Life of a Rose
by littlerosebudbroke
Summary: I always knew nothing would save me from the life I was given. Rose is a mafia daughter and Dimitri is left to protect her due to a promise to her brother. Dimitri/Rose, Rated M for a reason.
1. Night of Action

***Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Vampire Academy Series. Only the Rachel Mead does. I have decided to write this story in hopes that maybe if I try not to think about how to continue with my other story I'll figure it out along the way with this one. This idea came to me in the middle of the night and with the help of my best friend sivlerblood we came up with this awesome story! Characters may be slightly OC. I really hope you guys enjoy the story. littlerosebudbroke***

"_Hold on to mommy's dog tags. I don't want to lose them. " Her voice on edge and filled with sorrow._

"Rose open the door!"

_"Where are we going mommy?" I could feel her hand brushing back my bangs. The seatbelt clicked in my ear. I could see her strained smile and dull eyes._

"I'm sorry Rose. Just open the door."

_"On an adventure baby." _

"I shouldn't have brought her into this. I didn't mean it." His voice was filled with regret.

_"Where's the adventure mommy?" _

_I should've said she was scaring me. I should've said that I just wanted to play with my new kitten. Instead I asked where too. Her smile was gone and her eyes watered. Her face grew pale and her hair was tangled. The door shut._

"Rose talk to me please." I didn't say anything. He would give up and leave soon.

_The car ride was quiet. So quiet I thought I could hear mommy's tears. I wanted so badly to make her feel better I would do anything._

_ "Mommy are you mad at me?"_

_ "No baby mommy's not mad."_

_ The car was gaining speed. The buildings flashing by faster and faster. Fear pooling in my stomach. Tears filled my eyes._

BANG, BANG, BANG!

"OPEN THE DOOR ROSE! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" He's mad; furious even if he dropped fuck in the conversation.

_"Mommy you're scaring me."_

_ "Don't be baby we're just going on an adventure."_

_ "Please just stop mommy. Stop it you're scaring me."_

_ "It's the only way to save you." _

_ The car was turning off the road and toward the building ahead. The speedometer reaching 125 miles per hour. Mommy wasn't going to slow down._

_ "MOMMY PLEASE!"_

_ "I love you so much."_

"ROSE!"

_"CRASH!"_

It was quiet on the other side of the door and the memory was fading to the background. I was seven when it happened. My mom couldn't take life any more. She put me in the car and just drove into the side of a building. She died instantly. I was pulled from the car and rushed to a hospital. A cut on my side, dog tags around my neck, my mom's favorite hoodie, and scattered memories were the only things she left behind.

The doctors said it was a number of mental disorders that made her do it. Depression, Bipolar Disorder, post traumatic stress. Each one probably caused by the lifestyle we were living in. I mean when you're the wife of a Turkish mob boss shit happens.

While she left the world and fled to the safety of an early grave I was left to bear the burdens she left behind.

_It's the only way to save you. _

I snapped out of my thoughts as her words drifted through my mind.

"You failed mom." I said bitterly while getting up and stomping over to my closet. I tore through my clothes feeling my anger grow. "If you couldn't save me no one can."

I searched and searched. I found a pair of denim short shorts, a tight Skillet shirt and my mother's plain black hoodie with thumb holes. I slipped on my black converses and walked into my bathroom. My hair fell in dark silky waves down to my waist. I pulled the long locks back into a messy bun at the base of my neck and applied some eye liner and lip gloss. Stepping back I checked my full appearance. My skin was naturally tan. My body a toned hourglass figure. My eyes smoky looking. My face the face of a cover model.

"I'm going to that fucking party whether he likes it or not." I said to my reflection stubbornly.

Ever since my father disappeared when I was 10 my brother has run the family business. He became even more protective then he was when my mother was still alive. Rules are not to be broken.

To school and back.

No going out without a body guard at all times.

No giving out my phone number.

Never disregard a phone call or text from him.

No parties.

No boyfriends.

No school clubs.

No jobs.

No social networks.

No drinking

No drugs

The most important but unspoken rule is never speak about the past.

I frowned at the mirror at that last rule. I'm not saying I don't break the rules. I do break them. I just never get caught. Whether it's to just go watch a movie or meet a friend up for some coffee I break the rules…I just don't break them often.

Opening up the cabinet I lifted up my secret bottom. I checked the clip on my 45 and pulled out my knife sticking it in my cleavage. I took $250 out of my wad of cash and stuck it in my shoe. I took my razor and put it under my tongue for emergency's. Putting the gun back I closed the cabinet and walked into my bedroom. Grabbing my Ipod from my bed I opened my window and climbed up onto the roof.

Guards were posted everywhere but being experienced from the few times I've snuck out it was a cinch. I jumped from the roof onto a tree branch from a tree on the inside of the fence. Climbing over the 4 foot thick wall and dropping 6 feet I ran down the street cutting through an alley and climbing over a chain link fence. Coming out on the other side I pulled out a set of keys and hopped onto my silver and black Yamaha motorcycle and swung my helmet on. I chuckled lowly. If my brother ever found out about this baby. Turning on the bike I sped off toward Atlanta.

It took only a few short minutes to reach my best friend Lissa's condo. It was one of the many parties she threw every year. Music rattled the windows and cars were lined all up and down the street. Pulling my bike into an open spot two blocks away I walked up to the party. Andre stood at the entrance smoking a cigarette and holding a beer. Andre was Lissa's tall blonde hot as fuck older brother. With emerald green eyes and a nice lean body it wasn't a surprise he was popular with the lady's.

"Time to break some rules." I muttered to myself.

Putting on my mirror practiced man eater smile I walked up the steps and grabbed Andre's beer and took a swig. He raised his eyebrow at me and smiled.

"Thought Mason had you on a pretty tight leash there Mazur." He said smirking at me.

"My brother may be strict but he doesn't own me." I said taking another swig.

He nodded his head and grabbed me by my elbow and led me inside. The music was blasting through every speaker in the house. Bodies were pressed against bodies as the crowd grew too big for the rooms. The smell of alcohol was everywhere. Strobe lights flashed and the lights were dim. The party was in full swing.

The beer was brand new when I took it from him and was now empty. Setting it down on a table I let him lead me into the crowd. He swung me around pulling my back into his front. His hands settled on my hips and helped guide me into a rhythm. My arms went back and around his neck. He was slightly bent over me due to the height difference but it didn't matter. The beer loosened me up and I let myself get lost in the music. Song after song passed and we continued like that until he turned me around and tilted my face up.

I knew he was going to kiss me, and when he did I froze. I pulled back guilt making my stomach churn. I know my brother is all about my safety and me doing something like this just shows how ungrateful I'm being. I looked up meeting Andre's gaze.

"I can't Andre you know that." I said meekly.

"It's okay Rose I understand. You're like a sibling to me too." He said smiling.

Even though that wasn't the reason why I pulled back I was grateful for an excuse. Smiling back I nodded slightly. On the outside I was the perfect image of agreement. On the inside I was angry and confused. Why should I have to feel guilty about kissing a boy? I'm seventeen!

"Thank you for understanding." I said and turned around only to freeze.

There coming through the crowd right at me was some gang members of the Russian Mafia. They've been competing for the area for generations with my family. They're the whole reason my dad and Mason won't even let me out of the house. Groaning to myself I sprung into action diving to my left toward the window.

"Of course this happens the only time I decide to sneak out to a party." I mumbled to myself angrily.

The window was opened when I reached it I froze at the faint sound of gunshots over the music. Taking quick action I ran over to the stereo and turned it down. People groaned and some shouted at me, but at the sound of more gunshots panic broke out. People screamed and started toward any doorway they could find. Cups were dropped and people were pushed. I lost sight of the gang members in the crowd.

I ran back to the open window to my left only to be yanked back by someone. Turning around without hesitating I let my fist fly toward my attacker only for it to be caught in a strong grip. I automatically brought my knee up and was picked up into strong arms so I couldn't move. Leaning forward I let my razor shoot out and slash across someone's cheek.

The arms let me go and I took off toward the kitchen hoping to make an escape out of the back door. I could hear footsteps behind me and I swiftly dropped down and rolled behind the counter swinging out my knife and taking a defensive position. The gunshots were coming from in the house now. The footsteps stopping in the kitchen.

"Come on out Mazur; I know you're in here."

Struggling to keep my heart from jumping out of my chest I slowly opened one of the island doors hoping to hide in one. More footsteps sounded from down the hallway and an bullet went flying into the wall above and in front of me. I stayed silent. Finding an empty door I slowly slid my 5'4 figure into it and shut the door silently. Footsteps started to walk around the island. I clutched my knife tighter and prayed for no one to open the doors.

BAM!

One island door slammed open.

Bam!

Two island doors slammed open.

I braced myself for my door to slam open when all of a sudden a bang shot through the air. My door was yanked open and I was pulled into a pair of extremely strong arms. I automatically went into fighting mode only to be restrained.

"Stop struggling Rose." A deep accented voice said.

Cringing I looked up into the face of my brothers long standing best friend and brother in arms. My assigned body guard and trainer, Dimitri.

"Oh fuck." I said in a busted voice.

"Oh fuck is right." He said in an angry voice.

He didn't put me down or say anything else as he ran down the hallway and up stairs to the fire escape. Putting me down he pushed me out the window onto it and ushered me down the ladder. After setting my feet on the ground of the alley he grabbed my arm and pulled me down a network of alley's for about six blocks and rushed me into a black SUV. Jumping into the driver's seat he started the car and zoomed off.

The silence in the car was tense. His knuckles were white on the steering wheel. His face was blank which what bothered me the most.

His brown hair was pulled back at the base of his neck. His brown eyes filled with no emotion. His tan skin was marked with cuts and bruises and his muscled body was on display since his precious duster was in the back seat. Standing at 6'7 it was a wonder he wasn't cramped due to hunching slightly over the steering wheel. Dimitri was hot. How hot? Well Russian god hot. To bad he wasn't anything but my 24 year old "BROTHER".

At that thought guilt twisted my stomach into knots. He wasn't really my brother. Dimitri grew up beside my brother since they were both about seven years old. He was a like an older brother too me as I grew up. Well at least until I was about seven. He taught me how to fight. He taught me self control and how to cook. After mom died he took care of me along my side when my dad turned to drugs and alcohol. When I first learned my mom killed my kitten before the crash he brought me a stuffed kitten. He even took me out shopping for my new school clothes because Mason was learning the ropes of the family's business. Sooner or later I even developed feelings for him. I mean like some serious feelings. Too bad he's 24 years old and I'm only 17.

"Dimitri…" I said hesitantly.

"Don't Rose." He said sighing angrily. "I'm so disappointed in you. You should know better than to break your brother's rules. You not only endangered yourself but your brother too."

"What would you know Dimitri? I'm stuck in that stupid fucking house 24/7. I just wanted one night to be myself." I said angrily.

"Making out with your best friends brother is being yourself right. Besides you get plenty of time out when you decide to sneak out in the middle of the night." He snapped at me. I flinched at the fact that he saw me.

"I pulled away and told him I couldn't." I said. Anger filled me even more. "Besides what would you know how it's like. No friends, no jobs, no anything. I have to sneak out it's the only thing keeping me sane. He took it too far this time."

"He's your brother Rose; he's there to protect you."

"He's my brother not my fucking dad, but it's okay though cause I don't want to turn out like my mom. "

Silence filled the car and tears rushed to my eyes. My face flushed red and my chest contracted. I pushed my fist against my mouth and looked out the window. I could hear him tightening his grip on the wheel more.

_"If I'm acting so much like dad then maybe you should be locked up. Just in case you want to be just like our mom and go crazy!"_

"He didn't mean what he said Roza. It was just a fight." Dimitri said calmly. "Fighting won't get you anywhere. It's best just to forgive and move on."

I didn't say anything. Roza echoed in my ears. He only calls me Roza when he's trying to calm me down or is deciding to show some type of brotherly affection for me I think. Yet this time there was something different about the way he said it. Something off about the entire thing. I let my mind wander as I watched the city disappear in a blur as he picked up speed. Pulling out of my thoughts I frowned as I noticed the highway sign marking the way to Tennessee.

"You're going the wrong way the house is on the other side of the city not this way." I snapped.

Dimitri tensed up and shot a look at me. He turned back to the road and sighed.

"We're not going home. I'm taking you into hiding." He stated dully.

"What?"

"It's a deal I made with Mason. If anything goes down and he can't keep you safe I'm to take you into hiding until it's all clear."

Any anger I had was wiped out by an overwhelming anxiety. I squared my shoulders against the oncoming mess sure to come.

"How is it can it be that he can't keep me safe?" I whispered. Dimitri tensed more. "HOW?"

"…He's been taken for ransom during a turf war."

***Well I hoped you liked it. I tried to think outside the box and it's like three in the morning so I'm exhausted so it might not be good…I don't know. Give me some awesome reviews and I'll post more next weekened.***


	2. Can't Go Back

***Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Vampire Academy characters. ONLY Rachel Mead does . I really appreciate the last reviews. If you don't already know I have another story if you ever want to read that and I'm so happy that you guys liked my story! You would not believe how excited I get when I go to read my reviews…it's pretty funny. Well here's the next chapter and I really hope you enjoy it!***

I looked at Dimitri like he was insane. Who am I kidding he is insane. I busted out laughing at that last though startling Dimitri in the process. His startled expression soon transforming into anger...which of course just makes me laugh harder.

"You've …completely…lost it…hahahaha!" I said unable to contain my laughter. "You know…I didn't know you were this…funny."

I should've stopped laughing. I should've known it wasn't a joke from the look of utter fury and disbelief on his face. Instead I just kept going.

"You think this is funny?" He yelled at me.

I stopped laughing abruptly. I've never heard Dimitri yell before. Never in my life. Not even when I burned his favorite western book for firewood when I was eleven. Yet here he is yelling at me and I still don't believe a word he's saying. In fact I even get angry myself.

"You want to know how I could take this as a joke? How I could possibly think this is funny?" I shot at him angrily. "It's because I disobeyed him. I went to the party so he's trying to teach me a lesson and flip my shit by pulling this…this …. this STUNT!" I screamed at the end throwing my hands up and gesturing around.

I watched as his jaw clenched. His hands tightened on the steering wheel making the muscles in his arms bulge out. His face was now unreadable. I should stop yelling at him. I really should, but I'm too worked up to even think about stopping.

"I know what I'm talking about!" I shout at him. "He told me if anything_."

"Mama wanted life." He said blankly.

I stared at him and shook my head swearing I heard him wrong. The tension in the car shot up a couple notches. My heart began to speed up and my hands began to sweat at the one thing that keeps running through my head. What if I didn't hear him wrong? Swallowing the sudden lump that formed in my throat I picked up my courage and opened my mouth.

"What did you say?" I whispered softly.

Dimitri tensed even more. His grip on the steering wheel was so tight his knuckles were white. He paused for a minute and in that minute I silently begged. I begged for him to just tell me something else. I begged him to laugh and tell me it was a joke. I begged and I begged…

"Mama wanted life."

I felt my face drain of color. My stomach twisted into knots. My chest contracted in on itself as my heart and mind were filled with panic and fear. My eyes began to burn with tears. Then I could feel it. The oncoming memory of my past that I've clung to so I would always remember what those words meant.

_"How would I know if anything happened to you." I cried to Mason. I tried to cling to his arm. _

_ Mason sighed at me as he tried to pack his school bag with one hand. I flinched internally at it. I frustrated him again. Keeping my hold on his arm I climbed onto the bed and pulled on his sleeve. I knew he was irritated I just couldn't seem to make myself let go. What if I lost him like I lost mommy?_

_ "I'm just going to school Rose." He said running his hand through his hair. I whimpered softly and pulled on his sleeve again only for him to yank his arm out of my hold. "You can't keep clinging to me like this! I can't get my homework done or concentrate on business without you getting in the way. I can't even take a piss without you sitting outside the door!" He yelled at me._

_ I looked down quickly hiding my face from him. I tried to will away my tears. He was silent as I struggled with my hurt feelings. I could hear the rustling of his clothes as he kneeled in front of me. _

_ "I'm sorry Rose, it's just hard for me sometimes." He said gently. He pushed my hair out of my face. "Awwww Rose don't do that. Please don't cry." He brushed some tears that escaped accidentally._

_ "We should have a code phrase incase anything happens." He whispered to me playfully. _

_ Looking up excitedly I smiled widely. I nodded my head. Mason stuck out his tongue and tapped his chin in mock thinking mode making me giggle._

_ "How about…Rat?" He said. I shook my head violently. "Alright what about table cloth?" _

_ After about 5 minutes of suggestions and no's I finally through one out._

_ "What about Mama wanted life?" I said thoughtfully. _

_ Mason grew very quiet. The room dropped in temperature just slightly. Worried I made him mad I looked into his eyes. It was terrorizing. The look in his eyes was one of pure hatred. Yet for some odd reason he smiled forcefully and nodded his head in agreement. _

The memory ended leaving me even more panicked. I couldn't breathe. There was all this air around me yet not enough to put in my lungs. My vision was blurred with tears as wave after wave of anxiety crushed me.

"Rose breathe…breathe…breathe for me Roza." I could hear his voice drifting to me. Dimitri sounded so far away. I felt like he was miles away and not sitting next to me.

I opened my mouth try to draw in a breath only to fail. My lungs started to burn with the lack of oxygen and my chest felt like it was collapsing in on itself. I began to tremble from the feeling of it all when suddenly air rushed into my lungs. I felt like life was just punched back into my chest. I desperately gasped every drop of oxygen as if it would be my last. My senses began to become clearer.

Clear enough to feel Dimitri's hand stroking my hair gently. Warmth flooded my chest for a brief moment and my long time mental confessions of love rushed to the surface. It amazes me that just a small gesture from him could save me from…oh shit.

"You have to turn the car around!" I said frantically. I turned to face him and grabbed his hand before he could draw it back to the steering wheel.

His body tensed up to an uncanny amount and he clenched his jaw.

"No."

"What do you mean no!"

"I mean no."

"YOU HAVE TO TURN THE CAR AROUND! WE HAVE TO GO BACK FOR HIM! DIMITRI PLEASE?" I screamed shaking him roughly.

Being the last thing he expected me to do the car swerved violently going off of the road. With one hand already trapped in my own he hit the brakes roughly causing the car to jerk to a stop. Not waiting a second flung myself out my door and tried to make a run…only to be slammed against the car.

Yanking my fist back I swung forward and lifted my knee up. Two things went wrong here. One Dimitri knows me too well. Two I'm a fucking idiot for even trying to attack him. Blocking my knee with his leg he spread my legs apart and stepped in between them causing me to lift off the ground somewhat while simultaneously capturing my fist and other hand and trapping them above my head.

"Stop fighting me Rose." He snapped at me.

I wiggled against him trying to test his strength. My conclusion came out to where I just gave up. I felt my strength disappear rapidly causing me to droop against him. My anger and desperation turned into wave after wave of pure undiluted guilt. It was my fault my brother was captured.

As if sensing my surrender he dropped my hands and lifted me into his arms letting me wrap my legs around his waist and pressed me even more against the car for support as I cried.

"We have to go back. " I sobbed into his chest. "I have to save him. "

He stroked my hair gently and ran his lips over my forehead causing my heart to jump in my chest. I curled my fingers in his hair wishing for one brief moment that he would love me the way I love him. Wishing that he would just make me forget all the pain I'm going through right now. Instead his next words shattered me.

"I can't let you do that Rose. I promised him. I gave my word that under no circumstances would I take you back unless he gave me the word to do so." He sighed.

I felt like I had just been literally stabbed in my heart. Letting out a heartbreaking wail I buried my face into the crook of his neck. I wanted to go back for Mason. I will even try to go back. When Dimitri makes a promise that promise is never broken. My chances are nothing.

***Hey I know that's a really short chapter compared to the last one but I've had a hell of a week trying to work on my solo for my concert and studying for tests. I'm hoping that my next chapter will turn out right because we'll finally see some more connection romantically sorta between Rose and Dimitri! Give me your wonderful reviews and I'll update soon.***


	3. Comfort?

***SURPRISE!***

I can't really say how long we…well he stood there like that. The tears stopped but the ache in my chest continued. His words echoed over and over in my head. The sound of passing cars the only thing filling the air around us.

"We should start moving again." He sighed.

I squeezed my eyes shut my eyes. I don't want to move. I want to go home. I want to go find my brother. Shutting down my thoughts I nodded against his neck. With one arm he opened the back door and laid me down in the seat and….

"You're going to have to let go sooner or later Rose." He chuckled.

I smiled slightly and tightened my grip around his body. He froze over me. I gave more attention to our position. Dimitri was laying over me with my legs wrapped around his waist. My arms curled around his neck and fingers tangled in his hair. My lips against the skin below his ear. Every inch of cloth covered skin pressed together.

"I'm too tired." I said mockingly.

He began to shake ever so slightly. His hands which were located on each side of me holding him up slightly, began to glide over the leather of the seats. His left hand stayed on the seat. His other hand hesitantly started to come closer to my side.

My mind began to race. What could this mean? I began to feel a slight pressure start to press in against me between my legs as I shifted slightly. Swallowing my gasp I decided to play with this situation. I blew air up against my forehead. Seemingly blowing hair off my forehead. I could feel his hand lifting up sliding along the side of my thigh.

"Thanks for being there Dimitri." I whispered innocently whispering my lips across his cheek sisterly like. I unwound myself from around him.

He stayed suspended over me. Looking up at him from under my eyelashes I watched him battle himself. Even though his face was turned to the side I could still see the one thing he shouldn't feel on his face…lust. Yet along with that was disbelief, disgust, honor, and something else. As I tried to decipher what that was his expression went blank. He sat up slightly and got out of the car closing the door.

He got back into the driver's seat and pulled off again. What could this mean? Is he attracted to me? Is it just me? I shook my head slightly. He couldn't like me like that. I'm his best friends sister. Hell I'm practically his little sister. I probably over thought it. Besides how could he like me when he's 7 years older than me?

***OHHHH…I'm just kidding. I know I decided to only update during the weekend but I need to get hide from my thoughts so I decided to write this little scene to try and clear my head. It should be enough until I REALLY update this weekend. Hope you guys like it.***


	4. Why?

***Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Vampire Academy characters. ONLY Rachel Mead does . I really appreciate the last reviews. If you don't already know I have another story if you ever want to read that and I'm so happy that you guys liked my story! You would not believe how excited I get when I go to read my reviews…it's pretty funny. Well here's the next chapter and I really hope you enjoy it!***

The night was long. The party was at 10pm and it was currently about 6am. Sitting up I wiped away what little sleep I managed to get last night. Between the nightmares of my brother and gut eating guilt I just managed two hours of sleep. The rest of the time was spent just laying here in the back seat feeling the car sway and listening to Dimitri's tense silence.

I brushed my hair back with my hand clearing my face of any strands. Looking out the window I frowned.

"Where are we?" I asked leaning forward between the two front seats. He didn't answer me.

Sighing I climbed between the seats and plopped down in the passenger's seat. I pulled my hair back into a sloppy bun. I tugged on the sleeves of my hoodie.

"Myrtle Beach." He said tiredly. I nodded slightly seeing the beach passing by outside of my window.

The silence took over as he kept driving north. After another hour of driving my stomach made itself known. At first I ignored it, but after another hour it was too much.

"Hey comrade I don't know about you but I could really use a bathroom and food break." I said casually.

His face was still expressionless. Then as if to back up my point my stomach protested lack of food loudly. I blushed slightly and smiled when his lips began to twitch slightly.

"How could you deny the truth comrade?" I said giving a chuckle. "I'm a growing girl with a healthy appetite."

Finally he cracked a huge smile. My heart fluttered in my chest.

"More like a gigantic appetite." He laughed. I gave a playful pout.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked mock offended.

"It means you have an endless stomach. I mean I honestly don't where you put it all." He chuckled.

I smiled brightly at him. My heart felt like it was going to pop out of my chest. Dimitri never truly smiles or laughs. It makes me happy to know I'm the reason he's laughing and smiling so much.

After about five more exits we pulled off and stopped at a travel gas station. Stepping quickly out of the car I stretched. Pulling my shorts down a little I turned to go into the gas station. Taking a step forward Dimitri grabbed my wrist. He tugged me back into his body. Blushing slightly at the closeness I looked up.

He was staring down at me blankly. Well almost blankly at least. Even though his face was clear of expressions his eyes told a whole different story. That unknown feeling was back in his eyes along with protectiveness.

"Stay close and in my sight. We leave in ten minutes." He spoke in a stern voice.

Rolling my eyes I mock saluted him. Pulling my wrist from his grip I started toward the gas station again. The air conditioning made goosebumps break out over the skin of my legs. Deciding to go to the bathroom but didn't see any signs. Seeing a passing employee I stopped him.

"Excuse me do you know where the bathroom is?" I asked touching his arm slightly.

The boy looked to be about my age. He had short blonde hair and brown eyes. He stood at 6'1 and was somewhat muscular. He was really cute, and currently Mr. Cute was running his gaze up and down me.

"Umm yeah it's right down that hallway over by the door." He said with a smile. I nodded my thanks.

I started towards the bathroom but slowed down as I felt eyes on me. Squaring my shoulders I turned and stuck my tongue out at Dimitri. Laughing at the look of exasperation on his face I went to the bathroom. As I was washing my hands Inoticed my appearance and made a face.

Dark bags started to become noticeable under my eyes. My hair fell out of its bun in messy tangles. My face looked oily and my clothes were crinkled. Glaring at my reflection I ran my fingers through my hair and pulled it back into another messy bun. I leaned down and washed my face. The only thing I couldn't fix was the state of my clothes.

Checking my appearance once more I walked back out to meet Dimitri. He was standing outside of the bathroom door waiting. Making a snap decision to fuck with him I stood chest to chest in front of him. Standing on my tip toes I placed my left hand on his chest and my Right hand grabbed onto the tips of his hair and dragged his face down to mine.

"Careful someone might think you're kidnapping me." I breathed out lowly.

I pulled back patting his cheek. Walking back down the hallway I didn't turn to see if he was following. Grabbing pringles, two bags of sour gummy worms, some snicker bars, skittles, two bags of donuts, and a smartwater. I made my way over to the clothing section.

"What are you doing Rose?" He asked stonily.

"I'm getting snacks for the road and some clothes because I feel disgusting." I said in an obvious tone. "Truck shirt, truck shirt, motorcycle shirt." I murmured under my breath.

Something nudged my side. Looking over Dimitri's hand provided a basket. Putting my things in I smiled thankfully up at him. He nodded silently making my smile fade.

"I'm did something to upset you." I stated turning back to the clothing rack.

"You did nothing wrong." He said.

He must think I'm stupid. I yanked a South Carolina hoodie off the rack. I wandered over to the other clothing rack. I could hear the anger and disgust in his voice.

"You must really believe I'm stupid Dimitri." I said irritated. I yanked a small plain navy blue button up off the rack and some tan short shorts. I grabbed some black aviator glasses too.

"I don't think you're_" He started only for me to cut him off.

"You're mad at me. Probably even a little disgusted with yourself right?" I shot at him dryly.

I yanked the basket from his hand and stormed over to the hygiene aisle. I grabbed some lotion, chapstick, a brush, deodorant, a toothbrush, and toothpaste. I walked over to the counter setting my things down and reaching into my shoe to get money. Just as I started to pull some out Dimitri's hand shot out with cash in his hand.

"I'll pay for it." He rumbled.

"Whatever…thanks." I mumbled not looking at him. I grabbed my bag and waited.

"Are you interested in a T.A. membership card darling?" The cashier asked Dimitri putting emphasis on darling and leaning forward to show off her non-existing cleavage.

Jealousy shot through me. Who the fuck is this bitch? Her fake blonde hair showed brown roots. Her tan was orange indicating wherever she went wasn't working out for her. She even looked like a two cent whore with all the make-up on.

"No thank you." Dimitri said smiling slightly.

Annoyance poured through my veins. It flared into full blown fury when she wrote her number on the back of the recite.

"You should call me. I think we can have a lot of fun." She said trying to be seductive only succeeding in looking more like a whore. My hand shot forward and grabbed the paper crumpling it in my hand.

"Actually he can find a whore on any street corner." I said smiling sickly sweet.

Grabbing Dimitri's hand I dragged him to the connected McDonalds. I ordered an orange juice and a number 8. Dimitri ordered the same. After paying and getting our food we sat down with our food.

"Was that really necessary Rose?" He demanded angrily.

"She should be more focused on her job instead of trying to push herself on every hot guy that comes along." I said shrugging. I tried not to focus on the voice in my head saying that I was being an irrational bitch. I took a bite of my food and a swig of orange juice.

"Kind of like how you threw yourself at that boy at the party right?" He exclaimed his eyes flashing.

I looked away from his eyes and looked at the watch on his wrist. Standing up I threw my trash away no longer hungry. My feelings were hurt and it served me right which only made me angry.

"Where are you going?" He asked frustrated.

I didn't answer him again and walked towards the bathroom with my bag. I could hear him following me. Reaching the bathroom I opened the door.

"Rose…" He started off.

I slammed the door in his face. I changed out of my dirty clothes and pulled on my new clothes. My emotions were everywhere as I took out my toiletries. I applied my dove deodorant and then my rose and vanilla scented lotion. After I brushed my hair into a bun with strands hanging down. Brushing my teeth I smiled in relief…if only I could've taken a shower.

When I was sure my emotions were under control I pushed on my aviators. I braced myself as I opened the door and stepped out only to be pushed back into the bathroom. Dimitri followed me in and closed the door locking it. I dropped my bag and hopped onto the sink counter.

"There a reason why you're in the girl's bathroom?" I asked taking off my aviators and setting them to the side. I crossed my arms across my chest.

"I shouldn't have said what I said to you." He stated.

I just stared at him. He stared at me expecting a response. I knew I was still being a bitch, but I wasn't going to spend my time with him in tense silence and arguing.

"Are you going to say anything?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Why are you being so childish?" He sighed angrily.

"Let's see first you give me shit about going to a party. Then you won't let me go after my brother. This entire trip has been in tense and angry silence. You're crowding me. Then you bring a FRIEND into the picture knowing it wasn't what it looked like." I said listing off everything…well almost.

Dimitri walked over to me setting his hands down on either side of me trapping me in between his arms. His body was slightly bent over me.

"You shouldn't have gone to the party. I made a promise to your brother that I would keep you safe. I've had a lot on my mind and this situation doesn't make it any better. I need to make sure you're safe at all times and if that means crowding you, then so be it. How do you expect me to react?" He said softly.

"You blame me don't you?" I whispered finally getting it off my chest.

"What makes you think that?"

"He was your best friend Dimitri. Your brother in arms. If I didn't go to that party he would still be here. It's because of my selfishness and stupidity that he's gone." I said tears starting to form in my eyes. "I already feel so guilty. I know I made a mistake. I'm sorry…you just can't keep holding this against me. I love him too Dimitri. So stop being so mad at me."

Dimitri was silent. My chest hurt form different feelings twisting around in it. My throat burned from trying not to cry and my stomach was churning from guilt.

"I now you're sorry Roza. I'm sorry too. I should've thought about your feelings too. You just have to believe me when I say it's not your fault." He whispered to me laying his forehead against mine. His hands cupped my face and swiped any tears that managed to fall. His breath washed over my face making my cheeks heat up. My legs opened up allowing him to step in between. I laid my hands on his chest spreading my fingers.

I could feel the steady rhythm of his heart beat against my fingertips. I smiled weakly.

"Your heat feels so different from mine." I said softly.

"Why is that?" He murmured.

I stayed silent afraid that my answer would shatter the moment. Instead I took one of his hands and laid it over where my heart was beating frantically in my chest. I heard his breath hitch and opened my eyes to gaze into his.

They were filled with the usual honor and unknown feeling. Yet this time was different. There was fear and guilt there too. I could see it all.

"Age is only a number." I whispered.

I watched his eyes close tightly and listened to his groan.

"Don't do this please." He said. I flinched a little. "We've been through this before."

"Before the party I now, but…" I started off only to drift off.

"I'm seven years older than you rose." He said firmly.

"I know that Dimitri."

"No you don't or you wouldn't be bringing this up!"

"What are you so exasperated about?"

"The fact that you won't drop this." He said dryly.

"Is this why you're mad at me?" I asked needing to know what was going through his head.

"It's my fault! That's why I'm so mad Rose. If we didn't get into that fight you wouldn't have wanted to go to that party to get away. You wouldn't have gotten into that fight with your brother and this whole thing wouldn't have happened." He said angrily.

"It's not your fault." I said stroking his cheek.

"It is my fault Rose! What did I do to lead you on? What makes you think we could be together?" He asked me.

"Well first you can't deny that you don't have feelings for me." HE started to protest, but I continued. " It's the way you look at me. I can see it Dimitri, you care about me."

"As a little sister."

"If you thought of me as a sister then why are you holding onto me like this still? Why did you react when I got close to you earlier? What about last night? I see the battle in your eyes. Can't you feel how right it feels when we're together?"

He didn't answer me. His hand that was cupping my cheek slid to cup the base of my neck. My breathing began to speed up. He opened his eyes to look at me. They were torn.

"I watched you grow up. I helped raise you. You're my best friend's little sister. You're Mason's little sister…" He drifted off. His eyes closed again.

Taking matters into my own hands I pulled on his shirt causing his lips to touch mine. He froze his lips unresponsive me. I pulled back away from his lips. I was about to apologize when I was suddenly yanked into a rough kiss. His defenses were broken. His hands grabbed my thighs and pulled me harder against him. My hands went from clutching his shirt to sliding into his hair tugging insistently.

"Fuck." He moaned as I bit down on his bottom lip. His hands started to work on the buttons of my shirt as I sucked on his neck bellow his chin. With my shirt open and out of the way he pulled my right breast out of my bra and latched onto my nipple sucking, biting, and licking while rocking his hips into mine.

"Ahhh…" I gaped throwing my head back. My left hand traveled to his back scratching it and using it to hold onto as I rocked back against him. I wrapped my legs around him grinding down. He switched sides his breath hitching around my left nipple. He dragged his hand down the bare skin of my stomach causing me to draw in a sharp breath.

I could feel wet heat flood my underwear soaking them completely. His fingers reached my shorts line and traced it before undoing the button. His hand spread my legs a little bit wider so he could stick his had in my shorts. He caressed me through my underwear causing me to moan load. He lifted his head and crashed his lips back down on mine. He traced the edges of my panties pushing them to the side so he could run his fingers up my wet slit. He pushed his fingers into my folds finding my opening.

I broke away from the kiss gasping. His lips trailed down my face to my neck where he set to work sucking and biting on the sensitive skin at the crook of my neck and shoulder. I choked on my breath as I felt his finger slide into me. He pushed and pulled hit out over and over then added a second finger making me cry out silently. His thumb began to rub circles around my clit causing the pit of my stomach to clench.

"Dimitri…" I moaned out. He grunted against my skin speeding up his fingers.

"So….we…t." He said brokenly as his free hand ripped at his belt and pants. My breath was coming in pants and my heart felt like it would burst out of my chest.

He pulled himself out of his boxer and pulled his hand out of my shorts causing me to whimper in protest. He kissed my lips as he yanked my shorts and panties down to my ankles as he aligned himself at my entrance. My breathing stopped completely as he pushed the head inside. He continued slowly. One inch, two inches, three…

"Is anybody using the bathroom?" A woman's voice asked through the door breaking the intense scene on the other side.

"Yeah." I shouted out hoarsely.

Dimitri yanked out of me and backed away tripping over his pants a little. Running a hand through his hair he bent down and pulled his pants up quickly. I sat on the counter for two seconds longer before I jumped down and followed suit and yanked up my underwear and shorts. I frantically buttoned up my shirt.

I felt ready to cry. My body was screaming with arousal and Dimitri wouldn't look at me. I turned to check my reflection. When I felt satisfied that I didn't look like I almost had sex in a truck stop bathroom I turned back around and grabbed my bag. I was just about to open the door when Dimitri grabbed my wrist. Looking up I felt my heart drop as I looked up into a blank face.

"We can't Rose." He said flatly. With that he opened the door and walked out.

***So what do you think. I don't know about you but that has to be one of my best ideas ever! I loved the reviews and I really hope I hear more. Maybe if I get enough today I'll update tomorrow too.***


	5. Forgetting and Resisting

***Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Vampire Academy characters. ONLY Rachel Mead does . I really appreciate the last reviews. I'm so happy that I got more reviews than last time. I really like the way this story is going. I have one plot line and I end up changing things from my original steps to the end but it turns out way better and the plot becomes clearer which means more writing! Well here's the next chapter and I really hope you enjoy it!***

The woman seemed to be in shock as Dimitri stormed out and I stepped out after him. Couldn't really blame her to be honest. I avoided her blue eyes and walked down the hallway with my head down. So of course with my luck I run into Mr. Cute form earlier. My ass falling backwards cleared my head.

"Oh I'm so sorry." I said quickly and blushing at my carelessness.

"Hey relax it's all cool. It could happen to anybody." He said calmly helping me up.

"I'm really sorry I don't know what's wrong with me. " I offered out lying.

I knew exactly what was on my mind. Did it matter though? No, because in the end I'm still turned on and left to suffer due to Dimitri's denial.

"Ummm…well I'm just going to get to the point." HE said causing me to look up at him. "I was wondering if you would like to get something to eat later?"

I was stunned into silence for a minute.

"I don't even know your name." I said dazedly. I watched as he blushed profusely.

"well…th-the nam-mes Chase." He stuttered out.

I smiled softly at him. Just as I was about to answer him a cold voice lashed out.

"We're not from here and she's not interested." Dimitri said. I turned outraged and flustered. How dare he and is that jealousy?

"Who the fuck are you to answer a question meant for me? Better yet who the fuc-!" I was cut off as Dimitri picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Are you serious? Put me down RIGHT NOW!" I yelled out drawing attention to us. Ignoring the stares Dimitri stormed out of the gas station. "I don't believe you!" I cried out in disbelief.

I banged my fists on his back repeatedly. Opening up the driver's seat door he pulled me down slightly and tossed me across the car and into the passenger's seat. Getting in he started the car and drove off.

I could practically feel the steam coming from my ears. My fists tingled from hitting him so hard. My body trembled from the amount of anger and adrenaline running though my system.

"You are an asshole Dimitri! I can't believe you would do that. Who the fuck do you think you are? I'll tell you who…You're the ja_"

"BE QUIET!" He bellowed. I was shocked once again into silence…but not for long.

"NO!" I shrieked at him. "You've completely embarrassed me."

"Well you should know better than to talk to strangers and accept dinner dates on the run. How careless are you?" He shouted at me.

"Are you legit right now? I didn't accept a date. Before you so rudely interrupted I was going to turn him down." I shot at him. "You're just jealous."

His face turned red. His eyes were flashing with fury. His knuckles were white on the steering wheel.

"What nothing to say now?" I asked getting quiet.

"There's nothing to say Rose." He bit out.

I didn't reply to his response. What was the point? My anger faded into irritation, and well…I shifted in my seat trying to be discreet. Squeezing my thighs together I tried to think about other things. Nothing worked at all. My mind kept drifting back to the feel of his mouth or the strength of his grip. My mind wandered over everything that happened. I stalled and gasped silently at the memory of him slowly sliding into me.

"What is it Rose?" He asked subdued.

I froze realizing I had been shifting in my seat and twisting my fingers. I shook my head and focused on sitting still and not fidgeting. I made a face when I felt my underwear stick to me.

"There's obviously something wrong." He pushed again. I crossed my arms and sighed.

"I need clothes."

"You have clothes." He said gruffly. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I have dirty clothes and the clothes I'm wearing now." I stated.

"It'll do." He said. I looked out the window trying not to scream in frustration.

"Look I know things have been stressful and tense, but we need to move on." I paused then continued, "Look at it from my point of view. You won't tell me where we're going. I have no clothes and, at the risk of making everything awkward, my underwear is drenched and I need a shower." I said looking at him defiantly. I watched as he tensed even more and shifted slightly in his seat. I looked down and blushed.

"There's bound to be a mall soon. We'll pick up some things and then we're going to a safe house in about six hours and twenty-one minutes." He offered running a hand through his hair.

"Safe house?" I asked.

"It's been passed through the family. After your dad disappeared Mason and I put the safe houses on the map in case anything happened."

"Safe houses?" I pushed.

"There's a line of them leading to New York. We're not safe until we get there so even if we're at a safe house, don't feel safe."

"I think you just went full retard." I said smiling widely at him.

"I believe I'm just another contradiction…like a starburst." He said cheekily. I felt the mood in the car relax.

"I'm sorry for how I acted today." I said meekly. He didn't answer me right away. Slowly he pulled the car over. Turning to face me he looked weary.

"There is nothing wrong with you following your heart." He sighed. "There are certain things though that have limits and me and you are those certain things."

"You're not denying anything." I drawled out searching his face carefully.

"Unfortunately my earlier lapse today showed that I care for you more than a sister, but that doesn't matter." He said turning back forward.

I honestly felt like my heart had just been killed. Even though he admitted it he said it didn't matter. Did that mean that I didn't matter? I'm never going to get to be happy . I blinked back tears and held back a sob of heartbreak. Oh god the heartbreak. I could hear the shattered pieces piercing my chest.

"I'm sorry Rose." He said regretfully.

"I am too." I said quietly.

He pulled back out onto the road and continued to drive. The drive was quiet. The only time we talked was when I asked if he wanted me to take over driving for a little bit. Of course he said no though. Let me tell you six hours of silent driving is not fun. So when he finally pulled into a mall I couldn't help from bouncing all over our car.

"AHHH!" I squealed. Dimitri shook his head smiling. Parking up front at the food court we got out. Meeting him at the end of the car we went over rules.

No separating.

No talking to anyone.

Stay in sight.

Get what we need and get out.

If we get separated at all meet in the girls fitting room in the bra section of JcPenny's.

Nodding my head and agreeing to all of the rules we headed in. The mall wasn't as huge as other malls I've been in but it was still pretty big. People were everywhere causing me to almost separate from Dimitri. I quickly grabbed his hand and entwined my fingers with his. I ignored the electric current that shot up my arm.

We found the teens section and I picked up three pairs of jeans, two pairs of shorts, a couple of tops, some tanks, and a hoodie that had an extra hoodie on top. I got a top that had sleeves that came down to my elbows and flowed out from under my breasts. My other top was a top that goes over a tank and hung off the shoulders. I grabbed two t-shirts and some v-necks. I also grabbed some more cotton button ups. The hoodie probably wasn't necessary but it was light and only Dimitri understood why I always need a hoodie. I purchased my items…well Dimitri did.

We headed over to Hollister where Dimitri grabbed some plain black v-necks and some jeans. He also grabbed some boxers and some cargo shorts. He pulled a black hoodie of the racks and some socks too.

"All I need is some shoes, socks, underthings, and a bag to put all of this stuff in." I said. He nodded and off we went.

I ended up stopping by bath & body works for lotion, shampoo and conditioner, body wash and body spray. I may already have some but hey I'm a girl and girls love to smell good. I stopped by Hot Topic and grabbed some Gir pajamas, a zombie bracelet, a belt, and then a Evanescence shirt. I grabbed some converse and socks at Lids. The last stop was the most awkward….Victoria's Secret.

"Do you really need…things from here." Dimitri said looking anywhere but at me.

"Yes, I do."

With that I dragged him into the store. I pulled out bras with lace and bows with matching underwear. I picked out some more sets then looked over at Dimitri. He was staring at me intensely making me blush slightly. I saw some lip gloss and picked a couple tubes of my favorite. Looking over at Dimitri again he was looking away I quickly grabbed a dark red corset with black lace and bows, some matching garters, and stockings.

"Will you hide this from him." I asked the cashier who smiled at me knowingly. I mean I probably wasn't ever going to use it but let a girl feel sexy once in a while you know? She rung up the rest of my things and Dimitri paid without paying attention. We walked over to this suit case place where we bought standard sized duffle bags.

"I don't know how you managed to fit everything in there." Dimitri said looking impressed.

"I still have room too." I said smiling.

The smiles could be a result of him holding my hand or it could be a result of him smiling at me like that. Then he made a big mistake…he passed by the pet store. As if sensing my longing he playfully threw me over his shoulder and ran through the mall to our car.

"In and out Roza." He chuckled. I thumped his back laughing.

"You suck!"

When we got to the safe house it was about three in the afternoon. It was simple and dull looking. The windows were foggy, the blue paint was dirty, the porch was creaky and the door was sort of hard to open. It had two bedrooms, a small kitchen/dining/laundry room, a bathroom and small living room with a old t.v..

"We'll spend a day here then we'll head out first thing in the morning for Pennsylvania." He said putting his bag down on his bed. I stood in the doorway listening.

"I'm going to take a shower comrade." I said grabbing my things.

The shower was amazing. I moaned at the feeling of hot water running over me. I scrubbed at my skin until it was pink and my hair felt dirt free. I shaved my body and sat under the water pour over my body loosening any kinks out. Shutting off the water I dried myself off and got dressed in some green underwear and my gir p.j.s. I put some lotion on, brushed my teeth, and braded my hair. Feeling human again I stepped out of the bathroom.

Dimitri got in next as I explored the house. There was canned ravioli that had my name written all over it. Heating up enough for two I served it into two bowls and sat down. I ate mine quickly and washed my bowl. By the time I was done Dimitri was at the table finishing his. I let my eyes roam over him. He wore a tight black tank and some gray sweats. His hair was pulled back into a knot. I felt myself heat up and sat down.

"So we head to Pennsylvania then go to New York. From there we move to Boston." He said getting up to wash his bowl.

"Then what?" I asked. He didn't answer as he walked back to his room and sat down on his bed. I stood in front of him. "Dimitri."

"Then we wait and try to have a normal life until everything's fixed." He said tiredly.

"Look I know you made a promise but don't you think maybe we can try to find Mason or something." I said guiltily. He looked at me sternly. I turned my face away only for him to stand and tilt my face up to look at him.

"Why do you look guilty?" He asked. I shook my head. He looked at me sternly again. I gave in.

"I forgot about him today." I whispered. Dimitri closed his eyes and pulled me into a hug. "He's in trouble out there and I completely forgot about him. I was more worried about you and me or where we're going. I had fun today at the mall and didn't think about him at all. It was almost as if he didn't exist today."

"That's okay though Roza." He said pulling back and cupping my cheek. "It's okay to forget. He wouldn't want you to worry. You need to concentrate on the future and having a normal life and then things will work out."

I leaned my face into his hand more. Smiling softly I nodded. I don't know when it happened but I came to notice a change in the air.

"Roza…" He started off. I looked up to see his face centimeters from mine. Meeting his gaze I blushed slightly. Keeping our eyes locked he slowly moved down to touch our lips.

My eyes closed and my lips parted on a small gasp. His hands moved down to grab my hips and pull me forward into him. Reaching down further he pulled me up and laid us down on the bed with us sideways and him in between my legs. He kissed me gently over and over. His hands cupped my ass pushing me more against him and rocking me softly. My fingers tangled in his hair. His chest brushed mine causing me to moan quietly. Dimitri froze at the sound of my moan. Looking down at me he groaned dropping his face down into the crook of my neck and shoulder.

"This is getting harder not to do." He groaned out laying butterfly kisses on my skin. Running my fingers through his hair now I nodded. Pulling away he got up and looked down at me. I wonder what he's seeing.

"I'm sorry." I said. He sighed and ruffled his hair.

"You should go get some sleep we have a long day tomorrow." He said yawning and looking away. I got up and walked to my room laying down. My body tingled but wasn't screaming like it was yesterday. Sleep claimed me instantly.

***I pinky swear to update tomorrow if you give me my reviews. It's going to be in Dimitri's POV some too!That's all I'm asking for people :D. No one gets hurt and a new chapter sounds good. SO I COMMAND YOU TO REVIEW…please.***


	6. Giving In

***Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Vampire Academy characters. ONLY Rachel Mead does . That had to be the fastest set of reviews I have ever gotten before. Well as promised here's the next chapter.***

-Dimitri's POV-

_"Dimitri…" She moaned my name from beneath me. _

_I stroked the inside of her thighs and bit down on her neck. Her skin practically glowed from the moonlight coming through the window. Her nails scratched down my back and her hips pushed up into mine. I trailed my fingers farther up her thigh and slid them into her folds. I took a nipple in my mouth and swirled my tongue around the tip._

"_Ah..hhh…" Her broken cry filled the air. _

_She was so wet and warm. I pushed and pulled two fingers in and out of her body. Her walls clutched at them like she never wanted to let go. Leaning up to kiss her I adjusted myself in between her legs. I slid the head of my member up and down her slit shivering slightly. Finally I slowly pushed in. It was either a sweet heaven or a maddening hell. She clamped down around me clenching tightly. Her body was like velvet and cried for mine. _

"_Roza…" I moaned loudly trying not to hurt her. She opened her mouth on a silent gasp. Her legs wrapped around my waist pulling me fully into her. Sitting up slightly I looked down at her. _

_Her hair was spread across the pillows like a dark stain. Her skin glowed in the light and was layered with a full body blush. Her eyes were glazed over and her mouth was parted slightly. Her chest moved up and down fast as she panted. I dragged my fingers over velvety skin and stoked her clit and pushed father into her. I watched her body arch off the bed and felt her tighten around me making me close my eyes. I pulled out and slid back in stroking her again causing her to…_

"_Dimitri!" Mason's voice yelled at me frantically. _

_My eyes snapped open to see him checking the clip on his gun. Roza was gone and I was driving the car on the way to the party and turf war. Mason sat beside me in the passenger's seat going over his ammo._

"_Look I know you guys had a fight this morning and I know what it was about." He said calmly. My heart almost burst out of my chest. I shook my head._

"_I turned her down." I started out only to be interrupted._

"_It's fine." He said shocking me into silence. "Look the Santiago's have been a long standing enemy. They're blood thirsty and show no mercy." He looked at me with knowing eyes. "No matter what happens you take Rose out of here."_

"_It'll be fine Mase. Nothing's going to happen to you." I said laughing nervously. _

"_You don't get it." He said shaking his head. "It's a one on one fight. Me and Dominique, only one is coming out of this alive."_

"_What did you do?" I asked wishing he would say just kidding._

"_I mean I'm probably going to die tonight and then everything I own goes too him. If I go down you have to promise me to take Rose and run. Don't stop no matter what. Follow the safe houses and get to New York."_

"_THIS IS BULLSHIT MASON AND YOU KNOW IT!" I yelled at him. "What exactly do we do then. Huh? What the fuck do I tell her? Are you fucking stupid?"_

"_You know what you do? You take her and live a normal fucking life! You tell her that I loved her more than anything and I had to do this. You make damn well sure she goes on and is happy and safe!" He yelled at me._

"_NO IF YOU LOVED HER SO MUCH YOU WOULD JUST GO INTO HIDDING WITH US AND LEAVE IT ALL BEHIND!" I boomed at him._

"_That's the thing Dimitri. I made a deal with the devil himself. You and she go free no questions asked. No one chases you or makes life hard for you. That was the true deal. So promise…no swear to me that you'll always protect her and make her happy. God Dimitri make her happy." He said sullenly._

"_I swear I'll protect her." I swore. "I love her Mason. I now I shouldn't, but I do."_

"_I know you do. That's why it has got to be you." He said tiredly._

"_I love you too Mason. You're my brother." I confessed._

_We were in the alley way waiting for the other mafia to show up. Mason waited patiently and turned to me._

"_You should leave. I'll meet you in New York if all goes well." He said I nodded and tensed as the others showed up. Mason nudged me. "Go."_

_I turned away and started to walk off. A gunshot rang through the alley._

I jerked up in my bed. Cold sweat ran down my body and I felt like I had been punched in the gut. Almost everything I'd been trying to repress for the last two days just jumped me. I pushed my hair back and looked around the room. It was empty. Completely bare except for the bed I laid in and a nightstand with a clock, which currently read 3:12 in the morning. I stood up stretching and caught the scent of vanilla roses.

"_Swear to me you'll always protect her and make her happy."_

I rubbed my eyes and walked across the hall to Rose's room. The door was open and I leaned against the door frame. She was lying in bed clutching her pillow to her chest. Her blanket was kicked off and her t-shirt had risen up.

Raising an eyebrow I walked over to her bed and looked at her side. I looked at the script tattooed over her side.

_I'll always remember you _

_for who you really were…_

_my mom._

I blinked at the scripture and smiled. This girl went through hell. She may act bitter and cold but in the end she is what she is. A girl who see's past the bad and grabs a hold of the good. While everybody only remembers her mom as the woman who killed herself and tried to kill her daughter, Rose remembers her as the woman who raised and loved her. My smile dimmed slightly at what the tattoo laid over…a scar.

I traced the scar and shuttered slightly.

_Mason and I were walking home from school _

"_Dude I swear if I get any more homework I'm going to drop." Mason complained. I smiled and pushed him a little._

"_Well maybe if you stop harassing the teachers they wouldn't give you so much." I teased. He punched me in my arm. Suddenly we heard a crash and looked at each other. Walking around the corner to see what happened my heart almost stopped. _

_The car was the exact same car that belonged to Mason's mom. I could tell by the license plate. It was curved around a pole and on its side. The front was pushed in from crashing into a building. Dropping my bag I took off toward the car. Mason realizing the exact same thing ran beside me._

_I was desperate. This woman had been a mother to me. She welcomed me as if I was her own son into the family. She played hide and seek with us and taught me how to read. I climbed up onto the car and my stomach lurched. There she was lying in the driver's seat with blood running down her face and her body limp. _

"_Mason I found her!" I yelled at her. A crowd started to form around us. I ignored the people and helped Mason yank at the door. _

_I don't know how I saw her hand through the mess but I did. Snapping my head in the direction of the hand my heart dropped. There was little Roza. _

"_ROSE!" I yelled out. Mason froze. I abandoned the driver's door and started on the back door. "Mason get your mom and I'll get Rose!" _

_I practically ripped the door off and pretty much dove into the back seat of the car. Rose was laying there looking lifeless. Her body hanging sideways. Glass littered her jacket and there was a blood all over stomach and torso._

"_No, no, no, no, no, no. Oh god please no. Rose answer me. Can you hear me Rose? Rose come on make a noise." I called out frantically._

_I yanked at her seatbelt and pulled her body up. I was there when she was born. This little girl brought another round of light into my life and I would do anything for her. She was my little sister and I loved her. _

"_Please answer me Rose." I begged her. My chest felt numb from fear. I pulled her out of the car and cradled her in my arms. Her eyes were closed. Her skin was pale and she had a bruise on her cheek. I couldn't hear any breathing. I checked her pulse and felt my heart shred…there wasn't a pulse. Crying out I stroked her cheek and begged her through my sobs to breathe._

_It was raining outside and people were screaming when they saw me pull Rose from the car. My world was falling apart. It's one thing to see a mother die, but to see your little sister die before you was horrifying. I buried my face in her hair. Time passed by in slow motion. I felt Mason pull his mother out of the car. I heard his cry when he realized she was dead. I felt people help him down and take her body. I heard dad and Abe pull up. Felt them help me down all the while not letting go of Rose. They tried to take her from me…I wouldn't let them._

"_Oh god why? WHY?" Abe yelled out crying on his knees . _

_An ambulance arrived and some men had too drag an hysterical Mason and Abe away. My dad tried to calm down an angry police officer. _

"_Please Roza. Please." I begged her. Nothing._

_Then as if by some miracle she moved. Pulling back I looked down at her. Color had returned to her face. Her eyes were fluttering. _

"_Roza." I said hopefully. I pushed her hair back and clutched her to me even more. She shifted slightly and moaned. "Roza."_

_She opened her eyes and looked around dazedly, her gaze finally landing on me. She had tears in her eyes and she smiled softly. Looking up I screamed for help._

"_Help! She's alive she's alive!" I yelled. Paramedics and her dad and brother rushed over to me. I slid her into the medic's cot and stood up. _

I blinked away the memory and started to walk away. I went to the bathroom and looked at my reflection in the mirror. I looked fine but only I would know the extreme weight I had on my shoulders. I started to wash my hands when I heard a crash. I walked out of the bathroom and into my room and pulled out my gun cocking it. Rose was standing in the hallway a pocket knife in her hand.

I pushed her into her room and stood in front of her my gun out in front of me.

"Stay here." I said quietly. I stepped out into the hallway again and slowly moved out down it along the wall. Stepping into the living room I looked around and found nothing. I moved into the kitchen and found nothing. I searched around some more finding nothing and slowly lowered my gun. All of a sudden another crash sounded to my left by the dishes. Swinging around I was ready to shoot only to be shoved to the side.

"NO!" Roza yelled. I lowered my gun and glared at her.

"What the hell are you doing. I told you to stay put. I could've shot you." I said scared at that realization. I looked over to where a broken plate was. A small white cat laid there bleeding. Rose rushed forward grabbing the kitchen towl. She tried to staunch the bleeding. I tried to help her but it was too late the cat had died.

"Come here." I said pulling her away. There was blood on her hands. I washed them off for her and frowned at a cut on her hand. I got down a first aid kit and cleaned it out and wrapped it in gauze. I looked down into her eyes and smiled softly.

"I'm sorry but there was nothing we could do." I said reassuringly. She smiled sadly and jumped when thunder struck loudly.

"I didn't know it was storming." She said laughing. I nodded agreeing with her. Another clap of thunder made us start moving. I took the cat and went outside to bury it under the shelter of the porch. Rose cleaned up the glass and blood.

I know it's terrible to say this but burying this cat let me think. I wanted to be with Rose but there were so many things wrong with that. There was the age gap, but age is a number. There was the fact that she was like my little sister. Well okay my feelings changed. Then there was Mason. Oh god Mason. He would kill me wouldn't he?

"_I swear I'll protect her." I swore. "I love her Mason. I now I shouldn't, but I do."_

"_I know you do. That's why it has got to be you." He said tiredly._

What the hell was that supposed to mean….well I know what it means but honestly would it matter? Did he honestly approve?

_I turned in time to watch as Mason fell backwards as a bullet ripped through his chest. I lurched forward and caught him. _

"_Make her happy and love her more than I could." He said forcefully as blood poured out of his mouth. I looked up then looked back down at him His eyes stared into nothing and his pulse was non-existent. My brother had fallen. A gun cocked and I looked up into Dominique Santiago's eyes._

"_Go. Take her and leave. I gave my word that I would let you guys live." He said waving me off._

"_Why did you agree?" I asked chasing down the grief that threatened to overcome me. He coked his head and shook it._

"_I have a little sister that I would give the world too." He said closing his eyes. "Between you and me I regret doing this, but its business. Now go before I kill you."_

I shook my head. The guilt is too much. I took a deep breath. Mason wanted me to be with her, but why does it feel like I'm betraying him. Sighing I finished burying the cat and went inside. Rose was sitting at the table with a fuzz ball in her hands. Closing the door she looked up and smiled brightly.

"Look what I found." She said softly. I walked over to her and she stood up. In her hands was the smallest calico kitten I had ever seen in my life. Its fir was wet and it had its eyes closed. It was obviously just born. It had black, orange and white fur. Its eyes were closed and it trembled and meowed.

"Are there others?" I asked looking around.

Rose shook her head and cooed at the kitten. I watched Rose's face as she tenderly calmed the kitten. Her face was loving and full of serenity. She looked happy and it made my chest fill with warmth. Taking my tank top on I handed it to her. Smiling she took it and wrapped the kitten in it drying it off.

"It's smaller than your hand." I said in wonder. I mean come on Rose's hand is pretty small and this kitten still managed to be smaller.

"Yep." She said looking up at me.

Smiling down at her I couldn't help it. I leaned down and kissed her gently. I lifted her up and set her on the table top and stood between her legs. She whimpered slightly and pulled away.

"You're not supposed to do that remember. " She said frowning. I nodded and lifted her face up.

"If we're going to do this I want you to trust me." I said giving in. I may feel guilty but this girl almost took all of it away. She nodded quickly and smiled hugely. Her eyes were dancing with happiness. I leaned in for another kiss when all of a sudden a paw swatted at my chest. Looking down the kitten was trying to make its way out of the tank top.

I pulled away from Rose and started looking in the coverts for condensed milk and a dropper thing. Left alone to my thoughts for a minute I reflected. I took my chances and am deciding to be with Roza where I could truly make her happy. The only problem is if she would still want to be with me after she finds we're not running from the mafia but from her dead brother.

***AHHHHH oh my god I did it! Okay so to answer some questions yes Tasha will show up. It'll be not really for Dimitri but as a visit from her MIA daddy. Yes it's about time they get together. They totally deserve each other. They're like two scarred parts of a heart that can heal as one! So since I honestly can't help it I'm going to write more and upload AGAIN tonight. So give me some reviews!***


	7. Oh Shit

***I feel like I'm one of those writers that just loves to blind side people. I think in my honest opinion that the last chapter could've been way better, but it was still good. Thank you so much for your awesome reviews. As I've stated before I really enjoy reading them and get super excited to what you guys have to say. Well enough talking on my part enjoy the next chapter.***

-Rose's POV-

I think I'm going to cry happy tears. Dimitri said we could be together. I sat on the kitchen table content as I watched Dimitri look around the kitchen for something. Looking down I stroked the kittens head and smiled even more. The kitten trembled in my hand and meowed some more.

"It's okay little baby. You're alright." I cooed at it.

I looked up to see Dimitri coming back with a dropper and some condensed milk. He sat in the chair in front of me and opened the can setting it on the table. He grabbed my hips and lowered me into his lap. Putting the dropper into the milk he sucked some up and took the kitten from me.

"You want to be as gentle as possible. Take the dropper and slowly pour milk in its mouth." He mumbled to me. I nodded and took the kitten back doing what he said. He sat back and stroked my back causing me to get tired. Yawning I noticed the kitten stop drinking and pulled the dropper back. I stood up and put the milk in the fridge.

"I'm so ready to go to bed." I said yawning again. I held the kitten to my chest as I walked in front of him. Leaning forward I went to peck his cheek only for him to turn his head and catch my lips. I savored the feel of them against me and pulled back. Looking into his eyes searching for any sign of him taking back what he said.

"Did you really mean it?" I asked cautiously. He nodded his head. "I mean it Dimitri I want to know. This is your last chance to back out, because after this there's no going back."

He paused making my heart drop. Then he nodded and stood making me straighten up. Grabbing my hand he kissed it gently and lowered it down not letting go.

"I promise you that I will never take it back. Never Roza." He said seriously.

I gazed at his face for a couple of more minutes than turned around walking down out of the kitchen. The hallway was lit by moonlight and the kitten that was so restless before now lay sleeping in my hand. Reaching my bedroom door I turned to see Dimitri standing behind me.

"Can I keep the kitten?" I asked knowing I was keeping it anyway. He looked thoughtful for a minute then shook his head.

"No you can't. We're on the road most of the time and that's no place for a kitten." He said reaching out to stoke its fur. I pulled it back against my chest away from his searching fingers. He sighed and dropped his hand knowing where this was going.

"It's mom is dead. It has no siblings. No owner that we know of. The poor baby needs love." I said determinedly.

"No Roza we cannot keep the kitten."

"Yes we can."

"No."

"Yes." I said a little louder. "At least let me keep the kitten until it's old enough to be on its own"

He opened and closed his mouth. Finally he…shook his head. I could feel anger rise in me. How could he possibly just totally disregard a poor defenseless kitten? That's like saying a baby in the rain is old enough to survive.

"Seriously comrade it's not a big deal. I mean come on look at the little guy." I said raising the tiny kitten out in front of me. "Besides I know we're on the road but she needs us."

"She?" He said raising his eyebrow.

"It feels like a she." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"We can't keep the kitten." He said in a that's final voice. I fixed him with a look of pure heartbreak hoping to break down his defenses. He wouldn't budge.

"Why do you want to keep the kitten so bad Rose?" He asked me pinching the bridge of his nose. My answer came before I could stop myself from opening up more than I planned too.

"She reminds me of me. She lost her mom to a tragic accident and she's just a baby." I said feeling my grief trying to rise to the surface. "She either doesn't have siblings or they're just as lost to her as Mason is to me. She needs someone to protect her and love her like you for me… she deserves it." I said now desperately trying to blink away my tears. I stroked her between and felt her start to purr as she leaned into my touch.

Dimitri was silent for a long time as if trying to give me time to pull myself together. Then carefully he picked the kitten out of my hand and looked at her carefully. Holding her to his chest he looked down at me.

"You have to train her to do certain things. She's too be taken care of." He started out. Happiness flooded my chest and I nodded my head frantically. "I mean it Rose as soon as you start slacking she has to go." He said sternly.

"THANK YOU!" I shrieked jumping up and throwing my hands around his neck. He quickly moved the kitten out of the way. I planted kisses anywhere my lips could reach. Letting go of his neck I took the kitten back and went into my room. Finding a cardboard box in the corner I put my only pillow in it and used the pillow case as a blanket. I set the kitten in it and smiled.

"What are you going to use as a pillow now?" Dimitri asked pointing at my pillow less bed.

I shrugged my shoulders. I didn't care because for once in my life I got to take care of something so similar to me instead of someone else taking care of it for me. I'm going to love this kitten more than anyone could. The storm that calmed down for a little bit picked back up causing me to jump. The house lit up with lightning. I squeaked when I was suddenly lifted off my feet. I clutched the homemade cat bed to my chest.

"What are you doing?" I said laughing.

"I have an extra pillow." He said nonchalantly.

He walked across the hallway into his room. Crossing the room in three long strides he dropped me onto the bed. He took the cat bed from my arms and set it on the floor beside the bed. Getting into bed I scooted over to the wall and got under the covers. The temperature was dropping with the storm outside. Laying side by side under the covers I stared at the ceiling.

"Well I never thought you would use a pillow as an excuse to get me into bed with you comrade." I teased him breaking the awkward silence. He chuckled and pulled me into the side of him and wrapped his arms around me.

"Go to sleep Roza." He said yawning. I could feel my eyes slipping down.

"Comrade are you sure it's safe to leave the house with this storm raging." I asked sleepily.

"I don't know. If It lessens any tomorrow we'll drive to the next safe house. If it's still going strong we'll stay for another day." He mumbled into my hair. "Besides we still have to get cat supplies."

I hummed and traced my fingers over his bare chest lazily. Letting myself relax I felt myself start to drift off. My breathing evened out and I slipped into the dream world content and safe.

_It was dark. I was so cold. Where am I? I want my mommy._

""_No, no, no, no, no, no. Oh god please no. Rose answer me. Can you hear me Rose? Rose come on make a noise." Someone called out frantically through the dark._

"_Please answer me Rose." The voice begged me. It was starting to sound like a boy's voice._

_I could hear other voices crying and screaming, but my focus was on the boy's voice. He sounded so sad. I wanted to ask him to warm me up. I felt cold and wet and my side hurt really bad. I really wanted my mommy._

"_Please Roza. Please." He begged me. _

_I used every effort I could give to make my way back towards his voice. He sounded so heartbroken. Poor boy. He even called me Roza. I like the way that sounded. It's so much better than Rosemarie or Rosie or even Rose. I shifted my body slightly and tried to open my eyes. _

"_Roza." He said hopefully. I felt him push my hair back and clutch me tighter. I shifted slightly and moaned at the pain in my side._

_"Roza."_

_Using the last of my might I forced my eyes open. Everything was blurry and there was blue and red lights flashing. I looked around some more and settled on the boy that was crying my name. Dimitri. My older brother Dimitri. I almost frowned but I was too tired. He looked like he was crying. He looked at me and looked around._

"_Help! She's alive she's alive!" He yelled. I kept my focus on him and the warmth his body gave off. I felt myself being lifted and set down on a bed. I was set in the flashing lights and__

"_Hi I want to get a tattoo." I said nervously looking around the shop. The man behind the counter shook his head at me. _

"_You look like you're 14 and you have to be 16 with a parents permission." He said pointing to the sign next to him._

"_I am sixteen, but my brother would never give me permission to get a tattoo." I said showing him my I.D._

"_Look I don't care. You come back with permission and I'll do the work." He said waving me off. I looked down at my feet. Feeling determined I looked back up._

"_I was seven when my mom put me in a car and drove it into a side of a building. She died instantly. Everyone wants to forget her because apparently she's a psycho lunatic who tried to kill her daughter." I said angrily. The man started to say something but I cut him off. "No one remembers her for who she really was. She was a great woman and she deserves to be remembered for who she really was. She was the woman that played dolls with me. She taught me how to read. She helped me see the good in everyone. She smiled. She cried. She loved. SO I'M ASKING YOU TO DO ME A FAVOR AND HELP ME NOT FORGET THE WOMAN THAT DESERVES TO BE REMEMBERED." I said panting at the end. _

_The man stared at me long and hard as if trying to decide what to do. Finally he looked down and cleared his desk and took out a piece of paper and pencil. _

"_What are you looking for exactly?" He said smiling at me. I handed out the words I've stuck too since I walked by the tattoo shop when I was nine._

_I'll always remember you_

_for who you really were…_

_my mom._

_ The man stared down at the script. Picking it up he looked at it more closely. Then he looked back up._

_ "This is beautiful scripture. It'll cost you 150 but it'll look good." He said. I dug into my shoe and dragged out the money. "Are you sure you want to do this I mean it's permanent." I stared into his eyes and nodded._

_ "More than anything."_

_ The tattoo hurt like hell since it was over my ribs but it was worth every minute of pain. I put it over my scar in memory of what happened and what she was really like. I would always remember her for my mom._

I opened my eyes only to blink in shock. I opened them again to see the same thing. Dimitri and me were in a…curious position. We were facing each other on our sides. My right leg was thrown over his thigh and my body was pressed against every square inch of his. His face was buried in my chest and my hands were up against his chest. His right hand was tangled in my hair while his left clutched my hip in a strong grasp. Looking down I met his gaze.

We didn't speak. We didn't move. I could hear the storm from last night still raging on strongly. The room was dimmed as if it was still night and not 9 in the morning. Then our bodies reacted. His right hand came out of my hair and skimmed down to my gir button up pajama top. He undid the top buttons slowly and kissed the newly exposed skin. I tightened my leg and rolled onto my back pulling over me. I wrapped my other leg around his hip.

He unbuttoned the top all the way and pushed it off. My fingers traveled the expanse of his back savoring the tensing and untensing of his muscles under my hands. I rocked my hips upward into his and savored the moan that came from him. He latched onto a nipple and tweaked with the other with his fingers. I arched up and tangled my left hand into his hair. I dragged my foot down pulling his sweats off and leaving him in boxers.

I gasped at the touch of his erection through our clothes. I pulled his head up and kissed him gently still tired a little. His hands pulled of my shorts and underwear as his tongue slipped past my lips. I moaned hungrily and let my head fall to the side as I felt his fingers testing my warmth. His lips slid down my neck and he nibbled below my ear.

Starting to go crazy and burning up I managed to kick his boxers off leaving us both bare. His length pressed against the inside of my thigh. I reached down and stroked it.

"Roza…" He moaned grabbing my hand. I pulled it back and held onto his shoulder.

He slid his hands under my ass and cupped it spreading me wider too him. The tip of him now sat at my entrance nudging but not entering. He paused dropping his head down into the nook between my neck and shoulder.

"I don't want you to regret anything Roza." He said crying out after when I rocked my hips forward and he slipped in an inch or two. He tightened his hold on my ass and went as still as possible. "I love you and I don't want to hurt you by moving too fast." He said kissing my neck.

My heart swelled up in my chest. He loved me. I let stroked his hair with one of my free hands and kissed the top of his head. Then I held onto his shoulders with both hands and lowered myself some more. He shuddered over me and I started to feel a slight shot of pain.

"I love you too. Ever since you pulled me out of that car my heart belonged to you." I panted out as I lowered myself onto him even more. He reached my barrier and held me still. "I want you. Please Dimitri show me how much you love me." I pleaded in his ear.

He loosened his grip a little and kissed me hard. He stroked my clit making me cry out in his mouth in pleasure then pain as he surged forward the rest of the way. When he was fully in he held still letting me adjust and kissing away my tears. Thunder and lightning clashed outside the window. It felt terrible. It felt like I had just ripped and shoved something in there that wasn't supposed to be in there. Taking a deep breath I calmed myself and waited.

After only a minute the pain faded away making me feel the pleasure.

"Oh god comrade move." I begged him shifting my hips causing him to go deeper.

He pulled out immediately and surged back in causing me to cry out. He set a steady pace letting me feel every hard inch of him. I moved my hips back against his bringing me closer to the feeling at the end of the line. My stomach was coiling tighter and tighter with every mind numbing thrust. His fingers started to trail down my stomach making me buck slightly. The bed creaked with every thrust.

"Oh god…comrade…can't hold on…" I said feeling my stomach start to clench to the point of pain.

"I know…I know…" He panted back.

His finger trailed down farther until he reached my clit. He started to make circles around it causing my pants to break. I pushed up further when he sped up practically pounding me into the bed and slammed his thumb down on my clit causing the spring to break. I came undone in his arms screaming his name as my walls clamped down on him tightly.

"Fuck! Roza!" He yelled out hoarsely. He came fell of the edge after me surging forward as deep as he could.

He collapsed over me panting. A light sheet of sweat covered our bodies and our hearts raced in our chests. I stroked his hair while calming down and traced patterns on his back. He was heavy but I loved the feel of his weight on me. Shifting slightly I stopped noticing that he was still in me. He moaned slightly then pulled out and rolled off of me.

Lying beside me he stroked up and down my arm not saying anything. It should be awkward right? I mean shouldn't it be awkward? No, no it shouldn't be awkward. It was nice to just lay here after something so amazing was great. I could lay here forever if…my stomach growled loudly.

Groaning in embarrassment I sat up and grabbed my top about to put it on and winced slightly at the soreness in between my legs. I felt a hand on my arm and looked over to see Dimitri frowning.

"I was too rough with you." He said frowning some more.

"That's to be expected comrade." I reassured him. I got out of bed and tried not to flinch some more. "I think a nice hot shower would make me feel better." I claimed finding my panties at the end of the bed. Slipping them on I started to button up my top.

I looked over to see that Dimitri had slipped on his boxers and was lying on the bed with the kitten on his chest. I leaned over and kissed his lips gently. As I started toward the door I turned my head.

"Feel free to join me." I said walking over to the bathroom. The storm still raged on outside so I was a little cautious about using the shower but my muscles just had a work out and needed to relax.

I tuned on the water waiting for it to warm up. Laying a towel on the floor I started to strip. I left the door crack in case of an emergency. I was rinsing out my hair when I felt him get in. Coming out from the streaming water I smiled up at him and switched spots. I grabbed a wash cloth and poured some body was in it. I set it to the side and reached for the conditioner. Pouring some in my hand I scrubbed it into my hair and jumped slightly at the feel of the wash cloth touching my skin. Looking up Dimitri washed me off and gently washed and massaged my sore area.

We switched places again and I rinsed off as he cleaned himself. Getting out of the shower I dried myself off. I walked into my room and took out a pair of jean short shorts, a white fitted V-neck, and my doubled layered green and blue hoodie. I picked out my blue lace bra and boyshorts underwear set. Getting dressed I heard the shower cut off and set to drying my hair. I put on my lotion, deodorant, and body spray. I brushed my teeth in the bathroom and hug the towels up.

I walked out of the bathroom and into his room and avoided him in a towel…wouldn't want to start round two. I grabbed up the kitten and walked out into the kitchen. Taking out the dropper and milk I started to feed her. Looking down I was surprised to find her eyes open and alert. I was amazed to find one eye a dark forest green and the other a midnight blue.

"You are so cute. I'm so glad I get to keep you." I cooed at her in a baby voice. I fed her for a little bit and stopped when she resisted anymore. Putting up the milk I set her in my hoodie pocket and washed the dropper. I looked in the fridge to find nothing to eat. Looking through the coverts I didn't find any more ravioli.

Arms wrapped around my waist causing me to jump as thunder crashed outside. I frowned at the weather outside. It looked like night outside it was storming so bad. Turning around I kissed his chest and sighed.

"There's no food in the house." I said smiling. "I'm a growing girl and we've been over this before."

"Hmmmm, we'll go out. Besides we need to get cat supplies." He said chuckling and pulling back. "Where is the cat?" He asked not finding her. I pointed at my hoodie pocket. Getting down on his knees he looked into my pocket.

"She's laying there asleep." He said sounding like he was trying not to laugh.

"As long as she's small enough to fit in there I'll take advantage of it." I said smiling widely. My smile was knocked off and I let out a small moan when I felt him lift up my clothes slightly to lay kisses on my stomach. Gripping his hair I pulled him away gently.

"I'm hungry and this little baby needs things." I said looking down at him.

Nodding he got up. We left the house after turning off the lights and locking the door. The short race to the truck proved monstrous. After I got in I reached in the back and pulled out the emergency towel drying off. I gave it to Dimitri to do the same as I took the kitten out of my pocket. She sat still in my palm and gave a couple of meows then climbed up my body and settled on my chest.

"I'm going to take it that we're not going anywhere for today. I said holding a hand over the kitten to keep her from falling off.

I didn't like the weather. Something about it made me feel uneasy. I shook my head and concentrated on not panicking. I loved storms but like I said something was making me uneasy. We pulled off and drove to the town not too far away. We stopped by a small diner.

"Do you think they'll let me have her in there?" I asked him unsurely.

"Just keep her in your pocket and we won't have any problems." He said understanding that she was too young to keep in the car alone.

I nodded and put her back in my pocket. Getting out of the car we jogged to the doors and stepped inside. A hostess showed us to a corner table that had a view of the entire diner. I ordered an orange juice and a stack of pancakes. My appetite was lessening with my cautiousness. I kept a hand in my pocket stroking the head of the kitten.

The waitress arrived with our food bringing me out of my thoughts.

"What has you so silent?" Dimitri asked concerned. I looked around and then looked back at him. I took a swig of orange juice before answering him.

"I feel odd today. Like something's going to happen." I said cutting up my pancakes. Dimitri stiffened and looked around.

"Are you sure?" He asked me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because of the weather." I said.

I knew Dimitri was still on alert even though I dismissed it. We sat in silence as we ate. After we finished it was completely awkward. I sighed and cringed internally. I hate awkwardness.

"Do you think we can go to that pet store down the street." I asked trying to break the mood. He didn't look at me when he answered.

"Yeah we can go but we have to be quick about it." I nodded my head and hurried back to the car.

When we got to the pet store I was ready to rip my hair out. I slammed the door to the truck and stomped inside ignoring Dimitri completely. I took the kitten out of my pocket inside. I looked around and saw a vet. Hospital in the corner. I walked over trying to calm myself down. I was overreacting. It was fine for Dimitri to be alert it's the way he is.

"Hi how can I help you?" A nurse at the counter asked.

"I actually found this kitten at my new house and-"I started out only to be cut off.

"We don't take strays." She said with a southern accent. I started to get irritated.

"I know that. What I'm trying to ask is what gender it is. It's so small but its eyes are open and they lost that new born blue hue. So I'm thinking its older than it looks." I said finishing this time.

The woman nodded her head and took the kitten from me. She examined it carefully and set it down on the counter and smiled.

"She is actually about a month old. She's very small and that could be a birth defect or she could have been the runt." She said. I nodded glad that I knew the gender... which I seemed to know already.

"How much would it be to get all her shots and stuff." I asked the lady. I felt eyes on me and tried to ignore them.

"-DRCC/FVRCP vaccination...cost depends, some include it with the exam price, some charge seperately...on my one bill the charge was $10.50  
-Rabies vaccination...Cost $13.50

Things that should be done  
- Fecal test (for parasites)...Cost $15.00  
- FELV/FIV test...Cost $52.70

Optional Vaccination  
-FELV/FIV vaccination...Cost $20.61" She said naming things off. I nodded and pulled out the money for everything and paid before Dimitri could.

"I'll be shopping for supplies while she's getting those." I said smiling. The woman nodded and took my kitten to the back.

Turning around I walked past Dimitri and to the collar section. I picked up a cute dark purple leather collar. It was simple and perfect for my kitten. I turned to go over to the food section when I bumped into Dimitri.

"Why are you mad at me?" He asked sounding slightly hurt.

"I'm not mad at you." I said only getting a disbelieving look. "Okay it's just that ever since I told you what was wrong with me you've been all tough guardian dude. It's awkward and I hate when it's awkward. " I said looking down. Dimitri pulled my face up so I would look him in the eye.

"I'm sorry it has been awkward. I just want to protect you to my fullest extent." He said pecking me on the lips. I melted immediately. Nodding I grabbed the basket from his hands.

"Here's a collar." I said smiling. He grabbed my free hand and we got a litterbox, litter, cat food, some toys, a laser, a cat bed, a blanket, and even a leash and harness.

"What could you possibly do with a leash and harness for a cat?" He said looking amused.

"She's a dog at heart comrade. I'm going to teach her to use the bathroom while on the road like a dog would. It'll work trust me." I said laughing.

"You go get her and I'll pay for the things." He said taking the basket and walking off.

I wandered back over to the hospital and found her waiting for me with the nurse. I felt extremely bad for making her get all those shots but I just wanted her to be healthy. Taking her up I noticed a medical record.

"That's for your kitten. Now all we need is her name and you can be on your way." The nurse said. I thought for a long while then nodded.

"Nala." I said to the nurse. She nodded then looked at me weirdly.

"That's a mighty odd name." She said smiling.

"My mom used to love watching the Lion King with me and Nala was her favorite character." I said smiling. She nodded and handed me the medical record. I thanked her and started to walk away when I bumped into a lady.

"Oh I'm sorry." We said at the same time. I looked up and tried not to gape. This woman was beautiful. She had black hair and a tall slender figure. Her ice blue eyes slashed through me almost warmly. The only thing that took me a second to register was the large scarring on one side of her face.

"It's okay. I'm Tasha you must be new in town." She said holding her hand out. I took it and almost puked as the uneasiness tightened in my chest.

"Yeah we just got here last week." I said lying to her. "I don't mean to be rude but I have to go." I said. I took off before she could say anything. Finding Dimitri waiting for me in the front of the store I grabbed his hand and we left.

"Rose calm down what's wrong?" He asked looking around after we were in the car.

"I just met this woman and she just freaked me out okay." I said happy we were on the way home.

"What woman? Tell me Rose." He said picking up speed just a little.

"I don't know she asked me if I was new to town." I said putting my seatbelt on.

"What did she look like? Did she tell you her name?" He growled.

"Don't you growl at me! She had long black hair. Tall, pale, and slender. She had these blue eyes and a scar on her face." I said sighing frustrated. Dimitri swerved slightly and his face paled.

"Was her name Tasha?" He demanded.

"Yeah." I said.

The car sped up fast and we were at the house in no time. I got out of the car and was grabbed and dragged into the house. He slammed the door and locked it. I didn't move.

"Get your things. Make sure you leave everything the way you found it." He pulled an extra trash bag out. "Dry the bathtub and throw trade the trash out. Be quick and don't turn on any lights." He said sternly.

I didn't question him. I ran into my room and fixed the bed the way I found it. I dried the tub and packed all my stuff and put my bag by the door. I traded out the trash bags and almost screamed when Dimitri grabbed my wrist. He dragged me to the door and made me stand there.

"Stay here until I come back for you. Don't move." He grabbed our bags and the trash and ran out to the car sticking them in the back. As he was running back a car pulled out in front. Seeing it I backed out of the doorway and into the shadows. Tasha stepped out and called Dimitri's name. Shocked he stopped and turned to face her. She walked up to him and kissed him on the mouth.

My heart just dropped into nothing. The kitten in my pocket was the thing that brought me out of my shock. Taking her out I clutched her to my chest as tears made their way to my eyes. WHAT THE FUCK! I watched as Dimitri froze then pushed her off and walked inside. He looked over at me and shook his head apologizing with his eyes.

"It's not what it looked like." He said holding his hands up.

"Of course it was what it looked like. An old flame trying to rekindle." Tasha's voice called from the doorway.

"It's in the past Tasha and we both know it." He said angrily. He walked over and pulled me back into his chest and laid a kiss on the top of my head. His lips lowered to my ear and he whispered for only me to hear. "I only love you. No one but you. Remember you said you would trust me."

My chest felt like a weight had been lifted off of it. I breathed out a sigh of relief and leaned back into his chest. I do trust him and I'm not going to let this bitch break that. As if sensing my resolve she smirked.

"Don't worry I was just messing with you. I'm married now." She said holding her hand up. Her face turned genuine. "I'm really am sorry for that. We're just friends." She apologized. I smiled loosening up a little.

"To who Tasha? Who would possibly be crazy enough to try to tame you." Dimitri said smiling. The atmosphere was light and warm. I couldn't help but smile with him. Suddenly Tasha stopped smiling and grew serious.

"I'm here to take Rose." She said making Dimitri pull me behind him.

"Take her where?" He asked.

"Well too her dad. It's all fair and share that since the incident that she should come live with what family's left." She said smiling warmly. I was in shock. My dad that's been missing since I was ten was looking for me to be a family.

"Who are you to come and do that for Abe Tasha? How do you benefit from this?" Dimitri said getting frustrated. Tasha smiled even wider.

"Well as his wife and her step- mom I would hope to get to know my daughter."

***I bet none of you saw that coming. None of you. I love twists. Give me my reviews and I'll give you another chapter.***


	8. Death and Family

***I loved your reviews on the last chapter. Yes I know it was unexpected but I didn't want Tasha to be the problem in Dimitri and Rose's relationship. It's now summer vacation so I'll be updating more but I'm moving to South Carolina in two weeks so I'll also be packing and off the internet for a little bit soon. ANYWAYS here's the next chapter.***

"…That's not funny." I said in a dead tone. Tasha's smile disappeared seeing my blank face peeking out from behind Dimitri.

"Of course not Rose. I've been married to your father for four years." She said obviously counting the years in her head. So did Dimitri and I.

"I had to be thirteen." I said stepping from behind Dimitri. I walked over to her and stared at her. "When was the date?" I asked praying my dad wasn't the same monster he was when he left.

"April 23." She said.

Tasha wouldn't look me in the eyes. My anger surged around the room dangerously. Something inside me lifted its head and roared. I pointed to the door.

"Leave." I said trying to control angry tears. Her eyes snapped to mine in shock. "You tell 'daddy' that I don't need him. I've never needed him. He's a fucking monster." I grounded out.

"He's not a monster." Tasha said coming to the defense of her husband. A slapped echoed around the room. My hand stung and Tasha held onto her cheek with both hands. Dimitri set down Nala and came to stand behind me.

"Never tell me what he is or isn't. I was there." I said pointing to myself. "I watched him push my mother's coffin over. I watched him drink his sanity away without a thought. He murdered men in our house…in front of me." I said my eyes burning from tears.

"He would never do that." She said staring and me in denial.

"I WAS THERE!" I yelled. "He drank and killed. He pushed the business on his teenage son and beat his daughter." I hissed. "HE PUSHED ME DOWN THE FUCKING STAIRS!" I shrieked. I threw my hands up.

_"Daddy what's wrong?" I asked him getting scared._

_ "Go to hell Janine!" He slurred. _

_ I was getting scared. Mason and Dimitri were out on a run and daddy started drinking. He stumbled down the hall and was punching holes in the walls. He was screaming curses and breaking everything. I stood at the stairs too scared to run away._

_ "It's Rose daddy." I said feeling tears forming. He was almost to me. _

_ I met his eyes and saw a spark of recognition. The spark disappeared and rage twisted his face. He stumbled towards me. Instincts took over and I ducked under his reaching arms and tried to run and hide. I got two feet when he grabbed me by my waist and swung me back to the edge of the stairs. _

_ "MOMMY!" I screamed in fear. _

"YOU'RE DEAD TO ME JANINE!" He screamed out. His arms let go of me and his hands pushed me backwards.

I pointed at myself. Tears of anger streamed down my face. My body shook and I gritted my teeth.

"I needed him and he couldn't be there for me. All that was there was a drunk drug dealer." I said shaking my head. I dropped my arms to my sides.

"He's not like that… well at least now." She said. "He's the best dad you could ever have. I know you lost your mother but I'm here now. We can all be a family. I'll bet the best mother you've ever had or need." She said holding her arms out. Something in me snapped

"I DON'T NEED ANOTHER MOTHER!" I screamed. "I HAD ONE AND SHE'S ALL I HAD! HE TOOK HER AWAY! **HE KILLED HER!**"

I grabbed the lamp next to me and threw it against the wall and kicked the table over.

"GET OUT!" I boomed at her as I grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the door pushing Dimitri's hands out of the way. I opened the door and shoved her out of it.

"Mason's dead Rose you need family." She shouted at me. I slammed the door in her face.

I laid my head on the door and closed my eyes. My hands were at my sides clenched into fists. I fought nausea. _Mason's dead._ I shook my head and tried to stop the words from ringing in my ears. I don't want to believe it. He can't be. I mean Dimitri would tell me…right?

"Is it true?" I asked breaking on the end. The room stayed silent. Dimitri didn't answer making my heart shatter. His silence gave it all away. "I know the answer now fucking say something!"

"Roza…" Dimitri said his voice filled with guilt.

My anger surged again and I spun around and went to punched him in the face. I swung out my leg and kicked his legs out and shot my elbow out. My elbow caught right below his eye. His legs twisted around mine bringing me to the floor. He quickly rolled me on top of me and held my left hand above my head. My right swung out and punched him where my elbow hit. He restrained my right hand too. I took the only way out and head butted him. He receded from the pain and loosened his hold on me. I shot my knee up into his crotch and pushed him off of me.

"You fucking lair." I spit at him. I kicked him in the ribs and went into the kitchen. I kicked the kitchen table over and started throwing the chairs around the place. I don't think I'll be able to live through this. Oh god Mason. Not him no. Anything but him.

"Rose." Dimitri's voice called to me from a distance. The world around me started to spin. "Rose." His voice came from in front of me snapping me out of my torture. I looked up at him and felt my shattered heart break more. I slapped him as hard as I could across the face and backed up.

"I trusted you!" I cried. I wrapped my arms around my stomach. I let my tears wash down my face. "I gave you EVERYTHING and you LIED to me." Dimitri stared at me with sad eyes.

"I'm so sorry Rose. I had to lie to you." Dimitri said holding up his hands and coming closer to me slowly. I backed up fast and picked up a fallen chair and threw it at him.

"FUCK YOU DIMITRI!" I shouted at him.

"You would have never left!" He shouted back. He managed to dodge the chair. He stomped over to me and grabbed my hips. "You would be dead just like him! I promised him I would get you out no matter what!"

I shoved at his chest and tried to kick his legs. He backed me up into the counter. He lifted me up onto the countertop and grabbed my wrists. I tried to get out of his grip only for him to hold them tighter and against his chest.

"Let go of me you fucking_"

"I PROMISED!" He shouted making me flinch back. "I told him to run away. He was set Rose. He knew he was going to die and that was final."

"…." I said nothing.

"I begged him not to do it but he wouldn't listen. He told me to take you and run. I promised…I swore to make you happy and to love you more than he could. I fucking promised him I would make sure you would have a normal life from now on." He said in a pleading voice. "I held him in my arms as he took his last breaths. For God's sake Rose I loved him just as much as you. I didn't know how to tell you."

I didn't answer him. I let my sorrow surge past my anger and take over me. My breath came in broken sobs. My hair had fallen down from the pony tail and stuck to my wet face. It was cold. I stared at Dimitri's chest and felt my body sway from exhaustion.

"Say something." He begged me. "What do you want me to say Rose? Tell me what you want to hear. I'll do anything for you."

I kept my gaze on his chest and tried to concentrate on holding on to the world around me. I could feel his heart racing in his chest. The pleading tone in his voice was pushing me towards insanity.

"I…hate…..you." I said through my sobs. I felt his hands let go of my wrists and watched him stumble back. I looked up and met his eyes. They were filled with shock and heartbreak. "I…fucking…hate you."

"Roza…"

I kept eye contact as I slid unsteadily off the counter. I walked shakily to the front door. I turned back and felt more of my sanity disappear. Dimitri was down on his knees staring at me brokenly.

"You can't mean that." He said sounding lost. I stared at him and felt my heart start to reach out. Mason was dead. Dimitri kept that from me. I feel so fucking lost and dead to the world. I can't seem to surface from this sea of fucking sorrow and anger. Then as if it was someone else speaking for me my reply came.

"I do."

***So I was thinking about just continuing this chapter but I'm going to cut it off here because it feels like a better thing to do. I promise to update again today if you give me some reviews. I was having some trouble trying to figure out when I should bring out the death of Mason to Rose so I just did it here. SO….reviews and a new chapter.***


	9. Moving On

***So I loved your reviews. I'm so happy you guys are even reading my story, let alone enjoying it. To be honest I love this story more than my other one so I'm really hoping more people read this one more than the other. I have a lot in store for the future of this story and I hope it'll go far. Anyways here is the next chapter.***

**Rose's POV- **

I was burning. Heat was everywhere and freezing air just past it. My skin felt like it had electrical currents running over it. My eyes hurt from what little light the dark may hold. My breaths felt gross in my throat and I felt light headed. I needed help but wouldn't call for it. I want my mom…I want Mason.

"Rose you have to eat." Dimitri's voice said from the doorway. I ignored him and pulled my blankets up higher. "Please eat Rose you're going to starve yourself. It's been three days and you won't eat." His voice sounded at the end of my bed. I turned to face the wall and tried not to cry out in agony as I felt the pieces of my heart move around in my chest.

My bed dipped in slightly and he stroked back my hair causing me to flinch down. His hands were icy. I heard him murmur something under his breath. He grabbed my shoulder and moved me onto my back. My limbs were too heavy to move against him. His palm touched my forehead and cheeks.

"Fuck!" He pulled back my covers making me cringe at the cool air. He flipped on the light making me cry out at the glass piercing my eyes. My eyes closed and I let him drift away from me.

**Dimitri's POV-**

I felt full fledge panic threaten to overtake me. Rose was burning with fever. Her skin held a dark flush and her eyes were glazed over before she closed them. Her body shook in large tremors and her breathing was shallow. I sat up fast and ran into the bathroom. Starting a luke warm bath I grabbed towels and put them on the sink.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." I chanted to myself.

I ran to my room and pulled out Ibuprofen and some a bottle of Gatorade. I put them on the nightstand and picked her up. She laid there limp in my arms. Her weight had dropped increasingly over the last three days from lack of food. She wouldn't talk to me. She'd just lie in bed crying or silently. I sat down by the bathtub and started to take off her clothes. She moaned painfully and tried to weakly push my hands away.

"No Rose you need to get in the water." I said firmly. Her eyes opened to reveal fear and confusion. I stripped the rest of her clothes off and turned off the water. I carefully lifted her up and started to lower in to the water when she started to cry.

"No… stop…" She croaked out. I shook my head and continued to lower her into the water. She arched her back weakly and her eyes widened. She reached toward me fearing some unknown monster. "I'm sorry. Oh god I'm so sorry. Please stop?" She begged me. I leaned over kissing her forehead. She relaxed in arms thinking I was going to pull her out.

"I love you." I whispered in her ear. She must've heard something in my voice because her eyes snapped back open. I quickly lowered her fully into the water and cringed from her earsplitting scream.

**Rose's POV-**

I screamed loudly as water enveloped my body. I threw my arms out trying to escape a watery death. He was drowning me. I closed my eyes and gasped for air as I flailed around. Fear fed my new burst of energy. My head was lifted up and I opened my eyes to scream even louder.

Dimitri was no longer there. Instead my father kneeled above me. His eyes were bloodshot and his hair was a mess. He smelled of alcohol and he was foaming at the mouth.

"Why won't you die?" He spat out.

"DADDY NO!" I shrieked only to choke on water as he pushed me under holding me there. I flailed around and tried to grab onto his wrists. I managed to get above water and gasp for air only to scream more. The water was blood red and my skin was covered in black slime. Snakes crawled on the walls and into the water. I was dunked back under. I'm going to die. I don't want to die!

I fought my way back to the surface crying out.

"Mason! Mason help me!" I sobbed. "Mommy help me!"

No one answered my pleas for help. I cried harder and reached out to meet a warm hand. Opening my eyes I met Dimitri's gaze. I used my depleting energy to sit up and throw my arms around him.

**Dimitri's POV-**

"Don't let him drown me. Please don't let him kill me." She sobbed into my chest. I stoked her hair and sighed.

"I won't I promise." I whispered too her. She relaxed her hold and I helped her lie back in the water.

I could tell she was tired. Fatigue was written all over her body. I was soaked from all the water she splashed around. The fever was taking its toll on her. Keeping eye contact with her I washed her hair with shampoo and conditioner. I gently scrubbed her body and pulled her out when she started to shiver. I pealed of my shirt and wrapped her in a towel.

Carrying her bridal style I walked into her room and dressed her in pair of underwear. I set her on the bed and found a white t-shirt of mine and pulled it over her. I dried her hair and ran a brush though it. Her skin was still hot but she felt a little cooler. Looking at her bed I shook my head and carried her over to my bed. I laid her down and pulled the sheet over her. I walked back into her room and grabbed the medicine and drink. I walked back into the room and sat on the edge of the bed.

"You need to take this Roza." I said gently.

She looked up at me hopelessly. I lifted her up and sat behind her propping her up. I put the pill in her mouth and let her swish it down weakly with the Gatorade. I helped drink a couple of more gulps and set the bottle down. I stroked her hair and murmured how much I loved her in her ear.

When I was sure she was asleep peacefully I carefully left the room. Going into her room I opened her window a little making sure the rain wouldn't get in. I took her sheets and blankets and took them to the laundry room of the kitchen. I stuck started a load and took out the clothes in the dryer and folded them. I put them in her bag and sat down in a chair I dragged into the room to watch over her.

The last three days have been hell. She said she hates me. Tasha obviously took off but I had a feeling she would be back. I know for a fact that she thought that Rose had a crush on me and that I was protecting her. If she knew the truth I would be dead by now. Abe would kill me for being with his daughter.

_"HE PUSHED ME DOWN THE FUCKING STAIRS!"_

I felt my chest expand with anger. I was going to kill him. I knew he was drinking after Janine died I just didn't know it got that bad. I looked at the clock and saw it was six in the evening. The storm was supposed to end tomorrow according to the weather man but I didn't see that happening. Looking back at Rose I made my decision. As soon as she's better we leave.

**Rose's POV- **

_"Rose stop being so stubborn." Mom voice drifted to me. I shook my head. I knew what she was talking about._

_ "He lied to me." I huffed._

_ "He loves you." _

_ "You loved me too but you still killed yourself." I said feeling my chest ache with longing._

_ "You forgave me baby girl." Her voice wrapped around me like a warm blanket. I wanted to see her but I all I could see was darkness. "Why can't you forgive him?" I shook my head. I closed my eyes and opened them again._

_I was eight and school was to start in about a week. I was currently hiding in the closet waiting for Mason and Dimitri to come find me. Hearing the door open I looked up and smiled. Dimitri stood smiling down at me. Getting up I jumped into his arms._

_ "Comrade!" I exclaimed happily. He laughed and swung me around in his arms. He carried me into my room and sat me on my bed. _

_ He went into my draws and picked out a pair of overalls and a purple t-shirt. He set it on the bed and told me to get dressed. I ran into my bathroom and hurried to get dressed. I pulled on my converse and ran out only to be caught up by Dimitri. He grabbed his phone on the way out and close the door._

_ "Where are we going?" I asked curious. I never got to leave the house anymore. I managed to get onto his back for a piggy back ride._

_ "I'm going to take you school shopping." He said smiling back at me. _

_ "But you're a boyyyyyyy." I said dragging out the word boy. "Only girls go shopping." I said in a duh tone of voice. Dimitri chuckled under me._

_ "Well fine then if you don't want ice cream after then…"_

_ "No! Boys can definitely go shopping."_

I opened my eyes smiling slightly from my dream. I looked over to see Dimitri sitting in the chair sleeping and felt my smile drop. He kept Mason's death from me. I shook my head and looked at the clock.

12:09 glowed back at me. Knowing it was so early in the morning I let my eyes drift shut.

_"Rose…" Mason called to me. I jumped up and turned around to see him standing on a hill. There was flowers and trees everywhere. I ran forward and sprinted up the hill. Mason held out his arms letting my jump into them. Tears streamed down my face and I gripped onto him afraid to let go._

_ "Why did you have to die?" I sobbed into his chest. His arms tightened around me and he sighed._

_ "I had too Rose."_

_ "NO YOU DIDN'T" I seethed pulling away from him. Mason dragged his hand down his face._

_ "Look I don't have much time so we're going to get to the point." He said. I glared at him. "Don't look at me like that. It's about Dimitri." _

_ "I don't want to talk about him right now." I said looking away. _

_ "I don't fucking care." He said. I looked at him shocked. "Oh yeah I'm mad." He said glaring at me. I opened my mouth only to be cut off. "Let us get one thing straight he didn't know the deal I made with Santiago."_

_ "Why did you do it?" I asked feeling tears making their way back up to my eyes._

_ "I can't tell you…." He said looking sad. Thunder clouds began to move in causing him to hold up his hands to stop me from speaking. "Look he didn't know. My point is you can't hate him Rose. You don't have it in you. I made him promise me not to tell you and to make you happy." He paused. "Do you love him?" I nodded my head and wiped my tears._

_ "Well then stop being a bitch and be with him." He said laughing. I smiled at him. "I mean it. That man will go to the end of the earth and back for you." He said pulling me into a hug. He grew serious all of a sudden. "I want you to promise me that you'll be happy. I mean it. I want you to move on and forget about me. Live a normal life. Stay out of mafia life." _

_ I looked up at him trying not to cry even more._

_ "Promise me." He said looking at me pleadingly. I nodded finally._

_ "I promise." I breathed out. _

_ Mason nodded smiling brightly. He looked so free and careless. I forgot to pay attention to the storm clouds that were forming. Lightning and thunder struck causing me to jump. I turned to look back at Mason and found him missing. _

_ "Mason?" I whimpered holding back fresh tears. Sorrow and longing filled my chest._

_Lightning struck the hill next to me causing me to scream. I started to run down the hill running from the storm when the hill turned to woods. It was dark, wet, and everything had thorns on it. Vines seemed to reach out and try and catch me. Then it happened….I tripped over my …shoelaces? _

_The woods turned to the city streets and I was back to being eight. Dimitri and I had just finished shopping and were going out for Ice cream. Someone picked up the bags for us and we were at the park. My shoelaces came undone and I tripped and skinned my elbow. The pain was terrible._

"_Rose are you okay?" _

_I looked up to see Dimitri kneeling next to me his face showing concern. I nodded my head and held back my tears while hiding my skinned elbow. He frowned and reached behind me and pulled my arm out for inspection._

"_You don't have to be tough all the time Rose." He said looking at me softly. I let my tears fall and wrapped my arms around his neck and cried. "It's okay I got you." _

I opened my eyes and felt tears swarm forward. I wiped them away and looked around not finding Dimitri. I looked up at the clock seeing it was 3:30 in the morning. I carefully moved around and found my muscles still sore and my skin still hot. Ignoring my condition I got up and almost collapsed from weakness. I took trembling steps out of my…Dimitri's room holding onto the walls for support. I found him in the kitchen feeding Nala.

I sat down quietly and shivered from the cold. My eyes drooped down slightly. I watched as he finished feeding her and sat back and gently stroked her fur and murmur gently to her.

_"I…hate…..you." I said through my sobs. I felt his hands let go of my wrists and watched him stumble back. I looked up and met his eyes. They were filled with shock and heartbreak. "I…fucking…hate you."_

I felt my heart swell with guilt. I said things I didn't mean. The loss of my brother did a lot of damage on my sanity. I made a promise to Mason though and even if it wasn't for that promise I can't keep hurting Dimitri. I struggled to get up and walked over to Dimitri. I almost laughed when he jumped under my hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me and frowned.

"You should be in bed." He said standing up.

"I woke up and you were gone." I said taking Nala from his hands. I smiled as she curled up in my hands and against my chest.

"You're still running a high fever." He said running his hand over my face. I nodded slightly leaning forward against him. He sensed my weakness and picked me up bridal style and started to walk back to the room. I laid my head against his chest and ran my thumb over the top of Nala's head.

"You should get some sleep." I said as he laid me down in bed. He shook his head at me. He handed me some Gatorade to drink. "I can't drink this." I said wanting to cry about having to drink something…what the hell.

"You have too." He said. I kept staring down at the drink and felt the heat in my body rise at the thought of drinking anything. "I wish I knew your temperature."

"There's a thermometer in my side pocket of my bag." I rasped out laying my head back. He rushed to go get it and I felt myself start to fall asleep. He came back and woke me up enough to take my temp.

"Fuck Rose." He said seeing the temperature. I rolled my head to the side to look at him. "We need to cool you down. You're at 104.3 right now."

He pulled me up and set Nala on the bed. He carried me swiftly to the bathroom. Starting another bath I pulled my hair up into a bun and attempted to take off my shirt. He helped pull it off along with my underwear. I didn't fight him as he lowered me into the water and started to rinse me off with a cup. I felt terrible.

"You must've ran your fever back up when you walked out into the kitchen." Dimitri explained running more water over me. I touched his arm softly and looked down afraid to look him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry about what I said to you…" I said gently. "The truth is I can't possibly hate you. I love you so much and I was speaking out of anger and sadness. I shouldn't have taken it out on you. It was wrong of me." Dimitri put down the cup and lifted my face up to meet his gaze.

"You had every right to freak out. I just wish you didn't get so sick." He said leaning forward and kissing me softly. I shivered a little and he immediately pulled me out of the tub and wrapped me in a towel. Drying me off he dressed me again in clean clothes and laid me back down. "Please drink something."

Pushing down the urge to say no I nodded my head and drank the entire bottle. It was pure torture. I felt like my body wanted nothing to do with fluids. Smiling Dimitri handed me another set of pills and a bottle of water. I forced down the pills and water and laid back. Dimitri smiled at me. I grabbed his and pulled him over me and had him lie down next to me. I curled around him and let sleep overtake me again.

It was nine in the morning when I woke up again. My muscles weren't sore anymore and my body didn't burn. Don't get me wrong I was still warm but not on fire. I rolled over to find the bed empty and sighed. I reached over and drank some water and sat up. I stretched a little and flinched at the fatigue that came back.

Getting up I stumbled to the door and was caught by some strong arms. Looking up I met Dimitri's disapproving stare.

"You're still sick." He said carrying me back to bed. I sighed at his behavior.

"I'm fine. I'm not some fragile little china doll. I have to use the restroom and I'm hungry." I said running my fingertips along his arm. The muscle tensed and untensed under my touch. I looked into his eyes and pulled my fingers back.

"I'll tell you what. If you promise to do what I say I'll give you some room to breathe." He murmured looking down at me. I nodded slowly sitting up again. I grabbed onto his arms for support. Standing up all the way I laid a kiss on his chest. His arms came around my waist holding me up.

"We'll eat, then take a shower. I want you to take some more medicine and drink more fluids. After that I'm putting the last of the laundry in and packing them up. I'll return the house to its state before we got here then we're leaving. " He said picking me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and laid my head on his shoulder.

"You're worried about something." I stated. I could hear something eating at him. He sighed and started walking down the hall.

"It's about Tasha." He started off.

"I feel kind of bad about the way I treated her. I mean she didn't know about my dad or the way he was. I just was so mad that she tried to tell me what he was like. How would she know? Then she tried to replace my mom like that." I sighed and shivered slightly from a cold gust.

"No one can replace your mom Rose. You shouldn't feel bad she was out of line." He reassured me.

"No, no. She wasn't out of line she was just saying all the wrong things." I said frowning when he set me down.

"Look she's going to report back to Abe and then he's going to keep coming after you." He said disgruntled.

I watched Dimitri move around the kitchen taking out plates, forks, and pans. He moved with ease and grace. He hands were sure of themselves. I felt a little guilt raise its head remembering the way I treated him again.

"Let him come after me Dimitri it won't work." I said trying to be confident. I still felt like shit.

"You don't understand Rose. You're 17 and I'm 24 years old. Tasha may have thought we weren't together but your dad will put the pieces together and he won't be happy." He said making some eggs that I have no idea where they came from. "He'll be pissed. He'll most likely try and get rid of me and take you back."

"He can't take me back comrade." I said making a face at the thought.

"He can try to." He replied setting a plate in front of me.

He sat down on the other side of the table and waited for me to eat. I may have said I was hungry but to be honest I was far from it. The thought of food made me sick but I knew lack of food was a part of the reason I was even sick. So I sucked it up and set to work on the eggs. Dimitri sat back looking a little relieved I was eating.

"I made sure to make our trail looking like we're going north but about to cut over to head off towards Chicago. I left the map on the couch and made sure Tasha had seen it. She took it with her. She'll lead Abe off in a fake trail in the opposite direction and we'll already be to New York. From there we'll hide till we manage to get to Boston and we'll fall off the map completely." He explained to me. I finished off my eggs and pushed my plate away only for him to get up and serve me more eggs and some orange juice.

"I can't eat anymore." I said feeling my stomach bloat a little. He leaned down and kissed my head taking the eggs away.

"I checked over all our things and we have enough to last until then. We won't even be stopping in Philadelphia anymore. If we travel non-stop it'll take us seven hours to reach New York."

Dimitri washed the dishes and set the kitchen back to the way it first was. I looked down to find Nala crawling under the table. I reached down and picked her up.

"I forgot all about you." I cooed to her smiling. She looked at me and meowed cutely. I nuzzled her face and kissed in between her ears. She started to purr loudly like an engine. "You're like a little fire truck all loud and happy."

"A fire truck?" Dimitri asked raising an eyebrow. I shrugged my shoulders and stood up. Dimitri automatically walked over and steadied me. "Let's get this show on the road."

Two hours later we were showered, packed, and everything was back to the way it was. I put on Nala's collar and waited by the door for Dimitri to come back from the car. The storm was still raging on making me frown at the prospect of driving in this weather…what kind of storm lasted this long anyways?

"Alright the bags are in the car and we're ready to go." Dimitri said breaking the trance of the rain. Nodding I put Nala in my jacket and let Dimitri lift me up. He ran out into the rain bending slightly over me to protect me from the onslaught. After he strapped me into my seat and got in he dried both of us off. Reaching in the glove department he handed me some more medicine and some water. I sighed taking it and laying my seat back.

"Let's hit the road." I said feeling drowsy all of a sudden. I pulled Nala from my hoodie and let her situate herself on my chest. I stroked her fur softly and drifted off to sleep.

Waking up later on had to be the most disorientating thing ever. I looked around finding myself in a car that seemed to be driving on the road. My hand reached up on reflex to my chest for Nala and…everything came rushing back. Sitting my seat up I fought off the spots in my vision and pulled my hair up into a bun. I looked over at the clock and found that eight hours had passed by and that it was now seven in the evening.

"Where are we?" I yawned out looking over at Dimitri. I almost awed at the sight. Dimitri was sitting back in his seat with one hand on the steering wheel. The other was petting a sleeping Nala on his lap. She was curled into a ball buried in his stomach and wrapped slightly in his duster.

"We're in Manhattan. There's a studio apartment that Mason had a friend buy for him. We're about 3 minutes from the place."

I reached over and stroked his face. He didn't have a fever but I knew he was extremely tired. He leaned into my touch slightly and kissed my palm. When we go to the place I was almost bursting with excitement. I took Nala from him. Getting out I noticed a sign that said East 29th Street. We were in a parking garage. I smiled at the sound of the city. I went around back and grabbed my bag and threw it over my shoulder.

"Do you feel better?" Dimitri asked me feeling my forehead. I nodded noticing my fever was gone and my body felt refreshed. We walked into the building and over to an elevator. I hid Nala in my pocket again. We went up to the 7th floor and got out walking down the hallway to the last door. Dimitri opened it up and let me go in ahead of me.

I walked down a short hallway that led into a large open living room. A bed sat in the far left hand corner. Two large windows stood from floor to ceiling on each side from wall to wall. A large cream area rug covered dark wooden floors. The walls were a forest green. Off to the right stood the kitchen with a curved breakfast bar to separate it off from the room. The counters were a gray sleet and the appliances black and steel. To the left was a walk in closet. An entertainment center stood along the left wall on the right of the closet. A nightstand stood on the left hand side of the bed and a dresser on the right. A bathroom door was over along the right hand wall by the kitchen. It was small but I liked it.

I walked over to the dresser and set my bag on it. I put Nala on the floor and let her roam around. I sat on the bed and watched Dimitri check the kitchen and set his things down by the end of the bed. He walked over to the light switch over by the entertainment center and pressed a button making the curtains close.

"It's nice here." I said getting up and walking over to him. He nodded and grabbed me by my hips pulling me against him.

"It's kind of small." He said bending down and kissing my neck.

I let out a quiet moan as jolts of electricity spread from the area he kissed. Dimitri froze against me then picked me up and slammed me into the small hallway wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pushed his duster off fast. His lips slammed into mine and our tongues met in a clash. I ran my hands down his back tugging at the shirt. Dimitri pulled away long enough to yank it off. I moaned at the feeling of his skin under my fingers. I scratched at the skin of his back gently making him shudder. ]

"Should slow….down." Dimitri groaned out.

He pressed me even more against the wall and let his hands drift down to my hoodie. He yanked it up and threw it off to the side. I gasped at the cool air hitting my skin…I didn't even bother wearing a shirt under my hoodie today. He groaned out my name and fingered my sports bra.

"Don't…you…fucking dare." I ordered him nipping at the skin on his neck and chest in between words. He growled back at me and ripped the bra off of me leaving my torso bare.

"Could hurt you…" He panted.

I arched my back and pressed my chest against his feeling little shocks at the contact. Dimitri grabbed my ass and squeezed .

"I don't care!"

I slid my fingers down his chest and along his pant line. Finally I unbuckled his belt and pushed his pants and boxers down to his ankles. Grabbing ahold of him Dimitri bucked into my hands. I lowered my lips to his ear.

"The wall may be kinky but I think the bed might be a little more comfortable…" I said drifting off and biting down on his ear lobe. His grip tightened on my ass and he stumbled over to the bed. He leaned up enough to rip off my pants and underwear.

He leaned forward capturing my lips again as his fingers suddenly dove into me. My back arched and I cried out in his mouth. He set to work setting a fast pace with his fingers quickly bringing me to the edge. I screamed out as waves of pleasure rocked through me fiercely. I needed more. I needed him fast, rough, and deep. I drew my legs up around him and rocked forward fast causing him to slide in roughly.

Dimitri threw back his head and slid out only to slam back into me. I gripped his shoulders digging in my nails. His hips began a furious rhythm. I tightened my hold on his waist with my legs and rolled over forcing him on his back and lifted up. His hands cupped my bottom about to push me down when I dropped with all my weight back down arching my back at the amount of pleasure it brought. I repeated the action faster and faster bringing me closer to the edge.

Dimitri sat up allowing me to hold on to his shoulders. His lips captured one of my nipples biting down hard as his hands gripped my waist and helped me move faster. His hips slammed up as mine came down causing me to call out his name. Pulling his lips to mine by his hair. My nails scraped down his back and I pulled away from the burning kiss feeling my inner muscles start to tighten some more.

"So….close…" I gasped out.

Dimitri's face grew determined and he pumped even faster and deeper if possible. We were dripping sweat and my body was on fire. I leaned down and started to nip lick his chest up to his shoulder. Nip, swirl tongue, nip, swirl tongue, nip, bite! My teeth bit down on his shoulder when his thumb roughly collided with my clit causing me to come undone. He growled slamming into me one more time and releasing in me.

My energy left me as I fell forward onto Dimitri laying on his chest and straddling him. He leaned against the headboard his hands still on my waist rocking me softly against him. My breath felt like sandpaper in my lungs. After a while of sitting there like that Dimitri adjusted us around so he could pull green sheets around us.

"Why is it always unexpected?" I asked drawing patterns over his chest. He grunted and shifted causing him to slide deeper into me. Yep deeper, as in he was somehow still hard…and in me. I moaned softly and started to rock gently over him.

"It's not unexpected we just don't plan it." He said closing his eyes and rocking back. I moaned again as the edge once again came closer.

"That's the same as unexpected com..rade." I said amused. My voice broke at the end as another orgasm took over me. Dimitri groaned out my name shortly afterwards. I laid my head down on his chest again and fingered my bite mark.

"Does it hurt?"

"No. I even think it was hot." He said chuckling. "I need to go to the store and get food." He said shifting slightly. I nodded and grabbed the sheet and lifting up letting him slide from me. I moved over next to him on the bed and watched him get dressed. I got up keeping the sheet wrapped around me and grabbed my bag.

"I'll take a shower while you're gone." I said grabbing my towel also. Dimitri tugged my sheet down and turned me around. His hands grabbed my thighs and he picked me up carrying me to the bathroom. Setting me on the counter he turned on the shower.

"I'll be back soon. Don't answer the door." He said kissing me before he laid a towel on the counter next to me. He left leaving me to my shower.

The shower was amazing. The hot water relaxed me and I finally got to scrub myself clean and shave. When I got out I went through my bag and lotioned up. I pulled on some underwear and another sports bra. I also found one of Dimitri's black flannel shirts and pulled it on shrugging. It must've gotten mixed up with my laundry. I pulled on some black tights that came with my socks. After I brushed my teeth and threw my hair up into another famous messy bun I cleaned up the bathroom and stepped out.

Dimitri was still at the store so I put my clothes away and made the bed blushing at what we just did. By the time I was done the door opened causing me to duck behind the bed until Dimitri called out.

"Well it's about time comrade I'm getting pretty hungry." I said walking into the kitchen to help him put away groceries. He looked at me and raised his eyebrow.

"You're wearing my shirt." He said amused.

"It was in my bag so tough luck." I said sticking out my tongue at him. "Go take a shower, I'll make dinner."

Dimitri didn't argue with me and left the kitchen. I took out the ingredients for chicken alfrado and set to work. Steaming veggies, making sauce, and cutting chicken really helped clear my mind as I cooked. By the time Dimitri got out of the shower dinner was almost done.

**Dimitri's POV-**

I don't think this day could end any better. I mean sure she'd been sick this morning but she was better now. She wasn't mad at me anymore. I probably have Mason to thank for that.

_"Mason I know I'm not off to a good start with making her happy or giving her a new life but I need your help. She won't eat. She's so sick Mason. You have to help me. I don't even care if she hates me as long as she gets better. Make my Roza better."_

I'm not one to pray, but when Rose was sick you have to believe I was down on my knees praying that her older brother would snap life back into her. Drying my hair and pulling on some sweats and a tank I stepped out of the bathroom to hear Rose moving around the kitchen humming. I hung my towel on the door and followed my nose.

"What are you making?" I asked wrapping my arms around her waist. She hummed a couple of more lines to the tune before answering me.

"Alfrado." She said simply. I nodded and got some plates down. I pulled out a two bottles of water. I took out some forks and napkins. Rose served us up and soon we were sitting on the bed eating in comfortable silence and watching 'Who's Line is it anyway'. After we were done we cleaned up and I laid a map out.

"Let's just go to bed. We'll deal with that in the morning." Rose said yawning. She lifted her arm up to let down her hair causing my shirt to ride up slightly. I could feel myself starting to get hard again. I nodded my head and turned off the stove light in the kitchen. Rose made her way into bed and waited for me to turn off the lights. Laying down I pulled her close to me and pulled off her tights and threw onto the dresser.

"There's no need for those." I whispered tiredly. She nodded against my side and rolled over. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into my chest. Just when I thought she fell asleep she spoke.

"Is there any way we can just stay here in New York?"

"Why do you want to stay?"

"I like it here. I want to live here. I think it's the perfect place for us to live. I mean we don't even have to live close to here, but I think it would be harder for my dad to track us in New York than in Boston."

I thought about what she was saying and couldn't help but to agree. Nodding my head against her back I stroked her stomach and settled down answering her.

"Alright we'll look for another place tomorrow here. " I said yawning. Rose turned around and kissed me softly biting gently down on my bottom lip.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

***I just couldn't keep them apart. It felt so wrong…I hope you guys understand. Poor Rose her dad scarred her more than she thought. Well at least she's better right? I can't wait to read your reviews. I'll update soon!***


	10. Liar, Liar

***Okay I've decided to go with A. I really thank you guys for the last reviews and the votes. I just want to say how much I appreciate you guys reading my story…it means a lot. Well I don't want to keep you from the story so here's the next chapter.***

**June:**

It's been a month since we've been in New York. Every day Dimitri leaves and explores the city and her alley ways. I'm stuck in the studio trying to find a new place to live. If he wasn't scouring the city he was training me in the studio. The search for another apartment was proving pointless. I found some good apartments but Dimitri refused me to go look at them. I wanted to scream in frustration.

The door opened and I watched Dimitri's walk in with more groceries. I got up to help him. We worked in silence and the tension increased in the air. I frowned and turned away from Dimitri. Tension seemed to be around a lot lately.

"I found a small studio in Chinatown. I was thinking we could look at it." I said casually. I put away the last bag and watched Dimitri frown.

"You know we can't." He said walking over to look at the map on the wall. I watched him put markings over Brooklyn. I could feel my anger rising.

"Why not? Give me a good reason why." I huffed washing some plates in the sink. He didn't answer me and kept looking at the map. Getting fed up I walked stomped over and stood in front of the map. "Answer me!"

"It's not safe for you to go around and…" I ripped the map off the wall and rushed over to the sink and shoved it in the water. "ROSE!" He yelled running after me.

He shoved my hands out of the way and took out the soggy ruined pieces of the map. I could see his anger rising. He threw down the map and pushed away from the sink.

"All you do lately is leave me in this stupid studio and go wander the city. Then you come home and you spend all night marking on that fucking map." I cried out at him. "I spend my day fearing that you won't come back home. That you've abandoned me! Then when you do it's silent and you don't pay any attention to me."

He squared his shoulders and picked up his duster. He shoved it on and picked up his wallet. I ran to block the hallway. I was fed up.

"No you're not leaving until you hear what I have to say!" I said feeling my body tremble with anger. "It's like you've completely checked out. I don't know what happened. One day you were fine and everything was normal and the next morning you were like a fucking zombie towards me. LITERALLY!" I took a few breaths trying to calm down. "The only time you ever pay attention to me is in the shower or when we have sex. If that's how it's going to be from now on I refuse even that attention. I will not be a sex toy."

Dimitri stood in front of me and said nothing. His face was blank and his eyes stony. Finding no emotion I felt my heart start to drop then grew determined. Stepping up to him I reached up and pulled him down and kissed him with everything I had. His response was immediate. His lips pushed back against mine forcefully and he opened his mouth shoving his tongue between my lips to tangle with mine. He backed me into the wall then pulled away.

"What…"I felt slightly dazed. Dimitri was gone and the sound of the door slamming shut knocked me out of my trance. "Fuck this."

It was currently about 10pm and I knew I had about thirty minutes before he came back. I tore stormed over to the bathroom and grabbed all my things and shoved them into my bag. I grabbed all my things and packed them into the bag and hid it in the secret compartment I found in the kitchen. If he wanted to be a dick then he'll get what a dick deserves…nothing.

I dressed in a pair of dark skinny jeans. I put on a dark red cotton button up and my mom's black hoodie I left out. I shoved on my high top converse and put my money in my shoe and my pocket knife my pocket. I ran made sure everything looked normal but like I took off. I walked out of the studio with a spare key I found in his bag.

I ran down the stairs and walked out into the night. I smiled at the sounds of the city around me. I walked around until I found the subway and got on. I traveled until I reached East 8th Street / Lafayette Street exit. From there I walked until I hit 48 ½ East 7th Street. I smiled enjoying the views of New York. I may have grown up in Georgia but New York was a completely different thing. I found a cute little cream/ coffee shop Van Leeuwen.

I stepped inside and was met with cool air. A boy about my age stood behind the counter wiping everything down and humming to himself. The bell above the door gave away my presence.

"Hi, welcome to Van Leeuwen. Can I get you anything?" He said cheerfully yet tiredly. I smiled at his name tag.

"This may seem odd Eddie but I'm new to the city and I stumbled across your shop and…" I drifted off expecting him to brush me off, but he didn't. He waited for me to finish. "…I'm looking for a secret friend." I finished off smiling. He smiled back and nodded.

"You seem like the loner type…as you already know the name's Eddie. Would you like some ice cream." He asked gesturing toward the case in front of him.

Since it was Friday the shop didn't close until 12am. It was nice. We talked about school and friends. For once I when I managed to forget the world around me without Dimitri. I wonder if he's worried? I glance at the clock on the wall and noticed it was ten minutes till closing time. I feel kind of guilty for running out like that it's just…

"So who is he?" Eddie's voice asked breaking through my thoughts. I blinked in surprise. "You have that look my sister gets when her and her husband reach a bump in the road…you can trust me." I opened and closed my mouth. "You look like you don't trust people easily." I shook my head.

"We were great until two weeks ago. He went out and came back. Everything was fine. Then the next morning it was like this wall was in between us. He barley talks to me. He only breaks out of the shell when we_" I broke off blushing.

Eddie stared at me long and hard. I stared back into his eyes. After a couple of minutes he nodded and picked up my trash throwing it away.

"He's afraid of something." He said flipping the open sign to close. "You won't tell me but I know you're either running or hiding from something…maybe both. My guess is he's afraid of something, probably of losing you. Don't keep it under wraps anymore. Talk it out or the problem won't be solved." He said seriously. I felt tears come to my eyes and blinked them back.

"You remind me of my mom and brother." I said getting up. He looked up and smiled.

"I try hard to be an opened minded person. My grandma, before she died, taught me all the things I should know on having a good conversation. What signs meant ask please, or don't ask, or even you should know but don't tell. "He said sweeping the floors.

"What am I?"

"You're scared and lost. You're a strong person who's stubborn as hell. You're running and hiding from something and the only person you trust won't talk to you." He said tying up the trash. "You want someone else you can trust. You just can't afford too."

"Your grandma taught you well. She must've been a wise woman." I said smiling. Eddie shrugged smiling back at me. I motioned towards the door and he nodded understanding.

I left the shop smiling. On the walk back to the subway I found a small store still open. I walked in and bought three maps, a composition notebook, some color pencils, highlighters, and pens, and a knapsack. Walking out I continued onto the subway. It would be another 10 minutes until the subway arrived and then another 22 minutes until I get off. I took out the map and highlighted along it.

Blue- Manhattan Black Star- Central Park

Green- Chinatown Blue Star- Upper West Side

Yellow- Brooklyn Red Star- Midtown East

Pink- Chelsea

Red- Upper East Side

By the time I was done with that map the subway had arrived. I copied everything from that map onto one of the other blank maps. I folded one and put it in my composition notebook. I put the other in my knapsack. The next one I kept blank for now. I stuck it in the composition notebook too. Making sure everything was situated I sat back and relaxed.

It was 1:17am when I got off the subway. It was 2:08 when I got back upstairs to the apartment. I found a window before I hit my door and used it to climb up and push back a roof tile. Carefully I put my bag there, fixing the tile back into place, and climbed down keeping one of the marked maps in my pocket. I took a deep breath and unlocked the door and walked in bracing myself.

I kept quiet as I closed the door. Holes littered the walls and glass covered the floor by the kitchen. I walked all the way in and stopped when the bed came into sight. Dimitri sat at the end of it on the floor. His head laid between his knees on his crossed arms. His knuckles were bruised and bloodied. His hair was a mess and he was completely stilled.

"Dimi_" I started off softly.

"Do you know how panicked I was to come home and find you gone?" He asked me. I stayed silent sensing the need to hear what he had to say. "I was terrified. All your things were gone and there was no sign of you anywhere. DO YOUKNOW WHAT THAT'S LIKE!" He yelled at me at the end. I jumped at the sudden loudness.

He looked up at me all of a sudden. My heart gave a start at the look in his eyes. I backed up suddenly afraid. I don't think I've ever been afraid of him. My heart jumped in my chest from the realization. He got up and rushed towards me. I backed up some more. He grabbed me by my arms and shook me.

"I left at 10 and it's now 2 in the morning. How could you be so stupid?" His eyes flamed up brighter and with it my fear. I pulled out of his hold only for him to grip my wrists tightly. He shook me violently.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I cried out desperately.

"You can't possibly tell me you're sorry!" He shouted at me.

"I am! I'm so sorry. I just needed air…It's your silence. It's smothering me to the point of suffocation!" I shrieked at him. He stopped shaking me and backed me into a wall. "What are you afraid of? Is it my dad? Is it Tasha? Tell me! TALK TO ME!" Tears ran down my face and my body shook with sobs. My wrists were burning with the amount of pressure on them.

"I'm not scared! I'm perfectly fine!" He yelled at me.

"Then why won't you talk to me? Tell me what I did! WHAT AM I DOING WRONG?" I cried at him begging for an answer with my eyes. He stopped shaking me and let go of my wrists. He turned from me and suddenly yelled out punching the wall next to me.

"I love you." He said pulling his fist out of the wall. I grabbed onto his arm.

"You're not making any sense. Talk to me." My heart was exploding in my chest. "I don't want to lose you. I can't Dimitri. I need you."

"I can't lose you. Out there everyone is the enemy. Your dad and Tasha. Anyone could just take you from me. That's why I've been like this. I've spent my entire time going from one part of the city to the next studying the mafia families and creating escapes. That map was all the things that could keep us alive and it's gone. You were gone." He sunk to the knees and buried his face into my stomach. "Everything you said was right and it made me so mad. I just needed to think. Then I came back and you were gone. I searched everywhere and then I just lost it. I was scared shitless."

I slowly reached into my pocket and brought out the map I recolored from memory. I put it in his hand and felt wet tears hit my stomach. He let it drift to the floor and grabbed ahold of me again.

I stroked his hair back letting my tears of relief flow down my face. He's finally opening up to me. I could feel the wall of silence breaking down. I let him lift my shirt to kiss my stomach and caress my hips. For some reason it just felt right. Tonight was just a bump in the road that I now know we'll finally get over, because this bump…this bump is just one of many to come and be surpassed.

**July:**

I could feel my stomach churning. Something was off. I looked around the apartment and grew mad. I honestly couldn't understand why I was so mad. I mean it was a great apartment. It had a large living room, average kitchen, and a bedroom with a connecting bath. I just couldn't see myself living here. I looked over to Dimitri and frowned.

"I hate being picky comrade but I'm just not feeling it." I said starting to feel tears forming. Dimitri grabbed my hands and kissed my palms.

"It's okay Roza. We'll just keep looking." He pulled me into a hug making my tears flow out against his shirt.

Last month had been bumpy at first but smoothed out into a working relationship. Dimitri taught me everything he learned and even took me out on his runs. I agreed to hold off going out to apartments until this month giving us time to find perfect ones. Our communication strengthened and our fights were pretty much zero. I visited Eddie almost every Friday finding a way to talk to him at the ice cream shop without Dimitri noticing. Everything was going smoothly until now.

"I don't know what's wrong. Maybe it's the color or the floors." I sobbed into his shirt. He stroked my back and murmured soothing things in my hair. I pulled away and wiped my tears after a couple more minutes. Turning to our forgotten real estate agent I smiled apologetically.

The same thing happened every day for the next week. In the end Dimitri just had me stay home. I patched and painted the holes and we bought new dishes. I was finally given space to move around and I did the grocery shopping.

As I got up this morning I noticed some cramps coming forth. I rolled around in bed finding Dimitri and giving him a kiss. Going into the bathroom I found my period had started and frowned. Lately my periods have been short and light. I looked at my reflection and smiled. It must be because of stress. I walked out after washing up and found a note on the fridge. Nala curled around my feet meowing at me. I smiled and bent to stroke her head for a minute. I stood back up to read the note.

_Went out to cover the West Village area. I'll be back in a few hours. Picking up take out so don't worry about cooking. _

_ ,Love Dimitri_

I crumpled the note and threw it in the recycling bin. I opened the door and climbed up the window getting down my knapsack. Going back inside I continued my routine. I took out the copy of Dimitri's map and marked down West Village. Putting it back inside I then took out my map and marked down areas of New York.

Subway Transit- Blue Red Star- Airports Blue Star- Cab Stations

Public Bus- Green Black Star- Trains

I outlined small alley ways I discovered that weren't on the map with a fine tipped sharpie and highlighted the ferry routes pink. Getting out my composition notebook I took notes on how I would escape in different situations. I also wrote down the address of each police station and marked them in yellow on the map. I made sure to write down the schedules and fees of the ferry's. I memorized the routes and times of the transportation system making sure to be prepared for anything.

I grabbed my pack and stuffed the maps and notebook back into it. I slid open my secret compartment in the kitchen and slid my bag into it. I kept out the color pencils and opened my sketch book I bought not too long ago out. I flipped past pages of the Central Park, Dimitri sleeping, and the view of the city outside our window. Opening it up to a blank page I set to work on drawing walls of a room. Wooden floors came into view and soon a brick wall on the left. An arched enclave sat in the middle of the brick wall. Regular smooth walls surrounded that one wall. I drew a window straight ahead in the back wall opposite from the door. I stopped drawing losing the picture in my mind.

I sat back on the bed and relaxed. Sitting back up I flipped to another page and started to draw out a kitchen from the looks of it. Wooden floors connected to brick walls. Counters lined up with the wall then curved off to the right softly. A line of cabinets hung on the wall above the counter on the wall. The left side of the counter cut off strait along the wall with a fridge at the end of the counter. The start of a small hallway obviously leading toward the entrance to the apartment could be seen by the fridge.

I closed my book and set it in my nightstand drawer with my drawing utensils. I got off the bed and made it. I cleaned up a little and laid back down waiting for Dimitri to come home. Life was going well.

**August-**

I moaned loudly under Dimitri feeling him spread my legs apart. His kisses ran down my chest and past my stomach making me gasp at the contact of my nether region with his tongue. He dipped into my folds licking me up like a cat with cream. His fingers spread me wider for his exploration and my fingers tangled in his hair. His lips circled my clit and sucked as his middle finger slid home. I felt myself lift off the bed slightly and screamed out his name as my orgasm overcame me. He pulled away and walked around looking for clothes.

"Do you have to go?" I said breathless. I pulled the sheet around me as I sat up on my knees. Dimitri was tying his shoes. I felt myself get wetter at the sight of his shirt barley buttoned and his pants still not put on all the way.

"Yes Roza I need to go." He said sitting up and buttoning up his shirt the rest of the way. I frowned and shook my head.

"No you don't. You should just stay here with me." I said sliding off the bed and onto my knees. I let my fingers slide into his pants and stroke him. I pulled them down to reveal his large…friend. Leaning forward I gave him a kiss. "You should put on some underwear. Going commando's going to get boring after a while." I said huskily.

He grunted something above me and slid his fingers into my hair and pulled me closer. I gripped him firmly and drew the tip into my mouth letting the taste of him spread around. I hummed around him in satisfaction and took more in. He bucked helplessly against me. I sucked harder and drew scraped my teeth gently around him. Suddenly I was yanked up and tossed onto the bed, the sheet yanked away from my body.

"Oh this should be fun."

**September (Present):**

_I can hear him crying…no screaming. A baby's cries and screams. I walked around the giant house looking for him. Who? I don't know just the baby. I have to find him. More crying filled the air and desperation became a part of me. I searched each dark empty room coming up empty. _

_ "MAX!" I screamed out now running around the house. _

_ Something moved out of the corner of my eye. Turning around I followed a figure up the stairs and down the hall. I stopped following suddenly afraid of what I would find. I could hear running water and the baby's cries. Suddenly the sound of the water stopped and the baby's cries turned into gurgles. Horror filled me as I rushed forward and slammed through the door…and screamed._

_ Right in front of me kneeled my father and a small baby boy. The baby was in my father's hands and underwater being drowned._

_ "NO!" I screamed rushing forward grabbing onto my father's arms trying to pull the baby up out of the water. He backhanded me but I didn't let go. "YOU'RE KILLING HIM! STOP YOU'RE KILLNG HIM."_

_ "May he burn in hell like the rest of them." He said pushing the flailing baby deeper under the water. I put my all into ripping him off. Tears blurred my vision and I couldn't breathe. _

_ "Not him. Anything but him! PLEASE DADDY NO!" I screamed louder. "ANYTHING BUT MY BABY! __**DADDY PLEASE NOT MY BABY!"**_

_The baby's movements became less and less and soon the movements stopped all together. My dad disappeared and I fell forward pulling the baby out of the water. He had no pulse. The water was blood red. I tried to breathe life into him only to fail._

_**"DIMITRI HELP! DIMITRI!SOMEBODY HELP ME! SOMEBODY!" **_

I yanked out of my sleep my breath breaking on a sob. My head spun and dark spots danced in my vision. I yanked myself out of bed and ran to the bathroom making it in time to throw up. My hair was pulled back and my back was being rubbed. When I was finished I slumped over the toilet and sobbed holding my stomach.

"Rose are you okay? Rose, baby, tell me what's wrong." Dimitri begged me in a worried voice.

I couldn't answer him. Overwhelming grief made even breathing almost impossible. All I could do was sob over the toilet like a crazy woman. Flashes of my father and my dead baby ran through my head. My dead baby? I pulled back from the toilet and flushed it trying to get a hold of my flying emotions.

I don't have a baby I chanted to myself in my head. Taking a deep breath I stood up and wiped my eyes. I pulled myself together enough to brush my teeth and swig some mouth was around. Then turning around I faced Dimitri. He cupped my cheeks and ran his lips across my forehead. I pushed down another wave of tears.

"I'm sorry comrade." I said running my hands across his chest. He looked down at me astonished.

"What was that? You were screaming for me in your sleep and then the next thing I know you're in the bathroom sick to your stomach and sobbing." He said concerned. I brushed his hands away gently.

"I had a really bad dream that's all." I said forcing a laugh. He looked at me disbelievingly. "I really don't want to talk about it." I said stepping out of the bathroom. He didn't look happy but he did drop it.

We started our morning routine and I let my thoughts wander. What the hell was that dream? It was so real…the grief was so real. I quickly pushed down tears before Dimitri saw them. I let my mind wander over the last few months. Our relationship has definitely matured. In May we just started. In June we hit a bump that felt like it would destroy us but we got around it. In July we were pretty much the average home searching couple. In August…well that month we didn't really get around to being productive unless we were in bed.

We finished making the bed and I swept the floors while Dimitri separated darks from lights for laundry tomorrow. That's a normal relationship blossoming…right? Yet for some reason something was nagging me from the back of my mind. Was it the known fact that my father was still out there looking for me? Maybe it was the underlying stress from not finding a place yet. I shrugged it all off and walked into the kitchen to make something to eat.

"We'll get something while we're out Roza." Dimitri said kissing my neck and pulling me back against him. I hummed at the feel of his hardness pressing into my back.

"Someone's excited for a reason I can't place." I said studying the calendar that caught my eye. I flipped through the last 5 months. Each time my period came up it only lasted for three days. Next to the small x's was an L for light. I frowned and thought back to my dream feeling coldness drip down my spine. I didn't have time to further ponder the situation as Dimitri dragged us into a shower.

When we got out I walked over to the dresser and started to pull out clothes. We seemed to be getting an early winter here and me being anemic I was cold didn't help, so I threw on some dark skinny jeans, a cream colored long knitted turtle neck that flowed out from under my breasts and didn't choke the shit out of my neck. I also threw on some cute knee high black swede boots and a black pea coat that Dimitri bought me. The coat itself was made of hoodie material and only went down to my upper mid-thigh.

Dimitri of course just threw on some jeans and a t-shirt with his duster and shoes. I laughed at him feeling overdressed. I kept my money in my hidden pocket in my coat and grabbed my small laptop bag with my art things in it. Grabbing Dimitri's hand we stepped out.

"So I was thinking we could get some coffee and some breakfast and then we'll go look at the three studios we wanted to look at today." Dimitri said once we got down on the street. I smiled and nodded.

Dimitri insisted that we drive to our destinations but I managed to convince him to take the public route. It's fun to explore the city. We stopped at a Starbucks over by central park. I ordered a hot chocolate and two fruit and cheese Danishes. Dimitri ordered black coffee with a berry cake thing. Sitting down Dimitri talked about the places we would be seeing and what we were looking for. I on the other hand took out my sketch book and flipped through the pages. I settled on my unfinished bedroom I started and got to work.

Since the left wall was shaped back and inwards like a little inward grove I drew a small bassinet crib sitting horizontally and touching each wall. I drew small twinkling lights put into the brick around and along the inside of the cove of the brick. Curtains framed the window in a nice soft grey, white, and lavender. An area run was laid out along the floor in the lavender too. The non-brick walls were painted the soft grey color with a white and lavender striped border.

I put a small rocking chair at the in the far right hand corner of the room by the edge of rug. A dresser/changing table sat beside it along the wall. A large picture with nothing on the canvas hung above it. A lamp sat behind the rocking chair casting a soft harmonic glow through the room. A beautiful flower petal fan hung above on the ceiling. Along the left hand wall was a small closet. Finishing off the room I drew a girl in the rocking chair with a small bundle in her arms.

"Rose are you listening?" Dimitri asked amused. I looked up and smiled at him.

"Sorry I got caught up in my drawing." I said sheepishly shutting the book.

We finished breakfast and left going to our first apartment. It was located in Brooklyn. The building looked run down and gross looking…the inside was worse. The walls were molded and the floors looked unsafe. Dimitri rushed me out claiming to want to see the others….which were just as bad.

"Look I'm really sorry Roza. Maybe we could find some later." He said starting on the route back home. I was about to go along with him when an idea came to mind. I grabbed his hand and dragged him onto a subway.

"Where are we going?" He asked looking around.

"I don't know?" I said shrugging my shoulders smiling. Dimitri looked slightly panicked. "1-3 pick one." I said smiling even brighter.

"Three." He said after thinking for a minute.

"Then we'll get off at the third station that comes along. From there we'll just wander around." I said kissing him on the cheek. He nodded and pulled me back into his chest.

When the third stop came we got off and wandered around the city for two hours. We had a lot of fun. We ate in Chinatown for lunch and played around along the water front. We walked until our feet hurt and Dimitri demanded we sit down. He was just about to pull me into a little restaurant when saw it.

The building was made of brick and seemed to have character. It was only three stories but something about it called out to me. Grabbing his hand I ran across the street and entered the building meeting a business lady exiting out.

"Oh hello there are you folks here to look at the studio apartment?" She asked eyeing us desperately. I nodded my head enthusiastically. "That is so good to hear!" She said rushing us up the stairs to the third floor. The walls were brick but everything about it stood out to me. She opened the door and led us into a small hallway and into…my heart sped up.

Taking out my sketch book I turned to the kitchen page. Everything was exactly the same. I didn't pay attention to what the lady was saying. The brick walls drew me in and the wood floors were perfect. The countertops were a black granite and the cabinets a light wood. The stainless steel appliances. The living room was wide and open. It had two big windows on a plain cream wall that contrasted amazingly with the brick side walls.

I went back towards the kitchen and down a hallway. On the right were little pull open doors that held the washer and dryer. The first door on the left was a large master bedroom. It had two windows along the far wall in front of the door. It's side walls were made of brick. A small round up stone and wood stair case led to a little over hang running above the room on the left hand wall.

Walking out of the room I made my way farther down the hallway only to find a bathroom off to the right by the washer and dryer with a space in the wall between it with a little lantern light in the wall. The bathroom had wooden floors. To the left it held two sinks and a long mirror. At the end stood a wall with the toilet behind it. To the right a bathtub and Jacuzzi tub/shower sat with sliding glass doors. A wall stood from that and a small closet sat behind the door for towels and bath things. The counters and bathtub were both made of black granite contrasting with the wood floors and brick walls. A small stain glass window stood above the tub.

I walked out heading to the left side again next to the master room finding with complete shock and longing the nursery straight from my drawings. I walked around feeling my throat tighten with emotion. I looked out the window and heard Dimitri walk in. His hands came around my waist.

"There's a good size office across the hall that you haven't seen." He said in my ear. I smiled and shrugged.

Turning around I looked up into Dimitri's eyes. I slowly handed him my sketch book. He looked at the pictures. Every detail of the house was drawn out…and I mean everything. Before he could turn the page to the nursery I took back the book. I didn't want him to see that picture for some reason. He looked at me and smiled. Turning he left the room I followed after him.

"We would like to buy this place." He said to the flustered woman.

She looked at him practically bursting with excitement. He pulled her over and they talked with hushed voices. I saw a wad of cash exchange hands and papers were signed. As that happened I felt my stomach churn and I rushed to the bathroom. I stood over the toilet waiting for something to come up but nothing did. Sitting up I checked my reflection and walked out. I met the woman in the hallway.

"Oh I am so sorry honey. " She said patting me. She smiled at me all of a sudden. "Dry heaving right? May I look at your drawings?" She asked. I nodded and let her look. She continued before I could answer. "You seem pretty emotional too. I remember when I was pregnant with my second child. It was an emotional train ride." She said chuckling. I looked at her shocked. "Oh isn't this just the cutest nursery ever!" She said pointing at the picture. She handed me my book back. "Well congratulations on the place."

I stood in place as she walked off and nearly fainted. Pulling myself together I walked out to meet Dimitri. He stood smiling in the living room. Seeing she wasn't here anymore I jumped into his arms and kissed him hard.

"I'm tired." I said pulling away and not looking into his eyes. He nodded and pulled me out of our new home. Turns out we were currently at FRONT ST. NEW YORK, NY 10038 and it was a 27 minute taxi ride back home. When we got there I was ready to cry.

Everything added up to it. The light and short periods, the dream, the mood swings…but wait I was having my period. Getting out I looked down on the street to see the Seven Eleven.

"Hey I'm going to get some seven up for my stomach I'll be right back." I said pulling away.

"I'll go with you." Dimitri said stepping beside me. I sighed and shook my head coming up with a lie.

"I need to get…girl things." I said looking down. Dimitri caught on and went up to the room and I ran down to the Seven Eleven.

Rushing to the pregnancy tests I passed by the one thing we forgot ever existed…condoms. I almost broke down into tears at the sight. Getting a grip on my emotions I grabbed a test, a pack of condoms, some tampons and a bottle of Midol. The cashier raised his eyebrows.

"Sorry or congratulations?" He asked me scanning the test.

"I don't know you'll have to ask my friend. Having her going through this is enough to make me want to stock up." I said gesturing toward the condoms and other products. The man nodded.

"Smart choice." He said. I paid for everything then walked home sticking the test in my shoulder bag and keeping the rest in the plastic bag he gave me.

"I'm back." I yelled out.

I walked in and found Dimitri watching t.v. on the bed. I waved at him and went to the bathroom. I took out my test and taped it under the sink in a nook. I put the other things in the closet. I looked in the bathroom mirror and ran a hand through my hair. I'll do it tonight when he was asleep. I flushed the toilet and washed my hands.

The entire night took way too long. Dinner was too long. Getting ready for bed took too long. Waiting for him to fall asleep was the longest time in the world. In reality it was only an hour but he just wouldn't sleep. Slipping out from under his arms I walked into the bathroom and shut the door. I grabbed the test from under the sink and peed on the stick.

The directions said to wait 3 minutes and if a pink + sign appeared I'm pregnant, if a blue – sign appeared I'm not. I read over the directions like crazy and prayed for something. It's the worst time to be pregnant. At any moment my dad could find me. It doesn't even help that I don't turn 18 until April. I felt tears filling my eyes. I can't be a mom. I don't know how to be a mom. Yet some part of me wanted a baby. I would love and cherish him or her forever. A miracle made by me and Dimitri…only my reaction to the test would decide which side was stronger. I choked down a sob and wiped my eyes. Taking a deep breath I leaned forward and looked at the stick…and felt a scream/sob make its way past my lips.

I frantically pushed the test into the box and stuck it back under the sink. Dimitri's feet could be heard rushing across the floor. He stopped outside of the bathroom and knocked. I tried to answer but a sob made its way past my lips. Dimitri opened the door to see my panicked tear streaked face.

"What's wrong Roza?" He asked pulling me into a hug.

I shook my head and choked on more sobs. I clutched at his arms trying to bring reality back to me. I was drowning on the inside. He picked me up and took me back to bed. Laying me down he got in next to me and pulled me into his embrace. He rubbed my back and whispered to me soothingly. I soon calmed down enough to start to fall asleep.

"Please tell me what's wrong." Dimitri pleaded to me kissing my forehead. I took a deep shuddering breath.

"I had another bad dream. My dad was drowning me in our old pool." I said sobbing. Dimitri nodded and tried to comfort me.

Yet nothing could comfort me, because I was a liar. I was a liar and every part of me was screaming in guilt, grief, and pure panic. Why? Because according to that small little stick I, Rosemarie Mazur, was pregnant with Dimitri Belikov's child.

***So the summary's didn't turn out the way I planned, but I think they're still good. I'm so happy I managed to get that off my chest. I've been waiting to do this since…chapter two. Just to let you know the Ice Cream shop in the story is real. The addresses are real. I haven't been to New York in my life, but I can assure you I make sure that I get as much real life experience in here as possible. If you want to visit the outline of their new house visit ** . ?page=avsummary&property=346861.7188&SearchCriteria=bO2-%7cD6Z%2f4Ydo6gCAwVHgam7hps98lQ%2fF3wBsXg6a42CZtLLxeQFBqtc-%7cUOdQU%-%7cQIt9BuxCg%2fLTJ5yi8BfASG%2fOLT9Grlr8akfjAM0%2fhpqjSyWm68Ga-%%3d%3d&prvpg=60&pagen=6&sid=e5544a3a-67f6-40ba-a18e-f084dd681b61&productId=B&Hidebackresults=T&origin=apts#PhotoFloor **I added** **things but that's the apartment I fell in love with. The coffee/ Ice Cream shop's address is in the story, google the website. Anyways give me those awesome reviews and I'll make the next chapter in a jiffy!***


	11. Baby Please!

***I don't know about you but I don't think I did so good on the last chapter. There's just something about it that's eating at me. Anyway I loved the reviews. Don't worry I am definitely not planning a baby killing spree. That would be terrible. I spent my entire two days writing and rewriting this chapter so give me a break when you review…I'm just kidding. Here you go!***

"_How old are you Rose?" Daddy asked me angrily. I wanted to cry I'm sorry but I won't._

_ "Ten." I say loud enough to hear. He nods then slaps me across the face. I hold back my cry and stand up straight. I don't even go to touch my face._

_ "So it's okay to agree to go swimming with us?" He said referring to his new girlfriend that just left. I shook my head seeing where this was going. He didn't slap me again. Instead he grabbed my arms and dragged me to the edge of the pool. "Let's go swimming Rose."_

_ I didn't understand what he was getting until he swung me into the pool and pushed me under. I kicked at the wall trying to push away. His grip moved to my shoulders holding me still. I scratched at his arms feeling myself panicking. I leaned forward and bit him. He pulled back slightly and I broke surface. I dragged in giant gulps of sweet air and was suddenly pushed violently back under._

_ Fear was my new companion. I flailed around and kicked as hard as I could at the wall. Daddy's grip only tightened on my shoulders. I suddenly came up with an idea and slowed down my flailing and soon sat still. I tried to ignore the burning of my lungs and instead just let myself float around. Daddy's grip let go and I could see his shadow lean away from the edge. _

_ Turning my ice cold fear into determination I kicked the wall and shot to the other side of the pool and pulled myself out. _

_ "ROSEMARIE!" I could hear being yelled. _

_ I ignored him and took off into the house. I almost slipped on the tile but I grabbed onto the counter and used it to help my balance and ran out of the kitchen and into the foyer. I swung myself up the carpeted stairs and sped up the stairs slipping on one of them. I started to pay attention to the sounds around me. My heart nearly exploded in panic when his footsteps sounded right behind me. _

_ I got up and shot up the rest of the stairs as fast as I could. I turned right and ran down the hallway. When I reached my bedroom I noticed he wasn't in sight yet. I locked and slammed my door running down to Dimitri's bedroom quietly leaving the door the way it was and sliding under his bed and out of sight._

_ "ROSE OPEN THIS DOOR!" Daddy yelled hitting my bedroom door. I breathed a sigh of relief that I didn't take the extra seconds to run farther down the hall to my Mason's room. I listened to my dad scream and yell at the door and studied the floors of Dimitri's room. They were clean and wet. My heart stopped in my chest as I noticed my wet trail into the room and under the bed. _

_ The banging on the door stopped and the footsteps started to walk slowly down the hallway. I curled up into a ball and watched my dad's feet appear through the crack. The door slid open and I held my breath as he started to…_

_ "Hey dad what are you doing?" Mason's voice rung out his and Dimitri's feet appearing behind him. I stayed silent not trusting anything at the moment. I watched daddy's feet move from the door and watched Dimitri's enter._

_ "I was looking for your sister but she locked her door." He said tampering down his anger to sound like he was only annoyed. I felt the bed dip in from Dimitri's weight. "I have to go I won't be back until tomorrow." He said after a few tense seconds of silence. His feet moved down the hall and I listened to them disappear down the stairs and out the front door. _

_ I breathed out quietly and watched Mason finally moved into the room and Dimitri get off the bed and Kneel down. I soon met Dimitri's gaze._

_ "Come here Roza." He said holding out his hand. I slid out and into his arms. My body shook from fright and coldness. Mason walked into the bathroom and came back out with a towel. _

_ "H-he tri-tr-tried t-to kill me." I stuttered out. I watched as Mason kicked over a basket and punched a hole in the wall in sudden anger._

_ "THAT SON OF A BITCH!" He boomed out. He took off out of the room. I stayed in Dimitri's arms and let him warm me up. I could hear Mason yelling all over the house and things breaking._

_ "He'll just come back." I said tiredly. Dimitri tightened his arms around me.  
"We won't let anything happen to you." Dimitri said quietly as he examined my shoulders and arms. _

_ "You don't know that." I said starting to close my eyes._

_ "I promise you nothing else will happen to you." He said entwining our pinkies. I closed my eyes fully. _

I opened my eyes and laid still in Dimitri's arms. The clock read 7:00am. I turned back to my dream and held back a shudder. Dimitri was right nothing else did happen to me. My dad never returned home after that day. We didn't say anything to anyone and a week later my brother turned 18 taking the matter of my parenting to a private court. My legal guardianship moved to my brother and if he died to be transferred to Dimitri who turned 18 in November.

I ran my fingers down Dimitri's arm and felt my stomach clench in nervousness. How could I possibly tell him about a baby now? There are so many things against us. We're on the run from a mad man that tried to kill me. I'm seventeen and school starts in…I'll have to look into that. Dimitri's seven almost eight years older than me. We have no jobs and seem to be running off of endless money…I need to ask Dimitri about that. I mean how the hell am I supposed to be a mother? I started to feel my panic rise and forced myself to calm down.

With all the stealth I could muster I slipped out of bed and into a shower. I washed as thoroughly and quickly as I could. I got dressed in a cute navy blue sweater dress that draped over me cutely and when to mid- thigh with some black tights and my knee high boots. I put my hair in a French braid and grabbed my pea coat and my shoulder bag. I put my pregnancy test in it and then counted up the money Dimitri give for me to spend but I've saved up instead. Two thousand dollars in cash stared back at me and I frowned. I put in an inside hidden side pocket. I put grabbed my empty bag and headed towards the door only to stop and have an inner battle with myself.

I could walk out this door and go visit Eddie and then go to the free clinic six minutes away by car or I could stay here and talk to Dimitri about everything. I fought with myself then formed another plan and walked back and grabbed a key off of his key ring and left.

**Dimitri's POV-**

I knew the minute she woke up. I couldn't sleep last night. I could see that something's been eating at her but last night was the icing on the cake. My mind drifted over to the boy at the ice cream shop and I had to force myself to act asleep. I felt her run her fingers over my arm then watched her get out of bed and grab clothes and disappear into the bathroom.

As soon as I heard the shower turn on I rushed out of bed quietly and threw on my clothes. I left my duster and keys up. I jumped back into the bed and watched her come out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. She was dressed and surprisingly quite. If I was really asleep I would've never had noticed she was leaving. She stuck something in the bag and counted up the money I noticed she was saving and frowned when she started to leave. She moved around gracefully and I couldn't help but feel my fears, doubts, and questions lower in wonder.

I listened for the door but didn't hear anything. I knew she was standing at the door debating herself. I wanted her to come back and lay with me. I wanted her to talk to me and open up. My heart had hope when I watched her come back but felt it deflate as she took a key off the keychain and left.

I jumped out of bed and threw on my duster and locked the door on the way out. The elevator was in use so I took the stairs and walked out a few steps behind her. She walked down the street and up a few blocks reaching the subway. She got on and headed down waiting for the subway. I sat back and waited.

**Rose's POV-**

I knew I should've talked to him. I just couldn't. I need to think this out. I need to be able to talk to him without feeling like I was going to burst out crying. I was currently on the subway heading to our new home. The movement of the subway was soothing and I stared out the window at the passing city. I let my right hand settle under my bag in my lap on my stomach and my other twisting with a stay piece of hair.

We hit a tunnel and my heart jumped in my chest seeing Dimitri sitting in the back away hidden slightly by a big man staring at me. I didn't turn around and felt tears come to my eyes. It looks like I wouldn't have the time to think that I thought I did. I clutched my bag and stayed still the rest of the ride. When it was time to get off I waited outside of the subway waiting. I met his eye and watched him come to grips that he was caught.

He got up only to have to wait for people who were getting on. Taking this as my chance I booked it up and out onto the streets and in the opposite direction of the apartment. I ran and ran until I reached Chinatown and got onto another subway and went back towards home. I got off and picked up a hot chocolate, a black coffee, and two bagels with cream cheese and picked up some raspberries and black berries. Getting home I slammed the door angrily. I just needed to think!

I got down two bowls and put the berries in separately. I put the coffee down with a bagel next to it. I sat down pulling my leaving my bag next to it. About two minutes passed giving me enough time to hang up my coat and make the bed. I was just sitting down when the door opened and slammed shut. Dimitri stomped into view.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He asked me hanging his coat up. He snatched the key from my outstretched hand.

"I needed to think and I can't do that with you around." I said taking a sip of my hot chocolate. I popped some raspberries in my mouth and watched him.

"You couldn't do that here?" He asked pacing around.

I shook my head and gestured to the food and coffee in front of me. He walked over and grabbed his coffee and took gulps not even cringing at how hot it was. I took some bites of my bagel. The tension in the air was going up with every passing second. My mood swung around and I had to push down panic and tears.

"I'm pregnant." I choked out suddenly. I watched as Dimitri spit out his coffee and dropped his half eaten bagel.

"What?" He asked looking at me disbelievingly.

"I'm having a baby." I said feeling my tears make their presentation.

"Whose is it?" He said suddenly mad.

I stared at him in shock. His question rang over and over in my ears. Standing up I slapped him as hard as I could across the face. Anger rose sharply and I pushed him back and then felt sobs start to rip their way through my chest.

"HOW DARE YOU!" I yelled taking the nearest thing and throwing it at him. He screamed in agony as burning coffee made its way onto him. "I SIT HERE AND TELL YOU I'M PREGNANT AND YOU ASK ME WHOSE IS IT LIKE I'M SOME KIND OF COMMON WHORE! YOU HAVE A LOT OF NERVE BELIKOV!"

"Oh like I don't know about Eddie!" He shouted at me when he got over the coffee. I jerked back as if I'd been slapped. "Oh yeah I know about him. I mean do you think I'm fucking stupid and don't know you leave EVERY FRIDAY to go see him?"

"He's just a friend." I snap at him.

"How do I know you're not going to see him other days of the week somewhere to just go at it?" He said getting off the floor and throwing his hands up exaggerated. I slapped him again and went into the bathroom getting out the box of condoms I bought yesterday. I threw them at him and watched him catch it and grow pale.

"Do those look familiar? You're a fucking jackass. You want to see the results?" I asked going through my bag and grabbing the test. I threw it at him too. "We all know that's positive or I wouldn't be TELLING YOU **I'M PREGNANT!" **I said gaining volume until I was screaming.

I watched him stare at the test in amazement and then dread. He looked from me back to the items in his hand as if confused. I sighed angrily.

"That's a box of condoms. They're used so people don't have to GET PREGNANT." I said pointing at the box of condoms. "You see that's a pregnancy test. It tells people when THEY'RE PREGNANT!" I said pointing at the test.

"**I KNOW WHAT THEY FUCKING ARE ROSE!" **He yelled at me. I clapped my hands and gave him a good for you look. "I just don't know…"

"It tends to happen when you have sex like bunnies for five months straight without protection." I said tiredly. I dropped a hand unconsciously to rub my stomach. His eyes followed it and practically burned a hole through my hand and into my stomach.

"You will never have x-ray vision so stop staring at my stomach like it'll develop soon!" I snapped irritated.

He didn't answer and instead yanked off his clothes and dragged me into the bathroom and shoved me down onto the toilet. He started the shower and got in. I tried to get up and leave.

"Stay there Rose!" He snapped at me. He got out after a few minutes then dragged me out sitting me on the bed as he got dressed.

He put on his duster and threw mine at me. I shoved it on and grabbed my bag as he pulled me out and the door by my wrist. He pulled into the parking garage and shut me in the car.

"Where are we going?" I asked. He didn't answer me and pulled out driving up past streets of the city. We reached an area that I knew and dreaded running into…he pulled off into a parking spot in front of the ice cream shop.

"What are you doing Dimitri?" I said mad.

He didn't answer me as he pulled me out of the car. The rain wasn't here yet but the wind was picking up and it was cloudy. He pulled me into the shop and I saw Eddie behind the counter with another girl with short blonde hair. I tried to pull my wrist from Dimitri's grip but failed. Eddie turned around and frowned seeing me and Dimitri.

"Rose what's…" He started out concerned.

"Where's your mom?" Dimitri asked calmly. Eddie looked shocked.

"She's in the office I'll_" He didn't get to finish as Dimitri dragged me past Eddie and the blonde and into the back.

"What the hell are you doing? Let go Dimitri!" I snapped. I was pulled into an office where a short tan woman sat. Seeing us she stood up. Her short brown hair was pulled back to reveal pretty brown eyes that looked haunted.

"What are you…Dimitri." She said gasping in shock. "I thought you guys said you didn't want me in your life." She said looking at him with shocked eyes.

"You know each other?" I asked dropping my struggle against him. She looked at me and gasped again bringing her hand to her mouth. Tears filled her eyes and she came over to stand in front of me.

"You're_" She started off.

"She's the girl that's in your shop every Friday talking to your son." He said letting go of me.

"Someone please tell me what's going on!" I snapped pushing against his hand again.

"I'm Alberta and I run this little ice cream shop. " She said wiping some tears off her cheeks. I nodded and waved at her to continue. "I know Dimitri since before your mom died." She said. I felt my jaw drop.

"What are you_" I started out only to be cut off.

"She's your mom's sister. Rose meet your aunt." Dimitri said pushing me forward and finally letting go of my hands. I felt the world around me tilt and slowly turn dark.

I don't know how long I was out but when I opened my eyes I was lying in Dimitri's arms as he and my…aunt seemed to be having a very intense argument. I faked sleep.

"She doesn't remember me." She stated sadly.

"Well that's to be expected." Dimitri replied.

"Why are you here? I told you and Mason that I would always be there for you but you guys said no." She said sighing. Dimitri tensed.

"Mason's dead." He said in a flat voice. A choked sob filled the air and my chest ached. "Rose and I were allowed to live and no one would follow but Abe wants her." He said holding me tighter. More sobbing and gasps for air could be heard.

"I need your help." Dimitri said. I cracked my eyes to see the woman nodding and wiping her eyes.

"Anything. Family means everything and you know I'll do anything in my power." She said taking a deep breath and closed the door.

I took the time to open my eyes and moved around. Dimitri looked down and they both sighed in relief. He got up and sat me down in the chair.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" She asked making me blink in shock. She sounded like my mom. I nodded smiling at my new connection to my mom.

"I'm fine." I said.

"Look we have a problem." Dimitri said looking nervous all of a sudden. My aunt looked at him and raised her eye brows. He backed behind me as if from protection. "Rose is pregnant." He said quickly. "It's my baby."

If I thought nothing could possibly really happen I would be wrong. My aunt immediately started yelling chasing Dimitri from around me and backing him into a corner. She slapped him hard across the face.

"I cannot believe you! She's seven years younger than you…A MINOR!" She yelled at him.

"You don't think I don't know that. Look Alberta it was the last thing we were expecting." He was about to say something else but she slapped him again. "I LOVE HER DAMMIT!"

"This is the worst time to fall in love Dimika. You couldn't wait until she was 18?" She asked pinching her nose. "On top of it all you have Abe breathing down your necks." I decided to intervene.

"It's not all his fault you know. I kind of…seduced him." I said blushing at the end. She gave me a glare that could Dimitri a run for his money. "Look what has happened is done and over with. We can't take it back. All that matters is I love him and he loves me and this baby probably would've come later so I'll love it all the same." I said trying not to shrink under her stare.

"Wise words coming from a 17 year old." She closed her eyes and opened them again. "Same words my sister said to our parents."

I nodded not shocked. I knew my brother was conceived when my mom was 15. My dad was 20 at the time and she used to tell me they weren't happy at all.

"I'm sorry." I said.

I gave a shocked gasp as she suddenly pulled me into a hug. She started to hum a lullaby and I felt tears come to my eyes.

_"I don't want to go to bed." I huffed annoyed. Aunt Alberta laughed slightly and tucked me in humming a small tune. _

_ "Your cousin says the same thing every night." _

_ "I'm not Eddie." I said sticking out my tongue. She smiled at me warmly. _

_ "No but you guys are awfully alike." She said stroking my hair. I felt my eyes start to drift shut at the feel. Her humming started up again officially sealing the deal._

I couldn't have been more than five at the time of the memory. I smiled softly and hugged her back.

"You don't look like mom." I said feeling a tear slip out. She wiped off my cheek and nodded.

"I look like your grandfather. She took after our mother." She explained. "I'll tell you what, I'll close down the store early and we'll sit down and talk." She said opening up the office door and walking out.

I looked over at Dimitri and frowned. He still stood in the corner staring at me. He reached towards me but I slapped away his hands. I may love him but he was not on my good side right now. I walked out into the store.

"Eddie I want you to close the store down and we all need to sit down and talk." Alberta said. I watched them do their thing and soon we were all sitting at a set of tables pulled together.

"Rose this is Eddie and his girlfriend Mia. Mia lives with us because her parents are drug addicts." She said. We all said hello and she introduced Dimitri and soon she explained everything to me.

"You and Eddie were born a month apart and he's older. I lived in New York at the time and I only go to come down to Atlanta once a year. My last visit was when you were five. Everything was great and the next thing you know two years later your mom was dead." She said looking down.

"Why didn't you stay in touch?" I asked kind of hurt.

"Mason was mad and he told her we didn't need her." Dimitri said. He looked like he regretted it. I nodded still refusing to talk to him.

"That's exactly what I did too." She said. "I haven't heard about or from you guys in ten years."  
"So let me get this straight…Rose is my cousin." Eddie asked pointing at me. Dimitri and Alberta nodded. "Sweet." He said smiling at me. We gave each other a high five then looked back at the others.

"Well what's going on?" Mia asked finally speaking.

"My brother died back in May." I said pausing to control the grief that still felt fresh. "He made a deal with the neighboring mafia and things went downhill fast. Dimitri and I left and we were in North Carolina when Tasha showed up."

"I hate that bitch." Alberta murmured making me laugh. "She hung over your father like a drape when your mom was pregnant with Mason. He just couldn't seem to shake her."

"Well she's married to him now." I said in disgust. "Anyways shit went down." I explained my story with every detail I could manage.

By the time I was done I my hormones were in over drive and I was trying to stop sobbing. Dimitri looked like he was extremely guilty. Alberta was glaring at Dimitri and Eddie was in shock. Only Mia said something.

"I can't believe you said that to her. That right there is just wrong. I mean I would've done worse but just…damn." She said going into the register and putting in some money. She put some chocolate ice cream in a bowl and gave it to me smiling. "You look like you need this." I nodded my thanks my tears disappearing quickly. Then a realization came to mind pissing me off. I turned and slapped Dimitri across the face.

"You're one sick fuck if you knew he was my cousin and suggested I was having sex with him!" I snapped. I sat back down and started working on the ice cream again happily.

"Hormones…you just can't beat them." Alberta said to Dimitri who looked at me in amazement and nodded dazedly.

***So that's not all for today I hope. Tomorrow I won't update at all I think because I'm going out of town. I hope you guys liked it. SO hit that pretty little review button down at the bottom and give it a go. Oh I know what I want the baby to be but I want your opinions so put that too.***


	12. Make upMaybe?

***I just want to say thank you Guest for lending your eyes to my venting. I really appreciate it and ye****s my step dad is a total ass. I mean Abe in this story takes after him. I convinced my Zack to give me more time on the computer so here is the story!***

I don't say anything and watch the city pass by. My mind is racing over everything that's gone on today. I have family. A family that actually loves me. I'm having a 23 year old's baby and he basically called me a slut who liked incest. Yeah I think it might be best to keep ignoring him. Dimitri sighed next to me. He seems to be ignoring me.

Reaching into my pocket I pulled out the clinic card Alberta gave me. As we reached a stop I stepped out of the car ignoring Dimitri's yells. I walked a block until I reached a phone booth and called the number.

"This is Free Abortion Alternative , I am Cynthia, how may I help you?"

"Hi, my name is Rose Belikov and I need to make an appointment for a pregnancy check-up." I said looking around to see Dimitri parking the car in front of me.

"Okay and what exactly are you looking for in this check-up?" She asked nicely.

"I took a home pregnancy test and it came back positive." I said ignoring Dimitri's glare.

"Well all right. I can have you in the exam room in thirty minutes if you would like to take that time slot." She said after a few clicks on the other end of the line.

"Yeah that would be perfect." I replied. I hung up and tucked the card into my pocket again.

"What the hell were you thinking? You could've been hit by a car!" He snapped at me. I started to walk back to the car. Grabbing my arm he stopped me. "This needs to stop. The attitude isn't needed."

I pulled my arm out of his grip and slapped him across the face just as it started to rain.

"I need you and you're pulling chicken shit." I said slapping him again. "You think I wanted this to happen? You think I want to bring a baby into a world that's completely unsafe and unstable? Well I don't." I yelled at him. I slapped him again and he grabbed my hands. "I'm having this baby whether you like it or not. If you really love me at all you'll pull yourself together and step up. I mean do you even love me as much as you say?"

Dimitri stayed silent and his face was blank. I finally realized that I'm not angry…I'm desperate.

"I don't want to do this on my own." I said looking down. He stared at me blankly.

"Come on." He said taking my arm and guiding me to the car. I got in and he took the card from my pocket and set off for the clinic. I kept my gaze away from him as the truth really set in. It's not that I don't want to do this on my own…it's that I can't.

**Dimitri's POV-**

I need to think and this office is to damn small to do it in. The walls are filled with pictures and were a mint green. The air smelled sterile. Small children sat at a little play station and nervous woman sat around waiting for their turn.

I looked over to see Rose frozen in her seat. Earlier I could see the panic flooding to the surface. She lashed out in anger and I understand. I just can't right now.

Sighing I looked away from her and ran a hand over my face.

_"I don't want to do this on my own."_

"Rose Belikov." A blonde nurse called out.

**Rose POV-**

The waiting room was hell. The walls were ugly. The pictures were scary. The children were terrifying. The smell was awful. I thought I would be relieved to have the nurse call out my name. Instead I just wanted to run away.

Sitting there forced me to come to grips with my true feelings. I'm scared. I'm only seventeen. How am I supposed raise a baby if I'm still one myself? I'm not ready too. Will I even be a good mom?

I stood up and tried to hide my shaking hands. Dimitri stood behind me no doubt blocking my escape. I let the nurse weigh and measure me. I avoided Dimitri's gaze and tried to find a way to escape into a different dimension. I went to the bathroom and peed in the little cup. We were soon left in the exam room. Dimitri and I stayed standing.

**Dimitri's POV-**

She wouldn't look at me. Her eyes stayed trained on the floor and I could see small tremors running through her body. She looked so small. I felt my arms start to reach out then dropped them in anger. Sighing I ran my hand through my hair. What have I done? Sensing my anger Rose seemed to grow even smaller.

_"I don't want to do this on my own."_

Wow I'm such a dick. I managed to turn this strong amazing woman into a small scared girl. How can she forgive me? I've ruined her and her life. I'm a monster.

_"_…_do you even love me as much as you say?"_

Rose moved to the examination chair and sat down. I walked forward and grabbed her hand just as the doctor came in.

**Rose POV-**

I felt the fear grow bigger. Dimitri's hand was warm but it did nothing to ease my nerves. The doctor was tall and slim with blonde hair and brown eyes. She moved around with ease and spoke with authority.

"Well you are certainly pregnant. If you'll just sit back I'm going to see how far along you are so just sit back and relax." She said laying the chair back. I nodded and squeezed Dimitri's hand as I grew suddenly nervous.

Even though I'm scared shitless I will admit that I totally spaced out. I mean for the love of all that's me she was down there. Only Dimitri's been down there. Then there was discomfort and then…It was amazing. The sound just filled the air. It was like a little tiny drum going badump badump badump. I felt my heart swell in my chest. The fear was pushed out by wonder. I looked over at Dimitri.

"That's your baby's heartbeat. Don't be afraid if it's a little fast that's normal." She informed us. My gaze stayed on Dimitri as I watched his face become a similar mask of wonder. I started to get lost in the sound of my baby when the doctor made a sound of concern.

"What is it?" I asked frantically. Dimitri's face went blank.

"There's something off. I'm going to give you an ultrasound. Don't worry I'm sure it's nothing big I just want to check out the baby and make sure everything's okay. "she said pulling over a machine. She had me pull up my dress and spread cold gel over my stomach making me jump.

Putting the stick on the gel she ran it over my stomach and watched the screen. A small form appeared taking my breath away. That was my baby. I was having a baby….shit just got real. I wiped some tears from my cheeks and tried to control the panic rising up in my chest. Then I didn't have to. There was panic but it was overcome by love. I, Rose Mazur, had inadvertently fallen in love with a child I'm not ready to have.

The doctor mumbled under her breath than called in another doctor. They ran the stick over me some more than came to a decision. The other doctor left and mine wrote something down on the medical record. My heart was pounding in my chest.

"…Well it seems we have some unexpected news. There is nothing wrong with your baby. It's healthy and is doing great." She said smiling at me. I sighed in relief.

"Well then what's the unexpected news?" Dimitri asked dully. The doctor paused as if trying to figure out how to continue.

"When I first saw Rose I thought she had to be not even three months along." She said pausing and taking a breath. "From the looks of your baby you are without a doubt 5 ½ months along in your pregnancy."

My ears started to ring and I stared at her like she was insane. I looked over at Dimitri to find him doing math in his head. Looking down at my stomach I couldn't believe it. There was no way I was that far along.

"That means she would've conceived in May." Dimitri said blandly. I flinched, that was our first time. He stared at my stomach.

"Well I know this is a surprise but I assure you she is. It's uncommon but this kind of thing does happen from time to time." She said. She picked the stick back up and ran it over my stomach. The heartbeat filled the room again. "If you look here these are the baby's hands. These are the feet and this is the head."

My mind was spinning still but I forced myself to accept it. I can't sit around waiting for my head to wrap around it. I needed to start the plan of action now.

"Would you like to know the sex of your baby?" She asked pausing.

"Yes." I answered automatically. She moved the stick around some more and smiled.

"This is your baby's little parts and from the looks of it you are having….a girl. Congratulations Rose I wish you the best of luck." She said.

The doctor wiped off my stomach and let me stand up. Dimitri pulled me back into his chest and waited for the doctor to speak. I felt my hear stutter at the first gentle contact we've had all day.

"Now I would like for Rose to go to this doctor from now on. I'm concerned with how small she is. The baby is healthy but I would like to be sure about the growth room. Here's a folder of the medical record and your pictures that I printed out." She said handing me the folder. "I also included a list of things to eat and what not to eat. The prenatal prescription is in there too along with list of books I think will help you a lot along the way."

We thanked her then set out towards the car. Stopping at the store to pick up the books and prenatal vitamins we stayed silent. I looked over the folder and smiled at the picture of the baby. She looked like she was waving at me.

I hung my coat and bag up. Dimitri took out a bottle of water and handed me my vitamins. I took them silently and went to kiss his cheek only for him to pull back. I ignored the slice of hurt cutting threw my chest and sat down on the bed.

"Five months." I said looking down at the floor.

"Yeah." Dimitri grunted from the kitchen. I felt tears flood my eyes and blinked them away rapidly. I took off my boots and laid back on the bed.

"Are you always going to be like this?" I asked gesturing with my hand towards the sound of the noise. "Am I going to have to love a shadow?"

The answer never came. All I got was the bathroom door shutting. I slapped my hands over my eyes as violent sobs racked through my body.

**Dimitri's POV-**

I didn't answer her. I should've answered her. Instead now I'm sitting here in the dark on the floor against the door. Doing what exactly? Well I'm listening to my Roza cry…no not cry….sob. I just don't know what to do. All I can think about is Tasha. Tasha and the 'baby' we were supposed to have. I was a fool. No baby just a lie. The sobs stopped on the other side of the door bringing me out of my thoughts.

Light footsteps. I can hear them as she walks towards the door. They stop outside and I can't help but pray she doesn't try to come in…she doesn't. Instead she slides down it and sits on the other side. I wait in tense silence.

**Rose's POV-**

"Where does all the money come from?" I ask leaning my head back against the glass door. There's a silent wait.

"It started off as a small emergency fund your mom made then grew into a savings account. Your dad added on when he married her." He said loud enough for me to hear. "When she died Mason and I kept going. Then other accounts were made and money is stashed everywhere. There's also a lot of old money that's accumulated and the heirlooms Mason sold. There are cars and houses and land he sold too."

I closed my eyes. I can only start to grasp what he was saying.

"How much?" I ask wearily. More silence then a sigh.

"Well I collected all the safe house money. I transferred all the accounts into one and ended up withdrawing it all with the help of the influence your family still has in the banking system. Then there's interest and_"

"How much Dimitri?" I ask cutting him off.

"With everything including cashed stocks and shit…5.5" He said.

"Million…that's a lot of_"

"Billion. Rose I'm talking about 5.5 billion dollars." He said cutting me off. My head started to spin.

"So I can raise this baby and not need to worry about going broke?" I asked laughing slightly. I got silence. "Is that why Abe wants me so bad? Is it for the money?"

"I don't know Rose. It could be but I don't think so." He replied tiredly.

"He'll find out soon."

I leaned forward hearing movement on the other side. He came out and kneeled in front of me. He stared me down. I pulled my knees up and laid my head on the tops of them.

"He'll kill me." I said softly. Dimitri's eyes suddenly softened and he picked me up and held me.

"I won't let him. I promise you Rose that you and our baby will not be harmed." He said kissing my neck.

"Our baby…" I said feeling the fear retreat a little.

"Yes our baby. I'm so sorry Roza. I'm so sorry." He croaked out clutching me a little tighter.

Tangling my fingers in his hair I pulled his face up and kissed him. He kissed me back whole heartedly. Walking backwards he sat down on the bed. I straddled him and pressed up against him. He moaned and pulled my dress off of me. Reaching down I ripped off his shirt and kissed down his jaw and nipped at his neck. I need him…

"I need you right now." He gasped out as if reading my mind.

I hummed in agreement and stood up taking off the rest of my clothes. Dimitri did the same and sat back down pulling me back into his lap. I squirmed a little enjoying the rumbling growl in his chest. I raked my nails down his back as he adjusted me and slid me down over him while taking a nipple in his mouth.

"Oh god…" I moaned clenching my muscles tightly.

He set about a steady rhythm and switched sides. I tugged on his hair and started to move in time with his thrusts. Up, down, up, down. I could feel myself stretching and clamping down around him. His hands grabbed my ass as he rolled over laying me down on the pillows beneath him. I wrapped my legs around his hips and kissed him.

My hands found perfect spots. One scratching down his back the other tangled in his hair. I gasped as he found a spot deep in me and kept pounding into it. My lips traveled down his throat and I bit down on his shoulder as the tight coil in my stomach sprung loose. Dimitri cried out above me and went still. After we came down from our highs he rolled off and pulled me against his chest.

I traced his arm contentedly and sighed. He was so warm. We stayed silent for a while. I had almost drifted to sleep when a thought suddenly came to mind.

"When are we going to move into the apartment?" I asked entwining our fingers.

"First thing tomorrow morning." He said after a couple of seconds. "I want to put distance between this place and us. We'll pack first thing in the morning then head on down."

"Can we look for some furniture too?" I asked knowing we couldn't take any of the things here.

"Yeah we can. We'll go around to places and I'll pay for it all to be arranged." He said kissing my neck softly. "Don't worry I won't let you sleep on the floor."

I laughed softly and glanced at the clock. 6:30 flashed back at me. I would've said something to Dimitri about it but I was too tired. Bright and early won't be too far away I thought as I drifted to sleep.

***I know what you're probably thinking...Five months. It happened with me so its possible. Okay I loved the last reviews. I'm just so happy I can update again. I know this is a little short but like I said now I have more time so I'll update again so give me those happy addicting reviews.**


	13. Stay Strong

***Well I clearly need to clear some things up in this chapter but that's okay. When I looked over it this morning it was a little vague in spots so I'll clean that up in this chapter. Yeah it's so weird that things like that happen. I came out at 5lbs 3oz and was tiny. I ended up having problems and had to stay in the hospital for two weeks. I really appreciate the latest set of reviews. I'm so glad you like my story! Well here is the next part of our awesome journey.***

**Dimitri's POV-**

"Roza are you still awake?" I whispered to her stroking the skin of her hip. She kept up her light snoring. I sighed and kissed her neck. "I'm sorry for the way I've treated you earlier. I know I was being a complete dick and I deserve to be left alone for the rest of my life."

She shifted slightly in her sleep snuggling closer as if reassuring me. It didn't ease the guilt in my heart. I tried to focus on her breathing but it didn't help.

"When I was 11 Tasha came to the house really drunk. Your dad was out with your mom and my dad was out guarding them. Mason was out at a friend's house and I was left alone to watch you. I didn't know what to do. I treated her the same way I treated my dad whenever he came home drunk. I took her to the guest room and I thought she passed out…she didn't." I stopped talking feeling the memories start to rise sharply.

"Mhnnn" Rose mumbled in her sleep. I waited for her to go silent then continued.

"I was only 11 years old. My hormones were raging and Tasha was experienced. I don't even really remember how long it lasted. I know there's no excuse for what I did but I'm so sorry." I said tightening my grip.

"What happened next?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sound of Rose's voice. I thought she was asleep. Her fingers stroked my hand and she tensed slightly.

"I didn't know she was sleeping with your dad too. I thought it was so cool that I was having sex with an older woman. I felt so grown up." I explained slowly. "That was the thing you know? When I was thirteen she came to me smiling and I thought to myself that there was something different about her."

"Did you know she was sleeping with my dad?" She asked silently.

"No I didn't." I said tensing. "She kissed me on the forehead and walked past me to your dad. Your mom was out at the park with you. She sat on his lap and told him she was pregnant. Your dad stormed out and she came over and told me it was mine."

"You have a baby with her?"

Rose pulled away and got out of bed. I sat up and watched her pull on her shirt.

"No I don't have a baby with her. She lied to me and your dad. Your dad hid her away and gave her money and she played me like a fool." I said quickly jumping out of bed and throwing on my boxers. I grabbed Rose before she could escape to the bathroom. "There was no baby Rose. She wanted your dad and a playmate in bed. Don't you get it? She faked everything. She's the real reason your family was destroyed and why I said the things I said to you yesterday."

I dropped to my knees and buried my face in her stomach. Her body shook and she started to cry a little. My heart stuttered. She hates me.

**Rose's POV- **

That bitch. Look at what she's done. I used to think that Dimitri just hit a stage in life where he got a little meaner. I guess now I know why. Dimitri, my Great Russian god, is sitting here on his knees in front of me begging for MY forgiveness.

"What are you saying sorry to me for?" I asked incredulously. "That bitch pulled a hammer on you and fucked you over."

"I'm hurting you." He mumbled into my stomach. "You probably hate me."

My heart started to ache in my chest. My stomach rebelled at the mere thought of hating him. This is a mess. I don't know if it's me or if my hormones are raging but I can't help but cry. He's always been the strong one. Always invincible and now he's been reduced to begging for forgiveness when it should be that whore begging him for it.

**Dimitri's POV-**

What have I done? I've ruined everything. I've never let anything get to me. I've made it my life to stand strong and be a figure she can look up to. Now I've killed it. She's not talking to me.

"I'm so sorry Rose."

She doesn't answer. Instead she pulls away and pushes me back slightly making my heart stop in my chest. Just when I think she's going to walk away she kneels down and hugs me. Letting out a choked breath I lift her up letting her straddle my lap.

"Shhh. Stop trying to be so strong all the time. This was bound to happen sooner or later." She whispers in my ear. Her arms tighten around my neck and she smooth's the hair at my neck. "It's not your fault."

"It is my fault." I argue.

"No it isn't. She did this to YOU. You were so young."

I can feel her kisses on my neck and shoulders. Closing my eyes I let the warmth of her body was over me and lull me towards peace. Her lips flutter over my face like butterfly wings. I can practically feel the love radiating off of her.

"I'm supposed to stay strong for you." I murmur as she wipes my tears away gently.

"Holding it in all these years doesn't make you strong. Letting it out and not letting it defeat you is the key to being strong. To be able to move on and be happy without it conquering you is being strong." She replies kissing me lightly on the lips. "Loving me is being strong."

"Is that so?" I say smiling slightly.

"Yep."

"Says who?"

"Me." She says surely.

"I love you." I whisper to her. My hands stroke her hair gently. Tilting her head down she kisses me gently then firmer. Her hands tangle in my hair and she starts to gently rock above me.

"Prove it."

**Rose's POV-**

For the first time in the last two days I can finally wake up without the fear of…anything. Well actually I'm still scared of some things but it'll all be good as long as I have Dimitri next to me. Yawning slightly I crack my eyes open to look at the clock. Yeah that's too fucking early to be up. The angry numbers 4:05 glare back at me. Sighing I roll over to meet Dimitri's gaze.

"It's too early." I whine kissing him at the end. Grunting he drags his hand down to my thigh and pulls it over the top of his. He pressed up against me and lowered his head to my chest. I arched against him. "Hmmm…maybe not."

About an hour later Dimitri finally let us out of bed. We jumped in the shower and got dressed. It took us only a couple of more minutes to pack our things and get on the road. I smiled brightly at Dimitri's amazed expression when Nala just walked over and let me put her in a harness and leash. We set our things in the apartment and set off again.

"I want pancakes with blueberries and chocolate drizzle with whip cream and crepes on the side with a batch of strawberries on the side." I said as my stomach rumbled loudly. "I think I used up all my food storage last night and this morning."

Smiling brightly he looked a little smug in my opinion. He nodded in agreement and pulled into a little hole in the wall diner. I wasn't surprised that the food was amazing though. I mean hole in the wall restaurants are usually the best. By the time we started hitting the stores it was already 8 in the morning.

We spent the entire morning going from store to store outright buying furniture and appliances for the house. Dimitri had somehow managed to get ahold of my sketch book and made sure everything was identical. We set everything to be delivered and set up at 5pm. We finished shopping for everything at 12 and had professional painters come and paint everything. By the time the movers arrived I was ready to drop.

Dimitri had made sure we got the fast dry paint and directed everything while I started on the rest of the apartment. Making a check list I finished the kitchen (dishes), bathroom, rooms (clothes wise and all that), and sat down on the couch waiting for the cable guy to finish. Dimitri joined me after the man left.

The living room was simple. Each back corner held black lamps with cream bowl like tops. Since there were two windows on the back wall that were separated by solid wall space in the middle. We put the entertainment center there. On the left wall was a table that held empty picture frames and candles that would soon be filled and a mirror on the wall. A two seater love seat sat facing inward back facing the wall on the left and right side of the room. A long couch sat back towards the kitchen in front of the entertainment center. A coffee table sat in the middle. The table, stands, lamps, and entertainment center were all black. The couches were a cream suede and black leather. The borders of the room were painted black too. We put in black wooden blinds and framed the windows with a darker cream and sheer curtains.

The halls were naturally striped between cream and brick. The shuttered doors and all the rest of the doors were painted a shiny black and the lantern lamps sticking out of the walls were left rusting to add character. In the room we the bed on the left wall in the corner opposite of the stairs and a tall dresser in between the windows. A night stand was on the left side of the bed. Cream sheer curtains were bunched with navy blue solid ones. The windows were left alone.

A long dresser stood on the right hand wall with tall lamps on the sides exactly like the ones in the living room. Our flat screen TV was mounted on the wall and the wireless appliances sat on top of the dresser with the computer monitor on the left side. A cream rug with navy swirls laid on the dark wooden floors. A small lamp and clock stood on the nightstand. The covers were a silky navy blue with cream suede swirls and cream pillows. The furniture was a dark oak. On the small hang over I put nothing up yet.

The baby's room was already put together and is only waiting for clothing. The bathroom I decided to paint a peridot green with black borders. The office was a sky blue with a dark wooden desk on the far wall with two built in bookcases on both sides with a brick wall around the door. A widow with dark brown curtains stood on the middle of the left side wall.

"You know it feels a little unrealistic that we can get all of this done in one day." I say amused while looking around at the house. Everything is done. The baby's room is the only thing that isn't completely done.

"Not meaning to sound like your dad but you can accomplish anything with a little money." He said pulling me up and pulling me into the kitchen.

"I guess that's right." I reply jumping up onto the counter. "If that's the case I'm guess I don't have to worry about all that money I spent on the clothes I ordered."

"Don't you have enough?" He asked taking out paper and pen.

"You told me to do something nice so I may have given all my clothes to goodwill." I answered innocently.

"I never told you that." He said frowning.

I nodded like I knew what I was talking about. The truth was to anyone looking in I just wanted a new wardrobe because I'm rich. That is not the case. I was walking past this goodwill and I just felt so bad that I was so privileged and they aren't so boom no more clothes…well except for my hoodies and underwear. So I went on a website ordered all new clothes that I've seen window shopping and now I'm happy and feel good.

"Well we need to go grocery shopping. I'm going to order in some Chinese food for later." He said writing down the basics of the fridge.

Grabbing the list from him I wrote down tons of things. Now in the past it would have been all junk food but surprisingly when I finished it was all healthy things. All kinds of fruit, veggies, bread, cheese, milk, cereal, meats, and things like that. Even the ice cream was in healthy fruit bar form. Grabbing the list from me Dimitri's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Are you okay?" He asked setting the list down and kissing me. I hummed in appreciation and nodded.

"I'm having a baby comrade I need to eat healthy." I said smiling when he placed his hand on my stomach and caressed it.

"I'm glad you're being careful with what you eat." He said kissing me again.

Pulling away I slid down and looked around. Grabbing my shoes I slid them on and grabbed his hands. Turning off the lights except for some to make it look like we were home we locked up and headed to the store. Normally I would hate to go shopping, but it was fun to go shopping with him. We cracked jokes and ended up playing hide and seek at one point. By the time we got home it was 8pm and my stomach was begging for food.

While Dimitri ordered take out I put the things away and sat down on the couch. Turning on the TV I almost flinched at the sound of a gunshot blast through the stereos. I quickly turned them down and turned it to the news. A knock at the door made me turn around.

Dimitri froze then sprang into action grabbing a gun from the junk drawer. He moved behind the door and looked through the peep hole. I felt my heart pound and I moved into the hallway and took my knife out of my pocket. I waited in tense silence as the door opened then felt my emotions turn into confusion.

"Dimitri?" A woman's voice said confusedly. Wait that voice sounds familiar. I was about to come out when I heard Dimitri speak.

"Alberta what are you doing here?" He asked.

Not able to stand behind the wall any longer I walked into the open. There in the doorway stood my aunt and cousin. Mia stood behind Eddie. Dimitri's gun was still out and so was my aunt's. Eddie had a knife out and Mia had a baseball bat. They're eyes turned to me and the knife in my hand. A silent moment passed then we all busted out laughing.

"What the hell….are…you guys doing…here?" I asked giggling in between my words.

"We live on the second floor." Eddie said busting out laughing at the end.

"Well come on in." Dimitri said smiling widely.

We all bundled into the kitchen still laughing and smiling. The first floor of the building was a small little space with the mailboxes and the rest a small restaurant space that was being renovated. Each floor itself was an apartment. My aunt, Eddie, and Mia lived on the second floor. Apparently they were selling the ice cream shop and opening her own bakery.

"A bakery?" I asked a little confused.

"Well we want to try something new. Ice cream is too cold for this season and a bakery is perfect all year round." Eddie explained.

"When will the bakery be in business?" Dimitri asked taking down some glasses and pouring out coke. I poured some apple juice.

"Well everything should be up and ready just in time for Halloween." Alberta replied eyeing my glass. "You on a diet or something?"

"I think I should start eating healthy. The last five months have been kind of careless when it came to what I was eating so I should spend the next four months eating right." I answer washing out my glass.

"What are you talking about?" Mia asks confused.

I stopped going back over what I just said. Cursing myself mentally I stay facing the sink. How the hell am I supposed to_

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.

"That must be the food." Dimitri says breaking the sudden silence. Going to answer the door I'm left to defend myself alone.

"What do you mean Rose?" Alberta asks firmly.

"Well we went to the doctors yesterday and well…I'm 5 ½ months pregnant." I said meeting everybody's shocked stares. "We're having a girl. The doctor said this happens every now and then but she's still a little worried about my size."

"Your size…"Alberta said dazedly. Her eyes dropped to my stomach and her face morphed into one only a mother can get…or maybe a grandma. "You're tiny! Too tiny to be that far along and the baby healthy. You need to eat."

"The doctor the baby's perfectly healthy. She might come out smaller than the average baby but we'll get there when we get there." Dimitri said coming back into the kitchen with two bags of food. My stomach grumbled at the smell.

That put an end to conversation. Getting down to business apparently the restaurant gave us extras but Dimitri said nothing and insisted on my family to stay and eat with us. My aunt even took it upon herself to serve me extra and watched me like a hawk throughout dinner. After dinner Eddie, Mia, and I were forced with dishes while the adults talked about everything.

"How did you guys set up everything so fast?" Mia asked looking around. "I mean I absolutely love the way you guys set it up. It's so homey yet stylish."

"I've been having these dreams about an apartment since May and as it turns out it happened to be this one. The furniture we bought and arranged for people to bring in and put together for us. Painters came in and painted earlier so by the time the stuff arrived it was dry. We bought everything else while we were waiting for the things to arrive." I said starting the dishwasher.

"You did all of that in one day?" Eddie asked amazed. I nodded and held up my hand and doing the money symbol.

"I'll give you the tour." I said gesturing around.

I showed them around and let Mia check out the walk in closet. Eddie was fascinated with the library that had built in shelves in the wall. The nursery was amazing according to Mia, but the bathroom was the best.

"I AM SO BATHING HERE!" Mia squealed running over to the tub.

"Be my guest but knock before you enter." I said smirking.

"Eww." Eddie said grimacing.

"Oh like you two don't do the same." I said rolling my eyes and poking at his blush.

"I noticed you don't have any clothes." Mia said frowning. Explaining my sudden urge to do something good she smiled.

"When are the new ones arriving?"

"Tomorrow." I said simply.

"Do you need anything to sleep in?" She asked.

"I'll just steal a shirt from Dimitri."

Walking back out into the living room Alberta and Dimitri stood up. I frowned slightly at the thoughtful look on my aunt's face. Dimitri looked serious.

"Everything okay?" I asked sitting down on the love seat.

"We were just talking about what we need to do to keep Abe from finding any of us." Alberta said looking around. "Well it's really late and the kids have school in the morning so we're going to head home."

After we said our goodbyes and they left I unmuted the TV and listened to the news reporter talk about the crime rate. With the sound of the TV and Dimitri's shower running I passed out.

"_The itsy bitsy spider…." A woman sings._

"_Mommy nooooo I don't like spiders." A little girl says matter of factly._

"_I don't either." The woman replies._

"_Then why do you sing about them." The girl questions._

"_That's a song my mommy taught me." The woman says with a smile in her voice._

"_You should've said no mommy no." The girl exclaims._

_Looking around for the source of the voices all I see is darkness. Giggling can be heard around me. _

"_What about the twinkling star?" The girl asks._

"_The one that looks like a diamond in the sky?"_

"_The one that looks like the lights above my bed!"_

"_I love you mommy."_

"I love you too baby." I replied opening my eyes to meet Dimitri's amused stare.

"What the hell are you staring at?" I grumbled looking around to find myself still on the love seat. My legs were hanging over the arm by my knees and the rest of my body lay on the cushions. My head had a couch pillow under it.

"How can you sleep like that?" He asks smiling slightly.

"How can you be so tall?" I shoot back. He raises his eyebrow at me.

"Are we grumpy?" He asks. I don't know why but the laughter in his voice just made me want to punch him in the face.

"Are you a Russian?" I say in a duh tone of voice.

Sensing my mood he frowned. He backed up saying something in Russian. Getting up off the couch I watched as the clock changed to 11:12pm. Groaning I rolled off the couch and shot up at the coldness of the floor. Stumbling away from Dimitri I walked back into the room I dug out one of his shirts and stripped then pulled it on.

"What did you just say?" I asked when he came into the room. He didn't reply and slipped on some boxers. "Are you going to ignore me?"

"You're in a bad mood and I really don't want to argue." He stated. I threw my clothes into the hamper.

"Fine have it your way." I said airily. I grabbed a pillow and spare blanket out of the closet then started to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Dimitri asked exasperated. Throwing the pillow and blanket at him I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Not me, you." I stated pointing at the door.

"This is ridiculous. I'm not sleeping on the couch." He said getting irritated.

"That's cool I hope the floor isn't too cold than because you're not sleeping in here." I said suddenly feeling the urge to cry seeping into my anger.

"I'm not doing this with you Rose." He said his accent deepening with his anger.

"Get out and you won't have to." I reply getting extremely angry and now fighting to hold back tears now.

"NO!" He yelled throwing down the pillow and blanket. Feeling the tears starting to make their way present I walked out of the room.

"I'm leaving." I yell back over my shoulder.

I move quickly and shoving on my boots and pulling on my coat I'm grabbed around the waist before I could open the door. Pulling me back against his chest he starts to drag me back.

"LET ME GO!" I shriek kicking my legs. He stops still in the entry hallway.

"You can't leave Rose. You need to stop." He says his accent extremely deep.

I don't know how it happened. Maybe it was his breath brushing my cheek or the way his accent sounded in my ear. It could've been the feel of his body pressed up against mine. I have no idea. All of a sudden my anger and tears turned to burning arousal. I went still my body tensing up. Leaning forward slightly I pushed my bottom against him.

"Rose…" He said in a warning tone.

I let my hands start to take off my coat slowly daring him to help me start to strip and smiling slightly when he freed on of his hands to help me. Lifting me up with his grip around me I slipped out of my boots. I could feel him growing hard against my back. His lips rubbed back and forth on the exposed skin of my shoulder making me shiver. His free left hand cupped my chest massaging sensually then traveled down my body over the shirt.

"I…I.i…" I started to stutter out.

Grunting his hand started to move up the shirt and traced my underwear. My hips bucked against his venturing fingers. They stilled for a split second before they pushed my panties aside and slide into my folds. My breath was now coming in quiet gasps. Scissoring his fingers he opened me up then slid his longest finger into me.

"Ahhh." I cried out feeling the room start to go up in flames.

He was now fully hard against me and his breathing was heavy in my ear. He pushed and pulled then crooked his finger inside of me. My knees gave out but he held onto me and added another finger. I rocked in time with his fingers searching for the end of the line. Turning me towards the wall I used a hand to brace myself while the other reached back and tangled in his hair. He pulled his fingers out and fumbled behind me. Using the arm that was keeping me standing he lifts me slightly then lowers me over him.

Sliding all the way to the hilt he stops. My breath feels like sandpaper in my chest. Biting my the crook of my neck he starts to move. Oh shit that feels so_.

KNOCK!KNOCK! KNOCK!

Freezing I felt the coil tighten even more as the knocks jolted Dimitri even deeper. I bit down on my lip and shuddered. Shifting slightly I almost screamed at the feel of him hitting my g-spot. His grip tightened and he reached into his coat pocket and produced a gun.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

I was torn. My mind was being split between the door and the orgasm just at the tip of my fingers…and it seemed Dimitri was too. His body was shaking and his hips seemed to be moving slowly by themselves. His head was bowed and he was clutching the gun pretty hard. He started to lift me up.

"Don't you fucking do it." I growled out. He paused then continued to pull out but even slower. "If you pull out life in this place is going to be hell."

"What the fuck am I supposed to do?" He growled at me.

"Finish!" I gasped at him circling my hips against him and pushed back down when his grip loosened a little. His hips started to pump and I almost screamed at the feeling.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Dimitri started to pull out again. Nearly at the end of my patience and within grasp of a mind blowing orgasm I yelled at the door.

"WHO IS IT AND WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?"

Pushing Dimitri's arm away from me slightly I put both hands on the wall and slammed my hips back and down as hard as I could and…blacked out. It was only for like a second or two because when I came back Dimitri was now gripping my hips in a death grip and straining against me. The gun in his left hand was digging into my skin painfully only pushing me into another orgasm.

"Hi I'm here to deliver clothes to a Rose Belikov. I know it's late and I'm so sorry but it says here on the chart as soon as possible." A male's voice called through the door. Dimitri still holding onto my hips slid to the floor pulling me down onto his lap still inside of me. Panting he laid his head on my back.

"I'm sorry I was just in the shower and I'm indecent." I said loud enough for him to hear.

Coming back to his senses Dimitri stood up and lifted me off of him. Setting me on my unsteady feet he put me in the kitchen out of sight. He hung up the coat and put my boots to the side. Pulling back his hair he fixed his boxers and opened the door.

"Hi I'm Rose's husband is there anything I need to sign for her?" He said hiding the gun behind him.

Settling down in the kitchen I listened to boxes being carried in and Dimitri saying goodbye to the delivery man. My legs were trembling and my head's swimming. My body feels like its tingling all over. Hearing the door close I made my way to the hallway and smiled at the mountain of boxes lining the wall. Okay I'm exaggerating. There are only three medium size boxes and a tall Russian.

Looking up and seeing me in the hallway Dimitri's eyes ran up my body. Looking down I see my underwear lying in shreds at my feet. Frowning I can't help but wonder when that happened. Looking back up I point down and give him an expecting look. Walking over to me he picks me up and lets me wrap my legs around him. His hands are on my ass holding me up.

"I'll buy you a new pair later." He says huskily while walking back to the room.

***Well here it is! I was going to continue but I think it's a good place to leave off. I know Dimitri is supposed to be this badass Russian but I wanted to show a vulnerable side to him. I loved the last reviews but I really hope I get more this time. Happy 4****th**** of July…or in the words of the correcting voice in the back of my head Happy Independence Day! We're going to be seeing more action coming up so review and you shall receive :D.***


	14. They Left

***Okay I know it's been awhile but I just went through this lazy funk where I didn't want to do anything. I'm so excited to show you the next chapter. I loved the new reviews and I really appreciate them. Okay so I won't keep you waiting any longer.***

It's only been two weeks since we moved in and I'm now officially six months pregnant. Looking down at my stomach I'm happy to say that my little girl has some moving space now. It's not a lot but there's a small pouch where it used to be flat. Dimitri and I've been great. I haven't gotten to reading over the baby books yet but Alberta said my mood swings were normal according to her. Apparently she has this theory that mine are worse due to my Irish/Turkish blood. She laughs at me and says I have nothing on her.

The baby started kicking the other day. Of course I was freaking out. I mean she moved! I went around the house smiling and laughing for a couple of hours then flipped at how not baby proofed the place is…and how clueless I think I'll be when the baby comes. In the end Dimitri found me crying on the kitchen floor. He had to calm me down then told me that I'll be a great mother and that I'm over thinking it.

After that everything seems to be going smooth. I'm trying not to let my hormones overrule me but looking around the kitchen right now I can't help but feel a sense of unease. I feel like something bad is going to happen. I don't like it.

"Are you okay?" Dimitri asks. I jump at the sound of his voice and look over to see him staring at me. "You're always looking a little out of it lately."

I want to scream at him. No I'm not okay. I'm always tired. It's making me grumpy and cold. Eddie told me I'm gaining weight. We haven't had sex in two weeks! Am I getting unattractive? Is it the weight gaining?

"Rose are you okay?" Dimitri asked again looking concerned. Instead of answering him I nodded and slapped on a fake smile. "I know you don't want to hear this but Alberta and I are leaving for a little while."

"How long is a little while?" I ask quietly. I guess this is why I was so uneasy.

"Four days maybe a week tops. We want to go and spy on your dad. We need to find out how much he knows and what his next plan of action is. We'll be leaving in five minutes." He said smoothing my hair back. I forced myself not to pull away. "Are you okay with this? Can you handle it?"

NO, I'm not okay with this. You're leaving me here with my lunatic father out there hunting me down. What if he finds me when you leave? Don't leave me. Don't you love me at all? Why didn't you talk to me about this before?

"Yeah I can handle it. Go out there and find out what he's up to." I said kissing him on the cheek. "I'm really tired so I'm just going to go lay down in bed."

"Look if I'm not back in a week don't freak out. That probably won't happen though. Continue with the homeschooling and make sure to feed yourself." He said kissing my forehead. "I love you."

"Not as much as I love you. Be safe." I reply kissing his neck then watching him grab his bag and walk to the door. "Wait!"

Running down the hallway I jump up and kiss him. Dropping his bag he pins me against the wall and wraps me in his arms. My hearts pounding in my chest and the tears won't be able to stay down forever. The door opens and Alberta stands outside of it watching us expectantly. Eddie and Mia wait off to the side. Pulling away Dimitri grabs his bag and leaves with my aunt.

"You're not leaving too?" I ask my cousin and Mia.

"No we have to stay." Eddie said looking upset. Nodding my head I give them a hug before going back inside.

**Mia's POV-**

"This is complete bullshit! We should be out there with them." Eddie says kicking the wall.

I love him but I can't help but be mad at his response. How can he be so ready to throw himself into danger? I mean if something happens to him I don't know what I'd do. Turning away from him I look at Rose's now closed door.

"I can feel her sadness." I murmur. "She's all alone in there probably thinking about all the things that can go wrong. She's probably scared shitless."

"Rose…" Eddie whispers beside me now thinking about his cousin. "She didn't want him to go."

"Of course not." I state.

"…Why did she let him?" He wonders out loud.

I already know though. Over time Rose and I have become really close. I know for a fact that she didn't want him to go. He was her protection. I mean she's one tough nut and can take care of herself but I know for a fact that if it was Eddie leaving I wouldn't feel truly safe until he got back. The only reason why she would let him go is because she's a mom.

As a mom now all she ever thinks about is the baby. Her dad is a threat and since he's out there he will continue to be one until bought down. If having Dimitri go out there and getting the inside scoop will make a safer and more prepared environment for the baby when it's born then she'll make the sacrifice of her security. Still she must really be suffering.

Meeting Eddie's gaze I know for sure that he's come to the same conclusion. Taking action I opened Rose's door and walked in looking around for her. We searched the whole house until we looked in the bathroom.

There in the bath tub a blanket hung over the edge a little. I felt my heart start to ache in my chest. Walking forward I sat on the edge and looked down at Rose's tired and blank stare.

"Scoot over." I say lying in the tub with her.

I'm glad she has pillows too. Eddie joins us too. It's a little cramped but comfy. Rose doesn't make a sound but I know she's just trying to hold it in. Laying my head on her shoulder I hug her with one arm.

"It's okay to cry." I say gently.

Watching her face I know my words were right. Rose's blank face began to crumble. Lips trembling and tears falling she makes a choked sobbing sound. Her body shakes with the force of them. I smoothed her hair while Eddie held her hand. After a while her crying stopped and her breathing evened out.

Sitting up I get out of the tub and watch Eddie carry her into the room. Laying her on the bed I take out a fresh blanket and set it over her. I picking up the laundry basket I put in a load with the blanket and pillows in the tub. Sitting down I turn on the news and start the wait for Rose to wake up.

**Rose's POV-**

_"I can look after myself!" I state stubbornly. _

_ It's a Friday night and I can't go out. So what do I do? I decide to look up apartments and colleges that are low key enough to go to. I mean I'm only 16 and I still have two years to go but you can never be too prepared. So of course Dimitri just walks into my room and sees what I'm doing and just feels the need to lecture me._

_ "Your brother and I were thinking you can have college online. It lowers the risk of you being in danger." He said staring me down._

_ "I'm not going to stay in this house forever comrade." I say getting up and walking over to him. "I'm going to have my own life and I WILL be able to look after myself."_

_ "How?" He asks raising his eyebrow._

_ "Well first you find an apartment with good escape routes. Then you secure the perimeter. Lock it down at night." I say going over every movie I've ever watched. Shaking his head he turned and left the room._

Opening my eyes had to be the hardest thing I've had to do in a while. Dimitri left. The house is empty. I don't feel fully safe. I need to do something to keep me busy. Getting up I folded the blanket and put it back in the closet. Walking out of the room I plopped down on the couch with my two best friends. Yep best friends. It's weird I thought Lissa and I would always be best friends…this is like the first time I've thought of her in months…

"Thank you for earlier." I mumble watching Rugrats.

"You're welcome." They mumble back passing the bowl of popcorn.

For the next week we became the three musketeers. We decided it would be best to stay in the same apartment so we stayed in mine. We all slept in the same bed. We pretty much got WAY ahead on our home schooling and the house is spotless. Other than that we just pretty much had some all-round good fun while waiting for our loved ones to show back up. Yet the week they were gone soon turned to two…then three.

Of course we're worried. They should've been back but today we're frantic. Eddie goes on routine checks around the city to see if any of my dad's goons show up and this morning they did. They were at the old studio. Luckily they didn't see Eddie and he ran back here.

"What do we do?" Mia freaks. All of us are in the living room trying to come up with a plan.

Looking around I'm trying to come up with a plan of action. With the adults gone the three of us need to lay super low. How can we do that? What's the key to laying low perfectly? Think Rose think! Suddenly the answer hits me.

"Okay we need to lay low and the key to laying low is for everything to go smoothly and look like a normal everyday life." I said proudly.

"Well how do we do that?" Eddie asks closing the blinds and pulling closed the curtains.

"Well we still need to make sure the bakery runs. Do you think we can do that?" I ask looking at Mia. She nods at me. Smiling I continue. "Before we do that we need to secure the perimeter."

"How?" Eddie asks looking annoyed.

"Lock down 101. Eddie think hard. We need to set up cameras, heat sensors, motion detectors, etc." I say getting on the computer. "Look the bakery needs a security network anyways so that'll be the cover up. We'll set up an entire security room in the office."

Agreeing I set to work on rush ordering an amazing amount of security shit. Putting it on rush order it should arrive tomorrow. Shutting down the computer I turn to the other two.

"Grab a notebook and a pen." I said getting up. Taking the gun out of the junk drawer we set out to go over the building.

We decided that we would put small thermal cameras in the upper corners of the hallways. Each angle would be covered. A trip sensor will be set in a fake brick by the entrances/exits, stairs, and hallways. If they go off they immediately set off triggering the motion cameras that we're putting in the light fixture in the entry halls. The motion detectors will trigger the photo camera that'll snap pictures, and send us automatic results. The good thing about all the cameras I ordered is that they're small enough to not be noticed. Even if someone uses an electrical jammer they wouldn't be bothered either because they're hooked to one inside server.

Going back inside we made a list of things we needed to get for windows and doors. Settling down we ate an uneasy dinner and lay down for the most uneasy night of sleep ever.

"Where do you think they are?" Mia whispered out into the dark.

No one answered and I pretended to be asleep. I feel bad for doing it but I just don't want to cry. I mean let's face it I'm scared out of my mind and I have to stay strong. Letting out a deep sigh I forced myself to sleep.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

I jolted out of my sleep and jumped up reaching for the gun on the nightstand. Throwing it to Eddie we creeped out of the room and towards the door. I handed Mia my knife and grabbed another stashed gun from the hall closet. Standing on either side of the door I looked through the peep hole.

"Who is it?" Eddie asked. The woman had a box next to her.

"Security deliverance. I have an order for a Lisa Brown."

Hiding the gun behind my back I opened the door and let Mia grab the box. The woman left promptly and we opened the box. Taking out all the cameras I nodded.

"Eddie you need to go to the hardware store and get the supplies. Grab some track phones too." I instructed.

Watching him leave I got dressed in a pair of jeans, a loose t-shirt, some converse, and a hoodie. I put up my hair and brushed my teeth. Mia did the same. Going around the house I grabbed all the weapons we have. I set them out on the counter.

Taking out my notebook and pen I started to catalogue them. I have three 45s, two magnums, and a Bersa Thunder 380 Matte Lite. I logged in 6 pocket knives and a baseball bat. Taking them I stuck the 45s in the junk drawer, behind the washer, and on the underside of the coffee table. The Bersa Thunder is in a coat pocket by the door. The magnums are in the office and room. I stuck the baseball bat with the coats. The knives are pretty much everywhere.

I logged where each weapon is. Then I went through the box and logged each camera and where they would be placed. I took the computer screens and small TV and monitors and set to work putting it all together in the office. Eddie came home and grabbed the notebook and took off to put up the cameras. Mia started drilling the windows shut with a personalized security lock so they would only open from the inside.

I was so caught up in securing the building I forgot to eat. So by the time I was done with the office I was ready to drop. Luckily Mia was thinking the same thing and now she's cooking some lunch in the kitchen. Wiping my hands on my jeans I start to test the windows. Then set to work on adding the extra locks to the front door.

"Lunch is ready!" Mia yells out in the hallway to Eddie.

"Alright I'll be right in I just have one more camera to set up." His voice shouts up.

Grabbing a plate of hamburger helper I walk back to the office and turn everything on. I carefully went through every camera and test run. Satisfied with making sure everything's up and running I can now start to relax.

"Hey guys everything's set up perfectly. Now all we need to do is install the new locks on your door and we're all set." I say once I get back out to the kitchen. Mia and Eddie nod and chow down. "Hey I noticed that there's a buzzer system at the door but it doesn't work."

"Yeah it's been broken for years. I'm going to fix it after lunch." Eddie says getting up and washing his dish.

"Well you don't need to rush or anything I mean we have an up and running security system now." Mia says handing him her dish and taking mine.

"It's a priority. If we get that done then it'll give us a little more protection. I don't want anything to happen to you guys." He says running out the door to go fix it.

"I'm worried he's taking too much onto his shoulders." I tell Mia. She shakes her head then walks with me to the door.

"He's always been like this. Now don't worry about it. You have enough stress already and it's not good for the baby." She reassures me. Frowning I reluctantly agree.

By the time Mia had dinner ready the building was secure and we were talking about opening up the bakery tomorrow.

"You and Mia will work the front. Rose you'll be the cashier and Mia will bring out the cakes and stuff. I'll be in the back baking with Adrian." Eddie explained. "Here are your uniforms. Since we're ahead on our school work this should be a walk in the park."

"I'm just glad your mom taught us how to run the place in case she had to leave during an emergency." Mia said looking relieved. I nodded in agreement and stood up cringing at a strong kick.

"She seems so restless." I said laying my hand over my stomach. "I kind of wish she'll settle down."

"That's good though right? That means she's healthy and active." Mia said smiling.

"I guess, I was worried I've been doing something wrong." I said voicing my worries. "I should probably read over those baby books but I haven't had the time."

"Well I'll read over them tomorrow with you during break." Mia said helping me with the dishes.

"We need to go grocery shopping and I still need to go out for baby clothes and diapers." I said looking at the pretty much empty fridge.

"I'll have the groceries delivered." Eddie says making a list.

"No we can't have a record of consecutive deliveries here. If Abe is smart enough he'll look into that." I explain shooting down the option. "I'll go after work."

Finishing up the dishes and the kitchen I hopped in the shower and put on one of Dimitri's shirts. My chest feels tight with longing. I miss him and my aunt. I want to go back to eating dinner together at the table and laughing at something stupid. Even if it only was like that for a short time but I miss it already. I want Dimitri back in bed holding me while I sleep. Blinking back tears I force myself to stay calm…yet for some odd reason I'm starting to get angry.

Why hasn't he made any type of contact with me? The goons are out in the city so why isn't he back? Maybe he's in trouble. God I need him. Taking a deep breath I step out of the bathroom and lay down in bed ready for sleep to take me. My last thought will continue to come up. How much longer before he comes back.

**Dimitri's POV-**

"Rose is going to kill me." I murmur getting out of the car.

"Relax Dimitri it'll be okay." Alberta tells me for the hundredth time this week.

"We should've been back five weeks ago. We left in October and its November now! She's seven months pregnant she's probably stressed out of her mind." I exclaim staring at the building in front of me.

It's been five weeks since we left. Backtracking to Virginia we followed Tasha's paper trail to Chicago. Now we're here walking into the building where he lives. It seems to be trashed. The walls are molding. Drug addicts are sitting on the stares. Babies are crying. Walking up three flights of stairs because the elevators broken we walk to apartment number 36A. Taking a deep breath I knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Tasha's voice yells out.

"It's Dimitri!" I say through the door.

As soon as I said my name the door yanked open to reveal Tasha in a short blue silk robe. Her hair looks…messy and she's flushed. Seeing me she smiles brightly then lets it dim slightly at the sight of Alberta.

"Long time no see Alberta." She says frowning.

"It's not really a pleasure Tasha." She replies.

"Bitch."

"Skank."

"What's with the name calling in here? What are we five?" A man's voice speaks up. Tasha's pushed out of the way slightly and I come face to face with the man.

"Dimitri! What a pleasure to see you. It's been too long kiddo. You've gotten big." He says smiling and patting my arm.

"Hello Abe."

**Rose's POV-**

It's been two more weeks. They've been gone for five weeks now. The goons haven't found us yet but it's only a matter of time.

"Where are they?" I whisper down to my belly.

***I so excited right now I can't wait to get started on the next chapter. Oh and for all you Twilight lovers I have a new story with my favorite Twilight character Seth. If you can will you read it and tell me what you think. The story's called 'Taking Chances'. So give me your reviews and I'll post the next chapter soon.***


	15. Home At Last

***I'm terribly sorry for taking so long to update. Right after my last update my grandfather died and it's been hard to really find a way to concentrate on writing. I've been on a strict reading only spree for the last month. I'm back though now and I really hope you guys know how much the last batch of reviews meant to me. Thank you for reading my story . Anyways here's the next chapter.***

**Dimitri's POV-**

Every instinct is literally screaming for justice. Nothing about him has changed. Same brown hair and tan skin. Same smile and fucked up twinkle in his eyes. I wonder would that be from being a sick bastard or from a genuine spark. He led us into the living room.

"Shit." I mutter under my breath.

"He obviously doesn't want any money." Alberta whispers next to me.

The inside of the house was a complete contradiction the rugged broken appearance of the other side of the door. The floors were an expensive cherry oak and the walls painted in warm rich colors. The furniture was obviously top notch décor. Everything about the place screams wealth. Abe sits down and gestures for us to do the same.

"We're not staying here long. What do you want with Rose?" I say evenly getting straight to the point.

"I see you don't like to beat around the bush…I like that about you." He smirks.

"It's obviously not money. From the looks of this place I'd say you have plenty." I inform him gesturing around.

"Quite right you are. You see I've still got a bit of business under my hands. So no I don't need money. What I do need is my darling little Rosemarie." He sighs.

"You can't have her." I tell him keeping my face blank. "Mason made sure that whether you were dead or alive you wouldn't be able to get your hands on her custody or money wise."

"Correct again. You seem to have the custody leash on my lovely daughter." He shoots at me smiling sickly. "How is that going for you?"

"It would be perfect if you backed off. She doesn't want anything to do with you. You're just a monster and in her own words, "A sorry excuse for a father. If I ever see him I'll make sure he'll send my regards to the devil when I pop a cap in his head and send him to hell." She seems very excited to see you again." I shove in his face.

His face doesn't change but I can see his eyes flash hurt. Hiding my confusion at the fleeting emotion I curse myself at my lack of control on my anger. Tasha scoffs and Alberta snorts.

"Well I can see she has a very active imagination." He says dully.

"What the hell do you want? Get to the point!" I bark at him feeling the end of my patience.

"Fine let's get straight to it."

**Rose's POV-**

I bust out laughing as my grape hits Eddie in the forehead and bounces of and lands in Mia's mouth from her position laying in his lap. Another weeks passed by and we still haven't had any contact with Alberta or Dimitri. The bakery has been in full swing and is running smoothly. Between Mia, Eddie, and I the baby books have been demolished. We even have gone as far as watching home birthing videos in case of an emergency. Our homeschooling is officially finished. With all the things on or every day to do list we haven't been able to worry too much.

Currently we're in the living room just relaxing and having fun. I'm enjoying the carefree enjoyment knowing that the overdue breakdown is on its way. The house is cleaned and the bakery is closed for the night. Chewing on grapes and occasionally throwing some at the couple across from me I'm focused on the evening news.

"So I was thinking since the shops closed tomorrow do you guys want to head out to do some sightseeing?" I asked popping another grape into my mouth.

The couple across from me grew silent and they stared at me in worry and shock. I shifted in my spot then threw some grapes at them. The smiled slightly but still didn't say anything. Annoyance lifted its head inside of me.

"What is the problem?!" I snap out.

"Well it's just that with the guys out there looking for you that it wouldn't be such a good idea for us to go out." Eddie says sheepishly.

I force my face go blank as embarrassment washes through me. Of course. How can I be so stupid? Nodding in understanding I get up and put up the remaining grapes. Hearing Eddie's heavy footsteps walk into the kitchen I look up and smile faintly at him.

"It was a stupid idea." I assure him weakly.

He frowns at me and pulls me into a hug. Freezing against him I slowly let myself melt into the hug and try to hold onto my tears. Sensing my sudden distress he strokes my hair and kisses the top of my head. The tears start to flow out and I clutch onto his shirt letting my sobs break free. I can feel Mia's hand stroking my arm before heading up to her own apartment.

"I'm sorry." I croak after a while.

"We all knew it was coming. You've done a really good job holding everything in and it's amazing this hasn't already happened with all those hormones raging due to the baby. Are you sure it's okay if Mia and I stay in our own apartment?" He asks unsure whether to leave me home alone.

"Yeah go have fun. God knows you need it." I say chuckling at the end and wiping my tears. "You're a good brother Eddie. I love you."

After watching him leave reluctantly I slowly lock up and check the security. Seeing it clear I take a long shower and settle into bed and curl up around my small baby bump. I listened as the heater kicked on and felt myself shudder at the sharp longing that shoots through me at the thought of another lonely night.

I was in bed for what had to be hours. The feeling of longing only increasing until it turned into despair. I need him home. I need him back and holding me as he tells me that everything's going to be okay. I want him here so he can tell me I'm doing so good and that it's okay to be feeling and acting so weak.

Letting out a soft cry I pull his pillow into my arms and clutch at it with everything in me. Looking over at the clock I let the numbers 12:46 glare back at me. Sudden exhaustion falls over me and I slowly drift into nothing.

_"Give it up Comrade. This is just something that you're just not going to win." I mock out at Dimitri. _

_ We've been sparring for the last 3 hours and anyone can tell that it was weighing down on us big time. I was running on fake energy and well I can't really be sure about Dimitri. Seeing him focus on my legs I jump up just as he takes a dive at my feet trying one last time to bring me down. Flipping around as fast as I can I jump onto his back and flip him over straddling his hips and holding down his arms._

_ "I win." I state bending down and nipping at his neck._

_ I feel him stiffen bellow me and flush in embarrassment. Afraid to look him in the eye I sit up and look away. _

_ "Roza…"_

Not opening my eyes I feel my heart lurch. I know it was a memory but when he said my name I swear it was real. Opening my eyes I feel my breath stop. Tears rush to the surface. Dimitri's eyes stare back into my own. I can feel his body heat flow against me as he lies beside me. His aftershave clouds around me. Watching completely frozen I watch as his hand reaches out and gently wipes my tears away.

"Don't cry Roza." He whispers softly.

Reaching out cautiously I touch his cheek and let my eyes drift close as he kisses my palm. My breath hitches in my throat and I open up my eyes again. He grips my hips and drags me above him. His hands move up and brush against my breasts causing my heart to pound. He rids me of his shirt and tears my underwear. His hands caress gently but firmly over my body.

He sits up and places open mouthed kisses over every bit of skin he can reach. His fingers stroke my nipples into taunt peeks and his other hand drifts lower and he lets his fingers dip into my heat. I don't make a sound afraid that this isn't real. Dragging my hand down I pull up his shirt and throw it away from us. I drag my fingertips just barely over his skin causing him to moan softly.

His fingers speed up and my breath breaks as an orgasm washes over me. His hand pulls out and he fumbles for a minute leaving me dizzily confused for a slight second before I feel him slide home. Tears make themselves known again as I'm overcome with a sense of being complete. Letting my head fall and lie on his shoulder I let my body start to move with his.

His head dips and he draws in a nipple while making a swirling motion with his hips while lowering me down. My walls clench down even tighter around him causing a deep groan to erupt from him. I gasp as his speed picks up and I move accordingly. Closing my eyes I focus on the sweet feeling of him sliding in and out of me. I let myself relax in his smell and enjoy the sounds of his grunts as he brings us towards the end. Burying my hand in his hair and cupping his cheek I pull his head up and connect our lips as I spiral out of control.

Going limp against him I feel him take a few more thrusts before stilling and moaning my name. He leans back against the headboard and pillows and strokes my back as I lay over him. My fingers trace patterns on his chest. Our labored breathing slows down and I feel my eyes start to drift shut.

"Where did you go?"

"To make sure you'd never be bothered again."

"How did you get past the security system?"

"Eddie."

"We'll be talking about this tomorrow."

"I know."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

With that I slowly let myself drift back off o sleep.

***Okay I know you guys probably want to hang me for such a short chapter but like I said I'm still trying to come out of a funk. On top of that something inside of me was screaming at me to stop here. So I'm going to listen to my instincts and I'll update soon. I'm not going to go that long again if I can help it. I'm so sorry you guys and I really can't wait to see your reviews.***


	16. He's Back

***So I just want to say sorry. I've been very busy with school. Since I'll get to stay at this school I finally took up on the opportunity to join afterschool clubs and have been studying for my SATs. On top of that I discovered the world of Doctor Who…Anyways I typed up a couple of chapters in my free time so I won't keep you waiting any longer. Thank you for your condolences they meant a lot and I loved the reviews. Anyways here's the next chapter!***

Broad shoulders, washboard abs, muscled arms. Smooth tan skin, soft brown hair, perfect lips. The thud of a heart. The breath of a man asleep. The warmth of his skin. My eyes drift over Dimitri's form as he sleeps. Love holds me in a place of breathless wonder. Is it possible to love someone so much? Is he really here?

Reaching out I run my finger from the top of his shoulder to the small thin trail of hairs leading under the sheet. A hand catches my wandering finger. Looking up I meet his chocolate brown gaze. Smiling gently at his slightly dazed gaze I wiggle my finger against him and watch as his mouth opens slightly on a moan. Feeling his grip loosen I push my hand forward and grip him. He's already hard and standing at attention. Yep definitely real.

"Tell me you love me." I whisper to him as I move my hand in gentle teasing strokes. His hands grip the sheets. My feelings start to go from longing to anger. Oh it's so time for revenge. Leaving me like that then not coming back.

"I…I love…you." He gasps. I lean over and nip at his bottom lip.

"Tell me you'll never leave me again." I moan out. My forefinger runs over the tip of him. Hips jerking he lets his head fall back.

"I'll never….ah….I'll…FUCK…I'll never leave you…again…AH!" He finally gets out pushing forward harder trying to stop my teasing.

Smiling I stroke him two more time forcefully before removing my hand and getting out of bed. Grabbing my towel I make my way to the bedroom door and turn around. Dimitri seems to be in a shocked daze. I can do this to him.

"I wish I could finish but I have work in an hour and I need to shower and eat." I tell him.

Turning I run into the bathroom and lock the door so he wouldn't be able to come in. I can't help but groan slightly in frustration. Who does he think he is? Being gone for so long without a word. Dammit I was depressed almost the entire time. Dropping my hand down I stroke my small pouch. Shutting off the water I get out and dry off.

Pulling my uniform out from the bathroom closet I slip on some underwear and a bra then get dressed. Brushing my hair into a ponytail and finishing with my bathroom routine I step out of the bathroom and start towards the room only to hear a harsh moan sound out and some panting.

Smiling slightly I slowly back up and head to the kitchen and make some eggs. Making enough for the both of us I serve myself a plate and scarf it down with some orange juice. Shoving my feelings of anger and confusion down I force back tears. I hate my hormones. I feel like a pansy, but I'm allowed to feel like this right? I'm allowed to be this upset? Washing up my plate and cup I look up to see Dimitri walk into the kitchen.

"Your plate's in the microwave. I have a break at two for about an hour then I get off at eight after we close the store. The security footage for this week needs going over if you can. Take notes on them in the blue notebook on the shelf marked, "Observations". Whatever you do don't disable the security." I tell him emotionlessly before he can speak.

"You shouldn't be standing for so long like that. It's not good for the baby. Plus you don't need to work. We have plenty of money." He tells me reaching out to steady me as I pull on my shoes. I yank my arm back and look up at his confused face. The fireball of feelings I've tried to shove into a bottle rush to the surface.

"Just because we have money doesn't mean that I should become a lazy. I've been doing just fine." I snap at him.

"I just think you shouldn't_" I cut him off.

"Well I don't need you to tell me what I should and shouldn't be doing." I hiss out turning and opening the door only for an arm to shoot out and shut it. I can feel his body heat behind me.

"What's wrong Roza?" He whispers in my ear.

My body freezes. Leaning forward against me he stokes my arm with his free hand. Tears burn my eyes and my chest feels like it has a weight on it. He can't just do this. He can't just come home and act like this. He can't come home and just expect things to be okay after being gone for so long. I went through so much. I was scared! Rose Hathaway does not get mad! Now he just waltzes back in here and has coming home sex, then expects me to be okay. It's not okay!

"I need to get to work."

"It's only nine. How can you work so long standing up? Don't you care about the baby?" He asks me.

Flinching on the inside I force myself to breathe evenly. How can he ask me that? I care about my little girl more than anyone in this world could. I need to get out of here.

"I didn't mean it like that." He says quickly sensing my pain.

Not replying to that I reach out and grab his hand and move it from the door. Stepping out into the hallway I shut it before he can come out. Walking downstairs I wipe some escape tears.

"There's our mommy." Eddie says smiling widely at me as I walk into the office and clock in. I nod at him silently not trusting my voice.

"What's wrong honey?" Mia asks from beside him. She reaches forward and strokes my arm making me cringe as the memory of Dimitri doing that two minutes ago resurfaces.

"Apparently I don't care about my baby because I stand and work to long during the day." I tell them my voice cracking just slightly.

"Did you tell him we have you sitting on a stool unless you need to get something?" Eddie asks me.

"It hurt too much to tell him." I reply finally overthrowing my hurt.

"Did you punch him?" Mia asks cautiously.

"No…but now that I think about it maybe I should've." I tell her smiling. I straighten my black button up and pull on an apron. Eddie and Mia do the same. "GOD! I fucking hate these hormones. I swear I feel like a pussy half the time. Honestly I went from being bad ass to a Mary Sue. I need to get back in session."

"Well you've been through a lot Rose. You know Mason, the baby, Abe, Dimitri leaving. Anyone would act the same in your situation. You just need to adjust. I mean it all happened so fast. You can't just expect to go through it and come out the same." Mia laughs out.

I stare at her pointedly. Slowly lifting up my finger I point at myself and smile. Oh I'm am totally getting back into swing.

"You're going to go into bitch mode with Dimitri aren't you?" Eddie groans. "I can just picture it. You kicking him out of the apartment and him sleeping on our couch."

"No I'm not going to be a bitch. I'm not going to be anything at all." I tell him smiling slyly. I catch Mia's eye as she smiles just as slyly understanding what I mean.

"What does that mean?" Eddie asks confused.

"I just don't feel like being a bitch. I refuse to be stressed out anymore. The rest of this pregnancy is going to be smooth sailing." I tell him while walking out front and getting started on putting things in the cases.

My eyes find a man coming through the door Eddie just unlocked. He has on glasses and a expensive coat. He has a winter hat on and his cashmere turtleneck peeks through the coat. His slacks and shiny shoes finish off the lock along with a colorful scarf.

"Good morning sir! If you need anything just tell me and I'll get it for you." I tell him cheerily.

"Thank you. I find it's rather chilly outside so if you don't mind may I have a hot chocolate?" He asks politely.

A shiver starts up my spine and my stomach starts to churn. There's something about him that's screaming at me. Keeping up my cheery appearance I give a yes sir and start to make him one.

"Do you and your friends go to school near here?" He asks trying to start a conversation. I don't turn around as I talk to him.

"Oh we're done with school. We finished up online. We work here during the day." I tell him keeping it sort of vague.

"I heard this was a family owned and run business that only a three people aren't family. " He tells me smiling. "How are you related?"

"Would you like whip cream?" I ask him lightly trying to change the subject.

"Yes please. I'm good friends with Alberta. You look just like her son Eddie." He says chuckling. I feel my stomach clench at the sound.

"Oh I'm just a family friend. I've lived here all my life. My mom runs overseas business in China. You won't be the first one to say that. I do suppose I don't mind though. After all they are like family to me." I tell him smiling and putting a lid on the hot drink and pushing it over the counter and ringing up the order. "Will that be all for you today?"

"I'm hungry too so what's good?" He says smiling widely.

My heart stops at the sight of a gold tooth flashing back at me. Keeping up my smooth cashier appearance I reach over and grab my favorite pumpkin bread. He hated pumpkin bread. If it's him he won't eat it.

"This is my favorite. I love the taste." I say sweetly. "Eddie makes it sweet."

"Sounds sketchy." He jokes around.

"You should try a sample. If you don't like it I'll get the next best thing." I say breaking off a piece and handing it out. He hesitates and my heart starts the pounding. Taking off his leather gloves something shiny flashes at me.

In less than two seconds I dropped my hands and came back up with a .45 pointed at his chest and backing up. He stares at me with his mouth dropping open. At that moment Eddie choose to walk through the door.

"WHAT THE HELL!" He yells and runs up to me and tries to grab me.

"Don't touch me!" I hiss out. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I cry out at the man over the counter. The man who made my life a living hell.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" He says with a tremor in his voice.

"Rose put the gun down. MIA GET MOM AND DIMITRI!" He bellows out toward the back.

"No not until this bastard answers my question." I say in a deadly voice. My minds racing and I can hear the blood rushing through my veins.

"I…don't know..wh-what…you're talking about." He stutters out sounding helpless. I drop my gun and shot the counter by his hand then raise it quickly to his chest again.

"One shot is all it's going to take." I say darkly.

At this point three things happen at once. Something breaks, Dimitri and my aunt run through the doorway and the man takes off his glasses and smiles widely.

"Hello Rose."

"Hello dad."

***So it starts :). What do you thinks going to happen next. Is Rose right for feeling like this about Dimitri? What does Abe want? What happened in that apartment between Alberta, Dimitri, and Abe? What about our unborn baby girl?! Review and find out. I have the next chapter typed up already so you won't have to wait.**


	17. Max

***I totally agree with you on the communication issues. They do need to talk it out. You need to remember though that Rose is a very stubborn person…and so is Dimitri at times. She's also the type to hold everything in until it just comes out in anger. Anyways I loved the reviews…I wish I got more but what's a person to do. Well here you go!***

**Dimitri's POV (Flashback) -**

"I want my daughter back." He says seriously.

"Never." I tell him calmly.

"You don't understand. I need my daughter." He repeats for me.

"You don't understand. You can't have her." I shot him down again.

"GOD DAMMIT DIMITRI! I NEED MY DAUGHTER AND I NEED HER NOW!" He shouts standing up and kicking the coffee table over.

"You can't have her. She doesn't want you." Alberta replies coldly.

I always knew he had a temper…yet there was something about this. He tore around the room knocking things to the floor. Throwing things. Yet the one thing that made me stop from smiling…were the tears. I've never in my life seen this man cry. Only over Janine. His legs gave out and he lets out an anguished cry.

"I gave her up. I hurt her. I know I did. It was just so hard. Nothing was right without Janine. Yeah Tasha was there but still. I loved her and my daughter and our son. I was quickly going over the edge. After that day at the pool I knew I had to leave. It wasn't safe for her. I was a monster." He told us sobbing.

Alberta and I don't say anything. We've never seen him like this. A part of me just wants to scream that I don't want to hear this fake sob story yet the other part of me is screaming it's the truth.

"I left the country. I had to get away. I kept thinking why Rose had lived but not Janine. Then under the drugs I kept thinking that she was Janine and I was so angry that she pushed me to this. So I stayed away. I left the business to Mason and started my own a few years later. I started adding more and more money to the accounts for Rose. I wasn't going to come back because I knew she didn't want me." He said standing back up.

He pulled out his wallet and threw it to me. Inside was a picture of Rose for every age. At school, a coffee shop, the tattoo shop, even at home. The pictures looked worn and tear drops were on some. You can tell he's spent a lot of time looking at them.

"Tasha go get the records and books." He tells Tasha. Turning back to us he wipes his eyes. "I uhh..I kept an eye on my children since I've become sober. I even got my 7 year clean chip. Then I heard about Mason's and Santiago's deal. I rushed down and tried to stop it, but Mason was already dead and you and Rose were gone."

"So you came back and kept running the business while you sent Tasha out to find Rose and Dimitri." Alberta said with a blank face.

"You know I know what she did to you Dimitri. I'm truly sorry." He says facing me again.

"Why are you still with her then?" Alberta snarls.

"She's all that wants me."

I see him again. The man that was like a father to me. It's been so long that I just want to accept the apology. I believe him. I really do. Yet there's always that chance that this is all a scam. Everything can be fake. None of this could be real.

Tasha walks back out with three large books. Setting them down on the dining room table Alberta and I look through them. There they are. The transfers and list of men who kept and eye and ear out on Mason and Roza. There were pictures and reports. Everything was here.

"Why now?" I ask looking him in the eye.

"I want to say that it's because of her being all I have left. I really do. I want to be a family with her again, but there's something that needs taking care of." He says getting back into business. He pulls out a picture of a 5 month old baby boy. "This is Max. "

**Rose POV-**

"You need to put down the gun Rose." Dimitri tells me softly. He walks towards me with his hands out in front of him. Almost as if he's approaching a wild animal.

"You need to stay where you are Dimitri Belikov. You and I are not on good terms right now." I warn him lowly. "Now as I was saying before what the fuck are you doing here?" I ask the bastard in front of me.

"Well I was in the neighborhood and WOW!" He starts off then yells out as I shoot the counter in front of him again. "It's about Max!" He quickly yells out.

_I can hear him crying…no screaming. A baby's cries and screams. I walked around the giant house looking for him. Who? I don't know just the baby. I have to find him. More crying filled the air and desperation became a part of me. I searched each dark empty room coming up empty._

_"MAX!" I screamed out now running around the house._

I can't breathe. Oh God I can't breathe. Tears fill my eyes and my body starts to shake. It can't be. He was just a dream. I'm having a girl. Dimitri starts towards me again.

"Roza…" He says concerned.

"Where is he? What did you do to him?" I choke out. Dimitri's arms encircle my waist. Pulling me back against him he tries to take the gun from me.

"What is this all about? How do you know about Max? Give me the gun Roza."

"I can't trust him. He's going to kill me. He'll finish what he started. I can't let him do that Dimitri. He has Max. He'll hurt our baby. It's not safe." I reply nudging away his hands.

Dimitri doesn't answer me. His arms tighten around me and he goes tense. Risking my ass I look up to see a look of utter horror slapped on his face. Confused I follow his eyesight to my father who looks like he's going to … SHIT!

"Try it and I'll kill you." I tell him as he starts to walk around the counter.

"You got my daughter pregnant." He tells Dimitri shaking his head. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME! _**I SHOULD KILL YOU!**_ THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING BELIKOV?!"

"Well it's none of your business." I tell him shortly. Fear and anger swirl around in my chest. "I fucking mean it. One more move and I'll shot you. I'm not some helpless little girl you can beat around anymore. I've grown up, and I'll be damned if I let you come in here and ruin it all." I say strongly.

He doesn't say anything. He slowly reaches into his coat to pull out a BANG! Yelling he yanks his hand out and holds it to his chest staining the coat red with blood. A picture falls out and Mia screams. Dimitri yanks me behind him and Alberta pushes Eddie and Mia into the back.

_**"SON OF A BITCH! GOD DAMMIT THAT FUCKING HURT!"**_ Abe shouts jumping up and down in place.

"Walk it off asshole. I told you not to fucking move. Did you listen? No, instead you chose to reach into your pocket like an idiot and expect me not to think you're not reaching for a gun. I'm not a fucking mind reader. Next time say something jackass." I hiss at him coldly.

Tucking my gun into my waist I push Dimitri away from me and walk up and grab up the picture off the floor. Backing up I study the baby smiling up at me. His eyes were an indigo color that I didn't even know existed in eye color. His hair was the same color as mine and his skin was tan…maybe a slight shade lighter than mine. He didn't have any teeth yet so he was smiling a rather gummy smile making my heart squeeze. His arms were stretched out to the camera making me want to reach in and pick him up.

"A year ago I met up with this woman…she reminded me of your mother. She looked exactly like her except for her eye color. Anyways one thing led up to another and then boom I never see her again. Never even got to know her name, then Mason died…" He trailed off as I took back out the gun and trained it on his chest again.

"Don't say his name. You don't deserve to say it." I whisper out. He doesn't object.

"You're right; I don't deserve to say his name. When he died I was a mess. I sent people to search for you and I did a lot of thinking. I wanted a family."

"We can never be a family again." I spit out.

"It pained me to come to that realization. About five months ago I get this call from a local hospital in New York. They told me that Max was born and that his mother had died in childbirth. I came over took some DNA test and everything. He's definitely mine." He tells me somberly.

"What's this got to do with me?" I ask him emotionlessly.

"I made a lot of mistakes in my life. So many in fact that it is a proven fact that right now as we speak all the gangs in Chicago are planning my hit. I want to do one thing in my life that is right. I'm leaving Max in your custody and giving you every last penny I have left. I know what I did in the past is inexcusable and that you will never forgive me, but I don't want my son to grow up an orphan and unloved. He might even heal the rest of your heart." He explains sadly.

"No one can ever replace Mason…Is this a trick? Is this some kind of sick game to you? It's not funny." I say coldly.

"It's not a joke Rose. Max is real. Max needs family and soon you're all he's going to have left. Don't let him be alone." He whispered for me to hear.

"Don't do that. Don't tell ME of all people what it's like to be alone. I know what it's like. You can't use that against me. Dammit do you know what you're doing? You're neglecting another one of your children! You seem to just love popping them out but hate them in the end." I tell him angrily grabbing his arm and pushing him into a chair.

Closing all the windows, and locking the doors and putting up a family emergency sign I make my way back over. Taking his hand in mine I examined the bullet.

"Mia go get me my first aid and a pair of tweezers from the medical cabinet." I called out towards the back.

"Roza what are you doing?" Dimitri asked walking around the counter to pull me back. Letting go of Abe's hand I stand up and slap Dimitri in the face before he could take his next breath.

"That's for leaving for an entire month. You told me four days and yet boom nothing. No call, no email, no nothing." I tell him then kick him in the leg as hard as I can. "That's for telling me I don't care about the baby." I quickly punch him in the face. "You should probably start training again Belikov because your guard isn't what it used to be."

"You shouldn't be so_OW DAMMIT!" Abe started off only to be slapped in the face too.

"I'm seventeen and my father spent two maybe three years of my life trying to kill me. Then he left and my brother died. I fell in love with my bodyguard and brother's best friend, got pregnant then watched as he ran off with my aunt to go track down my piece of shit father. Said boyfriend said he would only be gone a week at the most and was gone for so much longer with no contact leaving me to fall into a hole of depression and stress." I shot out airily as Mia drops my things on the table. I quickly sterilize the tweezers with my lighter then shove it in his hand and ignore his screams as I pull out the bullet.

"That was a very_" He started off hoarsely.

"SHUT UP! Then he comes back in the middle of the night when I'm half asleep has sex with me and expects everything to be okay the next morning. I mean yeah I admit that I missed him and loved the sex, but come on I was half asleep. I can't think when I'm half asleep." I growl out. I pour some alcohol into the wound. "Then to make it all better he tells me basically to quit my job and that I don't care about my baby because I apparently stand all day when in truth I sit on a stool."

"Roza…"

"Dimitri I swear to god I will shot you in the hand too if I hear another word from you." I growl out. "So I come down here and my asshole dad wants to reunite with me ONLY so he can pawn off his baby on me!" I cry out as I start stitching his hand together. "You want to know my answer? My answer is that if you do live you stay the hell away from my family. The minute Max gets here and is in my arms he's MY son. MY son and NOT yours. I will tell him at a good age and we'll go from there. Until he's eighteen, you stay the hell away from him. You stay away from my family or I will shoot you in the fucking heart next time. That's IF you live. Understand? Good."

Everyone stays silent as I work on the rest of his hand. Mia and Eddie sit down at a nearby table and start making a list of baby things they need to get for a boy immediately. Alberta looks over the papers for the custody of Max and Dimitri just remains standing next to me staring at me.

"You've grown up so much. You don't even seem like you're seventeen. You look so young but you act like someone three times your age." Abe tells me grunting at the end when I tightened my hold on his hand.

"Yeah well when you have the life I do you can't be some clueless child." I tell him quietly.

"There's nothing wrong with being a child Rose. You deserve it more than anything." He whispers softly.

"When I was a little girl and you used to beat me I kept thinking that one day my daddy would come back and the monster possessing him would be gone forever…then you left. Yet that didn't stop me. I was convinced that you would come back and love me like you did when I was little, but you never came back. Then it got to the point where I would always wonder what I did wrong."

"Rose…"

"I won't go back to being like that. Never." I tell him softly. Looking up into his eyes I find pain that has nothing to do with his hand. "I refuse to go back to being that girl."

Getting up I silently pack my things into my bag and walk back up to the apartment ignoring the silence behind me. Walking up the stairs and closing the door behind me I strip out of my blood covered clothes and jump into the shower to wash away the days dirt. My mind keeps flashing back to Max's smiling face as I scrub my arms pink.

The door opens and I try to ignore the clenching of my gut. I watch as Dimitri slips out of his clothes and make room for him as he slides in. We don't say anything as we wash our bodies. As I'm rinsing off he pulls me against him and kisses the side of my neck.

"Don't touch me." I say coldly. I pull away from him and get ready to get out when he grabs my hips and pulls me back.

"If you're so mad at me then why are you letting me shower with you?" He asks running his fingers over my back.

"I don't want to talk to you." I tell him shortly. He groans in frustration. "You leave, then come back and expect me to be all happy."

"Are you not happy I'm home?" He asks sadly.

"I had to be the both of us when you left. I'm doing really good." I whisper.

"I just don't think you need to be_" I cut him off.

"Don't you dare try and boss me around now Dimitri Belikov. I've done so good. I may not NEED a job but it's good to have one and bring in money. You never know we could need it one day. Jeeze you act like I've been running around doing things just to piss you off for when you ACTUALLY came home." I growled out. He doesn't say anything making me angry. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME! I did everything to pass the time. I finished school, cleaned constantly, looked at some online college classes…STAYED INSIDE CONSTANTLY! Then I had to cover our asses while you were playing detective. I installed a state of the art security system and helped my cousin and best friend run a fucking bakery… so don't flatter yourself into thinking I did it to piss you off." I hiss at him.

Okay so I'm lying.

"I'm glad you made everything work out. I'm so sorry for leaving Roza." He shot at me sarcastically. I went to slap him only to be pinned to the shower wall. "I will be going to a gym and practicing too. I'm not leaving again and I think it would be best if you started listening to me from now on."

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?! I thought this was supposed to be an equal partnership!" I yell at him while trying to get away from him.

"It was implied but we both know that when it comes to your safety I would do anything. Besides why are you being like this? Yes I was gone longer than thought, but YOU told me to go." He says firmly.

"I told you to go because it would keep our baby safe. I didn't want you to go. I NEVER wanted you to go dammit! Now let go of me." I growl pushing him off finally. I start to get out only to be once again pulled back in. His arms are strong and crush me to his form.

"I'm sorry." He says in a pleading voice. The ache in his voice stabbing at my heart.

"Don't you dare." I say my voice quivering.

I could already feel it happening. The anger melting into nothingness. It's so unfair that he has this effect on me. I want him to know how much he hurt me. I want him to…damn I'm getting horny.

"I'm sorry."

"Damn you." I say breathlessly. My guard falls completely.

"I'm sorry." He whispers in my ear. His hands caress my stomach. "I should have thought about how leaving would affect you."

"I didn't really know what it would be so bad when I let you go. I knew I would have trouble sleeping sometimes and miss you but it was terrible. I turned into a complete wuss. I cried all the time. I couldn't sleep at all. I felt like I should just give up. I wasn't me. Today was the first time I've seen the real do anything I can Rose." I explained as I stroked his fingers.

"It's just the hormones…besides it's hard to believe you were a…wuss with the way you acted today. It was kind of scary." He chuckled.

"When I saw him I just wanted to kill him. I had to hold back. Then he said Max and everything in me just wanted to break every bone in his body." I told him as I leaned back against his chest and enjoying the hot water pouring down over us.

"How did you know about Max Roza?" He asked me.

"I had this dream about my dad drowning this baby in a bathtub. I remember I screamed out the name Max. I tried prying my dad off to save him. I thought he was our baby. That's what got the whole ball rolling on me finding out I'm pregnant. I guess I know what the dream meant now." I tell him softly. "I can't leave him out there all alone, no one to love him. Not when I'm right here…not when we're right here to love and care for him."

"You're a good person Roza." He murmurs as he sucks at the skin at my neck.

"How are you not mad at me? I mean come on I've been a raving bitch to you."

He doesn't answer me. Instead he trails his hands down to grip the front of my thighs and pulls my legs open. Pressing fully against me I can feel how ready to go he is already. My breath catches as he walks us forward and presses my chest against the shower wall.

"I need you." He growls in my ear.

"I'm still mad at you." I gasp out.

He ignores my statement and sucks on the skin of my neck again and slips one hand to cup me in his palm as the other slides up to play with a nipple. Moaning I lean my head against the wall and rub back against him. His fingers skillfully part my folds and explore around my opening before sliding in and pinching my clit at the same time. My hips jerk forward at the electrical pulses that spread from my lower body.

"I thought you didn't want me." I pant out. He stops then pulls his fingers out.

Ignoring my protesting whimpers he grips my hips and lifts me up then slowly lowers me over him. Sliding to the hilt he stops then grinds in a circle causing me to give a breathless cry. Pulling out slowly he quickly thrusts back in causing my lower body to scream with pleasure at the wonderful friction. He lowers his head down. His hair over my skin, his breath just behind my ear. My body clenches tightly at the feel.

"Oh Roza….God…I always wanted you….fuck….so tight…." He growls into my ear.

"We just stopped…hav-v-ving sex before you …left….I thoug-ht… you didn't wan…t ….me…anymore….AH!" I manage to get out with a yell at the end as he hits a sweet spot.

He doesn't answer me, but instead picks up the pace. His hands moving back down to grip my thighs to hold me in place. He bites and kisses my neck as I gasp and cry and beg for relief. Waves upon waves of ecstasy flood my body as his body moves even harder into mine. I throw my head back on his shoulder and turn it to catch his lips as my body moves to the brink. Giving one final sharp thrust he tosses me over the edge and follows me over.

Gasping silently I listen to him let out a stream of Russian as he pumps into me erratically and holds onto my thighs tighter. I catch sight of us in the anti-condensation mirror. The image that meets my eyes throws me into another orgasm.

The girl in the mirror you can only think is slightly pregnant. Her hair sticking to the man's chest behind her in dark stands. Her skin flushed as her body quivers. She looks small and delicate compared to the large and powerful man hunched over her frame holding her to him by her thighs as his body works into hers. His muscles tense and bulging and his eyes half opened and clouded with lust. Their bodies glistening with the drops of water riveting down their forms from the shower as their chests rapidly move with their breaths.

Man I should be a fucking romance novelists. I'd do good. I breathlessly laugh at the thoughts and lean more against the wall to balance myself. Dimitri's body leaning on mine lightly as he still jerks inside of me. Laying a hand on my stomach I smile as I feel our baby move around and give a little kick.

"Never think that I don't want you. I always want you." Dimitri tells me as he finally calms down. A renewed wave of arousal washes through me at how deep his voice and accent are.

"You should show me more often….like again if you're up for it." I tell him in my best seductive voice. His body shivers slightly and I feel him grow and harden inside of me. He flips me around, lifts me up, and starts a fast and hard pace without pulling out of me. Catching my lips with his he plunges his tongue into my mouth. He soon pulls away and nips at my earlobe.

"_**Mine**_." He growls in my ear.

"Yours….all yours." I moan back.

After another two rounds in the shower we finally noticed how cold the water got on us. Rinsing off quickly we get out and dried off. Walking into the bedroom I frown at the messiness of the room. Throwing on a loose cashmere red sweater I pull on some jeans underneath and throw on boots. Quickly making up the bed I hum a lullaby as Dimitri gets dressed. Putting dirty clothes in the basket I pull it out to the hallway and throw a load in.

"What time is it?" I ask Dimitri as he passes by.

"11:05, why?" He asks when he's in the kitchen.

"Well since the shops closed I need to go out grocery shopping. On top of that I need to call and have the counter replaced, and go get baby clothes…we're going to need to turn the security room into a baby room too." I tell him as I walk into the kitchen.

"I don't want you going out. We don't know if your father is still clear in intentions. You should just stay here and…and…" He stops as he sees my face.

"I think I made it very clear earlier that I'm fine. Actually more than fine. I'm great. That means you should stop worrying about me." I tell him turning to the counter.

"You can't go." He tells me in a deep voice ringing with authority.

"I'm going Dimitri." I tell him airily.

"I'm not asking you as a boyfriend…I'm telling you as your legal guardian." He growls out.

Flipping around I stare at him in shock. Max's face flits through my mind. Taking a determined step forward I poke him in the chest.

"I'm going. We just went over this. I think I've proven I can handle myself. I don't want to fight with you over this." I inform him softly. I turn back to the counter.

Pulling out a banana I peel it as I go through the phone book Dimitri laid out kindly. I quickly call about the counter scheduling for them to fix it by this afternoon. Pulling out my track phone I send a quick text to Eddie telling him that Dimitri and he need to move the security room into the left hand corner of the living room. I shot another text to Mia telling her to be ready to do some serious shopping.

"Mia and I are going to do some shopping for the babies. Our daughter needs clothes and Max needs everything. So we'll be gone all day most likely. We'll have the things sent here so don't freak out when you get some boxes delivered. Make sure to look at my list of baby names and look through the book for some you like too." I inform him before kissing him gently on the lips.

"You'll take a gun right?" He asks me holding a gun in his hand.

"Yes comrade." I chuckle as I watch him slip it into my purse.

"Are you still mad at me?" I ask him softly as he tilts my head up to look him in the eyes.

"After that make-up sex it would be hard to stay mad at you." He say smiling wickedly. I hear a knock on the door.

"I have to go but we can always continue our talk about sex later…maybe even explore the bedroom a little more." I tell him.

"You're a tease." He smirks.

"I am a promise keeper. There's a difference comrade." I tell him as I walk down the hallway. Smiling I walk out of the house and head out with Mia for some shopping.

***It feels good to see Dimitri and Rose make up. Talk about daddy issues. So let's continue the story but first you MUST give me reviews. If not then you'll have to wait in suspense. **


	18. Missing Calls

***Loved the last batch of reviews. Comrade don't worry he wasn't drowning him it was only a dream. It was a mixture of her past with the fears of the future...and a hint of what was to come in the future. In the last chapter it stated Max is five months old...as for Abe trying to reach Mason...you'll see :) I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter :D!***

**Eddie's POV-**

"So let me get this straight. You just let Mia and a pregnant Rose just go out without any protection other than a gun to go shopping? What about what happened this morning?" I ask exasperated as Dimitri finishes moving all the security to the living room.

He doesn't answer me as he hooks up the set faster than I ever thought possible. He gets up and walks into the kitchen throwing me a bottle of water and getting one for him. Sitting down on the couch he turns on the news.

"He could be lying."

**Dimitri's POV-**

Don't listen to him. She's fine. She'll be fine.

**Eddie's POV-**

"What about that other gang he was talking about? Couldn't they use her as leverage?"

**Dimitri's POV-**

I'm not going to give in. I can trust her.

**Eddie's POV-**

"It doesn't even have to be her dad or a gang…I mean..."

**Dimitri's POV-**

Don't fucking say it.

**Eddie's POV-**

"…it is New York."

**Dimitri's POV-**

….

**Rose's POV-**

Picking up some hot chocolate and a bagel we made our way to subway 4 and headed up to Union Square to hit up some baby stores in the area. The streets are extra crowded today and the chill in the air is almost bone shattering. Babies "R" Us was a welcomed sight. Rushing in we grabbed some carts and headed straight to the clothing aisle.

"So how did you manage to get Dimitri to let you out of his sight?" Mia asks as she grabs a bunch of really cute onesies for my baby girl. She threw them into the cart, and then paused. "How much can we spend?"

"Go crazy I have plenty to spend." I tell her looking filling my cart quickly with baby clothes for Max. "Let's just say that I think we managed to see eye to eye on trust."

"….You dirty girl." She smirked and laughed.

"Weeeelllll….yeah pretty much." I reply sticking out my tongue at her.

Feeling better than ever we lapped into conversations about anything and everything as we filled our carts with clothes, shoes, blankets, diapers, bottles, pacifiers, toys, hats, bath supplies, towels, a couple of diaper bags, two of those baby things you strap to your chests, and so many other things. We made sure to get everything in different sizes for when they grow. Satisfied with our about… eight carts not including the four for diapers we made our way to the furniture.

We went picked out the perfect dark brown bedroom set. Mia had someone go and get it from the back as we grabbed two bassinets, a stroller, and a car seat. By the time we rung up our things I almost fainted at the price before I remembered I could afford it and no dent would be made in my fortune. Frowning at the thought I quickly promise myself I'll not do one of these careless spending sprees again…anytime soon.

Giving them the address to send it all and paying them extra to deliver it immediately we make our way back outside to walk over to the TGI Fridays next door. Sitting down for some much needed lunch Mia and I relaxed and let our sore feet rest.

"We've been in that store for four hours. Do you think we're done with the shopping?" I ask her as I eat my food. I almost moan at taste…it's been to long since I've had anything not healthy.

"I think we're done. I mean the recite is huge! I don't think you'll have anywhere to put it all." She exclaims as she pops a fry into her mouth.

"It was fun though right?" I ask her smiling brightly.

"Yeah it was fun. I'm glad we finally get to have some girl time." She says taking a swig of her soda.

Guilt floods through me at the fact that we didn't really get a girls day out. I mean yeah we goofed around and talked, but we haven't really got to have fun.

"I have an idea. Instead of going home right now let's go have some fun." I tell her smiling widely.

Paying our check I grab her hand and drag her out the door. We hit the subway going south and towards our destination. We stayed on for about an hour. It was already 4pm and I was practically bursting with excitement. Mia seemed to catch on quickly and squealed. Coney Island here we come.

**Dimitri's POV-**

We found them in the Babies "R" Us store on Union Square. Staying out of sight we watched as they filled carts with mountains of baby things as they talked and laughed. I frowned as people gave the two disapproving looks but smiled as the girls paid them no heed. The employees looked like bursting with happiness at the amount of money the girls would bring in.

…I just didn't know it would take so long. FOUR HOURS! We watched for four hours as they shopped on and on and on. I almost shouted in happiness as they rung up there items and sent them home.

"Please tell me that's all they need to get for the babies." Eddie begged stretching his arms. I kept my face blank and nodded.

"That should be all. If I'm correct they're going to go home after this." I replied tiredly.

We followed them into TGI Friday's and took the chance to eat too. Mia and Rose looked like they were having fun. I've really missed Roza. I missed her smile, her laugh, I even missed her anger. She looked beautiful. Rose's face from our earlier session in the shower flashes through my head. I've missed that too. I frown slightly and try to mentally shrink my growing erection.

"You know after you left we found her lying in the bathtub." Eddie's voice breaks through to me. "I don't think I've ever seen her like that. I mean as you know we used to talk and I knew she was troubled but then you left and she looked like she died."

"I didn't know it would affect her like that." I told him trying to shove the guilt away.

"Well she wasn't always like that. When we got the security system set up and opened the bakery she smiled and worked hard. She kept herself busy. I mean we knew she didn't really need a job but she kept insisting she would not be one of those spoiled rich chicks." He chuckles

I stared at the table trying to control my anger at myself. How did I not think about her…but I was thinking about her. I groaned and turned back to watch Rose paying the check and pulling Mia out the door smiling brightly. Getting up quickly I throw money on the table and rush out with Eddie after them.

We rushed towards the subway only to see it taking off with the girls on it. Having a miniature heart attack I pull Eddie to the car and speed towards home.

"Why are we rushing?" Eddie asks nervously.

"If the girls find out we followed them they'll murder us."

We pulled up just in time to see the truck arrive with the baby things. Directing everything inside we set Max's things in his room waiting for Rose's go to and our daughter's things in her room. Sitting down on the couch we wait for the girls to show up.

**Rose's POV-**

"Hold on I want a hoodie!" I laugh out as I pull Mia over to a side shop. It was dark out and the lights of the rides around us shined brightly as the music bought a creepily cheery atmosphere around me. Mia and I had an amazing day. We rode rides…that were safe for me to ride, walked the beach, played in the arcade, ate junk food, and did whatever else Coney Island has to offer. It felt and still is one of the best days of my life.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome. Can I help you with anything today?" A man asked energetically.

"Yeah I want two hoodies one in blue and the other in black…and two shirts. One that says bitch one and the other bitch two." I tell him. I grab two pairs of sweats, some sunglasses, two hats, shoes, and we grab a bunch of fun jewelry…mostly mood necklaces and shell bracelets. Mia grabbed a bunch of candies and two sodas. Paying for everything we placed them in the cool bags we bought.

"You two must be best friends." The man commented as we were about to leave.

"Sisters actually." We both replied at the same time. Cracking up we left and caught a bus to the subway and started home.

"So you never told me about any of your old friends." Mia asked as we settled down.

"Well to be honest I only had one friend and we didn't get the chance to become close. She was high society and I was from a drug dealers family." I told her as I opened a pack of skittles. I tossed one into Mia's mouth and laughed.

"Same here really. My parents were into heroine and nobody wanted to be the druggie's daughter's friend. Eddie and I had auto class together and we were always working together. He talked to me like I was a normal person. He made me feel like I wasn't invisible. He was my best friend." She said her voice sounding off as she disappeared into her memories.

**Mia's POV-**

**Start of Sophomore year:**

_ "Mia you'll be paired up with Eddie for the year." Jeff yelled from the front of the garage. I tried to ignore the pity looks the other students were sending towards the back. Fuck them all. I walked over to the 76' Camaro we'd be fixing this year. _

_ "I'm Eddie." A deepish voice said to me. _

_ Looking up I raised my eyebrow at the boy in front of me. He was tall, tan, slim yet built. His hair was a dark brown and short. He had a straight nose and strong jawline. His smile showed off perfect straight white teeth. I ignored the pang in my heart. I focused on his brown eyes. Shocked I observed no judgment. Anger rose in me at how unused to it I was._

_ "Mia." I reply shortly._

_ "Well Mia if we're going to be partners then there's one thing you should know." He tells me his face going serious._

_ "…What?" I ask scowling._

_ "I really like sour gummy worms." He says dead serious._

_ "Okay." I reply trying not to smile. His eyes are dancing. Is that possible? Can eyes dance? "I…I really like Doctor Who."_

_ His smile is so big and bright I feel my heart stop for a couple of beats. He gets close to me. His is chest touching mine. I have to tilt my head back to look at him. His face is really close to mine. He shouldn't be this close to me. I shouldn't let him._

_ "I think you're going to be my best friend." He says playfully tapping my jaw with his knuckles. He pulls away and starts going over what we should do to the car first as I stand there in a daze. _

**Second Semester of Sophomore year:**

_"So I think we need to restock on gummy worms and coke." Eddie says taking a swig of his coke and passing it to me._

_ "Well maybe if someone wasn't such a little piggy we wouldn't need to restock." I tell him airily trying to hide my smile._

_ I screech as he picks me up from behind and spins me around. Pinning me to the hood he tickles me non-stop._

_ "Say uncle." He laughs._

_ "NEVER!" I yell out while laughing._

_ "Say it." He says tickling me more._

_ "OKAY UNCLE, UNCLE, UNCLE!" I yell._

_ He lets me go and stands back looking smug. He takes out his rag and wipes my cheek taking off a grease stain. I feel my heart speed up a little. Leaning forward he bends down over me making my breath hitch. Suddenly he pulls back with the coke. His eyes sparkle with a secret knowledge._

_ "So I'm thinking Doctor Who after school with some take out. What do you think?" He asks me. My heart falls into my stomach. _

_ "I'm sorry Eddie but I have to stay home today." I tell him._

_ "Well that's okay maybe some other day." He says smiling weakly._

**Rose's POV-**

Mia was silent for a little bit. Her eyes returned to mine. She looked different…like her eyes were older…eyes that've seen things.

"That's when it all started you know? My parents loved me. I knew that. They were just lost. Well that's what I told myself. Over the summer I lost contact with Eddie except for some phone calls snuck in at night. I worked four jobs. Put food on the table, paid bills, even had my money stolen for drugs. One night I hid my money and they both teamed up on me. After that night it all went downhill."

**Mia's POV-**

**First Semester Junior Year:**

_ "Look at how much make up she has on."_

_ "I heard her bruises are really hickeys and she's doing…business to pay for her parents drugs."_

_ "I saw her working as a waitress down in the slums."_

_ "She'll turn out just like her parents."_

_ Ignoring the whispers around me I pulled my sleeves down further to hide the fingerprints. Walking into the bathroom I let my hair down and winced as my eye throbbed. My body was aching in places from where dad's steel toed boots connected with me. Taking out a brush I ran it through my hair and reapplied the makeup. _

_ Walking through to first period English I smiled brightly when I saw Eddie at the back saving an empty seat. He was definitely taller, and he had more muscles. His hair was slightly longer but was messy in a good kind of way. Walking quickly to the back Eddie looked up and frowned. My smile slipped off my face._

_ "Hey." I say softly._

_ "Hey." He grunts._

_ "What's wrong?" I ask feeling hurt. It's been all summer. Isn't he glad to see me?_

_ "You look good." He says smiling his eyes softening._

_ "Thank you. I worked all summer to get these jeans." I said smiling proudly. I did. I worked extra hard to afford a designer wardrobe. Anything to make me feel like a normal girl. Anything to make Eddie notice me for something other than what I truly am._

_ "So how was your summer?" I ask sitting down and waiting for the teacher to arrive._

_ "It was alright. I really missed you though." He said smiling at me._

_ "I missed you too. I was just really busy with my job and my parents wanted me to study ahead for school." I lied._

_ "Yeah." Eddie replied tightly._

**Rose's POV-**

** "**He knew what was going on. He never said anything about it though. I could tell that he knew. He would get upset. I could tell I was making him mad for lying to him. I mean I knew he wanted to help, but help involved child services and foster care." Mia explained quietly.

I stayed silent. I could relate sort of. My father was a bastard, but my brother and Dimitri never laid a hand on me. They raised me sheltered. Mia never had that. She got the full brunt of it.

"We had every class together. We took auto again. There was this contest where whoever fixed their car completely could keep it. It was awesome. At home it was hell, but at school or when I was out of reach of my parents was awesome. He found out where I worked and would come and sit at the diner ordering something to drink and eat and stay until I got off." Mia said smiling sadly. "The beatings were getting worse. Then one day everything changed."

**Mia's POV-**

**Middle of 1****st**** Semester of Junior Year:**

_"Where's the money?!" Dad yelled into my face. He held me against the wall as mom tore my room apart looking for it._

_ "There isn't any! I had to pay the bills and buy food!" I yelled at him. He slapped me across the face and shoved me onto the floor. _

_ "WHERE IS IT YOU STUPID BITCH?!" My mother screamed at me. _

_ I held in my tears and braced myself as my father's foot slammed into my ribs. He kept up a steady stream of kicks until a ring tone ripped through the air making my heart stop. Eddie's track phone was ringing. My dad reached into my bag and answered the phone._

_ "Who is this?" He snarls into the phone._

_ "Mia can't talk right now." He said as he kicked me in the ribs making me cry out._

_ "NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS NOW DON'T CALL AGAIN!" He yells into the phone. He throws it across the room. "YOU THINK YOU'RE SO SMART? YOU'RE A WHORE!"_

_ Mom and dad began their beatings with a renewed vigor. My vision starts to waver. My body screams in so much pain. I curl up and wait for it all to end. I don't even know what happened. One minute there was pain and the next the door was kicked off its hinges. I watched in horror as Eddie walked into my grungy apartment. _

_ My parents backed up in shock. Hell I was in shock. Eddie was in my apartment. He was dressed in black jeans and a black hoodie. He looked like an avenging angel. Anger blasted off of him in powerful waves. He looked around and caught sight of me on the floor. His face twisted in disgust as he looked at my parents._

_ "What have you done?" He spat out. Rushing forward he bent down to pick me up only for my dad to grab him and pull him away. Eddie moved faster than I could keep up with. He had my dad pinned to the wall with a gun under his chin. "I'm taking her away. She's not coming back. You won't contact her. You won't mention her. You won't think about her. If she wants to see you she'll look for you but until then stay the fuck away from her." He growls out in a menacing voice._

_ "You can't do this!" My dad exclaims._

_ "I don't fucking care. Now tell your wife to pack ever last item your daughter owns. NOW!" Eddie yells at the end making mom run into my room and start packing. "MAKE SURE IT'S NEAT TOO!" He yells over his shoulder. He waits until my mom comes back in with my suitcase and my back pack. _

_ "I'm leaving now. Don't follow or I'll make you pay." Eddie says throwing my bag over his shoulder. He puts the gun back in his pants and picks me up bridal style. Cradling me with one arm he carries the suitcase with the other and walks out of the apartment._

**Rose's POV-**

"I think that's the best romance story ever." I tell her. She looks up and smiles a very dreamy smile.

"It is isn't it?" She giggles. "I remember when we go to the apartment Alberta and him lived in there were only two rooms. He slept on the couch for like a month before Alberta finally gave in and let him sleep in the room with me. I mean it's not like we've done anything."

"So you're still a virgin?" I ask making her blush.

"The one and only." She says making us crack up.

"OH MY GOD! I thought Eddie boy and you were going at like rabbits! No wonder he blushes every time I joke about you two!"

We can't stop laughing now. The subway hits a tunnel and the lights flicker making us uneasy. We're the only two in the car except for a man in baggy clothes on the other side of us at the end. He looks over at us and smiles. I feel bad for making so much noise.

"Sorry for waking you up." We say at the same time. He smiles and nods then settles back down to sleep.

"What time is it anyways?" Mia asks after a couple of minutes of silence. Looking at my wrist watch I don't answer her.

"You don't want to know." I tell her nervously.

"It's really late isn't it?" She asks just as nervous.

"It's midnight." I tell her. "You know maybe they won't be that mad." I tell her. We look at each other and both groan.

"I just remembered I forgot to call…Dimitri's going to be so pissed. I just got him to trust me to go out again…fuck." I whisper out.

Getting off the subway we catch a bus to the one close to home and walk the rest of the way. The lights are all on and I contemplate making a run for it. The look on Mia's face lets me know she's thinking the same. Taking out my key I quietly open the door. We make our way into the building and sneak up the steps. We wish each other luck and I watch as she goes into her apartment before making my way up to mine.

Sneaking into the apartment was the easiest part of it all. I took off my shoes and hung up my coat. Laying my bag by the door I quietly put up my keys and make my way silently down the hall and towards the room. Bracing myself I when I see the light on inside open the door and make my way in.

Dimitri's sitting on the bed in a pair of boxers and reading one of his favorite westerns. He looks up briefly making me flinch at the fire in his eyes before he lowers them back down to the book. Sighing quietly I take off my pants and the sweater. I pull on one of Dimitri's shirts and make my way to the bathroom. Brushing my hair out and washing my teeth I make my way back to the bedroom.

I lie down on my side of the bed and snuggle into the warm heaven around me. Dimitri closes his book and turns off the light. I reach out cautiously to touch his arm but he pulls away from me and lies on his side with his back to me. My heart sinks and I take a deep breath.

"I'm so so_." I'm cut off as he sits up and flips the light back on.

"Don't talk." He says in a deadly calm voice. "For the rest of this pregnancy you are to stay inside. No going out. You can work in the bakery and go to doctor appointments but that's it. You are officially on lockdown." I reach toward him and touch his arm.

"Don't say things like that. You're just angry. I_" He cuts me off again.

"I will say things like this. You are officially on lockdown. You proved that I can't trust you and if I can't trust you than you can't go anywhere." Dimitri says his face going blank.

"But you can trust me. I'm sorry Dimitri, I'm so sorry." I tell him tears starting to make their way to my eyes.

"No you're not sorry. No I can't trust you…and I can't have a relationship where I can't trust my significant other." He tells me in a stony voice.

My world stops. Well at least it feels like it's stopped. I stare at him in disbelief. He can't say things like that.

"What?" I ask dazedly. My body starts to tremble.

"I'm done, you're done, we're done."

***So how many of you want to kill me right now? I think it's time for a change in the game. I wanted to bring a little Mia and Eddie to the table. Not much but a little. It's obvious that Rose and Mia have become close. Will her and Dimitri ever make up? What will happen with Max? Most importantly…what am I going to name their unborn girl? Give me some reviews and I'll make it worth your wild.***


	19. Dumped

Yes Dimitri just ended it. Yes he's a dick. Yes I understand that I did a big blind side. Well that's just me I know you guys are mad but just take a deep breath and I PROMISE everything will go just fine. I loved your last reviews they were so awesome. Anyways read this and let me know what you're thinking. PLEASE REVIEW!

"You can't mean that. I just got you back." I tell him blinking back tears. He doesn't say anything as he rips his arm away from my hands. He sits up and gets out of bed. "Where are you going?!" I ask quickly getting up on my knees and moving to the side of the bed.

"I'm going to sleep on the couch from now on. Either that or I'll make a bed up top." He tells me coldly. He turns but doesn't move because I'm already standing on the bed and griping his arm.

"You're overreacting! I know I forgot to call, and I'm sorry. I know that doesn't mean much but I really am. I didn't mean for this to happen!" I say angrily.

"Grow up Rose!" He hisses at me.

"I HAVE GROWN UP! I'VE GOTTEN A JOB, FINISHED HIGH SCHOOL A SEMESTER EARLY, AM ABOUT TO RAISE TWO BABIES, AND HAVE BEEN DEALING WITH SHIT THAT NO TEEN SHOULD EVER DEAL WITH IN THEIR LIFE! DO NOT TELL ME TO GROW UP!" I shout at him.

"Exactly. You should know how to and how not to act." He spits out.

"I made a mistake. I'm allowed to make mistakes Dimitri." I inform him softly.

He gives me a hard look. His chest is moving rapidly and I can tell he's holding on to his anger by a thread. Shaking his head he shakes off my hands and grabs his pillow. My heart falls and cries out at the hypocrisy of it all. He stares at me again for a few seconds.

"Don't do this. Please don't do this. I need you. You can't do this. You can trust me. I promise you can trust me." I beg him.

He growls and throws down his pillow. He flips around and grabs me by my waist and lowers me to the bed. He kisses me hard and tangles a hand in my hair. His other grips my waist. His lips move against my harshly. Relief fills me and I melt into the kiss. His hand lets go of me and pulls open my legs and slams his pelvis against mine making me moan.

His lips trail down my jaw and neck nipping sharply. He pulls my shirt off and throws in somewhere. His mouth closes over my nipple and his hands work on pulling off both of our last barriers. His fingers test my wetness and he grunts harshly as he lines up and slides in. He sets a fast pace and plunges in and out of me causing me to cry out in pleasure. My hands move up his chest only for him to take them and hold them above my head as he continues.

He works hard against me and I shudder at the sheer power of it. He's like a man possessed. His free hand grabs my breast roughly and his lower body works faster into me while hitting my clit sending shockwaves through my body. I moan at the feeling and feel myself coil up around him. He senses me closing in on my release and releases my breast to push his fingers against my clit in rough strokes in time with his thrusting. I cry out as my body explodes in a thousand pieces. As I float in waves of ecstasy I hear a loud roar and feel warmth shoot into me.

I lay spent under him as he shudders a little more. Suddenly he pulls out of me puts his boxers back on and grabs his pillow. I sit up on my elbows and stare at him in confusion. He moves to the doorway and everything clicks. Throwing on my shirt I stand up only to have my legs give out.

"Now go to sleep." He tells me before walking out of the room leaving me frozen on the floor. I stare at the door in shock as tears fill my eyes. Anger rears its ugly head in me.

"**SO THAT'S IT! YOU CAN DISSAPEAR FOR A MONTH AND I GO MISSING FOR A DAY AND IT'S OVER! AND WHAT WAS THAT? YOU'RE SUCH A DICK! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU. YOU HYPOCRITICAL NO GOOD DIRTY FUCKER!" **I scream at the door. **"THIS IS BULLSHIT! I MAKE ONE MISTAKE AND IT'S GROW THE FUCK UP! YOU KNOW WHAT I WILL THEN! I'LL BE THE BEST DAMN MOTHER AND GROWN UP TEENAGER YOU'VE EVER MET! I DON'T NEED YOU!"**

Silence greets me. He doesn't say anything. No footsteps make their way back. No angry Russian accent. No nothing.

**"SCREW YOU THEN! YOU DO NOTHING BUT HURT ME ANYWAYS! YOU ALWAYS END UP BREAKING MY HEART! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT STRESS AND A WASTE OF SPACE ANYWAYS! YOU USED ME! YOU ACTED LIKE YOU CARED AND THIS WAS YOUR WAY OUT! **_**I CAN'T BELIEVE MASON CHOOSE YOU TO WATCH OVER ME!" **_I scream even louder. My chest automatically jerks at the wrongness of my words. I shouldn't have said that. I didn't mean it. I can't believe I was so cruel. My thoughts only make me angrier. "**Stay away from me and my babies! I won't need you at all. I can do it on my own!"** I yell this time. No reply.

My anger flares out a little more and I scream out. I'm just proving him right though. I'm acting like a child. I'm name calling and throwing a tantrum and saying things that I know in my heart I don't mean.

At the realization I lower my head and stare at the floor and clench my fists trying to hold on to my control over my feelings for as long as I can. Slowly standing up I wince slightly at the soreness between my legs. I feel sticky and dirty and just…used. Shoving down the hurt and anger that rises up in me I grab my towel and make my way to the bathroom for a long hot shower.

Getting out after an hour I dress in some clean sleepwear and walk slowly out to the living room where he lays on the couch. He doesn't acknowledge me at all. My heart feels like it's shredding. Taking a deep breath I slowly let it back out.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean any of it." I tell him. "I guess you're right I guess I do need to grow up."

I turn back around and go back to my room and lay back down dragging his pillow against me and inhaling the scent. I hold back the tears that want to make their escape. Closing my eyes I take deep breaths this stress can't be good for the baby. Slowly I slip into a deep sleep.

**Dimitri's POV-**

I listen to her as she gets back in bed. Staring up at the ceiling I try to ignore the pain her words struck in my heart.

"_**SCREW YOU THEN! YOU DO NOTHING BUT HURT ME ANYWAYS! YOU ALWAYS END UP BREAKING MY HEART! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT STRESS AND A WASTE OF SPACE ANYWAYS! YOU USED ME! YOU ACTED LIKE YOU CARED AND THIS WAS YOUR WAY OUT! I CAN'T BELIEVE MASON CHOOSE YOU TO WATCH OVER ME!"**_

Sighing I wipe a hand over my face. I was a bastard though. She is right though. I disappeared without a trace. She disappears and forgets to call and I pull this. Groaning I roll onto my stomach. I feel like a bastard. A royal bastard…I feel like my father. Shuddering I try to block out the sound of the city.

_**YOU USED ME!**_

She has a right to feel that way. I mean I had an angry fuck and just left her like a common whore. Mama would be ashamed of me…mama. I wonder where she is now. It's been so long since I've heard from her…since I've seen her…her and my sisters. She wouldn't be happy with how my life turned out…except for Roza. She'd love Roza. She'd whip me with the closest thing if she saw this.

Getting up I make my way into the kitchen to see the list of names on the fridge.

Clara

Emily

Ashlynn

Katrina

Natalya

Joelle

I take out a pen and circle Emily, Natalya, Joelle, and Ashlynn. I really like those names. Emily has a very sweet ring to it….Emily Rose Belikov or maybe Joelle. Maybe…I make my way out of the kitchen and into the room silently. Rose is curled around my pillow. Her hair's fanned out around her. She looks small. I sit down on the bed carefully and pull down the blankets. Her shirt's bunched over her stomach making it look like she's not having a baby.

Reaching out I pull it up and bend down to kiss the tiny bump. Love and wonder flood through me and make me smile. Stroking the soft skin over my child gently I lay down a few more kisses. I nuzzle the warm bump and almost laugh when I feel it move under my cheek. Pulling back I get up and make my way back onto the couch and try to hold back the anger of my stupidity due to my anger. What's done is done.

Mia's POV (When she walked through the door)-

As silently as I can I make my way back to Eddie's and my room. I slowly slip in and sigh quietly in relief when I find the room dark. I make my way to our bed and take off my shoes. I slip off my jacket and start to take off my pants when_

"**WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" **

I let out a scream as Eddie's voice booms around me. Jumping up I try to control my beating heart. A light flips on almost blinding me. Blinking rapidly I almost scream again when I'm suddenly lifted by my hips and set down on the top of my dresser.

"Where. Have. You. Been?" Eddie's voice asks deadly calm.

My eyes finally adjust and I look up into dark stormy eyes. He's furious. His hands are on both sides of me trapping me in place and his body stands between my legs. His breath is coming in slow deep movements.

"…Ummm…with Rose." I offer up with a small smile. If it's possible I swear he just growled. Like a legit growl…and it was kind of hot. You know if I wasn't knee deep in shit creek. "We may have forgotten to call."

He pushes away from me with a groan. Pacing back and forth he grips onto his hair angrily. He stops every few seconds to stare at me.

"Do you know how worried I was? How worried Dimitri was? How worried my MOM was?" He shoots at me angrily. "We thought something had happened to you. Dimitri and I spent all day looking for you. HE THOUGHT ROSE AND HIS BABY WERE DEAD! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! Do you know what that does to a man?"

"Makes him upset." I offer up.

"**IT MAKES HIM GO MAD! EVERYTHING THAT COULD'VE HAPPENED TO YOU KEPT PASSING THROUGH MY HEAD! YOU COULD'VE BEEN LYING DEAD ON THE STREET SOMEWHERE AND I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO HELP IT!" **He screams.

"We were fine. We just forgot to call. I mean I'm sorry. You sound like you're trying to be my dad." I mutter.

"He came to my head too." Eddie says softly. I look down ashamed.

"How come your mom isn't busting up in here?" I ask him.

"She thought I'd do fine." He spits out.

"WELL LIKE I SAID IT WAS A MISTAKE!" I yell trying to get him to understand….bad idea.

In seconds I was airborne and landing on the bed. I start to bounce up until his body settles over mine caging me to the bed. His hands are holding my hands over my head. His body is wedged between my legs again and he's staring down at me.

"I don't care if it was a mistake. I was worried. I can only guess what Dimitri was feeling. No I take that back. I know for a fact that it was a desperate tie between agony and life altering fear. Only to be doubled by the fact that she was pregnant." He grinds out. I let my head fall to the side and stare at the wall. "Look at me."

I keep staring at the wall. His growl was the only warning before he pushed his hips as hard as he could against me and grinds. My head snaps back and I meet his gaze gasping as a bolt of electricity shoots out from my core. He pulls his hips away and stares at me.

"Where were you?" He asks his voice going deep with authority.

"We were just having a_" I cut off gasping as he slams back down against me.

"Where. Were. You?" He asks again as he starts to rock against me.

I don't answer. I feel to dizzy to answer. Oh god that feels good. I shift against him as he presses against me again causing HIM to react this time. His grip tightens on my wrists.

"We…we were at…Coney Island." I gasp out.

He doesn't answer me as he stops all movements and stands up. My body screams at the loss of touch. He starts to pace back and forth again. Propping myself up on my elbows I watch him.

**Eddie POV-**

I can't concentrate with her lying there like that. Her cheeks flushed and short gold ringlets slightly mused. Her cheeks flushed and blue eyes almost black with desire. Her lips are a glistening red. I can't stop my eyes from roaming down her body. Her small lithe body. Her little button up is showing off some cleavage and her pants are unbuttoned and open slightly showing off dark green lace.

I mean it all started out in anger and desperation to know she was okay…to find out why she had me so worried. Now all I want to do is slam into her delicate body so deep she'll never get me out. I shake my head trying to get the thoughts out of my head. I need to get out of here. I love her too much and all I want to do is dominate her. It's not right.

I mean I'm not a virgin and know that I'm…pretty rough in bed. That all stopped though. When I first saw her in auto class it all stopped. God two years of celibacy isn't helping my control any.

**Mia's POV-**

He's staring at me. I don't even know if he's aware he's even doing so. I lift a hand a brush a piece of hair away from my face and watch as his eyes follow the move almost hungrily. Shuddering I slowly move to the end of the bed. He takes a step back. Standing up I watch him tense up almost immediately. An idea flies in my head and I fight an evil smirk.

"I'm going to bed." I tell him softly. I hook my fingers in my belt loops and start to slowly shimmy out of my pants only to stop and look up at him. "Can you turn around please?"

He jerks as if slapped and nods frantically. Turning around and facing the mirror on the wall. I make sure to move into the mirrors line of view and act like I don't know. I slowly move the pants down my legs making sure to move my hips seductively but not enough to be obvious. I kick my feet out and slowly tousle my hair and stretch knowing that my shirts ridden up and is showing off my green lace panties and stomach.

I groan as if the stretching felt refreshing. Reaching forward I start to undo my buttons only to be stopped by two hands. Looking up I stare up innocently into Eddie's wild eyes. He doesn't say anything as he pops the shirt open button by button while running his knuckled gently on the newly exposed skin.

I step closer to him so that were pressed against each other. Standing up on my tip toes I reach up and drag my fingers through his hair gently. His hands grip my hips holding me firmly against him as he lowers his head and kisses me gently, but gaining intensity. I let out a small moan and feel my fingers tangle in his dark lochs. I reach back with one hand and unsnap my bra and smile softly as I feel him grow against me.

His hands let go of my hips and trail up my body until the reach my shoulders. He gently takes hold of the shirt and drags my shirt down my arms with my bra while laying kisses on the skin of my shoulder. I moan as I feel his lips travel down over my collarbone and to the top of my breasts as the top and bra fall to the floor. Standing on my tip toes I gasp as he bends down even more and sucks my tip into his mouth.

I bunch my fingers in his hair clutching desperately as his hands grip my thighs and pull me up. I wrap my legs around his waist and sigh as he moves and lowers us onto the bed. He lets go of my nipple and lifts his head up to kiss me. I open my mouth and close my eyes as his tongue slides in. My hands run down his back and stop at his t-shirt. I give it a tug and he pulls away quickly and pulls it off.

I take the moment to run my hands down his abs. Biting my lip I look up and meet Eddie's gaze and trail my fingers lower. His eyes darken even more but blaze at the same time. I keep my gaze on his as I undo his pants and slide my hand inside to tentatively touch him. He grips my hips tightly as I run my fingers over him gently.

He lets go of me all of a sudden and pulls my hand out of his pants. Standing up he drops them reaches forward rips off my underwear and gets back on top of me. I shudder at the feel of him pressed against me. He swirls his hips making me gasp. His hands stroke my breasts then drift down to part my folds. The head of his erection bumps and rubs against my clit making me cry out and almost scream as he sinks a finger into me.

"P-p-pppp-please." I beg him. He keeps my gaze and sinks another finger into me stretching me even more. I grip at the sheets as a coiling feeling starts.

"I'll take care of you don't worry." Eddie says in a strained voice. He pulls away slightly but keeps his fingers pumping. He comes back and tears something with his teeth. I close my eyes as a sense of urgency starts through me.

Eddie POV-

I need in her. Oh god I need to be in her. Her insides are gripping onto my fingers like she can't bear to let me go. She's hot and wet and tight. Her cheeks are flushed and her hips are moving with my fingers in a desperate attempt to climax. Sliding on the condom I move my fingers even faster and use my thumb to rub circles around her stiff little bud. It works her body tenses then relax as her climax rushes over her. Her moans are driving me mad.

Pumping my fingers two more times I quickly pull them out, situate myself and slide in.

Mia's POV-

One long word…OWWWWWWWW! One minute I drowning in a sea of pleasure and the next I feel like something just ripped me in two. I open my eyes to meet Eddie's eyes. He looks like he's fighting something in him. His body is trembling and his grip on my hips is almost painful. He squeezes my hips and I can tell he's fighting to stay still.

Slowly I move my hips a little and am rewarded with a loud groan from Eddie. I do it again and gasp as he pulls out and quickly slides back in setting off little sparks behind my eyes. He moves out again but this time when he slides in I move up to meet him and moan at the feeling. His eyes snap open and I'm shocked to find them so dark I can't tell the difference between the pupil and color.

He moves a little and grips my ass and moves up onto his knees pushing him even deeper in me. Pulling back slowly he moves his hips sharply back into me causing me to moan even louder. Something flashes in his eyes and he sets up a rhythm. I hear him groan after a couple of minutes. Even though I love every minute of this it feels like he's holding back. His body is tensed and you can tell he's deliberately being gentle with me. I frown at the realization.

"Don't hold back." I mumble up to him. "I want all of you." He lets out a choked sound.

"I'll hurt you." He pants out. I shake my head and move my hips up harder. Taking the hint I watch as his face suddenly changes to something almost dark.

He grips my bottom even tighter and speeds up going deeper and harder every time. I gasp and wrap my legs around his back driving him even deeper. Growling he leans forward and bends over me and if possible moves even faster. I moan louder and louder as I'm literally being pounded into the bed. A thumping…no banging noise is echoing around the room in time with Eddies thrusts. I feel like I'm standing on a cliff and I'm about to take a jump. My nails dig into his back probably drawing blood.

Eddie kisses me hard and bites my lip making me gasp. His lips trail down to my neck sucking and biting. His hands let go of my ass and tangle in my hair as he sucks a puckered nipple into his mouth. The banging noise stops but a scratching noise takes its place. Someone's voice is calling out hoarsely for more. All of a sudden Eddie releases one hand and trails it down my stomach and circles around my clit. Breath catching it's all too much. Letting out a scream I fall off that imaginary cliff. I bite down on Eddie's shoulder and feel him speed up pumping into me for five more deep hard thrusts before he locks up above me and a roar fills the room.

I gasp for breath and melt into the pillows still gripping onto Eddie as he collapses on me. I kiss his temple and finally let go of his back to stretch my stiff fingers. After a couple of minutes I feel him prop himself up and pull out making me moan at the feeling. He takes off the condom I didn't see him put on and ties it up wrapping it up in Kleenex and toss it in the bedside trash. He grips my legs and removes them from around him and lies down next to me.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to move again." I say out loud. I feel the bed shake with his silent laughter.

"Oh honey, from the looks of where the bed is I wouldn't be surprised. " He says reaching over to stroke my bare stomach.

Frowning I look around the room…and see that the beds about a foot away from the wall which has a dent in it the size of the headboard. Blushing I look over to meet a very smug looking Eddie.

"How are we going to explain the noise and wall to your mom?" I ask horrified.

"She knew I'd be yelling at you so she took to bed some ear plugs. We can just move the bed back and she won't notice." He explains still looking smug. I stare at him in shock.

"I need a shower." I tell him after a couple of more minutes of cooling off. He nods in agreement.

"You go take one and I'll fix up the room." He says.

Getting up I limp to the bathroom with a towel and clothes. After the shower, which Eddie joined after a little bit, I walked back into the room. Eddie had changed the sheets, moved back the bed, and cracked a window. Smiling I got in and laid down and snuggled up to Eddie almost immediately falling asleep.

**Hey I'm so sorry but somehow this chapter and the next one got deleted . which is highly annoying because I now I have the chapter two chapters ahead typed and ready to go but not the next one. Yes Dimitri is being a major dick still, but at least we know that he cares for the baby. I thought I'd give you some more Eddie and Mia for fun ;) Just remember that this is all happening for a reason so don't freak out. Let me know your thoughts on all this. Please let me know which baby name you want. Here's the list just in case:**

**Emily**

**Joelle**

**Ashlynn**

**Natalya**

**Katrina**

**Clara**

**I really like Emily and Joelle but I still want to know your thoughts. Anyways I better gets started on retyping a chapter so make sure to review and make it good! :D I'll see you guys next time.**


	20. Time

**Hola my lovely patient fans. I'm terribly sorry for the long wait. Let me tell you though I plan on finishing this cause I'm not a quitter. I do however have some major writers block and am just getting back to writing after MONTHS of not writing at all so try not to burn me alive. I won't keep you waiting and I loved your enthusiasm on my last chapter and notes. Here you go!**

Day one after break up:

Some nice deep spring cleaning is needed…but it's October…and the house is already clean…

Day two after break up:

I never knew books could be so interesting. I wonder if there's a cookbook around here…

Day three after break up:

Where the hell did my cat go? Not good, not good at all…I want some pizza.

Day four after break up:

He just…he just left her there in the woods…How could he be so heartless. Dammit Edward she needs you.

Day five after break up (present):

I've cleaned, read, found out Nala got out, and…watched Twilight. Break ups are interesting. They get into your head and make you do things that you would never do. Then on top of that I'm just waiting patiently for him to snap out of it. It's terrible…it's…

"ENOUGH!" I shout out spontaneously causing Mia to scream next to me. Standing up I look around at the spotless apartment and glare at the scary movie we were watching on the couch. Mia stares at me looking scared and confused. What the hell am I doing?! Suddenly the door busts open and Dimitri and Alberta run in.

"_You!_" I hiss at Dimitri pointing a finger at him. _"Look at what you've done to me!" _

He doesn't say anything as he observes me through an unreadable mask. Alberta looks confused. Mia looks still shocked at my random outburst. I'm…I'm everything.

"Rose what's wrong?" Alberta asks.

"Look at this!" I shout gesturing wildly around the room. "I'm a mess. I've cleaned, read…as in BOOKS, lost my cat, and watched Twilight! Do you see what's happening to me? I haven't been out or dressed in something other than my pajamas in FIVE days and all over a forgotten PHONE CALL!"

"That doesn't seem out of the ordinary for a teenage girl Rose." My aunt tells me bewildered.

"I'm not like other teenage girls!" I spit out. "I'm Rose the messy, sarcastic, pregnant, wild, no reading, hating Twilight bitch! For the last five days I've been...not me! It doesn't help that all this time I've been fine and now I want to cry, laugh, scream, and eat all at the same time! I'M SO FAT!"I wail at the end. "LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME!"

I plop down on the love seat and glare at Dimitri and ignore the tears. He still doesn't say anything to me and looks away. Alberta looks wearily at me.

"I don't know what's going on through your head Dimitri but it better be a good excuse because I'm tired. I'm tired of fighting over stupid things. I'm tired of feeling like a hormonal bitch! No I'm tired of waiting for you." I throw out bluntly. His gaze snaps back to me.

"It's normal to be hormonal Rose. I was worse than you and so was your mom." Alberta tries to comfort me.

"At the risk of sounding even more like a child I don't like it. I can't be like this anymore. Anesia will be here soon and Max!" I yell. "Max will be here tomorrow!"

"Who's Anesia?" Mia asks.

"My daughter." I tell her turning off the TV.

"Our daughter." Dimitri puts in.

"He speaks!" I exclaim throwing my hands up. "You know I've been really trying to give you your space lately and be grown up about this but we can't keep this up forever."

Alberta and Mia are now officially trying to edge out of the room slowly. Dimitri's gaze snaps to me and he stays silent. I ignore my now thudding heart and push down the nervous flutters that seem to want to make a home in my stomach.

"Well we can't! For fucks sake we have a baby…babies on the way. We can't afford to overreact and fight like this anymore. I won't have my children living in this kind of environment. So sit your tall ass down on that couch and let's settle this cause mommy is putting her foot down!" I exclaim crossing my arms over my chest and fixing him with a firm stare.

The room goes completely silent then breaks out in small giggles.

"OMG mommy's putting her food down! Holy…shit. Rose you crack me up!" Mia laughs out at the door.

"Mia…explain to me about what the banging was the other night?" I ask sweetly. The door shuts leaving Dimitri and I in silence.

"Sit down." I tell him sternly.

"Rose…" He sighs out.

"SIT DOWN." I say louder. Dimitri sits down quickly not arguing with me.

"You want to know the word that describes my life, your life, our life? One word…Drama. Our life is like an over exaggerated soap opera that is just….stupid." I finish lamely. "The plot is good but the problems outweigh the good and the character, that's us, just fight all the time then have AMAZINGLY awesome sex but it's still not good enough because they don't talk. Hell even when we do talk we just jump right back into shit and make the same damn mistakes." I rant.

Dimitri raises an eyebrow at me. Throwing my hands up I sigh in exasperation.

"See right there. You give me that look and then I yell some more and you then take control of the situation whether by sexing me up and apologizing after or apologizing before or you talk it out and continue to be a nice guy while my hormones make me an ass." I complain plopping down on the love seat with my arms crossed over my chest.

Dimitri looks like he's trying to come up with something to say. Shaking my head I take a deep calming breath. Anesia stirs and starts to flutter around trying to make herself known. Focusing I get back to the point.

"Look like I was saying before, I can't do this. I won't drag my children into this. I'll…I'll leave before that happens." I tell him trying not to roll my eyes when realize how soap opera that sounded. "I'm eight months pregnant and I have a five month old baby coming tomorrow. I don't want the awkward silence. I don't want the avoiding each other. I mean what are you going to do when you want to spend time with the kids? Are you going to set up a schedule for us to rotate on?"

"We just need time." Dimitri says softly not meeting my eye.

"That's bullshit." I say tiredly. "You're backing me into a corner. No choice whatsoever."

"There's no corner Rose. You made a mistake…and I admit I have my faults too but it's going to stay the same." He explains sternly finally looking me in the eye.

My heart clenches in my chest. I have to fight to keep my breathing calm and even. Ignoring the headache trying to make itself known I nod slightly.

"Tell me. Explain to me what's in your head." I ask lightly.

"Well I think I spoiled you when I should've just stuck with the basics. I buy this apartment for you that is literally from your dreams! Then I fill it with everything you want and buy you a new wardrobe and make sure you have the foods you want in that fridge. I let you do whatever you want and your pretty good at being good with that power but sometimes you abuse it." He says.

His eyes are guarded but I can tell he's lying with only a little truth. Taking a deep breath I calm my nerves. Well I guess I'm going to be the only adult ready to face the music here.

"You're right. You've spoiled me crazy. I mean yeah you bought me this apartment from my dreams. I mean let's forget about how all the others were uninhabitable or how nasty and dangerous it would be to live there. Let's ignore the fact that we had to leave our hide out immediately anyways. Then you went out and filled it with furniture that was needed anyways." I casually tell him getting up and walking into the kitchen. He says nothing.

"Then you buy me a new wardrobe. I mean I didn't need one I'll give you that, but I remember getting rid of all my nice clothes because I wanted to give to the poor. No you're right though that was an obviously spoiled act. OH and then we bought all the food that was healthy for this baby." I finish taking out some grapes.

"You're absolutely right Dimitri I am one spoiled little girl." I tell him popping a grape into my mouth.

"Rose…" He starts out before I cut him off again.

"What about you though? I mean what are your faults?" I ask only to be met with silence.

I can see him tensing up. It's been too long since I've seen him just sitting there. Just waiting to hear what I have to say. Way too long.

"You've been perfect? I mean yeah you've protected me this entire time, but haven't you also done some things that you can't possibly be okay with?" I ask.

"I've overreacted Rose but so have you." He says tersely.

"Oh I know I've had my overreactions, but mine are mostly due to the hormones of my pregnancy. I mean do you honestly think I'd act like this not pregnant? You though…you accuse me of having an affair with my cousin…who you knew was my cousin. Then you decide to go after my father even though you honestly really didn't have to and didn't come back for over a freaking month! Which than reminds me that I took care of MYSELF and even STILL have a JOB I DON'T NEED!" I snap.

"OH LOOK WHO'S TRYING TO BE PERFECT NOW!" Dimitri yells shooting up from his seat and spinning around to face me. Finally getting somewhere.

"No not perfect just a little more justified." I hiss at him.

"YOU…YOU'RE…..NOT PERFECT!" He spits out.

I seriously almost want to take a picture. Cool, calm, and collected Dimitri is well…losing his calm. His face is getting red and his eyes are flashing kind of scarily. His fists are balled up and he's shaking from head to toe. Coming around the counter top I meet his glare with my own.

"I think we've established that." I smirk.

…Yep it's happening. Dimitri has finally snapped. I watch as he turns around and flips over the coffee table. Throwing pillows everywhere he pushes over the couch and throws a lamp at the wall shattering it.

"YOU ARE THE MAIN SOURCE OF MY FUCKING PROBLEMS! YOU WHINE, AND COMPLAIN, AND…AND YOU TAKE WITHOUT SAYING THANK YOU!" He shouts throughout it all. "I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING…EVEN THE MONEY DAMMIT!"

"OH I TAKE. I COMPLAIN. YOU KNOW WHAT? FUCK YOU!" I shout back finally letting my anger. " I DON'T WANT THE MONEY. I DON'T WANT WHAT YOU THINK MAKES ME SPOILD. I CAN B E HAPPY WITHOUT ALL OF IT! AT LEAST I DON'T GET MAD OVER A MISSED PHONE CALL AND THEN FUCK YOU AND THEN LEAVE YOU LIKE A TWO CENT WHORE ON A STREET CORNER!"

"**YOU'LL NEVER LET THAT GO WILL YOU!" **He pretty much booms.

By now we're toe to toe. Both our bodies are shaking with rage and things we haven't shouted at each other.

"**NO I WON'T BECAUSE I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING AND ALL YOU DO IS MAKE ME FEEL LIKE**_** SHIT!"**_ I shriek. He steps back looking a little shocked but quickly covers it up. Grabbing the bowl on the counter I fling it at a wall relishing in the sound of its impact.

_"I hate what I've become! I hate that I feel so dependent on you. I hate that when you leave I just want to crawl in a hole and die. I hate that when you're mad at me you block me out and pretend I'm not there. That bothers me that it bothers me. I am officially starting to hate myself."_ I hiss out punching him in the chest.

I want to stop talking. I want to shove everything back into the bottle it's escaping from, but it's too late. Somehow this conversation flipped a bitch and shot upward and is spiraling out of control. I can't stop.

"SO let's hear about you. Do you have days where you're so depressed you can't get out of bed in the morning? Do you have days where the hole in your chest expands because the person you love is gone or ignoring you? When he can't stand to look at you? I do! You make me feel like shit. You make me feel like I've done something wrong…like deciding to have this baby." I rush out.

"What?" He exclaims.

"You've never made it crystal clear that you want this baby. I feel like some days I should just give her up. I mean isn't that what you want? Are you not just doing this with me because you feel obligated?" I ask pushing at his chest making him back up.

"Is that how you feel? You don't think I care about the baby." He says slowly popping back into a calm state. My mind freezes. I just flung this entire thing waaaaayyyyy off topic.

"Oh no. Forget everything I just said. I need to know what_" I start to say…until he cuts me off.

"I do care Rose. I care so much it hurts. I mean if I didn't care I don't know if I'd be here at all. This baby is something that I do look forward to." He tells me.

"Then why don't you show it? Why don't you tell me? Why do I feel like I'm doing this all alone sometimes?" I sigh out. "Look this isn't where I wanted this conversation to get to. Let's just rewind and get back on topic."

"No this is exactly on topic. This is exactly what we need to talk about. Our thoughts are coming out. This is the moment of truth." He groans at me.

"You haven't been completely honest with me though! You tried to spout out some bullshit about being spoiled." I say throwing my arms into the air. He doesn't say anything. "You want it out on the table well I've laid out my problems. I told you I'm depressed. I told you you're too closed off. I told you that basically I wish you would express more when it comes to this baby. I can be happy with being broke. I admit I made a mistake and should've called you, but you can at least give me the trust you say you have in me. We both need to stop just jumping the gun and talk. No more sex to make up. It only makes things worse….afterwards."

"I see." He says quietly.

"Do you see? So does this mean you'll stop avoiding me? What about just overreacting? I'll stop if you stop. Are you going to make an effort or keep sitting here staring at me with that blank expression on your face?!" I snap at the end.

I push the hair out of my face angrily. Looking around I feel like killing myself. Five minutes and this place is covered in glass, furniture is tipped over, and there are pillows scattered all over the place. So much for the spring cleaning. Dimitri still looks like he's trying to find something to say. Nodding I shove down my irritation.

"I don't know what you want me to say. You're right? I'm wrong? I'm right? You're wrong? There's nothing I can say Rose." He says quietly.

"You're impossible to talk to!" I groan frustrated beyond belief. "I'm trying to make an effort here you can at least meet me half way."

Turning away I slowly walk down the hallway letting my hand drop to my stomach. Turning into the bedroom I make my way over to the closet and grab my hoodie from Coney Island. Shrugging it on I make way out and down the hallway and into the old security room that is to be Max's room.

To think that I clean this entire fucking apartment and I forget to do this one room. Moving into the room I grab the box with my crib in it and pause. Wouldn't this count as heavy lifting. Yeah but that's for big pregnant women. I mean I look like I'm four months…tiny. Concern rips through me. Maybe I should eat more…busting out laughing I lean on the box. Like I don't eat enough! I really don't want to risk it… Sighing I walk back to the living room.

"Dimitri…." I start off only to fade.

The living room is almost back to order. The couches are set normally and the pillows are back where they should be. The coffee table now sits in its regular spot and in the middle of the room with a broom and dust pan is Dimitri. I watch calmly. I honestly had a part of me that thought he'd leave again. I can tell he knows I'm watching him.

"I thought this would be a good way to show I'm sorry and I want to try and work things out. I know it'll take time but I want to try." He says not looking at me. I nod to myself. Well lets get trying.

"Would you mind helping me with the nursery?" I ask casually hating that I'm so polite. I mean I just want to be like 'Hey you with the face, come be my moving man…I'm sure I'll find some way to pay you back.' Dimitri looks up at me confused.

"What do you need?" He asks bending down and sweeping the glass into the dust pan.

"Well I need to move some things and I'm not sure if heavy lifting's okay for me." I mutter awkwardly staring at the ground.

"I'll do it." He replies. I can hear concern in his voice. "You didn't try to move anything yet have you?" I look up to see a frown on his face.

"No I thought about it but decided it was best not to." I explain. Nodding he tosses the glass in the trash and puts up the broom and dust pan. Turning around I walk back to the room feeling him following me.

"I need this crib box moved to the center of the room. Move this changing table to the right of the door. I want the long dresser in the middle of the wall on the right. The lamp can go next to the changing table in the corner of the room and the rocking chair between the dresser and lamp exactly in the middle." I direct him feeling slightly bad for not helping.

He quickly slides everything into place and I feel something starting to click. Yes this is working. I look at the window and admire that it's a window seat. I quickly point to the mahogany shelves.

"I need you to hang these on both sides of the window. There's six so three for each side. I want two shelves at the same height with the third in between them a little lower. Same for each side." I explain showing him where on the wall to hang them.

As Dimitri sets to work I open bags upon bags of clothing, diapers, and toys. Opening the drawers of the dresser I quickly finish organizing his clothes. I wonder if this is a sign that we're getting somewhere. Walking over to the changing table I organize the levels with diapers and put the wipes, powder, formula, spit up blankets, and bottles in the bottom cabinet of the table. Smiling at my work I turn around to see the shelves done and Dimitri putting together the crib.

"Thank you." I tell him as I open a box full of nursery books.

"You're welcome." He replies with a smile in his voice.

I take out the books and put them onto the left bookcase making sure to space them and decoratively put a stuffed animal, picture frame, or lamp in between to give it a stylish full look. I walk over to the right bookcase and organized it with toys. Stepping back I can't help but feel proud at how awesome it looks. I almost jump as Dimitri takes my distracted moment to slide the crib in long ways fitting perfectly between the bookcases sticking outwards nicely but not taking up the entire room.

Now I know it may not have seemed like it, but we talked the entire time. Well almost the entire time. I did take a break to hum some songs. It was nice…in a friendly way.

I quickly set to work putting the sheets on the crib and padding it as Dimitri takes all the boxes and bags out to the garbage. Finishing with the crib I turn around and walk to the door grabbing the rug pulling the string holding it together and rolling it out perfectly in the middle of the room. I feel amazing and a tiny bit teary at the room.

"It looks great." Dimitri says from behind me making me jump.

"Yeah it does." I agree.

Patting him on the shoulder on the way out I make my way to the living room and sit down at the security desk. I can hear Dimitri moving around in the kitchen. I quickly set out to check the last week of footage that I've neglected to go over.

Monday: Nothing

Tuesday: Nothing

Wednesday: Pigeons…creepy fucking birds. Sketchy I tell you. Can't trust the pigeons.

Thursday: Homeless guy peeing on the building.

Friday: Nothing…wait a second.

I feel my hear jump into my throat. Spinning around in my chair I jump slightly to find Dimitri behind me watching the footage with me. He looks disturbed.

"This man has shown up in all the footage." I tell him spinning back around and pointing to the ginger on camera testing out our locks and wandering around trying to find a way in. Dimitri nods in agreement.

"I'll get the family." He says getting up and walking to the door.

This day went from bad to good and now just downright dangerous…because this man is from the O'Conner family, the Irish mafia in Chicago.

***So it's been foreverrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. I tried to get it up Saturday and failed epically. I know it's not much but I'm dealing with coming back after so long and trying to pick up off my old routine. I know it's moving fast but come on when is like Rose to be patient…and well even though she does try she still fails. Yes I tried not to move to fast and probably failed but I'm trying. I have my plot in mind and I'm just so excited I can't seem to stop my scenes from flying out of my head. I want you to know Mason IS coming up in the next chapter and yes Dimitri and Rose are FRIENDS for right now. They need to learn to be a team again. I mean plus there's a mafia dude at their doorstep…no bueno. Soooooo tell me your thoughts while I get some serious writing mojo back in me and try not to burn me alive lol. **


	21. Max's Arrival

***Hey guys loved the reviews. They were amazing and made my heart flutter with excitement to read. So this is a long chapter took me forever to write considering it somehow was DELETED and I had to write it all over again. I think I'll update every weekend maybe sooner so be excited. I want lots of reviews so be ready and make sure to read the bottom author's note. Enjoy!***

Rose's POV-

It took two minutes for everyone to barge through my door and make themselves known. Eddie and Mia plop down on the couch and Dimitri and Alberta crowd around the screen with me. Trying to breathe I push both of them away and pull it up on the main flat screen. Everybody watches in silence as I play this week's footage.

"As you can see he just looks like a normal guy walking by nothing out of the ordinary. Then he comes again Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday looking like a jogger. It doesn't look like much but bought to attention you can tell he's scouting. Then boom Friday this dick is on our doorstep trying to see how weak our shit is." I explain.

My heart is still pounding. My hands are trembling slightly and I feel like I want to puke. Dimitri and Alberta look at each other and confirm my darkest fear.

"Caleb O'Conner….damn I thought I'd never see him again in my life." Alberta murmurs while studying the man's face in the video.

"Who is he?" Eddie asks from the couch.

"Works for the Irish Mafia up in Chicago. Family did dealings with mine and then Eddie died and I never saw them again. My guess is daddy dearest lost the luck of the Irish." I explain. "Not a good family to fuck with. Known for their temper."

"You're kidding me right?" Eddie asks running his hand through his hair.

"This is no joke Eddie. You can see it right on the screen." I tell him trying to keep my panic down. Just our luck to have them on our tails.

Anesia isn't taking well to my stress and is kicking around frantically. Moaning in pain quietly I try and get her to settle down by rubbing my stomach. Dimitri and Mia hear me. Dimitri kneels down next to me and settles his hand on my stomach. His hand's radiating heat and I can feel her settle down. Mia comes to stand next to me.

"You're stressing yourself out Rose. It's not good for the baby." She sighs concerned.

"I'm fine. She's fine. I let myself get a little stressed I admit but I'm calming down right now." I tell her while looking into Dimitri's eyes. I can tell he's not buying it. She sends a strong kick suddenly into Dimitri's hand making him jerk in surprise. His eyes flash shock then melt into loving wonder making my heart skip a beat and my breath hitch.

"Maybe you should lie down for a little bit. I know it's been a long day." Alberta suggests.

Looking away from Dimitri I'm surprised to find everyone gathered around me. All of them wearing identical masks of worry. My heart practically melts and I can feel the empty hole disappear completely. I want to lay down. I really really really want to lay down but I need to handle this first. Determination swirls and rises up in me giving me strength.

"No. This needs to be settled. If you want I'll sit on the couch with a blanket and maybe some juice but I'm not leaving." I inform them sternly but still try to compromise. Dimitri nods and picks me up before I can stand and lays me on the love seat covering me with a blanket.

"What do we do?" Mia asks after everyone settles down. I know she's concentrated on the matter at hand but I watch her eyes play a tennis match between Dimitri and I briefly then flash something fast before going away.

"We need PPW." I say laying my arms on the arm and resting my head there tiredly. Anesia slowly starts to settle down.

"PPW?" Eddie questions.

"Plan, prepare, and watch. I don't know what the plan is but we need to prepare for the worst. I suggest getting together bug out bags and make and escape route. Make sure to stash cash along the escape route and in the bags." I explain already thinking of my emergency bag under the bed.

"Whoa this is too fast. Life is moving tooooo fast right now. We need to slow down." Eddie says looking sick.

"We can't afford to right now." Alberta sighs. Dimitri nods in agreement. "Rose I want to know more about your prepare plan."

"Alright…We buy clothes online put them in bags and stick them in lockers with money, fake I.D.'s, papers, everything. These lockers need to be everywhere. Put them in bus stations, train stations, airports, boating places….anywhere. We'll make multiple escape routes throughout the city that way if one's blocked off we have a lot more to fall back on. Like I said about the bags and papers each bag needs three sets of papers and track phones. We also need to agree on safe meeting places that we'll rotate out of on certain dates to confuse anyone on our tail." I map out.

"You are seriously…." Mia starts out only to be cut off.

"Great plan. Needs some solidifying but it can be pulled off. Simple, easy, hard as hell to figure out by an enemy." She says. "We need to get on it. Mia. Rose. Get online and start ordering clothes, bags, and track phones. Eddie get the laptop and start the rotation schedule. I'll go get the papers and Dimitri start on the maps."

Alberta quickly walks out leaving us all in silence. Mia walks over to the computer and pulls up some shopping websites.

"Well is it just me or is this just wayyyyy too stressful." Eddie groans out. "I mean I'm still in my pj's." He gets up and and stretches.

Looking around I see what he means. Eddie, Mia, and I are still in sweats and hoodies. Dimitri is dressed in his usuall jeans and t-shirt but I know for a fact Alberta was slumming it as well. Turing to look at the clock on the entertainment center I'm a little surprised to see it's only one in the afternoon.

"I need to take later shifts." I grumble knowing the only reason I keep getting up so early on the weekends is due to my morning shifts at the bakery. Mia nods in agreement. "What are we going to do about Max?" Everyone in the room freezes.

"He gets here tomorrow right?" Mia asks her eyes wide.

"Yeah so what are we going to do?" I ask again looking at Dimitri. He looks like he's thinking over the problem.

"I'll call mom when I get upstairs. I'll be right back with the laptop." Eddie says walking out.

"We need to be extra careful. The plan stays the same." Dimitri says finally walking down the hallway.

Sighing I look at the clothes Mia is looking through. Winter clothes. Being the girls we are we sort through stylish but cheap clothes. I mean we don't want to drag attention to ourselves. Eddie walks in five minutes later.

"Mom says she's got him covered. We act normal when he gets here tomorrow and then everything is set when we pay off the social worker so they don't come back." He says setting the laptop on the table and sitting down on the couch. No one says anything as we get back to work.

"Mia you're getting me the wrong sizes on some of these things." I tell her after the fifth shirt.

"No I'm not. You're tiny Rose. Once you have the baby you'll look like you were never pregnant in the first place. I mean the only thing that's grown on you are is your chest and stomach." She explains not looking away from the screen.

Nodding I settle down and draw the blanket a little tighter around me. I can hear Dimitri in the kitchen flipping through maps and highlighting things. Eddies fingers are flying across the keys in a rhythm making me tired. Rubbing my eyes we finish our shopping and start on Max and Anesia's clothes. Silence spreads deeper except for the occasional comment on the sizes and things like that.

"So I've noticed you've named the baby." Mia murmmurs after a while. Smiling I nod.

"Well I like the name but I need to go over it with Dimitri." I explain.

"I like the name. It suits her already." He says from the kitchen.

"So Anesia Dani Belikov it is." I sing smiling. Getting up I stretch slightly and walk into the kitchen.

"Hungry?" Dimitri asks looking up. His eyes have a slight smile.

"I just want some juice but a bagel sounds good." I explain. Reaching into the fridge I pull everything out. "You guys want something to eat?" I call out.

"Yeah can we order in some take out?" Eddie asks his fingers not missing a beat on the keys. Looking down at the bag of bagels I can't help but crave some serious Chinese food….like dumplings and orange chicken….

"I'll call now." I rush out searching for the phone. Dimitri slides it towards me not looking up from the maps with a slight smile on his lips.

I quickly take out a menu and set to work. I'm only going to say this once…I am pregnant so it's justified with the amount of food I ordered. Three containers each of orange chicken, sweet and sour chicken and pork, grilled chicken, sesame chicken, beef and broccoli, four of lo mein, four of fried rice, six orders of chicken dumplings (I mean each holds like ten….pregnant….), some fortune cookies, egg rolls, fried wanton, and a ton of fortune cookies. Total…not important.

"So how much?" Mia asks smirking at me after I hang up the phone.

"Not much." I breathe out. Setting the phone next to Dimitri and looking down at the map. He had two exits already.

"I want to go to Boston." I tell him. Everyone looks at me. "That was our original plan. Go to Boston. I bet we have a safe house up there already so lets just move in."

"Rose it's not that simple." Eddie says from the couch.

"Let me reword that. I, Rose Mazur, bought a house with my saved up allowances behind my brothers back under a fake name." I admit loudly.

Silence overtakes the room. Everyone stares at me. I fidget with my hoodie nervously trying to keep calm. Raising his hand Dimitri rubs his pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Well I planned on leaving after high school and I didn't want you guys know where I was." I murmur quietly. "It was my money I could spend it the way I wanted too." I justify.

"You own a house…in Boston?" Mia asks slowly.

"No I own an apartment in Boston." I correct her. "It's a two bedroom, two bath, balcony apartment really close to downtown."

"How does this stuff just work out for you? It's like impossible." Mia wonders.

"My mom was part Irish….maybe some luck rubbed off onto me." I shrug although I kind of wonder how this is possible too…

"…That's really farfetched…this entire thing is farfetched." Mia says looking very disbelieving.

"That's because she's covering up another story." Dimitri says. "It was her mom's old apartment that she used to escape to. It was in the will to be passed down to Rose but Mason insisted it be sold…we never knew who bought it but I guess we do now."

"Well I have a place to go so we'll go there." I huff out.

"Well we have Mason's, Anesia's, Rose's, and my bags done. We just need to do yours." Mia says pulling her hair up into a ponytail. Smiling she takes my hand and drags me back into the living room.

"Mia my apple juice!" I whine/laugh.

"Suck it up woman!" She laughs at me. She drags me down with her on the long couch pulling the wireless keyboard and mouse into her lap.

"Controlling bitch." I mutter.

"Bipolar slut." She mutters back.

"You want to fight?" I ask looking over to her.

"Nah it'll look bad if I whoop a pregnant woman's ass." She replies casually.

…Oh my god that was good! We're both on the couch laughing our asses off while the guys walk around to stare at us with identical looks of confusion on their faces. Controlling our giggles we try to settle down again. Shifting I lay down and use a part of her lap as my pillow. Sighing in content I watch as she goes through the pages on the website fast clicking on clothes like crazy.

"Is she to be a business woman? I ask seeing all the suits.

"It's a cover story that's believable. She's really professional when she wants to be. I mean if I didn't know better I would think she can be head of security or a trainer…even some kind of teacher." She explains.

"I can see that." I agree. Trying to concentrate on what she's saying my eyes start to feel really heavy and…

Sitting up I stretch my arms trying to wake up. I'm so tired. Sleep. That's all I want to do. Getting up again I move off the couch and walk back into the kitchen surprised to find Dimitri put the maps up and is doing the dishes. Open containers of Chinese food were out on the counter. Rubbing my eyes I slowly turn around confused to find everything turned off and everyone gone.

"How long was I out?" I ask Dimitri.

"Well you drifted off at around four and its now…ten." He replies glancing at the clock. I ignore the slight twinge of annoyance.

"Why didn't anybody wake me up?" I ask walking over to a bag on the counter and finding platters of steamed dumplings.

"We all thought you needed the rest. Too much stress can be bad for the baby." He says. I pull down a plate while he's explaining.

"You didn't eat?" I ask seeing only three plates to be washed.

"No I wasn't hungry." He says.

I pull down another plate and take out two forks. I open one of the dumpling container and pop a cold dumpling into my mouth. Cold but still good.

"So what'd I miss while I was out?" I ask sticking the container into the microwave to heat while I serve our plates.

"Not much. We finished the bags, maps, and Alberta came back with the papers and IDs. Then the Chinese food got here and they ate while we went over the dates for the house switching." He explains.

I hum and take out the dumplings. I quickly put Dimitri's plate in the microwave. The kitchen lapses into silence till his is done. Taking it out I hand him his plate and put mine in.

"So are you ready for Mason?" I ask casually.

"About as ready as you are." He says after chewing his food. "Are you nervous?"

"Well we have a house, clothes, toys, food, a bedroom. I mean I don't see why I would be nervous." I ramble. "Oh that reminds me I think we should stop spending so much money. I mean I know you said all the money we've spent hasn't put a dent in the money but I want to spread it into different accounts and start living as normal a life as possible. You know get jobs and raise the kids normally and all that fun stuff."

"I completely understand. You want to talk about why you're so nervous now?" He asks getting straight to the point. I turn around and take out my plate.

"A baby comrade a baby." I tell him hoping it's enough. I shove a fork of chicken into my mouth.

We move into the living room and sit on the couch. Flipping on the TV I surf the channels. No…boring…stupid…maybe…wait! I settle on Batman. When the movie was over we moved back into the kitchen to clean up.

"You know you…" I fade off into silence wishing I never said anything.

"What?" Dimitri asks putting the dishes up.

"Nothing." I tell him.

It was a stupid idea. We're trying to be friends and I'm over here thinking hey you why don't you come back to bed. One minute I'm doing good and the other my heart just jumps right into the matter. Too fast. Too soon.

"What?" He asks again.

"It's nothing I forgot." I tell him as I put everything into the fridge. Closing it I turn around to escape to my bedroom only to find my escape route blocked off by almost 7 feet of Russian.

Dimitri's arms are on either side of my head and his body is almost right against me effectively keeping me pinned to the fridge and keeping me from escape. Trying to calm the way my heart is now pounding against my chest or the way my mind keeps wandering to the warmth his body is producing I look up into his eyes. Not helpful at all. They're darker than usual and now the smell of his aftershave is swamping me…his amazingly intoxicating aftershave.

"What?" Dimitri asks again. My mouth dries up at the way his hair came loose from his hair tie and is now falling around his face.

"Uhhhhh….I you…you don't have to sleep on the couch if you don't want too. You can sleep in bed if you uhh want." I tell him stuttering at the beginning.

He doesn't say anything. He just stares at me. I fidget almost nervously making me want to just push myself off a cliff. When do I, Rose Mazur, ever fidget? Man I'm such a pansy now a days. I need to…

"I mean the couch just looks kind of small…well at least for you…maybe. Look just forget I said anything." I rush out ducking under his arm and practically running to my bedroom.

Sighing angrily at myself I pick up an old shirt of his out of the drawer with some underwear and head over to the bathroom. Turning on the shower I wait for it to warm up and strip. Setting the towel on the rack next to the shower I jump in and let the hot water relax me. No thinking just me the hot water and bed afterwards.

After I'm done I blow dry my hair and finish my other before bed routines. Hanging up my towel I make my way into the room only to stop dead in the doorway.

"You're right about the couch being too small. It's been giving me kinks in my back." Dimitri tells me pulling on some sleeping pants. Snapping out of my shock induced state of stupidity I smile.

"I figured as much." I tell him walking over and pulling back the covers. Out of the corner of my eye I swear I catch him staring at me but when I look up he's pulling the shutters and curtains closed. Looking down I don't see anything wrong with me. I mean the shirt goes down to mid-thigh. It covers everything.

Getting into bed I pull up the covers and he turns off the lights. Shifting I flip my pillow over and start to drift off.

"I'll stay on my side you don't need to worry." Dimitri mutters. My heart drops and I force down the heartache his words cost me. Friends. I mean it's not like he needed to tell me that the space in between us is enough indication. Ignoring the world again I slowly drift back into a fitful sleep.

_"Catch me 'Mitri catch me!" I giggle zooming around the corner into the kitchen then out into the hallway and into the living room. I can hear his footsteps somewhere behind me._

_ Looking around I spy mommy playing the piano. The sunlight filtering through the window makes her red hair look like flames and the soft music floating through the air makes me want to smile. Running over I put my fingers to my lips making her green eyes light up with a smile. Getting down I crawl behind the piano quickly._

_ I hear footsteps rush into the room and slap my hand over my mouth trying to hide my giggles. The music stops and I can hear my mommy turn in her stool._

_ "Hey kid what can I help you with?" Mommy asks._

_ "Have you seen Rose?" Dimitri asks. I can hear him looking around the room and have to hold my breath._

_ "She actually ran through here like a little tasmanain devil. I told her to slow down but she didn't listen." She laughs out making me smile widely behind my hands. I hear Dimitri leave the room and wait a minute before crawling out as the music starts again. Getting onto the stool I plop a big kiss on mommy's cheek before running back down the hallway and into the kitchen only to be snatched up into the air._

_ "Gotcha!"_

The dream fades away and I slowly wake up. Not bothering to open my eyes I try to stretch only to be held still. Eyes snapping open I try not to groan. Somehow during the night Dimitri and I shifted. Almost like that morning when we had sex for the first time. Dimitri's face was officially pillowed with my chest. His right hand in my hair and his other gripping the thigh draped across his hip. My left hand clutching his hair and my right gripping his shoulder.

"We moved again." Dimitri mutters into my chest. I ignore the burning in my lower belly. My heart speeds up and I have to fight to keep my breath even. Neither of us makes any attempt to move.

"Yeah I can guess that." I say noticing that it's still somewhat dark outside. Probably around 6am.

"What time is Mason getting here?" He asks silently.

I can tell he's trying to keep this as calm as possible but we both know that the others body is reacting kindly to each other. I mean like I said before the last time we were in bed together and the last time we woke up like this…we had sex. It's as simple as that, but we're just friends right now. Doesn't mean I'm not madly in love or insanely attracted to him still.

"Ummmmmm I think around ten." I tell him fighting the shutdown of my brain. Looking at the window I can tell it's raining outside. I try not to gasp when I feel his morning wood against me.

"We should start getting ready." He says as he starts to pull away.

"Ye…yeah." I agree when pulling away involves our lower halves brushing together a little more. Spacing out I push down the urge to straddle him, beg for forgiveness, get back together, and ride him till I pass out. Keeping it friend style.

Mia's POV-

_"One more chance baby that's all we're asking for." Mom cries to me from the window. "It'll be like it used to be. Pancakes in the morning and family Friday's. Don't you want that again?"_

_ I wanted that. Key word wanted. I used to stay up crying and hoping they'd change their ways and I would be loved by my parents the way they used to love me. I honestly did but they won't change. I can see that now. Hair limp and greasy hanging down in their gaunt faces with scratch marks all over their arms and dirty ripped clothing hanging off their bony frames. Nothing changed and probably never will._

_ "I love you." I tell her tears running down my face, and I do. I love my mother. I will always love my mother. No matter how much she hurt me in the past there will always be a place for her in my heart._

_ "Then why won't you come with us." My father asks._

_ Because I know. I know if I go with you I'll never survive it. I won't be able to cope. I'll slowly die of the heartbreak you expose me too._

_ "I can't daddy." I tell them. "I won't." _

_ I watch as their faces turn bright red and try to ignore the name calling and cursing. I lean back into the room and close the window. I can feel it all ready. The overwhelming heartache. Not just one hole spreading open but multiple spots of darkness keeping me from being full. Never full just near empty._

_ "Mia no more crying."_

_ "Eddie it hurts."_

_ "Wake up Mia no more crying baby. You're breaking my heart."_

_ "Eddie!"_

_ "Wake up Mia…" His voice drifts to me again. _"Wake up."

My eyes snap open to find Eddie staring down at me propped up on one elbow. My chest fills with love as my eyes scan over him. His dark short hairs mused from sleep and his dark eyes are sleep filled and gentle. Reaching up I slowly run my fingers over his jaw line.

"I'm fine." I croak out. He frowns slightly and reaches out with his other hand and holds my face swiping away my tears with his thumb.

I can hear the rain hitting the window and the occasional flash of lightning and boom of thunder. The room is dark but getting lighter every minute signaling the morning's arrival. The bed is warm and comfortable and the soft breathing of Eddie is ten time better than my parents yelling in the dream. Eddie's eyes shine with love and his hand moves to my hair stroking it gently before tangling his finger in the blonde locks.

"I love you." He says leaning down and kissing me gently.

No not empty. Never empty. Why? I have Eddie.

Rose's POV-

After Dimitri and I had gotten up I put on some shorts under the t-shirt and made the bed. After finishing with that I stumbled into the kitchen to smell hot chocolate. Smiling sleepily still I happily accepted Dimitri's awesome hot chocolate. Blowing on it gently I take a small sip and sigh contentedly.

"Sorry about this morning." He apologizes.

"It's fine." I tell him trying to move past my own body's reaction.

"We should do a run through of the house to check if there's anything we forgot to do." Dimitri says changing the subject. I nod and pull a checklist out of the junk drawer.

"Thought way ahead of you comrade." I tell him smiling.

Taking a big gulp of the hot chocolate I walk over to the fridge and take out some fruit and yogurt. Bending over I have to reach for the yogurt. Standing back up I close the fridge and turn around.

"You okay?" I ask Dimitri when I find him staring at me strangely.

"Ummm yeah I'm fine." He says looking away taking a gulp of his drink.

Shrugging it off I reach up to get a bowl. It's just out of my reach. Stretching I gasp when the shirt lifts up and the cold counter touches my belly. Pulling back I glare at the bowl in question. Turning around I start to point at the bowl when I find Dimitri right behind me. Staring down at me I for some reason beyond my knowledge blush.

"You mind getting that for me?" I ask him still pointing behind me. Not looking away from me he reaches up and grabs it and puts it on the counter next to me walking forward till I'm pinned to the counter behind me. Bending down he reaches out to tug on an end of my hair. Breath hitching I stand stiff trying not to break the friendship code. He's breaking it though. Yes but….

"Dimitri ummmm…uhhhhh." I can't find my words as he leans down his hand sliding to cup my neck and angle my head up. My heart shoots against my chest and my body starts to tremble. My eyes drift close as I feel his breath on my lips. I grip the counter behind me with both hands and desperately try not to let my legs buckle.

God I'm acting like a sexually frustrated woman. I am! He was gone a month and I we only had sex three times compared to pretty much the everyday thing we had going on before that. Wait no we're doing this right. His lips just slightly brush mine as my eyes snap open to see him rethink quickly as he lowers down onto his knees and lifts up the shirt to kiss my stomach gently. Stroking it twice and saying something in Russian he pulls away and stands back up.

"I forgot to say good morning to her." He said rubbing his neck. I nodded in agreement.

"We-w-well I need to eat and then get ready." I say breathlessly. Turning I grab the bowl and put some yogurt and fruits in it and mix it up. Taking a big bite I listen to Dimitri walk out of the kitchen and hear the shower start. Taking a deep breath I shove another bite into my mouth and walk into the room.

Setting the bowl on the dresser I pull out some dark grey tights and a blue long sleeved button up. Grabbing some light grey calf socks I pick out my cream knitted sweater and suede black boots. Pulling everything on I eat the rest of my breakfast and bring it back into the kitchen setting it into the sink. Grabbing the check list I walk around the house marking things off. By the time Dimitri is out of the shower I'm ready to do my hair, brush my teeth, and deodorize myself.

Quickly brushing my teeth and putting on my deodorant I brush my hair and pull it up to a French braided pony tail. Looking into the mirror I decide I also want some eyeliner. Walking out of the bathroom I hear the phone start to ring. Going into the kitchen I pick it up.

"Hello."

"Hi is this Rose Belikov?" A professional sounding woman asks.

"Depends who's asking?" I chuckle.

"Oh my names Audrey Smith I'm the social worker for Max. I just wanted to say that I'm am about five minutes away. I'm sorry it's earlier than supposed to be but things were cut out of my schedule and well life took over." She laughs.

"Well that's great I'm already dressed and waiting." I tell her feeling my stomach twist and Anesia start to kick. Rubbing my stomach I listen to the social worker talk away about the weather as my eyes meet Dimitri walking into the kitchen. "Well I'll see you when you get here. Okay bye." Hanging up the phone I take a deep breath.

"Max's about three minutes away." I tell him trying not to panic.

"Well I'll go get the money." He says.

"The papers too." I tell him. "The ones that say we're married. She seems to think that." I open up the junk drawer and pull out the two fake wedding bands. Handing one to him I put mine on and try to block the image of us actually being married.

He leaves and I start to pace around the house. Clean, clean, clean, straighten, clean. Just as I'm about to make my way back into the room a buzz interrupts my thoughts. Walking over to the computer I see a rather well dressed woman with a pony tail standing with a bag and car seat in the monitor.

"Hi Audrey we're the second floor." I tell her as I quickly press the lock button and let her in. Turning around I make my way over to the couch and fold up the blanket setting it on the back. Walking towards the door I take one more calming breath before opening it to see Audrey just come up on the landing.

"Hi." I say smiling.

Audrey was a short Asian woman. Her hair was an auburn color and pulled back into a pony tail with her bangs to swept to the side. She was dressed in a nice pair of slacks with some three inch heels. Her top was a white button down with a blue sweater over it. She wore no makeup except for lipstick and some eyeliner. Her dark eyes were honestly quite pretty and she had a very nice and genuine smile. I had a good feeling about her.

"Here come in." I tell her stepping out of the way.

"Thank you. It's so nice to finally meet you. Your father just had so many good things to say about you and I just know that this baby is in the right place." She says walking into the living room and setting the car seat on the coffee table with the bag next to it. The blanket hanging over didn't allow me to glimpse Max yet. Walking to her we both shake hands.

"No it's nice to finally meet you. I can't tell you how excited I've been to hold this little guy." I tell her honestly. Ever since that dream… The door opens and I hear Dimitri walk in. "Well you've already met me but you haven't met my husband yet. Audrey this is Dimitri." I tell her grabbing Dimitri's hand as he comes to stand next to me.

"Oh it's so nice to meet you. I'm your social worker." She says smiling widely shaking Dimitri's hand. The front door opens again and the rest of the family comes in.

"This is actually the rest of our family. My aunt and cousins. They live upstairs." I inform Audrey.

"Oh this is great! A family unit for him to grow up with!" She exclaims clapping her hands excitedly. When we get the introductions settle I give Audrey a tour of the house.

"Well as you can see this is the main area. I've made sure to put corner pads on things low enough for him to hit when he starts to walk, and I've put the child proof plugs in." I show her.

"This is great I can tell you've done your reading." She says.

"Bedroom, bathroom, right down here is Max's room too." I tell her as we pass by Anesia's room.

"What room is this?" She asks stopping in front of it.

"That is our daughter's room" Dimitri says opening the door. Audrey steps in and looks around.

"Wow no one told me you're having a baby." She says smiling softly.

"Yeah she's due around next month." I tell her smiling. I stop and think. "Of course this won't affect my motherly duties with Max. I'll love him all the same. We'll love him all the same."

"I understand I didn't mean to send that message it's just with two babies in the house sometimes that can get a little stressful." She explains.

"I am completely looking forward to it." I tell her.

"Well than I would like to see Mason's room than." She says smiling.

Bringing her to Max's room I let her wander around. Staying in the doorway I watch as she looks through the drawers and checks the crib and what not. Coming up behind me Dimitri wraps his arms around my stomach and places a kiss on the top of my head.

"This is adorable! Before I declare this is a more than fit home for Max to come home too I must ask though if you're financially able." She says looking like she already knows the answers. Dimitri steps forward and hands her the money in the envelope.

"50,000 cash no refunds. We expect no more inspections and for everything to be settled now. I have no doubts Abe already gave you enough but you seem nice and this is where we want this to end." He says politely but professionally.

"Honestly I really do want Max to get a good home and you guys are perfect. The money I like to think of as a bonus that's going to charity anyways." She explains. Walking back out into the living room I find Mia holding a bundle cooing softly at it.

Walking over to her I hold out my arms for the baby. Maneuvering perfectly she sets him down in my arms. Lifting the blanket back I smile down at my son. His hair is a soft down that's color was a dark brown with black intertwined in some places. His skin is a soft tan. Little nose and an adorable smile. His eyes though…his eyes were my favorite feature. They weren't the indigo the picture had shown but a dark blue. Contrasting perfectly with the rest of his features. Though I love him all ready there's something off. My heart melts and I never want to put him down.

"He doesn't really look like my dad." I tell her rocking him softly. Dimitri comes to stand behind me watching Max latch onto a piece of my hair and coo up at me.

When I don't get an answer I look up to see Audrey's face twisted with indecision. My heart nearly stops at that indication. Clutching Max closer to me I take a deep breath.

"Is there something you're not telling us." I ask rocking a little more.

"I … I was told that if you caught on to tell you but what if you don't want him anymore?" She asks twisting nervously now.

"Look I need to know whatever involves my son. So if you don't mind." I tell her giving her my no nonsense look. Nodding she reaches into her bag and produces a large manila envelope.

"I've been told to tell you not to open it until I leave. It's been an honor to meet you and I honestly wish you the best of luck." She tells us before grabbing her bag and leaving quickly. Well that was weird.

Looking down I smile at Max and try to push aside everything else. His eyes stare up at me in wonder and his hand reaches out to touch my face. Grabbing his hand I bring it to my lips and kiss it gently. Even if she told me he wasn't human or Satan incarnate I don't think I'd be able to bring myself to hate him. Everyone stares at Dimitri who's holding the envelope and sits down. Mia and I coo at the baby and pretty much plan how we're going to spoil him. Opening it Dimitri pulls out a letter first.

"My dearest Rosemarie,

I know your life has been one that no parent would wish upon their child. I wish I gave you better, but I can't now. If I could I would go back in time and be there for you and be the father you deserved. I knew you were the smartest in you classes. I knew you did great in self-defense classes and P.E. , but none of that counts if I wasn't at your side like Mason and cradle robbing son of a bitch Belikov was.

I love you Rose whether you choose to believe it or not. I loved both your brother and you so very much and I left to protect you guys. I know it didn't work as well as planned and now because of me you're in more danger than ever, because in your arms right now Rose you are holding not my son but Sean O'Conner's baby. "

Dimitri stops reading and we all stare in silence at the little man in my arms. Fear erupts in my stomach. Why? How?

"HE STOLE THE BABY?!" Eddie shouts startling Max. I quickly rock him so he doesn't cry.

"Don't yell like that you're scaring him." I reprimand him.

"Rose we have a problem. That's not your brother. He's in no way shape or form related to you. You're holding a stolen baby. They're going to murder us for this." Eddie rambles.

"We don't know if he's stolen Eddie. Let Dimitri finish the letter and then we'll decide what to do." Mia says looking just as scared as me. We all look to Dimitri to continue.

"I know you know who Sean is Rose. You're not stupid and we both know what kind of power this man holds in just his pinky finger. Santiago is a joke compared to this man, but you must understand I didn't do it to bring anymore danger upon you. This baby is legally yours Rose. The mother of Max wanted what your own mother wanted for Mason and you and I couldn't not do anything, because I don't lie to you when I say she was practically the spitting image of your mother. She cried to me Rose to let her go so she could raise you guys normally and I wouldn't let her. Instead I drank, and did business while she suffered for it.

I now know it was I who took my wife's life. I pulled the trigger on my son. I put my daughter in danger and is the one making her suffer like I made my love suffer. Mason and your mom wanted you out and that's what Dimitri's doing but I can't seem to let you leave. So this is the chance Rose. This is my chance to save the child in your arms and my own child…my only child. The mother handed all rights over to you and the father unknowingly handed them over too.

Rose he knows now and he's not going to let go. Heirs are everything in a mafia. As his first son Max is in line to take over. I'll talk to him. I'll do everything I can to distract him. For God's sake get out. Hide till it's all over. Then live Rose. Raise him like your own. Raise your daughter like I couldn't. Be the mother your own mom could've been if I hadn't of kept her chained to me. I love you Rose. I love you more than ANYTHING in this world so take the life I'm offering you and be happy because I'll be damned if I kill you too.

Love your old man,

Abe Mazur"

***So what do you people think? I want lots of reviews or I won't bother to update for a LONG time. Give me some thoughts and feelings. I want to know what your reactions were. I have a plan for this whole thing and you best believe it's about to get good. Better than ever and intense. We have our baby boy. We have a mafia. We finally have our father's deep heart wrenching confession. So I'm not going to tell you what's in the next chapter so you better review to find out. Below I included the links for how Roses' belly looks in size. Not a joke my mom was that big with me. Rose's hairstyle and outfit although I did replace the boots. So I hope you enjoyed :D**

.

. /History-French-Braids-22427141

.


	22. Author's Note

Hey guys I know you're waiting for my next update and I just want to let you know that I have the next chapter ready all ready and I'm almost done with the one after. I don't want to update though until I get at least three more reviews because I see how well I'm doing based on what you guys have to say. I really do pay attention to what you post and try to make it so everyone's happy but I can't do that with only two reviews. So give me at least three more reviews and I promise I will post the next chapter up for you guys, because I'm so ready to get the ball rolling.


	23. Complications and a Baby

**Thank you for your reviews. Like I said I've had this waiting on the side lines and I'm working on the next chapter right now. Sorry for not updating yesterday I've been studying for my Government Final which is tomorrow. I won't keep you waiting so here's the next chapter Enjoy!**

Rose's POV-

"What do we do?" Mia asks quietly stroking Max's head.

"We give him back?" Eddie questions slightly.

"No he's not going anywhere." I tell them holding him to my chest. I had an irrational urge to protect him….mother instincts check.

"Well they're already here Rose. You heard what your dad wrote. What was it? Oh yeah…run." Eddie argues. "I mean we're all in danger now." Anger rushes to the surface.

"Are you seriously going to blame a baby?!" I spit out. Max starts to whimper.

Trying to shush him I get up and walk back to the room. Humming the itsy bitsy spider I laid him down on the changing table and listen to Eddie rant. It's understandable. I mean I'd react like that if I didn't already love the little guy. Kicking his feet slightly he coo's up at me as I change him.

"Eddie I don't understand why you're being this way. He's just a baby." Mia hisses angrily.

"I'm not mad at the baby. I don't want to give him back either." Eddie says getting cut off.

"Then why are you acting like this?" Mia cries out.

Silence and then the door banging shut. I hear Mia groan and run out after him. Smiling down at Max I kiss his fingers again.

"He loves her. Uncle Eddie loves Aunt Mia more than anything in this world and he hates to see her in danger." I tell him picking him up. Swaying him gently I lay him against my shoulder and start to hum again. Alberta and Dimitri walk in silently watching my movements.

"You're good with him. Never seen such a calm baby before." Alberta says looking upset but still calm.

"Thanks." I whisper feeling him starting to drift off against my shoulder.

"Look I'm going to get straight to the point. We can run. Tonight if we wanted to, but all the clothes are arriving tomorrow and I want to stay and see if we can work things out. There's been a misunderstanding and this can be settled." Alberta says.

"You are lying through your teeth. We both know Sean is not the man to trifle with." I tell her. It's true. Even the thought of the man makes me shiver. Brutal is something that easily describes him.

"I know but the truth is if we do take off now it'll be easier to hunt us down. Dimitri's going down to the bank today to split up the money and tomorrow I'll separate the bags. If we need to run we'll be ready but I don't think that'll be necessary." Alberta explains. Saying goodbye she leaves to do inventory.

Looking over to Dimitri I smile softly finding him watching Max and I. Coming over he grabs my hip and strokes my face. His eyes don't leave mine as his hand travels to Max's back and rubs it.

"You want to hold him?" I ask feeling my heart rate start to pick up.

Letting go of my hip he picks him up and cradles him in his arms. Whimpering slightly Max blinks up at Dimitri and grabs onto his shirt and nuzzling his head against his chest. My heart practically melts at the sight and I just want to cry…I am officially crying. Damn hormones.

Mia's POV-

I watch as Eddie storms out of the apartment slamming the door. Groaning I shove down my anger know there has to be a reason behind this behavior. Running out the apartment after him I run up the stairs.

"Eddie! Eddie wait up!" I shout after him.

Running into the apartment I stop. He's standing there in the hallway. I can't help but at this moment notice that our apartment is exactly like Rose's except there's only two big rooms. Shaking my head I reach for Eddie only for him to push away reaching hands. Anger and hurt rush to the surface.

"Dude what is wrong with you?!" I hiss. "I swear I'm about to yank out my hair."

"I don't want to talk right now." Eddie growls. Turning around he walks to the bedroom leaving me in silence…not for long.

"OH NO YOU DON'T" I shout storming after him. "YOU BETTER TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU OR…OR…"

"OR YOU'LL WHAT!" Eddie shouts back at me. He walks forward and stands toe to toe with me. "You'll do what?" He asks dropping his voice. His eyes are flashing and his face his kind of flushed and God help me I'm finding it kind of sexy.

"Is it because of what shit her dad pulled?" I ask trying to draw a reaction out of him.

"OF COURSE IT IS!" He yells stepping back and throwing his hands up. "I'm happy Rose gets her baby and that he for now is escaping the Mafia life. No one deserves that, but her dad didn't put just Rose in danger Mia. You're in danger too, and I promised you you'd never have to fear for your life again." He finishes looking at the floor and pulling at his hair a little.

"Baby you don't need to be a super hero all the time." I tell him gently. Stepping forward I pull his hands away from his hair and put them on my hips. "I'll never blame you Eddie. You saved me and that's more than I can EVER ask for." I tell him. His hands tighten on my waist pulling me closer.

"I don't know what I'd do without you anymore. I mean anything and everything that involved other girls stopped the moment I laid eyes on you and dammit you practically own me. Heart, soul, and body." He says.

"Who knew you can be so corny." I giggle. He doesn't answer. "Look at me. Eddie look at me." I tell him reaching up and cupping his face making him look at me. "I love you." I murmur.

I do too. My heart is practically bursting with love and I just want to be with him forever. Reaching up even more making me stand on my tip toes I pull him down to meet my kiss. His hands grip my hips even tighter making me know there'll be bruises later but I honestly don't care.

"I love you. God I love you so much." He whispers planting kisses all over my face and down my neck.

He hits a sensitive spot making me moan. Freezing he slowly releases my hips and starts to pull back. Groaning in frustration I follow him stand on my tip toes and pull him down by his shirt kissing him with all my might. He seems to get the hint and grabs me by my thighs and pulls me up. Wrapping my legs around his waist I pull back for air and kiss along his jaw line and nip right below his ear.

My back suddenly hits a wall and his hands move to my ass squeezing in encouragement. I grip his hair with my right hand and let my left hand stroke down his chest and trace his waistband. Moaning he moves his right hand under my shirt to drift up and cup a breast. I feel my nipples harden and moan at the feeling of his thumb swiping over one through my bra.

Pulling back I grab his shirt and let him prop me up against the wall with his body and take the shirt off. Groaning at the sight I gasp when he grips my hips and thrusts against between my legs. He grabs my shirt with one hand and pulls it up and over my head letting the cold air brush my skin.

His eyes are a dark brown and I want to make him wild. Reaching up I unsnap my bra in the front and watch his eyes go black and flash with lust as my perky breasts are revealed. Taking off the bra I fling it to the ground. Eddie pushes me, if possible, even further against the wall and dips his head down. Kissing and sucking along my breast I tangle my hands in his hair as he sucks in a nipple closing my eyes and moaning letting my head fall back against the wall.

Moving one of my hands down I trace the muscled planes of his chest and stomach feeling them bunch and unbunch under my touch. Reaching his pants I wiggle my fingers inside and scratch teasingly over his growing erection.

"No underwear?" I gasp as he switches sides. He hums around me causing my stomach muscles to clench. "Oh well more fun for me."

Pushing my fingers in just a tad bit further I'm rewarded with a buck of his hips. Pulling my hand out I quickly undo his button and fly and push his pants down. He pulls back just slightly still kissing along my chest. Reaching down I slowly grip him in my hand and give a firm stroke from base to head. His head lies on my chest as his hips jerk up against my hand. Groaning he closes his eyes. I do it again loving how soft yet hard he is in my hand.

His hand strokes my belly making my legs tighten around his hips. Reaching my pants he literally rips my jeans open and pulls them off only managing to get one leg out before he moves onto my panties and rips those too. His skilled fingers stroke along my slit making my own hips buck. Moaning I bite my lip as he pushes a finger into me and swirls it while stroking my clit with his thumb.

"Fuck Eddie!" I moan moving my hips in time with his hand. Want rises in me and I tug on him gently hoping he gets the hint. Growling he pulls his hand out, aligns himself and slams up and into me making my back arch.

"Fuck….tight…hot…" Eddie hisses out pulling back almost immediately and slamming back in. My back hits the wall hard. Both his hands are now gripping my ass as he pulls me down as he moves up. I moan loudly. Leaning forward I grab his face and kiss him loving the feel of his tongue running along mine as he thrusts into me faster.

"I love you." I gasp as I pull away from air. The coil in my stomach feels almost tighter and tighter. "Bed." I tell him pushing from the wall.

He gets the message and sits down on the bed. Spreading my legs on either side of him I lift up quickly and slam down with all my weight feeling the spring tighten even more. I do it again and again moaning when he thrusts in time with me. His hands are gripping my hips in a bruising grip making me gasp when the pain just turns me on even more.

"I love it when you gasp." Eddie moans. His words make my hips jerk.

"Eddie…" I moan picking up speed.

"Fucking sexy when you moan my name like that." He groans leaning forward and nipping at my nipple. My muscles clench around him.

"I love watching you ride me as I pound up into your tight, wet, hot little pussy." He growls in my ear causing my eyes to widen as a wave of pleasure rips through me causing me to throw my head back and cry out Eddie's name. The force of his thrusts increase only making the pleasure more intense as I clench and tighten around him. His grip on my hips become nearly unbearable as he thrusts up and holds me down as I feel him shoot into me warming my insides with his release. His roar of satisfaction fills the room causing me to have another orgasm.

Eddie's POV-

I could stay here forever. Tucked in Mia's body feeling her clench and pull me even deeper as if she couldn't bear to let me go. I watch as her red swollen lips part and moan out my name again as if it's the only word she's ever known. Her blue eyes are dark and swamped with lust but glazed with satisfaction and pleasure. I can feel her nails in my skin and know that I'm bleeding but I don't give a fuck right now. I'm in heaven pure and simple.

"That's it. Moan my name." I tell her feeling a strange animalistic pride that it's me she needs.

Her hips jerk even closer to me in response and her eyes widen a little more as the aftershocks blend together. Moving one of my hands from her hips I brush back her hair and lean forward to plant another kiss on her parted lips. Her tongue moves to meet mine and I can't help but groan at how sweet she tastes. Like honey and cinnamon. Pulling back her eyes are a little clearer.

"I love you." She says shakily while stroking the hair at the back of my neck. "Oh god I love you."

"I love you too babe." I tell her nuzzling her neck and planting kisses there.

"We should get moving. It's only eight." Mia murmurs. I hum against her neck.

Standing up Mia gasps wrapping her legs around my waist.

Mia's POV-

I moan as I feel him, ready to go again, move deeper as he walks to the door. Shutting it he walks over to the closet and pulls out a shirt and pulls it over my head. Walking back over to the bed he lays me down and moves over me pulling out and slowly pushing back in.

"Again?" I ask already lifting my hips to meet his. I tighten my muscle deliberately around him and listen to him groan as he drops his head against my shoulder. I run my fingers over his back as he continues his steady gentle thrusts making me feel cherished.

"You feel so good." He moans stroking my stomach and then moving down to brush against my clit. I feel like coming again but shove the feeling down wanting this to last. "The way you tighten around me makes me crazy babe."

I feel my stomach tighten some.

"You like it when I talk dirty to you don't you?" He breathes into my neck. "It's all right though because when your tight little body clenches around me even more I just want to go crazy. I can stay in you all day long."

I feel the spring getting ready to release.

"Fuck babe cum for me." He moans in my ear while stroking my clit. My body reacts to his words almost instantaneously and I cum hard around him bringing on his own release. Collapsing on top of me slightly he kisses me gently. Tiredly he pulls out as I feel my eyes fight to close. Pulling my back against his chest and pulling the covers up over us his hand drifts over my thighs and pulls one up over his as he slides in.

"No more babe I'm tired." I moan.

"No more just let me stay here." He agrees.

Slowly we drift off to sleep listening to the others steady breathing and the pounding of the rain.

Rose's POV-

Only eight in the freaking morning. I groan tiredly. Max is still asleep and Dimitri is out in the living room watching TV. I on the other hand am trying to stay awake…let's go bother Dimitri.

Walking out of the bedroom I make my way down the hallway and into the living room. The news is on and Dimitri looks up at me.

"You okay?" He asks smirking slightly. Walking behind him I poke him in the back of the head.

"I'm bored." I tell him as I keep poking his head. "I thought that it would be crazy with a baby here but it's not and the bakery isn't open today and it's only eight." Poking him again I squeal as he reaches back and pulls me over the couch.

"Well what do you want me to do?" He asks flipping through the channels.

I want to have sex. The arousal is killing me and I need my man not a best friend. Be my best friend and my man. Looking up I find Dimitri staring at me and his body tense.

"What are you staring at?" I ask brushing my hand over my face.

Grabbing my hand he leans down and kisses me. Reacting automatically I open my mouth and greet his tongue with mine and moan. Pulling back at the sound he groans.

"No we can't. Work things out as friends Rose. No sex." He says looking just as disappointed as I felt.

"Sorry." I grumble.

"Smile it means we're doing this right." He says. I can't help but frown.

"No it means I'm going to die from heartache. " I tell him hoping he doesn't pick up on the slight truth ringing in the words. He looks away.

Sitting up I push him so he's lying on the couch taking up the entire thing and squeeze myself between his body and the cushions. Laying my head on his shoulder I grab his hand and stick it on my stomach sighing at the warmth of his palm.

"Tell me what you dreamt of last night." He says stroking my stomach gently.

"I was five and we were playing hide and go seek and I was hiding behind the piano while my mom was playing it." I murmur. "She looked so beautiful and the music was drifting around me like wind. Her eyes shined so brightly when she saw me hiding and she just smiled at me."

I feel my heart inflate with longing. The deep longing to be able to see my mother smile at me again. To feel the warmth of her hands brushing my hair out of my face. I'd do anything to hear her laugh again and tell me "My silly little flower is growing up so fast. My little bud is blooming into a rose." I feel tears start to run down my cheeks.

"You miss her." Dimitri says knowingly. I'm glad he doesn't say anything as my tears fall onto his shirt.

"Only on Tuesdays." I laugh shakily.

_"Mommy do you ever wish you could turn back time?" I ask her as she tucks me into bed. _

_ She doesn't say anything as she picks up my bear and hands me it. I wait and study the way she looks. Her curly red hair is up in a French braid and her eyes look so peaceful. Kissing my forehead she pulls back. Getting up she turns off the light and walks to the doorway. Stopping she looks back at me._

_ "Only on Tuesdays." She laughs._

"I still don't know what that means." I mutter. Dimitri laughs and his hand pulls up my shirt a little more to stoke the bare skin.

_"Are you happy baby girl?" Mommy asks me as she dresses me for school._

_ "No." I pout. She laughs a little._

_ "Why not?" She asks gently running a brush through my hair making my eyes close._

_ "I want to stay home with you." I tell her starting to cry. "I don't want to leave mommy. Don't make me go!" I beg. Turning me around she pulls me up and into a tight hug. She strokes my hair and shushes me softly._

_ "I'll be right here when you get back honey. I'll always be right here. Nothing can make me leave."_

"Are you angry at her?" He asks his fingers tracing circles. I stop to think for a minute.

"Sometimes I think I am, but I'm not. I just wonder how she could just leave me alone. How she could think that my heart would ever heal. It's almost healed and sometimes the pain is never there but I need my mom. I'll always need my mom. Sometimes I think I wish I could find someone to give me the love she can't give me anymore." I tell him.

He nods in understanding and I hear Max's cries start up. Starting to get up Dimitri stops me.

"I've got him." He says getting up and walking back.

I listen to Max's door open and Dimitri say something in Russian. Max's cries grow louder and I feel a tug at my heart and make to move when the suddenly quiet down. I hear his diaper being changed and then footsteps coming back down the hall. Dimitri comes back into the living room lying back down with his back propped up on the arm of the couch. Setting Max on his chest he strokes his back.

"Hey little man." I coo as he blinks his blue eyes at me gripping Dimitri's shirt. "I love you." I whisper as if telling a major secret. It's the truth and even though he's not mine…he's mine. His eyes focus on me as I say it and I feel like he understands me because seconds later a bright smile lights up his face and he gurgles at me.

Suddenly the world that seems so dangerous doesn't seem so bad anymore.

**Alright again sorry it was shorter than the last one. I'm actually thinking of writing another story after I'm done with this one. Maybe for something other than VA or maybe a story about Mia and Eddie but I don't think many people read Mia and Eddie stories so I might do a different set of characters...Maybe Dark Powers. Um don't be afraid to tell me what you think and I'll update soon!**


	24. Oh Shit!

**I want to thank you guys for you completely honest feedback. I've been writing this chapter since last week so I was already ahead of you guys about Rose and Dimitri. SO I think you'll love this chapter and please review because I love seeing what you guys have to say to me. Anyways won't keep you waiting so here you go…oh and there's a lemon in here between our favorite couple!**

Dimitri's POV-

It's been a week since we've gotten Max. One long sleepless week. He may have been a quiet baby the first two days we got him but then he got sick. Fever raged through him and he woke up crying every night. Luckily we had the medicine for him. Rose blamed herself.

Ah Rose…my sweet beautiful Rose. Motherhood suits her. She does so well with Max and my favorite time of…well anytime is when she's sitting in the rocking chair feeding Max and humming softly. Who knew a baby would be the one thing to shave off her thorns. She's been like superwoman. She's a mother, teenager, and an employee. She's already set up a schedule. Monday through Fridays she works from 7am-5pm. She comes home for an hour each day for break and takes care of Max. When she gets off for the day she's taken to pulling Max's portable cradle into the kitchen while she cooks. After dinner Max practically owns her. She plays with him then feeds him, bathes him, and finally rocks him to sleep. Afterwards she sets everything up for work and goes to bed. Luckily every weekend the bakery is closed. I take care of Max while she's at work.

As for our relationship it's been nice. Talking and playful banter often leads to a stolen kiss when our guards are down, but we don't seem to care anymore. It's been nice not fighting even if it's only been a week. We've even taken to cuddling in bed again. I guess in a way she was right. We just needed to slow down and talk. After she falls asleep I've taken to tracing circles over her stomach gently murmuring in Russian to our little girl. I feel my heart flood with love when she pushes up to meet my fingers gently.

Yet I know the peace is coming to an end. Sean…he's coming. Coming for Max…coming for Rose with intentions that make me want to lock her in a box. I can feel it coming. Hopefully we can get out because we are all in mortal danger.

"_Dimitri my old friend. How've you been?" Sean asks smiling brightly. His short brown hair is messy and he has bags under his eyes. His tall built frame seems to radiate power._

"_I think we both know why we're here Sean." Alberta says getting straight to the point. Sean's green eyes harden._

_We're in a café by Central Park. Out in the open. Somewhat safe. Alberta and I sit next to each other while Sean sits across, all of us holding a cup of coffee we have no intention of drinking._

"_I suppose we do. So let's get straight to the point. I want my son back. We can all agree my wife had a moment of insanity and her intention wasn't to give up our son. Besides he's next in line for the business. My only son. My only heir." He says smiling even though we all know the threat that lurked behind it. _

"_That is a lie. We both know that your wife didn't want that life for Max which is why she…and you signed over custody." Alberta says. His eyes darken and his fist clenches._

"_Alberta…I'm not going to pretend to be a friend since we seem to like being blunt. So let me tell you something." He says dropping the fake smile. "I know where you live. I know about the little bakery beneath where you live. You have a son and an adopted daughter and a niece who is now in possession of MY son. I don't need to hunt you down I'm just going to slaughter you. No more shop or family. No more anything." _

_Silence takes over and he clears his throat and continues._

"_If you give me back my son…and you will, you will never see me again. You can continue onto your happy lives. Run that bakery. See the kids go to college…raise that daughter." He says looking at me._

_I feel my heart constrict in fear then blow up in rage. He threatens my family? I'll kill him before that happens. I feel my body start to shake and stiffen. Keeping eye contact I with him I throw down my blank face and let it fill with darkness._

_ "You're not getting anything. You're going to exit that door and never come back. Have another baby because Max is MY son. Roza is MY wife and that baby is MY baby. You come near MY family and I'll hunt you down and make so you'll never see the light of day again." I growl at him._

_ Stiffening his eyes blaze with rage. His body starts to shake and his hands clench so tightly his knuckles turn white. Taking a deep breath he smiles._

_ "A threat." He says chuckling._

_ "A promise." I correct him._

_ Standing up he throws out some cash on the table. He puts on his grey trench coat over his green cashmere sweater and black slacks. His height is intimidating for anyone but me. Grabbing his hat he looks at us smiles and pleasantries gone._

_ "I'm only going to say this once. You are a dead man. Your son and his girlfriend are dead. Your little girlfriend and that baby you're expecting are dead. Be expecting me Dimitri because the next time you see me it'll be over the end of my gun while your precious Roza screams for mercy." He growls at us. He walks away leaving me in rage and fear over the fate of my family._

That was three days ago. So far nothing. The calm before the storm. Alberta and I have arranged all the bags and I've been watching everything that moves. Rose knows something's up. She always has Max in the room with someone. Bags and weapons are hidden in every possible place for an escape. Ready to protect us all. If only she knew.

The rooms quiet. The only sounds are of Rose's breathing and the city outside the window. I can't sleep. Not even the kicking of our daughter can seem to calm me down. Thump thump thump. It seems even Alberta can't sleep. Letting out a sigh I slip carefully out of bed. Grabbing the phone and baby monitor off the nightstand I make my way out to the living room. Sitting down on the couch I sit in the dark and close my eyes leaning back. I don't know what to do. I don't know how to do it. So many possibilities and no room for mistakes. I can…no she'd never go for it. Grunting noises fill the room and the monitor lights up. Letting out a deep sigh I get up and make my way back to the room just in time for Max to let out a whimper then start to cry.

The small lamp on the book case sets off a soft and low glow lighting the room gently. Making my way over to the crib I look in to meet our son's watering eyes staring up at me. His face smooth's out just a little and his cries settle back down into whimpers as his hands reach out in balled fists for me. My heart warms at the sight and I reach down and slowly pull him out. Cradling him I make sure his diaper is clean and make my way down the hallway and into the kitchen to make a bottle for him. His small whimpers are now grunts as he curls and uncurls in my arms and grips my shirt tightly.

"Just you and me. Guys night out." I whisper to him. He stops moving and smiles up at me his face and eyes bright. "I love you Max."

I do. I love Max like he is my own son. I'd never let him go. I'd die for him. Pulling the bottle off of the bottle warmer I test the temperature and walk back to the room feeding and rocking him as he sucks down on the bottle. Sitting down in the rocking chair I watch as his eyes start to grow heavy and his hands struggle to keep up on the bottle.

"Sleep Max sleep." I coo in Russian. His eyes shut and he stops feeding. Setting the bottle on the changing table I burp him then set him back in the crib. He curls up against a stuffed rabbit and sighs softly. Standing back I finally know what I have to do. Rushing quietly back into the living room I grab the phone and dial the number I've kept from Rose.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Click.

"Hello." Abe's sleep voice answers over the line. My heart clenches at the knowledge of what I'm going to do. "Hello." Abe says again.

"It's me." I tell him. Silence takes over the line and I hear him sigh.

"Dimitri…have you taken my advice?" He asks obviously referring to the letter he sent with Max.

"No and I need your help." I tell him closing my eyes and pinching the bridge of my nose. More silence. "I need your help in Killing Sean O'Conner."

The look in my son's eyes. So much innocence and trust. Love and happiness. I would risk everything just to keep him like that. To keep him safe and sound for as long as I can.

Rose's POV-

Stretching I wince slightly at a sharp pain from my stomach. Groaning in pain I look over to see that Dimitri's not in bed. Taking a deep breath I slowly get up and moan through another pain. Fuck she's active.

"What the hell." I moan as I hang on to the door frame. Standing up straight after a minute I make my way into the living room to see Dimitri asleep on the couch with Max in the bassinet next to him. Glancing at the clock I see it's only 5 in the morning. The dark lit up by the lamp in the living room. Walking over to them I check Max and stroke his back gently then move to sit next to Dimitri.

"Rose what are you doing?" Dimitri asks sleepily propping himself up on his elbows. Just as I open my mouth to tell him nothing I feel another pain spread and gasp my hands flying to my stomach. "Rose!" Dimitri sits up fast and his face is full of serious panic.

"I'm fine. She's just being active…" I tell him struggling with my fear. If I'm in labor she'll be three weeks early. Dimitri seems to read my mind and jumps up reaching for the phone and dialing.

"Alberta I need you to come down and watch Max." He says running around grabbing his coat and shoving on his boots. "I'm taking Rose to the hospital. No I don't know. Might be labor from the way she's hunched over."

"I am not…" I trail off finally taking notice that somehow through this all I am in fact hunched over the couch and still trying to force down panic. Yep panic…fuuuuuuck!

"Just come in." He says hanging up and walking over to help me up just as my aunt bursts through the door.

"How far apart are the contractions?" She asks walking over to feel my forehead like it's going to make me feel better somehow.

"Ummm…" I try to say something about Max.

"Random but close." Dimitri says.

"Hello." I say feeling the pains stop.

They don't listen to me and try to drag me back into the room to put me in some sweats and a jacket. I try to fight it seeing they've forgotten about Max when I see Mia walk in and smile at me while picking up Max to show me he's in good hands.

"Guys I'm fine." I tell them as Dimitri pushes me onto the bed while Alberta takes out a pair of socks and sweats. "Look they're gone. Probably just Braxton hicks." I tell them. Finally seeming to hear me they both stop.

"I think you still need to go to the hospital." Dimitri says frowning and start to put the sweats on me. Not rebelling against him I lift my feet helping him out.

"No I don't. Dimitri we've read about this in the books and I bet Aunt Alberta's been through this too considering she's not forcing me into sweats." I tell him lifting myself slightly and feeling him pull them up all the way. Alberta waves and leaves the room.

"It's too dangerous not to go to the doctor. You're too small already and now these so early." He says trying to find my shoes.

"Dimitri it's just my body preparing for_" He cut's me off.

"Exactly preparing! As in labor is just around the corner." He says settling for some boots.

"Dimitri I've been having Braxton hicks for a while they've just been getting a little worse." I say laying a hand on his shoulder as he tries to put on a boot. He stops and looks up at me and I feel myself shiver at the look of anger.

"You didn't tell me about this why?" He asks getting up so he can put a hand on either side of me and lean forward.

"It's not a big deal. That's why." I tell him pushing him back slightly with my hand. Standing up I lean down slightly and pull the boot off and grab my uniform.

"You're not seriously thinking about going to work." He says trying to take the uniform away from me. I move out of his reach and walk into the bathroom.

"Yes I am. Look like I've said these happen all the time but today it was a little worse I'll admit. I need to work today because Friday is usually our busy day since we're closed on the weekend." I tell him starting up the shower and setting my stuff on the counter. Turning back around I let the sweats drop.

"You shouldn't_"

"Look if it makes you feel better you can sit down there and watch me and Mia can watch Max." I tell him knowing that Mia's been dying to spend time with her nephew. His arms uncross from his chest and he nods slightly.

"Leave some hot water for me." He says.

"Don't want to join me?" I tease. Walking forward I run my fingers up his chest and stand on my tip toes to kiss him. He doesn't respond at first then opens his mouth slightly to allow my tongue entrance. Allowing the kiss to deepen he grabs onto my arms and pulls me closer and leans down more. Moaning I feel my body heat up and the clenching in my stomach start. Pulling back I sigh knowing I have to get ready for work. "Join me." I whisper up to him.

He looks at me like I've struck him across the face with a crowbar or something and slowly backs up shaking his head. His dark eyes seem almost black and glazed and his lips are kind of swollen. His hair is mused where I think I might of ran my hands through but I can honestly say I don't remember.

"No it's fine. I'll see you down there." He says backing out and closing the door. I shove aside the amusement and take my shower.

Mia's POV-

I hear the shower start and fight off the laughter at how Rose affected Dimitri. Poor guy looks like he's in shock. Ahhh the dry spell will end soon big guy. Max starts to stir on my chest and I stroke his head and set him back in his bassinet. Getting up I fix up the living room needing something to do.

The door opens and Eddie walks in holding a cup of coffee in his hand and dressed for work. Smirking at me from the kitchen I blush and turn around to turn on the news.

"Morning." He says coming over and kissing me on the cheek.

"Morning." I tell him stealing his coffee and taking a gulp ignoring the way it burns going down.

"You know you shouldn't drink coffee it'll stump you growth." He chuckles dodging my punch. Smiling he leans down quickly and lands a kiss on my lips then steals the coffee and walks out.

Max gurgles behind me.

"I know right….he didn't even have the decency to leave the coffee." I tell him smiling.

Rose's POV-

"Alright that'll be 9.50." I tell a woman over her SCEAMING kid. For fucks sake bitch spank him or something. I pray to god Anesia and Max aren't this bad. I mean don't get me wrong I'm not for child abuse but a small spank will go a long way. I smile as she leaves a two dollar tip in my jar and walks off with her little demon.

I groan now that the bakery is empty. Dimitri laughs from a table and walks over. Shaking my head at him I serve myself some hot chocolate. Longest day of my life.

"I thought I was going to hang myself for a second." I tell him as Eddie cracks up in the back.

"Really I was ready to kill myself six hours ago when the lunch time rush came in." He says walking out and flipping the close sign over. I smile as I see the sign already discouraging anyone from coming in.

"Tell me about it. You know what I need?" I ask wiping down the counters as Dimitri starts to put up the chairs.

"What?" Eddie says bringing out the mop and broom. I look at Dimitri from under my eyelashes to watch his reaction.

"I need to have sex…badly." I tell him. The effect is immediate as Dimitri freezes up and almost drops a chair. His back is to me so I can sadly not see the look on his face. Eddie turns bright red.

"Uhhhhhh…" Eddie says trying to find a way out of this conversation. I shrug at him knowing that Dimitri is watching me in the window reflection. Leaning back I stretch out my back and arms and let out a soft moan similar to the one in bed…on nights…with Dimitri. I watch as he stiffens even more and chuckle huskily.

"Why don't you just go to bed Rose you look tired and all that needs to be done are the floors." Eddie says mistaking my body language for being tired and wanting the situation to defuse. I start to protest then nod and clock out.

"Night Eddie." I yell over my shoulder making my way out the back and into the hallway.

Just as I'm about to hit the stairs Dimitri's aftershave hits me before I'm grabbed and pushed into a wall. Gasping I look up only to have my face grabbed and his lips crash into mine. My heart rate skyrockets instantaneously and I reach up and fist my hands in his hair standing up on my tip toes to give him less lean down space. My body shakes as I try to meld my body to his. Letting go of my face and reaching down he grabs my ass and hoists me up so I can wrap my legs around his waist.

"Never…Doing the friendship…thing…again." He growls in between kisses.

His mouth works over mine making my veins fill with molten heat. My heart is now banging against my chest as his lips work their way down my throat and nip at my chest where my shirt starts. His hands squeeze and I buck my hips into him and moan at the feeling of him nice and hard between my legs. Thrusting back against me I feel my world start to spin and a voice beg for more. My breasts feel heavy and there's an ache in between my thighs that's worse than ever before. My skin feels extra sensitive wherever it brushes his and my mind can't seem to draw a freaking sentence together.

"We shouldn't do this here in the stairway." He groans pulling my shirt out my pants with one hand. It reaches under and strokes the skin of my stomach. "So damn soft." He growls.

My stomach clenches at the sound and I feel scorching wet heat soak my underwear. Moaning unintelligently I feel him tighten his hold on me and practically run up the stairs making me bounce against him causing me to bite on his shoulder to hold back the screams of ecstasy trying to escape. I tighten up as he opens the door making me jostle again.

"Mia…" I gasp finally finding something to be worried about.

"Max is asleep and I'll be making my way out." Mia says blushing bright red and running out. Any fuck I gave just flew out the door.

Slamming it shut with his foot Dimitri slams me into a wall again and covers my mouth with his. My hands grab the front of his button down and rip it open causing the buttons to fly everywhere, but my goal was reached. Running my hands all over his chest and abs I feel my hips start to work with his frantically as he pulls away from my lips to moan my name.

Letting go of my ass with one hand he rips my shirt over my head and throws it somewhere while making his way towards the bedroom. His hand automatically starts to palm my breast through my bra while he nips and sucks at the newly exposed skin. Reaching behind me I quickly unsnap the bra and toss it. I quickly bite my lip to hold back a screech as his lips draw in a nipple rolling it in his mouth while breathing in air making my nerve endings nearly fry with sensory overload.

Reaching the bed he turns and sits down making me straddle his lap while he switches breasts and I clutch his hair desperately.

"Moan for me Roza." He demands huskily around my nipple.

"Dimitri…ahhh" I moan then gasp as he bites down. I arch my back against him and whimper when I feel him reach down between us and unsnap my pants. He pulls down the zipper and shoves his hand into the small space quickly stroking over my panties.

"So wet for me already." He hisses pulling back and kissing me. Biting his bottom lip I scratch down his back and push down onto his hand. Pulling it out I groan in displeasure but shut up quickly as he stands up and in one movement swipes off my pants and underwear leaving me in my shoes and socks. Laying me down on the bed I kick them off and raise my knees up to his sides and let him settle down between my legs.

"Open your legs." He orders me.

My heart pounds and I can feel my stomach clench at his rough orders. I move my legs away from his body and spread them. He takes my hands and puts them on my legs making me hold them butterfly style to the bed.

"Don't move them." He orders me.

Whimpering I feel his fingers ghost over my inner thighs and trace up to brush over my slit. I almost let go of my legs but catch myself instead settling for tilting my hips up trying to get him to touch me harder. Pulling back his fingers he growls out a warning. Closing my eyes I try to breathe in but find it too hot to do so. His fingers move over me again but this time harder and more deliberate making my temperature rise. He spreads them gently and runs a finger on the inside circling around my entrance making me gasp out his name desperately.

"I love it when you say my name." He groans dropping his head down to just over me making me suck in air. My hips shoot up when his tongue suddenly takes a long hard swipe at me. Arm shooting out he holds me down by my hips.

"Ahhhh!" I cry out letting go of my legs and gripping onto the sheets. His tongue swipes again this time stopping over my clit pressing down on it as his finger slides into me. The world around me goes up in flames. I cry out his name over and over wanting more as his finger curls and uncurls in me as he starts to suck the sensitive bundle of nerves.

Humming he adds another finger. I let my hands let go of the sheets and grip his hair begging, no sobbing for him to give me more as his fingers speed up and reach deeper inside of me. The spring inside of me tightens to nearly unbearable level and the pleasure borders pain. Needing to reach the edge I strain forward and finally fall off the edge of the cliff I was standing on screaming. Waves upon waves of molten pleasure roll through me, over me, around me. Dimitri removes his fingers and laps at me till I come down from my high. Getting up on his knees between my legs I watch as he rips at his belt buckle and jeans.

"No more waiting." He grinds out freeing himself and aligning with my entrance. He grips my hips and slides home just as I moan out his name desperate for him to give me what I need before insanity overcomes me.

My back arches off the bed and Dimitri throws his head back letting out a long steam of words in Russian. Gasping I swirl my hips and let out a broken moan. Filled to the hilt I squeeze my inner muscles around him causing him to cuss in English this time. He grips me harder and pulls out only to push back in. Doing it again he starts a rhythm bound to drive us both mad. Lifting my legs I wrap them around his waist and move my hips in time with him. Propping myself up I nibble, kiss, and suck trails all over his chest and neck while he strokes my clit making me clench around him involuntarily.

"Moan my name." He grounds out giving a sharp thrust making me cry out.

"Dimitri." I moan feeling him move faster and with stronger thrusts. I fall back onto the bed and close my eyes letting the pleasure and sounds surround me. The coil deep inside of me is getting tighter and tighter and tighter. Trying desperately to breathe I grip at his arms and lower a hand between us to rub myself.

"Fuck that's hot." He growls picking up the pace even more.

"Please….Please…" I beg letting my head move back and forth.

"Please what?" He asks leaning down to bite on my neck.

"Make me cum." I beg not wanting this to end but needing it to end all the same.

He hisses at my words and sucks on a nipple while angling deeper inside of me and speeding up even more while I stroke hard circles on my clit. The spring suddenly breaks and I arch off the bed and let out a silent scream of pleasure as he pumps one, two, three more times before burying himself deep and holding still filling me with warmth causing me to come crashing down all over again.

Best sex of my life. Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit! Finally lowering back down onto the bed I let Dimitri slump over me holding himself on his elbows yet still buried as deep as he can be. Covered in sweat I try to calm my racing heart and shiver as aftershocks race through me. Reaching up I stroke Dimitri's hair and feel him pepper soft kisses along the skin of my neck.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." He repeats in my ear making me not want to let him go ever again.

"Me too." I tell him feeling close to tears. He braces himself and pulls out making me moan at the feeling and let him roll to the side.

"We need to do that more often…that was…." He fades off but I know what he means.

That had to be THE MOST intense sex we've ever had. Shifting I flinch slightly at the soreness between my legs. Now that I think about it that was probably the roughest sex we've ever had. At the time it seemed like normal sex but now that I look back the loud banging noise and the way I was being literally pounded into the mattress kind of makes me want another round. Just as I start to say I want to go again the baby monitor lights up and Max's cries ring through the room.

Sitting up groaning I grab a shirt from the dresser and slip on a pair of Dimitri's boxers and head down to Max's room. Walking over to the crib I reach in and rub his belly and hum softly. He settles down quickly and drifts back off letting me know it was the noise we made that woke him up. Walking back down to the room I see Dimitri taking out some underwear and clothes.

"We seemed to have woken up our son with our noise." I tell him leaning on the door frame.

"I guess we should be grateful he won't remember it." He says walking over and leaning down to dominate my mouth. Pulling back he stares down at me making me heat up all over again. "Let's take a shower." He says dragging me into the bathroom.

Alberta's POV-

"OH god make it stop!" I groan as I hear Rose scream, Dimitri groan her name, and the thumping…no banging noises grow faster and louder.

When it does stop I get up and walk around listening to the shower turn on and try not to puke as I picture my niece and Dimitri. Grabbing my robe I slowly make my way down the hallway and out into the living room and look out the window only to freeze in terror. Backing up I grab my gun from under the couch cushion and run to Eddie and Mia's room.

Curled around each other in bed I have to force down a sigh. Running forward I shake them awake.

"Get up. Get dressed. Get you bags and get ready to run. " I tell them desperate to get my kids to safety. Picking up the phone I dial Dimitri's number.

Dimitri's POV-

I moan as Rose cums around me again and pull out washing between her legs and letting us rinse off. Getting out of the shower she gets dressed in my large blue button down and goes to lie down. Walking out I hear the phone ring and rush to answer it having a bad feeling.

"Hello." I say.

"Times up they're here get out fast." Alberta says before hanging up. My heart bangs against my chest and I run into the room and grab the clothes from the dresser throwing them at Rose.

"Get dressed!" I tell her shoving on a shirt and a pair of jeans.

Rose's eyes widen and she jumps out of bed and puts on her jeans and sweater faster than I've ever seen before. Shoving her feet into some shoes she rushes to Max's room. I look out the window to see them starting to circle the building. Ten men maybe. Ten people to kill protecting my family. Sean sits in his car.

Rose's POV-

Oh God. Shit! SHIT! _**SHIT!**_ Running into Max's room I quickly grab the baby chest strappy thingy and buckle myself into it and make my way over to the crib. Reaching down I grab Max and walk over to the dresser and pull out a coat, hat, and gloves. Quickly putting them on him I coo gently at him as he starts to whimper picking up on my distress. Putting him into the harness on my chest I wrap a blanket around him and tuck him in.

Sean's here I know it. I knew Dimitri wasn't telling me something. Dammit what's the best escape route. This is too soon. It's too fast. Why is it always like this I mean come_. I feel a sudden pressure release. Almost like a balloon popping…but inside of me. Why do my pants feel wet? Looking down I feel the sudden urge to scream. OH THIS IS SO UNFAIR!

"DIMITRI!" I shout panicking. Footsteps boom down the hallway and Dimitri comes in gun at the ready. Looking around he relaxes just a little when he sees no threat then stiffens when he catches sight of me.

"I didn't mean too!" I tell him suddenly feeling like a tiny little girl again terrified. "It just broke!" I sob letting the tears fall down my face and trying to comfort a now screaming Max.

Yes it broke. Right now. Right in the middle of life threatening danger my water decides to break. I am officially in labor.

**So we've got Rose and Dimitri back together. The mafia's coming to kill them all. So of course Rose being Rose with all her luck…is now in labor. You'll see where this is going soon and I know you'll love it. Sorry for making you wait so long for them to make up I just had to figure things out. So give me your feedback and I will definitely have the next chapter up soon! Maybe we'll see Dimitri's family…maybe not. You'll have to find out :D**


	25. Danger Knocking

**Hey guys I just want to say that I love your reviews. I will warn you this chapter is MAJOR and please give me as many reviews as possible. So I'm not going to keep you held up. Remember to review! Enjoy!**

Rose's POV-

"Whatever you do don't panic." Dimitri says obviously seeing the raw fear on my face.

"Don't panic! Don't panic!" My voice comes out high pitched. "Dimitri my water just broke AND we're about to die!"

"You sound like your panicking." He says fixing me with a stern look.

"OF COURSE I'M PANICKING!" I screech finally feeling the first wave of contractions hit me. "OH GOD WHY NOW?!"

"I need you to calm down." Dimitri says coming over and pulling me into a hug. "Max is picking up on your emotions and we have very little time." I take a deep breath and jump as I hear our front door open then slam shut.

Dimitri acts immediately pushing me down and shoving me in between the door wall and the changing table standing in front of me. I open the diaper bag and grab the gun as Dimitri steps quietly out of the room. Another contraction slams into me making me let out a low whine. Max's cries are still going making me know anyone in the apartment knows where we are. Slowly I start to rock and bounce at the same time stroking his head and shushing him quietly in his ear trying to send every calm feeling to him. It works slightly and he starts to stop fussing.

I almost jump out of my skin when Dimitri pops out of nowhere pulling me out and into the living room. The rest of my family is crouched by windows and Eddie seems to watching the security system. Mia sees me and rushes over pulling me into a hug.

"I was so scared for you." She says stroking over Max's back. He's silent now as if knowing how important it is to stay quiet. I squeeze her hand and turn to see Dimitri behind me. Leaning back I almost sigh in content when he wraps his arms around me.

"What's the plan?" Mia asks obviously scared out of her mind. No one answers. "There is a plan right?"

"No we didn't get out the house part. We have everything else though." Alberta says looking just as frustrated as the rest of us.

"How are you rich as fuck and have this happen to you?" Eddie asks.

"Look just because we have money doesn't mean we're going to go buy this ridiculous house with a state of the art security system. The point of escaping a mafia in the first place is to lay low and make sure we don't get noticed. That's why we choose this place. I mean we have security and they can't get in so let's figure a way out." I justify. "Besides I don't want to be some rich bitch. I WANT to work. I WANT to feel like a normal person. I want a normal life and do normal things."

"We should have left." Eddie says. "We should have left when we had the chance."

"Look I know how you feel but they would've followed us. They've had a nonstop eye on us. Even if we did run we would've been captured and killed. Sean knows how to play spy so there was no escaping. We have plenty of fake papers, money, safe houses that even Sean doesn't know about. Even bags ready at multiple escape routes. Believe it or not We. Are. Prepared." I tell Eddie.

"So what's the plan?" Eddie finally asks seeming to finally accept my life choices and the fact that we really are prepared.

Just as Dimitri tries to answer, the phone rings. We all stare at it and I shiver at the feeling of life leaving the room. Reaching forward I pick it up and stick it on speaker phone.

"Hello." I say fighting the bile in my throat.

"Hello Rose." Sean's voice breathes into the phone. I fight off the fear and rock a little more hoping to put Max to sleep.

"Hello Sean." I say closing my eyes and trying to breathe as my stomach cramps up.

"It's been a long time Rose. I would've never thought we would be meeting again under such…strained relations." He says chuckling slightly.

"Yeah because getting ready to kill me is just strained." I spit out. The line goes quiet and then I hear some shuffling.

"You have something I want…my son perhaps." He says and I can just picture him moving his ring in his fingers.

"My son Sean not yours." I correct him. "Look you're not getting him back. He's mine and always will be." I tell him before he can butt in. I hear him sigh and then the sound of a gun cocking fills the air.

"Then I guess I'll have to pry him from your cold dead hands." He says then hangs up.

Now I know. He'll never give up. He's a man possessed. He'll barge in here shoot all of us and take Max. Never let him have a life away from such violence and misery. The look of innocence in his eyes will shatter and never come back.

I feel my heart sink and fight off tears. Taking a deep breath I ignore the silence in the room and take Max out the harness and set him on the couch. Taking the harness off I turn to Mia. Everyone's staring at me in confusion. Holding out the harness I feel more like crying but the plan in my head is obviously the best we've got.

"Put it on." I tell her. Her eyes widen in horror.

"No." She says backing up.

"What's going on?" Eddie asks standing up. Alberta and Dimitri have knowing looks on their faces.

"Dammit Mia put the fucking harness on!" I snap at her. She looks shocked that I would raise my voice so quickly. Looking away I keep it held out. "If not for me than for Max."

My lips start to tremble as she takes the harness from me. Biting down on my lip I turn and help her strap herself in. Picking up Max when she's ready I kiss his hands and forehead and feel Dimitri behind me. Looking up he's staring down at the two of us his hand stroking the top of Max's head. I can picture it now. A family of sorrow. A man holding his wife in his arms as they say goodbye to their only child. Both looking down at the baby as he strokes his head and the wife kisses the baby's forehead and holding onto his hand. Kind of a movie scene.

"I want you and Eddie to take Max. Don't argue with me you won't win." I tell her strapping Max in. I help her into a large Pea Coat that Alberta hands me and button it over Max.

Walking to the coffee table I pull out a pack with money, baby things, maps, and a gun. Dimitri grabs Mia and Eddie's fake ID's. Giving the bag to Eddie I try not to burst into tears. Mia looks the same.

"I don't know what to do." She says in a small voice. Eddie stands behind her looking just as confused. My heart shatters in my chest and I fight the injustice of this whole situation.

"I want you to take Max. The papers all say you are his parents. Believable really I mean between Eddie and you I can see it. Take him. R-rrr-raise him. Find somewhere away from here and get a house. NOT a safe house. There's an account at the ready for you guys and everything. Disappear." I tell them sitting down on the couch. "We will find you when it's safe so don't try looking."

My throat closes and my eyes blur with tears. I hate this life. I hate what it wants and requires. This is so unfair! The sorrow and anger in my heart melds together and another contraction decides to make its way through me causing me to groan in pain. Dimitri stands next to me stroking my back. Man this sucks.

"Why are we the parents in the papers? What about you?" Mia blubbers finally letting go of her tears.

"Alberta and I thought it be best if we make sure there was a solution to EVERY possibility. We will be the distraction. Don't worry about us." Dimitri answers for me seeming just as heartbroken.

"Mom_" Eddie starts only to get cut off.

"Don't argue Eddie. I will not see my children die before me. So take Mia and Max. Raise a family and stay safe. We'll be together soon." She says.

"Rose is in labor though! She can't stay here!" Mia cries startling Max and making him cry too. She rushes forward and tries to pull me off the couch. I pull away.

"I have to stay. As far as he's concerned I have Max. I have his son. I'll be fine. Just…just go Mia. You're breaking my heart." I tell her. She is too. I can feel my heart breaking away and turning to dust in my chest. The pain of finally having Max then giving him away and then losing family is overwhelming.

"You'd put Anesia in danger? Rose think clearly. You're going to die if you stay here. Dimitri talk some sense into her!" Mia begs. Dimitri doesn't say anything. His head is bowed and I know for sure now. There is no other way to save Max and no way for me to leave.

"Mia if you stay here you and Eddie will die and Max will be taken back to the mafia. Do you want that to happen? Think of your s-son." I stutter at the end finding it strangely easy to call him someone else's son. I feel distress rise up. Is there something wrong with me?

"NO Rose he's your son." She says shaking her head frantically. Shaking my head something feels wrong all of a sudden about him being my son. It feels more right for him to be her son.

"No Mia he's your son. Eddie's hair and skin tone. Your dark blue eyes. Even that gummy smile screams Eddie." I ponder. "You know I don't think he was ever supposed to be my baby at all. As crazy as this sounds and don't make fun of me, I think he was meant to find you guys. He's your son…but I have a feeling fate has something in store for all of us later in life."

"I'm sorry." She cries.

"Don't be." I tell her shaking my head. Stepping forward I wipe her tears and kiss my NEPHEW on the forehead. "Go up and CAREFULLY jump the roof to the one next to us. Go down their stairway and exit out the side out of sight. Take the East River Ferry and then find an airport. From there get out of here. I don't want to know."

She backs up nodding her head and grabbing Eddie's hand. Together we all walk out into the hallway and I watch them run up and up the stairs. Running away from the danger. My heart fills with relief. Just as they disappear a loud bang downstairs catches my attention. Looking over the railing I see men running in with guns. Backing up quickly I run back into the apartment and shut the door locking all six of the locks. I grab the hidden gun in the coat pocket and junk drawer and run over to Dimitri.

"They're inside." I tell him. He nods and pulls out a tape recorder and gives it to me.

"It's a recording of Max's cries. Go hide." He tells me.

Grabbing the recording I stop before taking off and stand up on the couch and kiss him. His arms circle around me and he deepens the kiss. Pulling away I quickly jump down and give my aunt a hug then run off towards the back. Heading into the room I quickly make a hiding place by the bed and make it look like a bundle. Setting the recorder in the bundle I start it and run quietly up the stairs and onto the overhang to lie down in the shadows waiting.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BOOM!

I listen as footsteps run through the kitchen and jolt when I hear a gunshot ring through the apartment. Throwing my hands over my mouth I try to control my rushing heart and shove the fear down. The recording reached past Max's whimpers and escalated into the cries. More gunshots ring through the apartment and I hear yelling join into the fight. I hear furniture being thrown and glass breaking. I hear the struggle of between someone then a gunshot.

"RUN ALBERTA RUN!" Dimitri's voice booms out.

Another three gunshots ring out and two bodies hit the floor. Silence falls and then footsteps make their way down the hallway. A dark figure walks into the room just as Max's cries settle down into whimpers again. He looks around and sees doesn't see me. Heart falling I notice it's not Dimitri. Another figure walks in. Another person that's not Dimitri. My heart disintegrates as I come to the conclusion that one of the bodies I heard hit the floor had to be Dimitri. I force down tears.

"Stupid to go against us." The smaller of the two says in a deep voice. "I'll grab the kid you go back out to the car. I want to get out of here before the cops arrive."

"What about the three kids? They're not here so what do we do?" The taller of the two asks sounding deadly.

"The boss will find them and kill them, but now that we've got the_what the hell!" He shouts when he finds out Max's whimpers and cries were recorded. I lift up my guns and shoot them both quickly feeling my stomach lurch and another contraction rip its way through me. I groan and quickly make my way down and grab their guns. Dark pools of blood surround them . Clean shots to the head.

I just killed someone…not just someone but two people. My chest heaves and I feel sick. So this is what my mother, Mason, and Dimitri were trying to protect me against. Killing someone weighs down on you. Makes me feel…dirty. Running out of the room I hide in the bathroom and watch as another man runs into the room. Pointing my gun I force myself to kill him. I've trained for this. I've fought with Dimitri, took gun lessons from Dimitri, even learned battle strategies from Dimitri. I am prepared and I will protect what's left of my family. This ends here.

Not hearing anyone else coming I inch my way out of the bathroom and into the hallway. When the living room comes into sight I fight the urge to puke. Several bodies lay on the floor bleeding all over the wood. The TVs been shot along with many other things. The couches are flipped and have bullet holes in them. Glass is everywhere. I quickly survey the bodies and stop breathing when I find one larger than the rest. Looking around I rush over and try to turn the body over. Oh no please no. A sob escapes me as I claw at the man's arm. Flipping him over finally and feel my heart start to beat again. The man in my arms is clearly not my comrade. Breathing in a deep I push him off and_

I start to scream when someone yanks me backwards but it's muffled by their hand. Instincts kicking in I fight as the everything but the urge to live fades away. I quickly slam my elbow back and try to roll away but the man holds on tight. My chest is heaving and I struggle relentlessly against my attacker. Standing up he drags me to my feet with him and I slam my foot down and shove an elbow back into his stomach. Biting down on his hand hard he releases me allowing me to flip around with my gun raised and

BANG!

The man's tall and fit. Hair tied back at the base of his neck and falling out and around his face. His eyes are a deep chocolate brown and he's very handsome. His hand moves to his chest where his shirt is soaked in blood a shocked look on his face. Falling to his knees I scream feeling horror rush through me, because it's finally registered that the man I just shot is Dimitri.

**DO NOT FREAK OUT! I can promise you everything is going to be okay. Let's start out with what I know you guys are screaming about right now. Dimitri is not going goodbye. So don't kill me. Max is yes Mia and Eddie's son now but only because I have a plan and if you like my story you'll trust me when I say it's all going to work out. I honestly don't know what labors like except it's Rose's first child and my mom said even though her water broke she didn't really contract to badly till about 5 hours in. So like I said don't kill me I'm begging you. I am mean enough to leave off here. SO give me your reviews and tell me what you're thinking ASAP!**


	26. Note

Hey guys I'm so sorry. I've been trying to write all week since I've been on spring break but of course my mom chooses this as the perfect opportunity to move again thanks to us not being in school. So we get moved in and of course no one knows where the mouse or keyboard is packed -_-. Just my luck. Well finally found them and am working hard on the story so hopefully I'll update by tonight. Sorry again!


	27. Escape

**Hey! Okay so I moved and couldn't find the keyboard or mouse and now I have and here's the new chapter. I loved the reviews! I'm glad you guys are excited to see what's going to happen. I won't hold you back any longer and remember to review!**

Dimitri's POV-

Pain blooms in my chest as I fall forward watching as Rose's face breaks out into a horrified expression as she finally notices who I am. Her scream echoes around the room and I fight for breath. Getting shot is…not fun at all. Her eyes fill with tears as she drops to her knees in front of me reaching out with shaky hands then letting them fall. Her breathing speeds up and I watch her cringe as another contraction makes itself known. I watch as she shuts down already giving up life without me. Looking down I pull my shirt away and see she's hit my shoulder. Breathing through the pain I reach out and stoke her face wiping away her tears. Head shooting up her eyes meet mine.

"I'm sorry. Please…" She fades off and I know what she means. Don't leave me. Don't die. I won't live without you. My heart clenches and I reach out and drag her into my arms.

"You missed the kill shot." I murmur kissing her forehead. She chokes on a laugh/sob. I rub her back gently and feel her fingers clench my shirt. Her shoulders slump and her breathing slows back to normal. Staying like that for three more seconds I shove the pain to the back of my mind.

"We need to get out of here." She murmurs back.

Rose's POV-

I watch as Dimitri registers what I say. Nodding he pulls back and stands up wincing in pain. Grabbing his hand I move it away from his chest and see the bullet buried in his shoulder. My heart mends itself back together and I feel like jumping him but I refrain. Grabbing the kitchen towel I wrap it around his shoulder and over the wound to stop the bleeding. Grabbing my hand he yanks me to my feet with his good arm and drags me out the door. Hearing footsteps on ground level we run up the stairs as quietly as possible and out onto the roof.

"Where's Alberta?" I ask him. Running to the edge we back up getting ready to make a running jump.

"Gone. She went after Mia and Eddie. If she's quick she can stop them and take them to our new agreed spot." He says.

Still holding my hand we start running and jump. The feeling of air rushing past me and the ground gone beneath my feet disappearing makes my stomach drop and I bite my lip to stop a scream. Landing I let go of Dimitri and roll across the roof curling around my stomach. Finally coming I jump up and hear Dimitri hiss in pain while getting up. Grabbing his hand we run into the building and run down the stairs as fast as we can.

"Where are we going?" I ask when we hit the bottom.

"My mom's place." He says pulling me out the side door and away from our deaths. Running for about three blocks I yank him to a stop as a rather strong contraction runs through me.

"OW!" I yelp.

"You've been in labor all day." He says looking around and waving down a cab.

"You don't know that." I tell him clenching my teeth as another passes through.

"Yes I do. This morning was the warning. All day, and don't deny it, you've been having them. Sex just pushed you fully into it." He says opening the cabs door when it stops in front of us. Stepping in and sitting down I breathe in deeply feeling only a little relieved….only a little.

"Penn Station." Dimitri says to the driver.

"I thought you didn't know where she is." I tell him leaning back. The driver ignores our dirty and bloody bodies.

"I didn't…at least not until yesterday. I'll tell you more later." He says leaning back and cringing.

Grabbing hold of his hand I clutch it in my lap. His warmth radiates against me making my heart skip a beat. Alive. Alive and still running with me. _BANG!_ I close my eyes. I shot him. I could've lost him. The sound of the gunshot rings through me and I shiver. Feeling sick I hold back a hiss of pain as another contraction shoots through me. Dimitri squeezes my hand making my eyes snap back open. Looking over and up slightly at him I meet his eyes. His hand reaches up and cups my face using his thumb to wipe away tears I didn't know escaped.

"It's alright." He whispers gently making my vision blur with even more tears. I feel my breathing start to speed up again and quickly shove it down. I can cry some other time.

Dimitri's POV-

I watch as Rose swallows her sobs and holds back tears. Her face is covered in splattered blood as are her clothes. Her body is sending out no heat at all and her tears are creating streaks down her face. Her eyes open up and I lean my forehead against hers. Tilting her head up slightly she kisses me gently. Moving my hand from her face I slide it into her hair and kiss her harder then pull away.

"I love you." I tell her holding back a wince at the sharp pains radiating from my shoulder.

I feel slightly dizzy from blood loss. I can feel the edges of my vision waver and hold on tighter to reality. Rose shivers and I rub my hands up her arms trying to warm her. Sex must've pushed her into labor. The three hour train ride we're about to get on isn't going to help either.

"_You didn't take my advice. Are you insane? Trying to get my daughter killed!" He yells through the phone. My heart clenches at his words._

"_Sean is about to strike against us." I tell him laying Max down in his cradle._

"_You think?!" He snaps. Silence falls over the line. "What do you need?" He sighs finally._

"_I need to know where my family is. I also need you to take out the main base. While he's distracted here take over at home." I tell him. _

"_Are you insane?" He groans._

"_I will protect Rose and Max at any cost. If that means taking out Sean here and letting you take over there than so be it." I tell him. "He won't know what him." _

"_Your mom moved back to Russia but came back in hopes that your father and you would come back home. He died and she stayed. Boston. That's where you'll find her. 211 Commonwealth Avenue, Boston, MA, 02116. Pretty big home. Very costly but it was a gift and everyone pitched in to get it." He says. _

"_Thank you." I breathe out._

"_Take care of my family and hope this doesn't fail." He replies hanging up._

We lapsed into silence until the driver pulls up to the station. Handing up the correct fare and a tip for him to stay silent we get out. Looking over at Rose I conclude that there's too much blood to walk through the station unnoticed. Pulling her into an alley I pull her sweater over her head and turn it inside out and pull it back down over her head. Better but not completely. Wrapping my jacket around me I hope for the best. She whimpers slightly at the cold air. Stepping close to her I trap her between the wall and me.

"Look at me." I tell her. Her brown eyes shoot up to mine and her hands clutch at me seeking warmth. I lean down to rest my forehead on hers. "We go in. Get to the locker and clean up in the family bathroom. Then we'll buy a ticket and head up."

"What about my family? What if I give birth on a train?" She asks breathing out.

"We'll meet in Boston if they're not here." I tell her. Stroking her cheeks I brush my lips gently over hers. "I promise you our baby will not be born on a train."

Rose's POV-

The station is pretty much empty. I mean I guess that's to be expected considering it's 11:30 at night but not what I was expecting. Dimitri keeps a firm grip on my arm as he quickly leads me to the lockers. Pulling out two keys he hands me a set and directs me to the one right next to his. Opening them I quickly pull out my bag surprised at how heavy it is. Definitely travel material. Closing the lockers up he grabs my hand and pulls me to the bathrooms and locks us into the family one. I'm pretty sure this is the bathroom where mom's come to nurse.

"Get changed we only have thirty minutes till the train we want leaves." He grunts letting his coat slide off. I let out a gasp and rush over to him as his blood soaked shirt comes into view.

"You told me it wasn't bad!" I cry. I feel my heart fall into my stomach and open his bag as he pulls off the shirt. Finding the small first aid kit quickly I pull it out and open it. Grabbing the tweezers and alcohol I take them out and set them beside the lighter and bandages.

"What are you doing? You need to get ready." He tells me. I ignore the tone in his voice.

"Don't boss me around right now Dimitri. If we don't get that settled we'll have bigger problems on our hands. So sit down and bite down on this shirt." I tell him pushing him into the feeding seat and shoving a shirt into his mouth.

Taking the lighter I sterilize the tweezers and then soak them in alcohol. Getting on my knees in between his legs I look up and apologize in advance with my eyes. He makes a strangled noise into the shirt as I set to work pulling out the bullet. My stomach protests and I stiffen as another contraction decides to make itself known. Digging I finally find it and confidently pull it out. Dropping it on his dirty shirt I grab the alcohol and hold back a wince as I pour it over the wound.

Hands grab my arms and Dimitri's body jerks as he chokes around the shirt in pain. Fighting back tears I pry myself from his grip and grab the string and needle remembering my days with my mom learning to sew. Dimitri shakes his head frantically and I take a deep breath and set to work. He stiffens and grips the chair arms with white knuckles. I murmur in a calming voice as I knit together the skin and tie it off. Reaching over I grab the A&D ointment and slather it on then tape his bandage on.

Pulling away I lean forward to kiss gently over the wound. Looking up I find Dimitri's pain filled eyes running over my face. Reaching out jerkily he runs the back of his hand over my cheek. Grabbing the track phone out of his pocket and standing up I find we have 15 minutes to get ready. Stepping away I quickly take off my clothes and grab a washcloth out of my bag and quickly set to work cleaning off the remains of my water and blood off. Finishing I pull a set of underwear, leggings, and sweater dress out.

Getting dressed I pull on the boots and cozy pea coat. Running a brush through my hair I finally finish. Looking over I see Dimitri ready and gathering the bloody clothes. Giving him mine I pack back up the medical supplies and zip up our bags.

"You don't want jeans?" Dimitri asks when he finally looks at my attire.

"No I won't be comfortable in jeans while in labor." I tell him. Grabbing my bag I put it on my shoulder and go to grab his only for him to take mine. "I can carry them."

"Not in your condition." He says sternly. Annoyance works its way into my chest.

"What about your condition?" I ask trying to take back the bags. "You'll pull your stitches."

"I'm fine and we have no time to argue we only have two minutes left to buy our tickets." He says pulling me out the bathroom after tossing the old clothes.

Rushing with me up to the booth he quickly buys two business class tickets on Acela Express for the fastest time to Boston. Handing over the 320 dollars to the pinched face clerk he snatches our tickets. I let him pull me to the correct train and to the most secluded seats available. The car is surprisingly empty except for about six other passengers. Sitting down I let Dimitri put our bags up overhead and watch out the window for my family or our enemy's. Settling down next to me I lay my head against his arm.

"You should try sleeping." Dimitri murmurs.

His words make me notice how tired I really am. A full day of work from 7am-9pm…I'm regretting taking that extra shift. Then an hour of sex and a quick thirty minutes in the shower. Than an hour stuck in the apartment fighting for our lives and the left over escaping. To top it all off the "Braxton hicks" and now actual labor. I'm tired. I'm so tired I want to cry. Cry and cry and OW. Tensing up I grip Dimitri's hand and breathe out. Oh fuck me!

"I can't sleep." I tell him now that my contraction has passed. Looking down at me he strokes my cheek and brushes my hair back.

"You need it." He says frowning at the end. "You're freezing."

Too tired to protest I watch as he takes off his beloved duster that mysteriously has no blood on it…no seriously how the hell does this thing show up out of nowhere and not have a single scratch on it? Lifting up the arm lays his duster over me enveloping me in his scent and warmth. My eyes droop dangerously fast and I can feel the tug of sleep. Fighting the urge I rub my eyes.

"I won't sleep." I tell him. He shakes his head.

"You will." He states. His hand runs through my hair making my scalp tingle and my eyes slam shut. Playing with my hair I feel my fight flee. Arranging myself into a laying down curled up position I rest my head in Dimitri's lap and snuggle into the duster. His fingers don't stop their movements in my hair as he stokes the stands over and over causing my eyes to fall shut and the world around me to blacken.

Dimitri's POV-

I sigh quietly as Rose finally falls asleep. Her body stops shaking with shivers and her face smooth's out. Laying my head back I fight sleep and order a hot chocolate and a cheese Danish. I need to put something in me to make up for the blood loss. Blood loss…bullet…stitches….ow. My wound sends out an angry bolt of pain.

Rose's body stiffens and I look down to see her shifting. Her face pulls into a grimace and a small whimper escapes her as…cramping happens? Poor Rose. Labor is going to be long and painful with her I can tell. In the end though everything we've been waiting for will be in our arms. She just needs to rest. Save up her strength for when the real challenge arrives.

Rubbing my eyes I smile at the attendant in thanks as he gives me my order. I need to stay awake. We may have lost them but the danger is still at large. Looking out the window I watch as city gives way to darkness as the train speeds towards Boston.

**I'm so sorry for cutting it short but it's super late and I have to get ready for school to start again so I'm cutting it off here. Told you Dimitri was going to be okay and I promise to update soon but make sure you give me those beautiful updates!**


	28. Labor and Family

**I loved your reviews. I'm so glad you guys replied so fast so here's the next chapter and I'm going back to bed because THIS chick has school tomorrow. Remember to review and enjoy!**

Rose's POV-

_The sun seems to be hiding. No warmth or soft breezes. No laughter or smiles. The sounds of the city even seem dull. All that's left are harsh winds and dark clouds. Cries and sorrow filled faces surround me. The voice of the preacher even seems to drown out the sirens of ambulances. I watch as color disappears into a sea of black. The crowd in front of me stands around a hole in the ground. A casket set off to the side lets me know it's definitely a funeral. My heart squeezes in my chest as I walk around the crowd._

_ "Janine Hathaway Mazur was a very lively and loving woman. She fills many memories with laughter and love. She was a friend, sibling, wife, mother. So many roles and in so many hearts she takes up space."_

_ I finally stand still and catch sight of a person. The little girl is tiny. Her black dress goes down to her knees flaring out slightly. A belt comes across right below her chest separating the lace upper piece from the silk body. Her hair is down and falls in waves around her tiny frame like a curtain. Her eyes are down cast hiding what runs through them. Her arms are littered with bruises and she has a small smudge looking bruise across her cheek bone. _

_ "Janine raised two beautiful children and kept a wonderful warm household. There wasn't a dark corner in the house that wasn't lit up by her inner light."_

_ The girl is dwarfed by a rather tall boy with dark brown hair with chocolate brown eyes. He stood behind her bent slightly over her delicate frame as if to protect her from more than the wind. Dark bags sat under his eyes and his face was unreadable. To the right stood another tall boy though not as tall as the dark haired boy. His red hair is brushed back showing off blue eyes that looked haunted. His posture is stiff and he stands in front of the girl but slightly off to the side hiding her from intruding stares._

_ "Janine was taken from us in a terrible way. Life cut short leaving us to feel the cold dark emptiness, but her soul is free. Free to roam and watch over those she held dear to her heart."_

_ The little girl slowly reaches back and grabs on to the dark haired boys hand. Jumping slightly he glances down his face softening and grasps her hand in his. Reaching forward with his other hand he grabs her shoulder and gently pulls her back against him and reaches down to brush a lock of hair behind her ear. Leaning her head back she closes her eyes as if to hide from the world and it's offered pain but can't keep the twin tears from running down her cheeks._

_ "So let us lay this woman to rest. May God have mercy on her soul and heal the scars in the hearts of the ones she left behind."_

_ The little girls frame shakes slightly and the boy crouches down and turns her around. Cupping her face gently he wipes her tears away with his thumbs and meets her now open eyes. Letting a hand bunch in her hair his other grabs her waist and he gently pulls her into his arms as the casket is lowered into the ground._

I open my eyes feeling the movement of the train still beneath me. I try to forget what I just saw. It makes my chest hurt. My hands are pillowed beneath my head in Dimitri's lap. The lighting is dimmed in the car and the seats are leaned back slightly. The sweet scent of hot chocolate surrounds me mingled in with the smell of Dimitri's aftershave. I shift slightly and find that Dimitri's fingers are still playing with my hair making my eyes heavier. Turning onto my back I lift my hands and rub the sleep from my eyes and gasp as a very painful contraction rolls through me. Squeezing my eyes shut I fight the urge to cry out and clench my fists concentration on Dimitri's soothing murmurs of encouragement.

Oh fuck what is this? The wave of pain seems to start in my…area and roll up to my stomach causing the muscles to tighten like really bad menstrual cramps. Breathing deeply I follow the words of advice from the videos Mia and I watched. The pain passes and I relax slightly cringing at the pain in my lower back. Opening my eyes I meet Dimitri's tired gaze. The bags under his eyes are prominent. Frowning and forgetting my own discomfort I reach up and gently run my fingertips over the dark stains. Gently cupping my hand in his he kisses my palm.

"I'm fine." He says in a deep rumbling voice. His tiredness is making his accent more noticeable.

"You need sleep." I tell him shifting again only to find his arm draped over me bellow my chest holding me down. "How long have I been asleep?" I ask cringing when my daughter shifts in me.

"We're pulling into the station in five minutes." He says brushing fallen strands out of his face.

"You didn't sleep at all did you?" I ask frowning and feeling guilty about getting rest while he didn't.

He leans back in his seat and closes his eyes and sighs. His fingers start to stroke my hair again trying to distract me from the topic. I poke his stomach making his lips twist as he tries to fight a smile.

"No not a wink but that's okay." He says finally cracking an eye and staring down at me finally letting a small smile break through. "Besides how could I sleep when it's obvious you weren't getting a good rest."

"What do you mean? I thought I slept good." I tell him ignoring the flashes of my dream/memory.

"You kept groaning and cringing in pain. Your contractions are painful looking." He explains. I shrug remembering the painful cramps feeling when I was dreaming.

"Oh." I say simply finally able to sit up as he moves his arm.

I look out the window clutching his duster to my chest and find the dark world lit up with the lights of the city. Closing my eyes I enjoy the feeling of my hair being pulled away from my neck and soft lips bushing across the exposed shoulder skin. Dimitri meets my gaze in the window reflection. Pulling away from his touch I wince and try to massage my lower back muscles.

"I feel like shit." I mutter turning to face him. His lips pull into a frown.

"I'm sorry." He says seriously. I laugh slightly and pat his cheek.

"To be expected comrade." I tell him handing him his coat to put on.

I grip his hand as I feel the train slow down.

"_Hello this is your captain. We are now pulling into South Station in Boston." _A man's voice says over the intercom.

Dimitri pulls on his duster and we wait patiently as the train pulls into the station and stops. Getting up I sigh in relief at the feeling of walking around finally and cringe at the angry pains shooting from my lower back. Dimitri pulls down our bags and grabs my hand pulling me off the train and onto the platform. Pulling me through the station we walk out and onto the street.

The cold air rips through me and I lean into Dimitri and gasp as another contraction makes itself known. Poor Dimitri, he looked like a torn panicking mess trying to hail a cab and comfort me. Finally getting one he puts our bags in the trunk quickly and helps me into the taxi. My contraction is still carrying on making me feel like crying and drained already.

"Is she okay?" Our woman taxi driver asks eyeing me worriedly. Her brown eyes sparkle with genuine kindness and worry. Her black hair is pulled back into a bun and her cheeks are flushed.

"I'm fine." I breathe out as the pain finally flows away.

"My wife is in labor and we need to get to our midwife as fast as you can get us there." Dimitri says begging her with his eyes. He gives her the address.

"I'm on it." She says looking determined. She speeds off surprisingly smoothly. "Normally it's really only a ten minute drive. Plus there's no traffic so I can have you there in three minutes…five minutes tops." She says. She weaves in and out of the cars that are on the road and even runs a red light. After about four minutes she pulls up to a brick building. "Here we are."

Dimitri thanks her and steps out of the car helping me. Popping the trunk he grabs our bags and pays the driver. Her face holds a stunned look.

"This is too much. I mean the trip is only ten bucks. This is like two hundred." She sputters trying to hand the money back.

"No I insist you take it." Dimitri argues.

I hold onto the railing of the place we're supposed to be staying and give a cry as finally the contraction that decides to roll through me is just too painful. So painful that I don't hear the door above me open or hear the gasps and mutterings. Tears well up in my eyes as my legs give out making me sit on the stairs. Gasping it's like I can't drag in a breath around the pain. Closing my eyes the pain seems to go on forever and ever and ever. FINALLY the pain fades and the rest of my senses flood back to awareness.

Someone is rubbing my back gently. Opening my eyes I meet a pair of eyes just like Dimitri's except set in a feminine version of Dimitri's face. The woman's face is drawn into a face of worry as she stokes back my hair trying to sooth me. Everything about her screams warmth and mother. Her kindness makes my tears spill over.

"Hi." I choke out trying to smile at her. She smiles back.

"Hello." She says in a deep Russian accent. "Are you okay?" Before I can answer I hear the cab drive off and Dimitri turn around only to freeze as if held at gunpoint.

"Mama?" Dimitri says catching her attention. Turning around she looks at him in shock. Looking behind me I see two ladies in the doorway in robes and an old lady standing behind me giving me a all-knowing look.

"Dimitri?" She whispers. He nods and she lets out a scream running to him and throwing her arms around him.

"My boy! My baby boy!" She cries only to cry the rest in Russian. The old woman grabs my arm and helps me up.

"Been expecting you for years." She mumbles pulling me into the warm house. She snaps at the two ladies and they run off. "Let's get you to a room."

She starts to take me up the stairs and stops to and turns back to the door. Yelling in Russian I try to understand her but honestly this woman scares the shit out of me. I mean she makes me think witch. Dimitri and his mother come inside. Beaming with happiness his mother wipes her eyes. Dimitri sets down the bags and runs up and sweeps me carefully into his arms.

"Mama this is my Roza." He says beaming. Walking up the stairs she smiles.

"Your Roza." She states standing next to us. She strokes my cheeks.

"We're having a baby mama." Dimitri tells her. I watch as her face breaks out into a shocked expression that travels between my stomach, Dimitri, and me.

"A…baby?" She asks her hands clutching her chest.

"Yes and now. Time later to catch up but this cannot wait." The witch snaps pointing up the stairs.

Taking her obvious hint Dimitri carries me up the stairs and down a hallway following what I assume is his grandmother. Leading us to the end she turns into a bedroom. It's big and spacious. Light hardwood floors and cream colored walls. The bed lies in under a bookcase built into the wall on the right and on the wall opposite of the door there's two glass doors leading out to a veranda. Cream curtains frame the doors. A nightstand sits on the left side of the bed with a lamp and a chest lies at the end of the bed. Other than that there are no decorations to the room. Pointing at the bed Dimitri lays me down on the unfortunately white bedspread.

"I can't ruin your bedding." I protest but the two women just give me a look saying it's not a problem pat my head.

The two women from earlier run into the room with towels. They both stop as they see Dimitri and their mouths drop open. Before they can scream and squeal the grandma snaps something else in Russian. Setting down the towels they leave. Dimitri looks like he wants to follow. I feel guilty. I mean he hasn't seen his family in….years. Nudging his hand he looks down at me.

"Go. Be with your family. I'll be right he_!" I stop talking as pain ripples through me making me want to sob and rip my hair out.

Dimitri's POV-

I watch as Rose curls in on herself. Her breathing speeds up and her face turns red. She squeezes my hand making me think it's going to break in her grip of death. Soon her breathing evens out and she opens her eyes.

"I'm not leaving you like this." I tell her. She frowns.

_"Dimitri Belikov you do as she says and greet your family. Catch up. I'll stay with the little one. Strong and brave she is. We can handle this." _Grandma Yeva snaps at me. Her tone leaves no room for debate. I can even tell she respects Roza a little already. _"Hardships and darkness she's faced yet strong she remains. A warrior worthy of you and my respect. Now go!"_

I kiss Rose on the head and let mama drag me out of the room and downstairs into the parlor. There my sisters Sonya, Karolina, and Viktoria sit looking like they just crawled out of bed. Seeing me they all scream and rush forward grabbing onto me crying and murmuring my name. My heart floods with warmth and I fight tears as emotion rips through me.

"We missed you!"

"Where have you been?"

"Thought you were dead!"

"Who's that girl?!"

Shushing them we all sit down and I tell them all from the beginning to the very present of what's happened in my life. Their mouths open and close in a wide variety of emotions. Sonya speaks first.

"So Rose is a 17 year old that you knocked up?" She asks slowly.

"Sonya!" My mother snaps.

"Weren't you listening at all?! Rose may be 17 but after all the crap they went through she's pretty much an adult. Be happy that Dimitri and Rose found soul mates in each other. Now we get another niece!" Viktoria gushes.

Sonya looks like she's having a hard time accepting everything but then nods her head and smiles. Karolina seems to accept my relationship just as much as Viktoria and mama. I mean…wait a minute.

"Another niece?" I ask narrowing my eyes.

"Well Karolina has a son and daughter." Mama says. "When your father died we were left this house and we've been living here ever since. We thought you were dead but Yeva was so sure you would come back during a great fight. I guess we know what's going on now. I'm just so happy you're trying to get out and you have a family."

"I want to marry her mama." I tell her completely serious. "I love her and she's my wife in everything but status."

Just as my mom goes to answer a shout from upstairs sounds out. Standing up mama grabs my arm.

"She's fine with Yeva. When are the rest getting here?" She asks after reassuring me.

"Sometime in the next couple of hours." I tell her itching to get back to Rose's side.

"Well it's going to be a long time before that baby makes an appearance. First babies are always the longest and toughest." Mama says standing up. "You girls should be getting back to bed. I'll wait for the rest of everyone to arrive and make some coco."

She quickly leaves to go to the kitchen. The girls stand up and give me hugs and kisses. Setting back up the stairs I watch in amusement as they mutter about crazy grandmas knowing everything and waking them up at three in the morning. Walking back up to the room on the third story I find Rose now under the covers and Yeva murmuring encouragements in Russian to her.

I walk over and sit in an empty chair at her bedside that Yeva pulled up for me. Grabbing Rose's hand I kiss it and meet her eyes.

"I love you." I tell her.

"I love you too." She yawns back.

_"Going to be a long and rough birth. Already almost 24 hours in. Girls a tough one. Braxton Hicks…HA! Real contractions since yesterday morning." _Yeva rambles adjusting the blankets over Rose.

_"I made her rest on the train." _I tell her.

_"Three hours is not enough. She was contracting even in her sleep. She's going to be exhausted by ten in the morning. Already see her getting a fever. Not good at all." _She says making my heart drop. She gives me a look that says no more talking as Rose cries out at another contraction. My heart pounds and I wish I can take the pain from her.

**I'm going to cut it off here. Tell me what you think and sorry if the reunion wasn't good I just had so much trouble writing it down even though it is crystal clear in my head. Baby on her way and poor Rose. It's not going too good.**

**Here's what the house looks like but make it a little more homey and less fancy.**

MA/Boston/211-Commonwealth-Ave-02116/home/9247813

**Give me those lovely reviews and I'll try to update fast. The more reviews the faster I work. **


	29. Protecting Family

**Hey I loved your responses and I hope you'll forgive me for how short this chapter is. Please read my reason at the bottom because I truly am VERY sorry. Enjoy what I wrote so far.**

Rose's POV-

The hours passed by faster than I thought. Through all the pain it honestly felt like time has slowed to a stop and life just wants me to suffer. I'm tired. My downstairs area and stomach hurt. My back is sore. I feel like I'm freezing but it's hot at the same time. The sun's light is shining through the window lighting up the room. At about 6 am my family finally arrived. Max is safe. Mia and Eddie are safe. My aunt is safe. What more can I ask for except some pain medication.

No one is telling me anything. The minute my family arrived they were shown rooms and welcomed with open arms. I've learned Dimitri has an older sister named Karolina who has a son and daughter. He also has two younger sisters named Sonya who's pregnant and a Viktoria who's a year younger than me. All of them are so nice. Look so much like Dimitri. Mia is sleeping at my side. Dimitri is helping his mother in the kitchen. My family is asleep in their rooms. Yeva sits next to me….well she's putting a cold washcloth on my forehead.

"You have a fever." Yeva tells me.

"I'm sorry." I reply cringing and trying to relax through the pain.

"Will only get worse. I am midwife. I deliver lots of babies in my time as did my mother and her mother before her. I know difficult birth when staring me in face. May be a dangerous birth but we put food and fluids in you and you try to sleep. Will help." She says.

Olena walks through the door carrying a tray filed with fruits, pancakes, bacon, juice, and other things. Dimitri comes carrying another. Smelling food Mia wakes up.

"I'm so sorry for falling asleep." She rasps out sleepily.

"You had a long run around. No one blames you and we think it's very nice that you're so loyal. Just walked in sat down and fell asleep." Olena says laughing. "Well eat up and gather strength because I have a feeling this is going to be a tough one."

Walking back out of the room humming I laugh and smile at her statement. Well I tried to laugh but long painful birth does not sound….feel good. Eating as much as we can Dimitri and his grandmother talk. Looking concerned Dimitri sits on the bed next to me and feels my cheek making me cringe away from his hand.

"Am I cold to you?" He asks looking very worried.

"A little." I lie not wanting him to stress. Picking up my tray he sets it on the nightstand.

"You need to rest." He says stroking my cheek.

"You're not telling me anything new." I murmur to him bolting up as another bolt of pain strikes through me. For a second the urge to push is strong. Like if I push the pressure will be released and the pain will go away. As if sensing my thoughts Yeva grabs my hand.

"No pushing. Not ready." She says before lapsing into silence. Laying back down I watch as she walks down the bed a little and lifts the covers. "Take off pants."

Horror. Absolute horror. She wants me to take off my pants! Everyone will know I'm naked except for the sweater dress. Well shirt. Dimitri made me change into his shirt. Hearing what Yeva said Dimitri sets down the tray and Mia does the same. Pulling back the blankets I shiver as the cold air hits my sweat sheened skin. Helping me sit up Mia sits behind me and props me up while Dimitri pulls off my tights and underwear making me glance away in embarrassment.

"I've seen it all before Roza. My feelings haven't changed you're still beautiful." Dimitri says tossing the clothes into a basket his sister bought in.

My heart swells in my chest and I smile up at him tiredly. Mia gets off the bed and lays me back down. Yeva walks over and pushes Dimitri out of the way and opens my legs peering down. Closing them when she's done she pull the covers back over me.

"Only 4 centimeters." She states solemnly.

I watch as Dimitri stiffens at her words making my heart pound and panic to blossom. Four centimeters! That's not even half the way and I already feel like passing out. Blinking back tears I lay back into the pillows and turn my head away from everyone closing my eyes. Feeling Dimitri kiss my hand I hear him leave the room with the trays.

Dimitri's POV-

I have to leave the room feeling panic and fear threatening to take over me. They said it would be a tough labor but this is too much. Only four centimeters. Rose is ready to push already! This can't be good. I make my way down the stairs and into the kitchen finding Alberta and Eddie sitting at the bar talking quietly among themselves. Walking over I see Max in Eddies arms. He looks like a happy baby boy. I'm surprised he hasn't picked up on the tense atmosphere around him. Seeing me walking up his face lights up and he gurgles at me making spit bubbles. Alberta and Eddie turn around alert of my presence.

"How is she?" Alberta asks. She looks worried…and she should be. Eddie looks at me expectantly also waiting for my answer.

"She's dead tired. Almost three hours of sleep on a train isn't enough rest and all the stress is taking its toll on her. She has a fever and is ready to push." I tell them.

"Well that's great!" Eddie says looking on the bright side. I shake my head.

"She's only four centimeters dilated." I tell them.

Alberta's face blooms with even more worry. She knows the dangers now. So far into labor and only four centimeters dilated indicates there could be birthing problems down the line. Her eyes wander around and soon settle on my chest.

"You need to change you bandages." She says pointing at my wound.

Looking down I see through my white shirt that it's starting to bleed again. Sighing I set the trays by the sink and call mama in to help change my bandages. Sitting down on a stool I watch as mama comes in with a first aid kit. Pulling my shirt over my head I peel off the bandage that's already there wincing in pain.

"Rose stitched you up?" Alberta asks looking surprised. Mama murmurs her approval as I nod.

"She did a good job. No infection and already healing nicely. The bleedings expected for a little while." Mama says reapply ointment and bandaging it up again. "If you'll excuse me I'm going to go help with Rose."

"Update." I say shrugging back on my shirt after mama leaves. Alberta sighs and sips her coffee fast.

"Well we took out pretty much the entire hit squad that Sean had bought. He's pissed. Took me an entire hour to lose him and then be able to get here. My guess is that he doesn't know that his territory is being taken over or already belongs to Mazur. When he does find out him and the five men he does have will track us and come here with vengeance." She says taking another swig of coffee. I nod in agreement. No way will he just roll over and give up.

"How long do you think we have?" I ask getting up serving myself some hot chocolate that mama made.

"I don't know." Alberta says. "Noon till he finds out…he's got a tracker with him so five when he knows where we are…if he drives about four hours to get here and another two hours to plan a perfect invasion plan. So all in all we have till eleven before we really need to worry about getting shot. That's only IF he decides to drive."

"Well than we need to come up with a plan of action." Eddie says setting Max into a little baby seat on the counter. "Watch the doors make sure everyone stays upstairs. I know that shouldn't be a problem considering there's a family game room that has every entertainment known to mankind and another small kitchen. They'll try to come in through the bottom and maybe the roof so we watch that too."

Alberta and I stare at him impressed and slightly shocked. He's growing up quickly and makes an excellent strategical specialist. Patting him on the shoulder I nod at him.

"I'm glad you've got your thinking head on." I tell him. He shrugs and takes Max into his arms.

"I've got to protect my family too." He murmurs.

I nod again in agreement. We all have a family to protect. I have my family and Rose and our daughter. Alberta has her two children a grandchild and her in labor niece. Eddie has his son, girlfriend, mom, and cousin who's soon to have a baby. Family everywhere and we'll do anything and everything to keep them safe.

**I AM SO SORRY! I know I promised an update but today's my Eighteenth Birthday and my mom is banning me from the computer all day so my family can all celebrate. I really wanted to give you an update though just to tide you over. So I know it's not much but again I'm so sorry. Please review still **


	30. Baby On the Way

**I just wanted to let those of you who don't know, a woman can go 36-48 hours AFTER her water breaks to actually give birth. It's been known to go on for three days in some cases. That's insane. I found out when doing some back up research. The key is to monitor the heart rate, temperature, and other factors in case of infection or complications when giving birth. Seems like Rose here may fall under the complication category. Anyways I just want you to know I HAVE A PLAN for Max so please don't worry. I'm sorry you're upset about it but he's staying Mia and Eddie's son. Well remember to REVIEW and I loved your last ones. Enjoy!**

Rose's POV-

Days…it's felt like days since I've last slept. Since I've last eaten. Since I've last known a world with no pain. The sun is now gone. The moonlight now shines through the window. 11:45 shine at me from a clock on the wall across from me. Twenty five hours into labor. TWENTY FIVE HOURS! No rest. None. All I can seem to manage is the lightest doze of my life for no more than five minutes. Any food comes back up. Any liquids comes back up. Water…that's the only thing I can keep down.

Dimitri's even considering blowing our cover to take me to a hospital. Talked him out of that one, because I KNOW. I know about Sean coming here. I was going to the bathroom and heard Eddie updating Mia. No…no more thinking about it. Too much stress added on. Sweat and pain and sleeplessness and constant puking. Story of my life.

The rooms empty. I forced Olena to take a break. She's done so much and looks so tired. Yeva left to take a nap muttering about change in futures. Mia is in the family room with everyone else and Dimitri's probably coming up with some defense plan. Groaning I rub my stomach. Soon…soon we'll meet and mommy can be happy without you killing her insides. I chuckle a little than feel a sharp set of pains bringing tears to my eyes. I don't hold them back. Too much energy to hold them back and not enough left to try. I feel my face scrunch up and I vow right now I am never having another baby.

I grip the sheets with all my might and cry out as the pains get even worse than fade away. I let a sob break through and throw my hands over my eyes letting my body shake with them. I swear I never want to do this again. I mean what did I do wrong? I ate right. I exercised. I just want to know where I went wrong! Maybe it was all the stress. I know why doctors say not to be so stressed out during pregnancy. How could I not be stressed though? I hope someone has an answer because OWWWWW OW OW!

Kill me. Just end my life right now. Is this really labor? I mean the chicks in the videos never looked this tired. The chicks in the videos never scream and cried and groaned and moaned this much. They never got fevers. What's wrong with me? Is this a sign? The pain rolls away and I struggle to force myself to relax knowing the second I do they'll come back with a vengeance. I just need to relax. I need to…I need to push. The feelings strange but something inside of me, maybe instinct, is telling me to push. I give it a small try and stop myself unsure. Just as I call out for someone Olena and Yeva walk through the door.

"How are you doing Rose?" Olena asks making her way over to the bed as Alberta dips the now hot washcloth in the cold bowl of water on the night stand.

"I want to push." I tell Olena as she pulls the blankets back and Alberta lays the dampened washcloth on my forehead. She doesn't answer me as she checks downstairs. I choke back another sob as my pain increases. I will be strong in front of them. No sobbing. Holding back the noise doesn't keep the steady stream of tears from stopping.

"I want to let you but you're only 7 centimeters. Just wait as long as you can. Breathe deeply and resist the urge." She says smiling reassuringly at me. I try to answer her but the pain just keeps steadily increasing.

"It hurts." I grit out.

"Just breathe and wait till it fades again." Yeva says. I close my eyes and try to breathe through it.

Dimitri's POV-

"Call him." Alberta says tapping her foot on the floor. I grunt at her picking up the phone.

"What if he's busy?" I ask worried about calling him.

"We need to know. Time's up Dimitri and this is getting more and more dangerous every second." She says fixing a stern look on me. I sigh. Dialing the number I know by heart now I wait as the phone rings then clicks.

"Hello." Abe's voice asks through the line. He sounds tired and weary.

"It's Dimitri." I say. Silence then a chuckle.

"We did it. Bastards didn't even see it coming. Took over with ease and now we're waiting for Sean to come back." He says sounding proud. I feel a weight lift off my shoulders and smile in relief. Then remember our circumstances.

"He knows Abe…where we are. He's on his way." I tell him pinching the bridge of my nose and glancing up when hearing a cry from upstairs.

Rose. My beautiful Roza giving birth to our daughter. She's winning a losing battle. Eddie thought it was funny when she said she planned to neuter me.

"Kill him. He has now back up. He'll have probably twenty guys at the most." He says all business. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Ten. He has ten men. Got rid of ten back at the apartment. Wasn't easy and your daughter shot me but_" I get cut off.

"ROSE SHOT YOU?!" I hear Abe sputter loudly into the phone. Silence falls then I hear Abe cracking up over the line. His laughter the deep never ending kind you get when it's just too much.

"Yeah laugh it up old man. I'm proud of her. Good reflexes. Look we'll take care of the men and Sean. This ends tonight…Rose is in labor." I tell him at the end. The laughter stops immediately.

"She know you're telling me this?" He asks sounding kind of choked up.

"She mutters in her sleep. Calls you daddy. Laughs and even says she loves and forgives you. Then she wakes up and looks confused and mad. A father should know. I have a feeling she'll let you in soon enough. You've proven yourself more than enough to the rest of us." I tell him.

It's the truth too. She mutters love and forgiveness in her sleep. I can tell she's coming around too it…She might not take this too well but it's for her own good.

"There's been…complications." I tell him. He needs to know everything. "Her water broke 25 hours ago. She has a fever and still isn't close to being able to push. Can't keep anything but water down and can't sleep. Yeva says the stress has distressed Anesia and it's causing problems. She's already too weak to be able to give birth…she needs rest."

I hear shuffling and yelling over the line and wait holding my breath. Doors slam and I hear a car starting.

"I'll be there in about four hours." He says.

"I don't know what to do." I tell him. Believe it or not this man was once like a second father to me.

"Give her some honey covered saltines. Helped Janine." He says than sighs. "We lost a baby…three babies before Rose born did you know that? All dead when born. Broke Janine in half." He pauses. "Then Rose was conceived and she just refused to lose her. Did everything by the book and more. You could tell though she believed that Rose wasn't really going to make it and would give up after Rose. That night Janine had trouble with Rose's birth. Thought she was going to lose another baby. Almost gave up."

"Why didn't she?" I ask.

"She said that the minute giving up popped into her mind she heard a little girl's laughter. Our little girl. Pushed with all her might and out came Rose screaming like someone was trying to murder her." Abe says. I can hear the smile in his voice. "Janine's parents never supported us. Never showed up for our children's births. Never supported her when we lost all those babies. I want to be there if it happens. I don't want her to feel like Janine felt."

"I'll see you when you get here." I tell him hanging up the phone.

He's changed. Maybe it was the drugs. Maybe he was telling the truth. Whatever it was it's gone. The Abe I once knew is back and even better than before. I turn to Alberta and smile at her. Understanding my smile she claps and runs out the kitchen. Another cry comes from upstairs and something shatters.

Taking off as fast as I can up the stairs I make it to the room in record time. On the floor is a broken water bowl. Yeva stands over the mess looking likes she's far away. Mama is rubbing Roza's back as she fights through what must be another contraction. Rose is a bright pink. Her face is covered with hair and tears are running down her cheeks.

"Is everyone all right?" I ask walking over to grandmother and walking her away from the mess.

"I don't know. Rose had a tough contraction and Yeva just dropped the bowl. Mama are you okay?" Mama asks grandmother in Russian.

She doesn't answer and walks out of the room. Frowning I grab the trash can next to the bed and pick up the glass. Mama dries the floors with a towel. Rose is lying back breathing deeply. The heavy black bags under her eyes indicating how tired she is along with her pale skin tinted bright pink from exertion. I kiss her forehead and watch as her eyes drift shut in an effort for some type of rest. I sit down in the chair holding her hand and watch as she slips finally into some sleep. After five more minutes grandmother walks in.

"Is everything okay?" I ask her in a hushed Russian voice not wanting to wake up Rose.

"Fine. I needed to get crackers and honey for Roza." She snaps at me holding up the plate. She walks over to the bed and sets the plate on the nightstand by the water. "It's good that she is getting rest. She needs it." She says. I nod in agreement. Sitting back in my chair I let my eyes close picturing our future.

_ "Daddy Max said he'll always me my bestest friend and never leave me!" A little girls voice echoes around me. I feel a strange protective instinct rise up._

"_No! No boys!" I say into the darkness._

_ "Nope it's set. I want to marry Max and you HAVE to walk me down the aisle daddy cause that's what daddies HAVE to do. I'll invite all my toys and Jenny from school….Never mind. Jenny always tries to share cookies with Max and I don't like that." She rambles. _

_ "NO BOYS!" I shout panicking. I try to find the little girl of my dreams._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" My eyes fly open at Rose's scream only to be confused when I see mama next to Rose and a plate of food on the nightstand in place of the crackers. Rose sits up gasping and sobbing her face bright red and her face scrunching. I must've fallen asleep.

I quickly stand up to help only to be pushed away by grandmother. Mama yanks back the covers only to gasp in horror to see a large amount of blood staining the sheets. Yeva turns around and points at the door shouting at me to get out in Russian.

"It'll be okay Dimitri we'll come get you when we can you're in the way." Mama tells me feeling around Rose's stomach as she sobs her head moving back and forth while her knuckles turn white from clutching the bed sheets.

"Make it stop." She cries in pain making my heart slam against my chest and me to lurch forward only to be slapped by grandmother.

"GET OUT!" She yells shocking me. Eddie comes in seeing the commotion and pales. Pushing me and him out the door she slams it shut in our faces.

Rose's POV-

Olena's hands on my stomach are only increasing the pain. It feels like someone's ripping me in half starting downstairs and stretching my insides in different directions. I scream as the ripples of pains turn into knife like bolts. Fear fills me along with the agony and I reach down to feel something wet. Bringing my fingers back up I choke on my sobs as my blood coated fingers come into view. Olena and Yeva are talking fast in Russian.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I ask desperately. I need to know what's going on! They don't answer and continue to speak until I scream in agony again as a fresh new wave of undiluted pain crashes over me. I panic.

"SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" I yell falling back into the pillows. Yeva puts her hands on my stomach.

"Anesia is in distress. She's not even in the right position and I have reason to believe the cord may be wrapped around her neck." Olena explains as Yeva suddenly presses harshly into my stomach causing my back to arch and me to scream again. It echoes around the room and the door suddenly slams open revealing Dimitri with wild eyes.

"DIMITRI HELP ME!" I cry to him. Running over to the bed he grabs my hands letting me squeeze them in my pain. Yeva continues her assault and I bite my lip harshly trying not to scream again. I feel myself loose more blood.

"She's not ready! She still has two more centimeters to go!" Olena shouts at Yeva. Yeva shakes her head and continues. Olena looks at me. "Rose I need you to listen very closely to what I have to say."

I nod frantically gritting my teeth as the waves of pain pound me relentlessly. I feel exhausted and the urge to push is back with a vengeance.

"You are not ready to push. You cannot push." She says and I shake my head sobbing.

"I have to." I tell her feeling the temperature in the room rise and the comfort Dimitri is trying to offer vanish.

"You can't. Even if you were ready you wouldn't be able to Rose. You're to weak. You're not going to make it through labor." She tells me suddenly very calm. Yeva stops her attacks. Dimitri's grip on my hand tightens and I feel him shaking his head. "She's going to die. Rose Anesia will not live."

"No mama don't say that." Dimitri snaps as I feel my world tilt. My baby is dying. My daughter, my reason to live is going to die. I feel my heart sink and the pain is a dull sensation. I feel like my world is falling apart.

Dimitri's POV-

"That's the truth Dimitri. No choices." Mama says her tone leaving no room to argue.

I feel my world falling and grasp onto Rose's limp hands. She's silent and her eyes are far away. My heart shatters in my chest and I feel tears drift down my face.

"No other way…" Rose mumbles. Mama's eyes flash and Rose sees it. "There's another way isn't there? Tell me. TELL ME!"

"You die. You die and the baby lives." She says.

"Do it." Rose says immediately. I feel my stomach lurch.

"No." I tell her.

"Yes." She snaps.

"I said no." I growl. "I won't lose you. I refuse to lose you."

Rose grows silent and her tears make themselves known again. Her breathing is short and shallow. Her face red and eyes puffy. She looks determined.

"I'll kill myself. I won't live without you." I tell her meaning every word. Her eyes shoot to my face in shock and she bows her head in defeat.

"No one dies." Grandmother says.

Everyone stares at her in shock and I feel relief flood through me and I let out a short laugh just as Rose cries out in pain again.

Eddie walks in with Alberta and they freeze at the scene in front of them. Starting to run forward Yeva stops them. Pointing at me and them she glares.

"Leave. Distraction." She says leaving no other choice. I glare at her only for her to glare back. "GET OUT!" She yells for the second time. I get up and walk out after kissing Rose.

Eddie's POV-

I try to walk out and start working on getting the image of my bloody cousin out of my head, but a hand grabs my arm. Turning I see Yeva and she pulls me into a hug and whispers in my ear.

"Under no circumstance does anyone come back. NOBODY AT ALL FOR ANY REASON." I nod understanding and leave.

Rose's POV-

I have to push. The urge is stronger than ever. I meet Yeva's eyes and smile gratefully for letting me know that everything's going to be okay and giving me that small bit of strength. She nods and moves to the side of the bed and drops her head in prayer lifting her hands to her face. I can't contemplate that when Olena pays no attention and suddenly presses down on my stomach. Arching off the bed I scream in agony and beg for her to stop.

"I have to turn her." She states not looking at me.

I feel sweat run down my face and scream some more squeezing my eyes shut and try not to puke. I feel like my insides are being knifed open and stretched. I feel myself weaken even more as my blood leaves my body. My lungs feel like they're not there and my heart is racing. I feel light headed and almost cry in relief when Olena's cry of victory rings out. I take the initiative and push with my current contraction.

"Rose no you're not ready!" She says trying to get me to stop pushing. I try and scream as the worst pain I've ever felt runs me over.

Dimitri's POV-

I can't take the screaming anymore. I try to leave the room only to be blocked by Eddie.

"Get out of my way." I tell him. He shakes his head and I see everyone around me circling me. "I have to go to her!" I yell.

Eddie doesn't move and I charge only for everyone to tackle me in a joint effort to keep me in the room. I yell Rose's name.

Rose's POV-

I hear Dimitri scream my name and the sound of struggling. I cry as the pain rises again and Olena yells at her mother who won't lift her head from prayer making my heart drop. Olena gives me an apologetic look and I scream even louder as I feel her hand opening me up down there and her arm going up!

"STOP!" I scream trying to get away only to find nowhere to escape to. She ignores me and her face suddenly breaks out in a horrified expression.

"ROSE STOP PUSHING!" She yells bringing to my notice that I was in fact pushing. "The cords around her neck and I need to untangle it. If you push you'll either strangle her or distress her more."

I feel her hand moving around and bite my lip. Suddenly her laugh breaks through my haze and I take that as my cue to push. She pulls her hand out and I can feel my daughter making her way down only to feel something go wrong. I can't even explain it. I just feel…a tear. My scream fills the room so loudly that Olena throws her hands over her ears. I feel the blood gush and I know I NEED to push. So I do.

"GET HER OUT OF ME!" My wail of agony echoes around the room. The pain is making my vision darken and I can feel myself weakening more.

"Rose you need to stop pushing!" Olena says loudly as my back arches and I scream.

"I can't. I can't" I cry going with the cues from my body to push. I need the pain to end. Tears stream down my face and my hear sticks to my face with sweat. I prop myself up on my arms and bear down crying in pain.

"You're losing too much blood….STOP PUSHING!" Olena shouts sounding panicked. I try to do as she says but can't as fresh rolling pains roll through me nonstop and the urge to push rises higher than ever.

**"GET HER OUT!" **My scream covers up Dimitri's struggling with everyone, his yells of my name Yeva's praying, and Olena's frantic shouting for things I don't know I fight and take a deep breath and scream as loud as I can letting the world know my agony. **"MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP! OH GOD **_**GET HER OUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTT!" **_

Dimitri's POV-

I manage to fight off Eddie, Mia, Alberta, and my sisters and run into the room only to drop down to my knees in the doorway. There in the blood soaked bed is my Rose. Her hair is everywhere and sticking to her face. Tears are running down her red from exertion face. Propped up with her arms behind her I watch as she bears down and throws back her head.

_**"OH GOD GET HER OUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTT!"**_ She screams and I watch in horror as more blood gushes out of her. My mother is running all over the place trying to staunch the bleeding and my grandmother now stands and prays her hands shaking. Rose wipes her forehead smearing blood across and on her chin.

My heart stops and I feel the air leave my lungs as my panic and fear rise up in me. I watch in slow motion as Rose screams and chokes on a cry bearing down with all her might then slumping and falling back into the pillows. Her hair floats around her falling form then surrounds her head like a dark ink stain on the pillows. Her eyes are closed and her skin is deathly pale. Something inside me snaps and I fly up and run to her side picking her up and sitting behind her holding her in my arms.

"ROSE! **ROSE**! _**ROSE!" **_ I shout over and over trying to get her to open her eyes. Running my shaking hands over her face and laying my head against her chest I hear the weak sound of her hearts thumps of her heart. "Wake up. Wake up. _**DAMMIT OPEN YOUR EYES ROSE!"**_

"Dimika…" My eyes snap up from Rose's limp form to seem my mother holding a tiny body in her hands.

Only she didn't…she's not moving. Anesia's little body's limp just like her mother's. Limp….and silent. Not a sound. Her skin looks grey with a blue tint under the bloody gore on her. My grandmother grows silent and I look down. Rose is completely still. Laying my head on her chest I don't hear the thumping. Sitting up I check her nonexistent pulse.

"Rose…Ro-…Rose." I choke out.

"Gone." My grandmother says in English. She turns away and walks out the room silently.

Gone. Her word echoes in my ears. Looking down at Rose then up at our silent baby I know. Rose will never open her eyes and our baby will never cry.

**Reviews and I'll update.**


	31. Stay or Return

**WOW! 17 reviews! That's the most I've gotten on a chapter! I loved reading your reviews an how passionate you were. I would NEVER end this story like that. I wouldn't do that to you and I hated the thought of making her permanently dead. Also I've stated before that I will NEVER EVER EVER kill a child in my stories. So I won't hold you any longer so enjoy and remember to review.**

Mia's POV-

I was scared to go after Dimitri and now that I've finally worked up the courage I wish I never did. I wish that I staid put and never left the family room, but I did. Now I'm stuck here in the doorway of my cousins birthing room watching as my cousin lies dead on the bed and her baby lies lifeless in Olena's arms as she tries to get her to breathe…and Dimitri. I jump as he throws a chair across the room breaking it against the wall.

"YOU SAID NO ONE DIES!" He yells kicking over the nightstand and getting in Yeva's face. "YOU LIED TO ME!"

He grabs his head and turns from her only to cry out as he sees Rose's limp bloody form and falls to his knees giving a yell of agony. My heart breaks in my chest and I run forward grabbing her hand and flinching at how cold it was already starting to feel. She doesn't move. I lift her hand and cup it to my cheek feeling tears start their trails down my cheek.

"Dimitri they're here! They're he_" Eddie cuts off when he runs into the room. "Oh God…Please no."

No one says anything and Dimitri gets up and storms out of the room shouting for a gun. I meet Eddie's eyes and look away not wanting to see the pain I'm feeling reflected in his. Rose was dead and so was her baby…family gone.

Rose's POV-

Dying is an odd feeling. One minute I'm awake and pushing with all my might to bring my daughter into the world then the next I'm falling in darkness only to find myself standing walking on this lane. A dirt road really. Big weeping willows and blossoming trees lined up on both sides and running down the road farther than I can tell. Big green open meadows on both sides of the road behind the tees go on for what looks like ever only to have beautiful snowcapped mountains rise up in the distance. Wild flowers of all sides cover patches of the meadows. I can hear a stream somewhere close and the air smells so fresh and sweet. The blue sky looks so clear above me with fluffy white clouds and the sun feels amazing on my skin.

Where am I? Well I'm dead but is this heaven? I don't want to be dead. I really don't. I feel tears well up in my eyes and wipe them away on my sleeve…sleeve? Glancing down I almost feel surprised. I mean I can't just go up into heaven looking like some dead person from a horror movie.

I'm wearing a dress. No not white. Not long and billowy. Just a simple dress. It's a pretty turquoise color. It's a sweetheart neckline that has a brown woven belt tied off just under my bust. The rest of the dress flares out slightly and falls down to my knees. My feet are in simple white flats. Not bad I guess. _Choose to stay or return._ I jump as the voice drifts to mean on the breeze. What the hell does that_.

"Rose." A woman's voice calls out to me. Turning around I smile brightly feeling more tears rush to my eyes.

"Mama." I whisper. She smiles at me and walks forward.

She looks just as I remember her before. Her long curly red hair pulled back in a French braid. Her green eyes sparkling with love and laughter. She's in a dress like mine except a beautiful green and it has short sleeves. She stops in front of me and reaches out to stroke my cheek to wipe away tears.

"Baby girl I've missed you SO much." She says. Her skin looks like it's glowing. A soft breeze floats through letting me smell her favorite perfume.

"I miss you too." I tell her blinking back more tears and throwing myself in her arms.

"I'm so sorry for leaving you." She says.

"It's okay. I'm okay." I tell her pulling away and laughing. She frowns.

"Rose you're dead. That doesn't seem like okay." She says looking concerned. She grabs my hand. "Walk with me to the house. I've got a surprise for you."

_Stay or return._ I try to fight a frown and concentrate. I have to go back. There's Dimitri and our daughter. I can't leave them. How can I ever stay away. A lifetime of waiting for my family to die and join me. That doesn't sound like fun at all.

"We live our lives in peace here. No pain. No suffering. A normal life." Mama explains.

"I have to go back." I tell her finally letting my frown break through. She stops moving. Pulling me into her arms I feel my heart melt.

"I've missed you so much. I watched you grow up. Watched you fall in love and go through so many hardships. My little buds bloomed into a rose." She laughs brushing her hand through my hair making my heart fill with love at her warmth. "I love you baby girl." She tells me kissing my forehead. I feel my heart try to burst in my chest as the thought finally crosses through my head. I should stay.

We walk down the lane and the trees break showing houses in between them. Some had yards with children running through them laughing and playing. Others have pets and some people gardening. All different eras of clothing and music. Everyone's happy and I can see why. It's hard not to love this place. With the air and the warmth. Even the beautiful scenery. I feel myself fall past the no return line on the decision to stay. Finally mom turns us to the right to view a house that makes me smile brightly. The house is a blue Victorian styled house. Two stories with white shutters and porch that wraps around. The yard has a flower beds in front of the house. White curtains frame the windows…and on the porch is Mason.

"MASON!" I yell letting go of mom's hand and running up the stairs only to stop at the top.

My brother looks up at me smiling brightly. I love my brother but my attention is no longer on him. My eyes wander down and stare at the bundle in his arms. The sound of a baby gurgling fills the air and an odd sense of dread fills me.

"Rose! Look at you so grown up!" He says standing up only for my mom to clear her throat from beside me. His eyes snap to her and then back to me and the smiles gone.

"Who's that?" I ask hearing my voice shake.

"Rose…its Anesia. Rose…did you not know she died?"

Dimitri's POV-

I was down the stairs with a gun in my hands in a minute flat. My blood is racing and I push aside the aching emptiness trying to overtake me. Not bothering to not get shot I swing open the door and run out raising my gun.

"WHOAH!" Sean yell throwing his hands up. He looks shocked at my appearance. I can only guess what I must look like to him covered in Rose's blood with wild eyes. I pay him no heed and slam him against the car with my gun to his head.

"She's dead. She died in child birth and so did our daughter. The stress was too much and it all stems from YOU." I growl noticing that no one is coming to his aid. "Where are your lackeys?"

"Gone. They left. I'm here alone." He says sending confusion through me.

"WHY COME HERE?! WHY?! THEY'RE DEAD AND IT'S ALL BCAUSE OF YOU! I LOST MY FAMILY BECAUSE OF THE STESS YOU CAUSED!" I yell in his face pulling back and pistol whipping him. He doesn't fight back. "FIGHT!"

"No." Sean says. I kick him in the stomach.

"GET UP!" I yell down at him.

"NO!" He yells weakly up at me. "I lost someone too!"

"I DON'T CARE!" I kick him again.

"It was my….wife…killed her…herself." He sputters gasping for breath. I stop kicking him and stare down. "She didn't want to live with a monster anymore so she killed herself."

"So you came here to kill my_"

"NO! I came here to tell you I need you to know I'm going to kill myself." He rushes out. "No turf. No son. No wife. I'm done. I see what she was talking about I mean you're right the stressed I caused must've been the reason Rose died. I am a monster." He cries pitifully.

I stare at him in open shock. I mean are you serious. One of the scariest mob bosses in the world is on his knees telling me he's going to kill himself instead of killing us…is this a trap?

"NOT A TRAP!" He yells grabbing my hands and crying some more. I don't honestly know what to do. I didn't expect this. Sighing I reach down and grab him tossing him into the driver's seat and handing him the unregistered gun after wiping off my DNA.

"Get out of here. I'll be watching the news." I growl at him slamming the door and watching as he drove off. I feel myself slump in on myself and fight back burning tears. In the words of Roza…Fuck my life.

Rose's POV-

I choke on a scream and drop to my knees. I pushed her out. I made sure I gave birth to my daughter before the darkness took me. What have I done? Mom and Mason stand back. NO! No, no, no, no, no, _**NO! **_I feel my heart tearing in my chest and I hear my daughter's whimpers through my freak out. My head snaps up and I glare at Mason and my mom through my tears.

"Send her back!" I tell them standing up. Mason passes Anesia to my mom and walks over to me only for me to swing at him. He grabs my wrists.

"We can't Rose. She's as dead as you!" He says and I feel rage and panic spread through me for the first time since arriving here.

"Yes you can!" I cry. "Send her back! She was never supposed to die." I bawl.

The warmth disappears and I feel the gentle breeze pick up. The sun falls behind a cloud and casts a shadow over us. I won't take no as an answer.

"Rose we can't send her back. She stays here." He says sternly.

"SEND HER BACK! **NOT MY BABY ANYTHING BUT MY BABY!" **I tear myself out of his grip and make a run for my mother only to be grabbed around the waist and yanked up. "_**NO!" **_I scream kicking my feet and flailing against Mason. My hair flies around me. The wind is now full fledge and rolling thunder clouds make themselves known. Lightning strikes a tree nearby.

Mom watches my fight with wide eyes. Her lips are quivering and she looks like she wants to cry. Her happy mood is gone and sadness and horror fill in. Rain pours down. Thunder booms around us and it feels like the world beneath our feet is shaking. The wind screams loudly carrying voices with it.

_Choose._

_ Stay…return…_

_ Choose._

_ Only one chance to return._

_ Only one chance._

_ Choose._

_ Stay or return._

I watch my mother's eyes grow even wider as she hears the voices. I'm panting between my screams for my daughter as tears stream down my face. I fight against my brother hopelessly.

"SEND HER BACK!" I yell standing still against my brother but arching forward. "_**TAKE ME AND SEND HER BACK! I'LL STAY JUST SEND HER BACK! PLEASE! HAVE MERCY!" **_

__I watch as lightning strikes the ground repeatedly and the wind picks up so strongly I feel myself being lifted in Mason's arms…his loose arms. I elbow him quickly and sprint forward snatching my daughter from my mother from her arms and run from the porch clutching my baby to my chest. The rain feels like needles piercing my skin and the lightning seems to be following me as I run out of the yard and onto the dirt road taking off as fast as I can down it. Anesia's cries seem to be echoing around us. I keep running until all of a sudden I hear it.

_**CRACK!**_

I look up to see a large tree falling towards us and clutch my daughter to my chest kissing her forehead.

Dimitri's POV-

I walk back in only to feel my heart stop as I hear a baby's cry echoing around the house and a shout of joy join it. Taking me as fast as they can my legs carry me up the stairs and into the room I left my dead family in. There before my eyes…I….I…

Rose's POV-

I open my eyes gasping feeling like my lungs are on fire just in time to hear a baby's cry dance around me. I hear a joyous cry. Where am I, I'm staring up at a ceiling and I swear I was just about to be…OH SHIT! I bolt up and almost cry out in pain only to stare in disbelief at the scene in front of me. I'm back in the birthing room. The bed is soaked in blood and the rooms been torn apart. Olena stands in front of me holding a screaming bloody baby in her arms smiling and crying. Yeva is beside her handing her blankets. I blink in shock. I hear a choked noise and turn and see Dimitri standing frozen in the doorway. His eyes are frozen on my face and I reach deep and give a small smile.

"They weren't ready for my attitude yet." I joke in a weak voice. I jolt as Olena gasps finally noticing me and as Dimitri lunges across the room and pulls me into his arms making my body scream in protest. Sensing that he sits down on the bed and cradles me in his lap.

"Ewww. There's blood everywhere." I tell him scrunching my nose in disgust.

He chokes out a laugh and buries his face in my neck and shoulder clutching me to him his hand in my hair and his other arm around my back holding me too him. His body shakes against me and I feel wetness soak my shirt…his shirt…I'm burning this shirt. I wrap my arms around him rubbing his back soothingly trying to ignore my body's weakness and pain. I feel tired but I know Dimitri needs me. I watch Olena as she weighs my daughter and takes care of the usual baby things. I watch as she nods at me and leaves the room making panic flare when my daughter leaves my sight.

"I'm fine. I'm not going anywhere." I whisper leaning forward to rest on his shoulder. His hands tighten then loosen up as he pulls back cupping my face and pushing his lips against mine in a desperate kiss. I gasp and he takes the advantage to push his way into my mouth holding my face to his with both hands now. I kiss back just as eagerly then push him back taking a deep breath of air only to blush when Yeva makes her presence known by coughing.

"Need to deliver after birth than clean up." She says. Dimitri doesn't let me go as he turns so he sits against the pillows and I'm between his legs propped against his chest. I lay my head back and feel my eyes droop. My body goes through the natural stages and delivers the after birth as I doze lightly. I moan my protest as I feel Dimitri lift me into his arms as Yeva talks to him in Russian.

"You need to shower and she's going to get the bedroom cleaned and another mattress moved in from a guest room." He tells me as I try to wake up.

He walks into the connecting bathroom and I hear everyone's voices in the room behind us as he closes the door. The shower is rather simple with a bathtub with sliding glass doors and a seat inside which is good. Dimitri sits me down on it and warms up the water as I study the double sinks, marble counters, royal blue walls, and expensively tiled floors. I feel oddly guilty and try to find out only to flinch slightly upon discovery.

"I died." I say needing to get it off my chest even if he already knows. He flinches and doesn't say anything. "I walked in a beautiful place and I met my mom and brother." I tell him as he works to unbutton the shirt. "They had the most perfect blue house and everything was so much better. I wanted….I wanted to stay."

His hands stop working on my buttons and I try to shove everything aside needing to tell him this. The water is warm overlapping my feet. His expression is blank as he stares at my shirt.

"I had this voice whispering to me that I could choose to come back or stay. I was thinking about staying. It was safe and the sun was shining. The birds were singing. The air smelled so pure." I tell him reaching out weakly to stroke his face. "Everyone was so happy and I felt so loved. My mom loves me. She…she told me she misses me. I was going to stay but then I found Anesia in my brother's arms and I knew she had to go back and they wouldn't let her so I took her and ran. They tried to keep us but in the end I woke up. I'm so sorry Dimitri. I'm so so sorry."

His head lowers and he sighs. Looking up at me my breath hitches at the raw pain and love in his eyes as he starts to unbutton my shirt again.

"You died in my arms. Our baby never cried or took a breath. I broke inside. Lost the will to live. Tore the room apart and screamed in my grandmother's face." He tells me reaching up and sliding the shirt down my arms. "All I knew was that your blood soaked corpse was never going to laugh or smile or look at me with life again and that it couldn't get much worse until I came to realize Anesia was never going to cry."

I feel my heart rate speed up. My eyes widen in horror and fill with tears.

"Ran outside with a gun not even caring if I got shot by Sean and his goons. You were dead…Anesia was dead. Why would I want to live? He's going to kill himself so we no longer have to worry about him." He tells me washing me gently with a soaped up washcloth. "I begged you to open your eyes. I yelled and screamed for your eyes to open and when they didn't I felt like I died with you."

He takes the extendable shower head and rinses my body. I watch tiredly as the red water lightens then swirls down the drain. He starts on my hair.

"If you stayed I would've killed myself." He tells me simply. He doesn't give me a time to protest as he rinses my hair and rubs conditioner in.

"I love you." I tell him. He smiles at me and rinses my hair. Grabbing a towel he stands me up and dries me off and helps me dress in the clothes the girls must've left outside the door. Picking me up he walks back into the bedroom and I'm shocked at the transformation from a horror scene to normal. Setting me on the bed he tucks me in.

"I need to shower and change. I'll be back." He says softly noticing my eyes already closing. He gathers some clothes and heads into the bathroom.

I wonder where my daughter is as I ache to see her. As I assess how weak I am and if I can make it to see her Mia walks in. I cringe at how tired she looks. Her hair is a mess and her eyes look dark. Her skin is paler than normal and her small frame is slouched. She studies the room in shock then looks up and meets my eyes. Tears fill her eyes and she runs forward throwing herself over me. My body screams in pain and I hold back a cry.

"I thought you were dead!" She sobbed as I stroked her hair. "They forced me to leave and Eddie made me shower and take a nap. Max won't stop crying around me and Eddie won't look at me. I thought that you were dead and I lost my sister and…and..and." She doesn't finish as her sobs overcome her. I murmur soothingly to her.

"Can't get rid of me that easily." I tell her. She sits up laughing and wipes her eyes. I frown. "You need to rest…everyone does if I'm correct. I mean it's like 3 in the morning. So go. Sleep and relax. I'm not going anywhere. Can you get my daughter too?"

Mia nods and hugs me one last time before taking off. Everyone cares so much. I was selfish to want to stay. I look up again as Olena walks in with my daughter and Yeva pushes in a white bassinet. My gaze never wavers from the bundle in her arms.

"Heard you wanted to meet you daughter? Sorry for leaving the room with her Yeva said you would want to clean up first." She says walking over and lowering my daughter into my arms.

I feel my heart burst with love. She's so tiny. Her eyes are open and have that baby blue tint and she looks so much like me. I see some of Dimitri in there. Maybe her eyes and definitely her hair color judging by the head of hair she already has. I stoke my fingers over her face and her hand grasps it strongly in her tiny fists. I feel tears well up. I kiss her forehead and revel in that new baby smell. It's obvious Olena bathed her too.

"Dead for eleven minutes." Yeva says smiling at me. "Strong girl."

"Born at midnight…on October 31st. What a wonderful birthday! She weighed 5 pounds 3 ounces. She's perfectly healthy." Olena tells me. I laugh.

"is it really Halloween?" She nods her head and I look down at my baby.

"Well aren't you special." I coo at her. She coos back and burrows against me and I think I know what she wants. I blush and Olena helps me unbutton my shirt and arrange Anesia. I gasp slightly as she nuzzles around then latches on sucking strongly. Odd feeling that's all I'm going to say.

"We're going to go to bed. Call us if you need anything." Olena says.

"Wait what about my aunt and Eddie?" I ask.

"Your aunt didn't want to look at a dead body. She's asleep and we'll surprise her tomorrow. Eddie was told but forced to bed by Mia." Olena explains.

I nod and watch them leave. I gaze down at my daughter and smile as she looks up at me curling her hands around my breast and breathing through her nose. I hear Dimitri come out of the bathroom but don't look up. He climbs into bed with me and watches our daughter eat. Her suckling noises the only sounds filling the room. So beautiful. Eventually her sucking stops and I pull her away and hand her off to Dimitri who starts to burp her as I fix my top.

"She's beautiful." He murmurs cradling her in his arms when he's done. She wiggles then falls asleep. I lay down and watch him trace over her face and kiss her cheeks and forehead. His eyes shine with love and adoration and I know…he's wrapped around her tiny pinky finger. She was going to be a daddy's girl. "She looks exactly like you."

I hum in agreement and fight to keep my eyes open. I don't want to fall asleep. I want to stay awake and never take my eyes off my daughter. I want to keep my family together. I lose though and smile as I drift off to sleep knowing everything's worked out for the better.

Dimitri's POV-

I can't sleep. I don't want to sleep. I can't take my eyes of this perfect little being that's comically small in my arms. Her eyes are closed as she sleeps and my heart clenches as she yawns and stretches. Looks just like her mother. Her mother who is now passed out. I slowly get out of bed and force myself to put her in her bassinet. She grunts and I chuckle under my breath…just like her mom. I hear my cell phone ringing and grab it.

"Hello." I say ready to get back in bed.

"Dimitri it's Abe." He says over the line.

"Hey." I say walking over to my side of the bed.

"Look my flight was delayed but I'll be there in the morning." He tells me. I tell him not to worry about it and hang up. Getting into bed I wrap my arms around Rose and pull her against me. Burying my face in her hair I inhale her sweet scent.

"I love you." I whisper kissing her head before drifting off to sleep.

**Okay there you go! I hope it was everything you wanted or more. I know DImitri was OC there for a minute but love makes you do crazy things. Just in case you don't believe that she and the baby can come back after so long it's happened before. It's on a website just type woman dies in birth and comes back in Google. It will tell you her story. So this story is coming to an end. Two or three more chapters left and then we must end this tale of love. So review a lot because I want to know what you think about this chapter!**


	32. VOTE

Okay I lied. This might end in the next chapter if it keeps going the way it's going. I won't disappoint you I promise and it'll be really long, but it's time…to say goodbye. I am going to be writing another story after this if you want to read it. I really hope you do. Let me know if you'd be interested. Choices of fanfiction I might write it for so vote for which one.

Darkest Powers

Mortal Instruments

Anyways I'm going to get back to writing so vote and I'll update soon!


	33. Chapter 33

I am going to cry. I wrote a 9,000 word final chapter that was PERFECT and my sister saved over it on accident and it's gone. It's bad enough I was out of internet since Friday which is when I finished it but for this to happen I'm ready to give up. This is TERRIBLE. I am so sorry. I've tried everything to recover it and it's no use. I have to do it all over again.


	34. Life Hereafter

**Alright after rewriting and adding things in here is the final chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!**

Rose's POV-

_The smell of cookies drifts through the air making my mouth water as I finish washing the final dish in the sink. Drying my hands off I turn to look around and set the now folded towel on the island in front of me. The blue walls upping my mood as I hum to myself walking over to my stainless steel stove. I grab an oven mit and pull out the chocolate chip cookies. Setting them on the cooling rack and suddenly hearing footsteps running._

_ "MOMMY HIDE ME!" A little girl cries running into the kitchen her wavy hair flying out from behind her and her face flushed with excitement. _

_Her eyes search the kitchen before finding me and rushing forward her small hands grabbing my hand. Her yellow sundress stained green in areas. I reach down and grab her tossing her up and into my arms. _

"_NO MOMMY YOU HAVE TO HIDE ME NOT HOLD ME!" She shrieks wiggling in my grasp trying to get down and away just as Dimitri runs into the kitchen. _

"_I've got you now." He chuckles darkly. I laugh and move her to my hip and grab the spatula from the counter and hold it out in front of me like a sword making him stop in mock shock. _

"_Over my dead body." I tell him. Anesia picks up the glove next to her and throws it at him hitting Dimitri in the chest with it._

"_Yeah what she said!" She cries. I set her down and drop the spatula and charge Dimitri and we both fall to the ground. _

_We wrestle and he flips me over. Just as he goes to stab me with his fake dagger he freezes and dramatically falls dead to the ground next to me. Anesia stands behind where he was with the spatula in her hand looking proud of herself._

"_I killed him! I killed him!" She yells jumping up and down her dress moving with her._

_I grab her and pull her down between us. Turning I tickle her. Her laughter fills the room and I don't stop._

"_Daddy…..dad….daddy…daddy help me!" She shrieks between giggles. _

"_I'm dead." H mumbles throwing an arm over his face. I continue to tickle her until she calls uncle._

_We get up but Dimitri stays down. Anesia pokes him and nudges him with her foot. _

"_I think I killed him." Anesia says looking up than shrugging when she sees the cookies. "COOKIES!" She yells._

"_You have to wait till after dinner." I tell her already putting two cookies out on a paper towel. I know I won't be able to resist the puppy look she has in store for me._

"_Oh please mommy please!" She says her eyes widening as she clutches her hands to her chest and jumps up and down. I laugh as I hand her the cookies her eyes lighting up and sparkling. "YAY….Oh I'm going to go share with Max!" She says taking off out the door._

"_NO!" Dimitri yells suddenly "alive". He gets up and tries to go after her but I grab onto his arms and pull him against me kissing him heatedly. Pulling back I laugh at the pout on his face._

"_He's her best friend Dimitri let her go." I tell him making him wrap his arms around me._

"_He's a boy and boys have cooties." He says seriously._

"_He's MAX Dimitri. He won't do anything." I laugh._

"_We all know where this friendship is going and I don't like it." He pouts kissing me on the forehead and walking off. I shake my head._

"_It's so peaceful here." I spin around to find my mother sitting on the island._

"_What are you doing here?" I ask backing up._

"_I'm here to see you baby girl." She replies her red curls bouncing and green eyes sparkling. "I'm not here to take you or anything. I miss you though. I mean I was glad to have you but some part of me was just so damn sad you were dead. No child should ever die so young. I admire your action to save yours." She says getting down her green sundress touching the floor._

"_Well I'd do anything for her." I say trying to relax._

"_Well I'm proud of you baby girl. I just came here to say goodbye for a long time." She says smiling. "I'll still be watching over you and so will Mason. Always watching over you. You're going to live a happy life from now on Rose. I know it baby girl." She says grabbing and apple and taking a bite of it._

"_I love you mom." I tell her. "Tell Mase I said hi." _

"_I will and Rose…Give your father another chance he really does love you." She says smiling brightly as Anesia runs back into the kitchen with a taller tan boy with blue eyes and dark hair. _

"_Mommy can Mason and I sleep in the treehouse?" _

I open my eyes to look around me. The sun streams through the window and I feel oddly at peace with myself. I hear Anesia start to whine in her bassinet and try to move but find that Dimitri's arm blocks my escape. I try to move it as Anesia's whines turn to full-fledged cries and glance at Dimitri to find him still dead asleep. I guess 72 hours of no sleep will do that to you. I struggle as my baby cries louder and finally escape rolling to the end of the bed and pulling her out of her bassinet and into my arms.

Tears run down her cheeks and I wipe them away cooing at her soothingly while I unbuttoned my shirt. I adjust her and let her latch on feeling her suckle eagerly her eyes staring up at me. She lets them slide closed and I sit back and relax focusing on the soreness of my body. Definitely not fun to be this sore. My abdomen and downstairs area are not happy with me. I close my eyes and let them fly open when I hear footsteps enter the room.

I stare in shock as I see the last person I EVER expected to see standing in front of me. Abe looks at me in shock before I jolt trying to cover up as he turns around the tips of his ears stained red. I accidently move Anesia away from her food source and she lets out a piercing shriek waking up Dimitri who flipped out of bed ready to kill someone by the looks of it. Anesia's cries turn to screams and Dimitri looks around seeing what's happening and letting down his guard.

"What are you doing here?!" I snap at him over my screaming daughter. Dimitri grabs a blanket and covers me and I let Anesia latch back on her cries ceasing instantly.

"I came to see you." He says turning around. I feel confused and don't want him anywhere near Anesia right now.

"Why?" I ask adjusting the blanket.

"To be here for you." He says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well I don't want you here. " I snap. He looks away from me but not before I can see the hurt bloom on his face and his eyes dim.

_"Give your father another chance he really does love you."_

My mother's words echo around in my head and I debate on it. He looks exhausted and he still has on his outside clothes and his suit case on him letting me know he must've rushed to get here. Dimitri doesn't say anything. I sigh and gesture at the chair.

"Why don't you sit down and tell me why you look like shit." I say. His head snaps to me and he looks a little hopeful as he walks over and sits down. He takes off his coat, hat, scarf, and gloves and sets them aside.

"I came to see you. To be here for you." He says. He rubs his face. "I don't know where to start." I feel my heart flutter and hear Anesia grunt. He raises an eyebrow.

"Not a word old man." I warn him stroking her head.

"I love you." He rushes out. "I know I've made mistakes but I've changed Rose. I don't do drugs and I was there for you at a distance. Hell I even destroyed a mafia for you and then jumped on a plane to come and be here for you."

I look down at my daughter as I process his words. She stops suckling and I button up my shirt looking at Dimitri who's still standing there in just boxers. I blush and look away as Dimitri grabs some clothes and goes into the bathroom to get dressed. I burp Anesia and look at Abe who's still waiting for my reply.

_"Give your father another chance he really does love you."_

"If you drop her old man no one will find your body." I threaten.

"I know how to hold a baby little girl." He shoots back smiling as he takes my daughter. Her eyes look around and then land on his face. His arms dwarf her and he studies her face. "Such a beautiful girl." He coos. She grunts in return making him chuckle. "That is unladylike we need to work on stopping that." She grunts some more.

I slowly get up and walk to the bathroom holding back tears. I look down when Dimitri comes out and go in locking the door. I do my thing and brush my teeth and was my hands. After I'm done I grip the counter feeling my legs weakening fast. Finally they give out and I give a yelp of pain and Dimitri busts in. Seeing me on the floor he bends down concerned.

"I'm fine." I tell him sternly.

"You can't push yourself so hard. You may be Rose but you're not invincible." He tells me picking me up.

"Yeah well I don't like being an invalid either." I mutter laying my head on his shoulder tiredly. He sighs and walks me to the bed laying me down and tucking me in. I watch Abe play with Anesia and feel uneasy and ready to have her back in my arms. As if sensing this he hands her back just in time for Olena to walk in.

"Oh you're awake. I thought you would sleep the day away." She says walking over.

"Anesia got hungry so I had to feed her." I tell her smiling.

"How are you feeling today?" She asks feeling my forehead and cheeks.

"I'm sore but that's to be expected. A little tired too." I tell her. She nods

"That is right on track than. You don't have a fever so you should be okay. I insist you stay in bed for the week though. Don't walk around or strain yourself." She says then turns to Abe. "You can sleep in the guest bedroom down the hallway. Breakfast is ready. I'll have the girls bring you some soon Rose so don't try to get up." With that Olena, Dimitri, and Abe walk out leaving me alone.

I sit back and start to relax into the again when all of a sudden a tall boy runs in and sets a teddy bear on my lap as a screaming toddler runs(Zoe is a toddler in this story) in after him. Anesia starts to cry and I try to settle her down. The small girl points at the bear on the bed.

"B…bea….bea…b..bear!" She cries her sobs shaking her little body. I look from the bear to the curly haired girl and the boy. The bear looks old and has button eyes with a white silk ribbon tied around its neck in a bow. I reach down and pull the little girl up onto the bed with one arm. Handing her the bear I stroke her back helping her calm down some more.

"Is this your sister's bear?" I ask looking down at him sternly. He looks away in shame and mutters up at me.

"I wanted to give the baby a gift and since Zoe's not a baby anymore I thought you could have it." He says. Zoe and Anesia quiet down and I keep up my strokes feeling her breath hitch every now and then.

"It's not okay to take things without asking. You need to ask for things first." I tell him sternly yet gently. He nods just as Karolina enters the room.

" Paul. Zoe. I thought I told you not to bother Rose and the baby." She sighs exasperated and a little stern. I watch as Paul's face fills with fear at being in trouble and jump in gently.

"Don't worry Karolina they weren't bothering me. I saw them running by and asked if they wanted to see the baby." I tell her smiling. I watch as relief fills her face and she smiles a the two children and nods. Walking over she picks up Zoe who snuggles into her and sends me a smile.

"Well breakfast is ready and mama is sending Viktoria up with some food. Say goodbye to Rose guys." She says and they wave before leaving.

I reach over and drag the bassinet over arranging it so I can set Anesia in without a problem. She shifts in my arms her small fists curled against her face and I'm glad Karolina gave Dimitri the hand gloves for Anesia. Setting her in the bassinet I stroke the top of her head and look up to see Mia and Viktoria walking in with plates of food and drinks. Mia has Max on her hip.

"We thought we could have breakfast up here and keep you company." Viktoria says smiling along with Mia. Mia walks over and sets Max in the bassinet which is big enough for him and Anesia and pulls up another chair. Handing me a plate of food we look over to see Max holding the side of the bassinet sitting up as he stares down at Anesia whose hand grips his. We all awwwww loudly and he looks up and smiles brightly.

"They look so cute!" Viktoria says.

"Going to be best friends." Mia comments.

"Maybe more." I say and we all giggle.

"Well don't jinx it they're still in cribs." Mia laughs.

We watch as Max gurgles down to Anesia and listen as she grunts back. His face draws into a frown and he coos at her making me think he might think grunting is unladylike too. We look away and talk about anything and everything as we eat enjoying the girl time. It's nice to have another girl our age to talk to. It makes me feel slight more normal than anything. I can tell we're going to be close. Finishing our plates we set them aside just as Dimitri and Abe come in talking between themselves and laughing every now and then. Dimitri stops when the bassinet comes into view and groans. We all look over to see both babies asleep. Max is on his stomach with his arm over Anesia's stomach since she's lying on her back. Both of her hands are by her head and their faces are facing each other. Mia runs and grabs a camera coming back and snapping photos.

"Don't encourage it." Dimitri says frowning. Abe starts choking on silent laughter. "No boys." He states. We girls roll our eyes.

"Welcome….to…..having…haha…ahahahahahah….ahahahaha hahahahahaha….welcome…ha….ahaha…to having….ahahaha…a beautiful daughter." Abe laughs having to leave the room when Dimitri mutters something about boys and all girl schools. His laughter can be heard from down the hallway and I watch as Anesia turns her head away but scoots closer to Max. Mia snaps another photo.

Weeks have passed since that morning when we watched our babies bond together. If anything that was just the start. Now whenever Anesia cries sometimes it takes Max to calm her down. I honestly think I'm watching soul mates sometimes. Dimitri is not as happy as me about it but seems to already have plans on turning Max into the perfect gentleman. It's December and Christmas Eve to be exact. Anesia is almost two months old and even though she's still so small you can see her growing. Her sleeping schedule has thankfully has been rounding off and Dimitri and I can finally get some semblance of shut eye. I remember when he would get up and hand me her to feed then burp and change her before setting her back to bed only having to do the same routine an hour later. The lack of sleep drove us insane and had officially led to many small arguments.

The house has fallen into a routine. Olena, Karolina, Sonya, and now Eddie have jobs. Though Alberta insisted that he hold it off for a little longer he stated that he now has a family to provide for and holding off getting a job was not a wise thing to do. He now works down the street at Mack's Car Shop. It's a good job for him. He always comes home smiling even though he looks tired as hell sometimes. Olena works at as a nurse down at the local hospital and her and Abe who is still here have seem to have grown close. Yeva often mumbles about destiny and marriage. Karolina works at a restaurant down town and Sonya works at a daycare on the other side of the city. Even though they don't need the money all work honest jobs. Even Yeva has a job making herb potions that are widely popular and Viktoria helps with it. As the adults work Mia, Viktoria, I watch kids and Dimitri searches for a house for us but is having tons of difficulties with it. I've learned that Zoe is in fact a very shy child who doesn't take closely to anyone easily and also doesn't talk except for the word bear. So it's amusing apparently to watch her follow me around constantly around the house like a little duckling waiting patiently for me to finish what I'm doing so I can hold her or play a game with her.

The only major shock came in the form of a news story one morning almost three days after Anesia was born. Sean is dead. It was all over TV and newspapers. Apparently he was seen by witnesses to be swinging in a park when he suddenly pulled a gun out and shot himself in the head ending his life immediately. I feel like it's disrespectful to be so relieved about someone's death but I just can't help it. It's like a dark cloud has been blown away or a breeze of fresh air has taken the place of a foul stench. I can breathe in peace and finally not have to look over my shoulder like I'm about to be stabbed in the back.

I've also worked out. My stomach was never really big when I was pregnant. So when I gave birth it shrunk back to its original size yet was soft instead of firm. I've taken to working out getting back my firm stomach and muscles in no time. I've even done a ton of Kegel exercises everyday trying to get back the lower body I had before. Great thing about having a baby though is that my rack is amazing. I wonder if it'll stay this way…I stopped being sore after the first couple of days after childbirth. The stitches fell out after two weeks. Olena forced me to stay in bed for a week and unfortunately it drove me insane. I mean it's fun when it's on my own free will but when it's ordered I absolutely hate it. Thankfully now I can wander around and do my own thing.

Since it's getting closer and closer to Christmas the house has been beautifully decorated. We've put up lights and decorations everywhere. Eggnog has been drunk often and there's a giant tree in the family room on the second floor. I know there must be a ton of presents too considering the amount of shopping that's been done lately. I mean I bought like a thousand dollars' worth of presents for each person. I know that this Christmas is going to be the best of all the Christmas's since after my mom died, because I have a family and I have a daughter to share it with too.

I pull out of my thoughts and look down at the bed I was making. Sighing I finish it up and pick up the piece of paper beside me to mark it off my check list. Looking out the glass doors at the balcony I smile at the snow. It never really snowed in Georgia. We got it but in light coats that just melted away. It's nice to see it in the winter season. Makes Christmas feel like Christmas. Turning around I look at the clock and frown. It's already noon and I still have a full day of baking deserts for tomorrow and a billion presents to wrap. Anesia coos from her bassinet making it known she's officially awake from her nap. I take her out and smile as she tiredly curls in my arms.

"Rose have you seen the camera?" Dimitri asks walking in looking annoyed. I point at the nightstand and smile brightly at him making him freeze. "What?"

"How much do you love me?" I ask walking up to him and smiling up innocently at him. He can't put up the blank face he's trying to pull up. I watch his face look at Anesia and I and see the love in his eyes and the amusement at my words.

"I don't know you tell me." He says his lips twitching. I kiss his chest and pull back.

"I have a full day of baking ahead of me and I won't have any time to wrap all these presents. Is there any way you can wrap them for me while I'm busy." I ask shifting my hold on our baby as she falls back asleep. His eyes are officially blazing with amusement and I already know the answer. I tilt my face up and sigh in content as his lips settle over mine and his hands twine in my hair and grab my hip pulling me close to him. I pull back after a few seconds feeling my inner self to protest.

"Probably not best to get carried away." I tell him blushing slightly. Lately we've been getting closer and closer to the forbidden act and it always starts with just a kiss. He looks frustrated and leans in for another kiss but I pull away and motion with my head down to our sleeping daughter. I laugh at his disappointment and walk out and down the stairs to the family room knowing that I'll find my father there reading by the fire.

I watch as Mia runs by with cleaning supplies. I'm glad I got the baking and not the cleaning. Never been a fan of cleaning. I walk into the family room and suppress laughter seeing that we all had the idea to drop the kids off with my dad to watch while we did our things. He sits on the couch as Paul sleeps at his feet with a pillow and blanket and Zoe sleeps with her head in his lap on the couch. Max is in the play pin next to him. The fire has the room warm and it's silent except for the soft Christmas music playing in the background. My dad's in a pair of jeans and a green flannel looking as regular dad and normal as I've ever seen him before. Hearing me coming he looks up from his paper and sets it down already reaching for his granddaughter.

"I need to bake and I can't carry her around while I'm doing so." I tell him handing her off to him to watch over. Another thing about the time that's passed by is that my relationship with my father has ever so slowly begun mending and I know trust him to watch over my daughter without a second thought. He smiles and I walk out and down the stairs not bothering with the elevator.

Yep I guess the perks of having a multimillion dollar home that's three stories with twelve bedrooms and eight bathrooms, a family room, and other things plus a private courtyard is an elevator since the house is three stories not including the attic. I make my way into the kitchen smiling at the tiled floor, hunter green walls, and black marble counter tops with stainless steel appliances. The island is big and in the middle of the kitchen with the pots and pans hanging above it.

I grab my apron and put it on and tie it. Next I tie up my hair and wash my hands. I plug in my iPod and smile as the Christmas music floats in the air around me. I turn around just in time to see Viktoria running by with an arm fool of wrapping paper and shake my head getting into my zone and pull out all the ingredients I'm going to need for everything. I never get to indulge myself in the simple pleasures like baking so I think I'm going to go all out.

I look over everything and decide to make the white chocolate raspberry cheesecake first. I pull out a bowl and start to make the batter letting my thoughts drift settling into my thoughts after preheating the oven.

"_Did you make sure the cream cheese is room temperature?" Dimitri asks taking out the rest of the ingredients for the chocolate cheesecake._

"_Yep." I say taking them out of the packages and putting them in the bowl. I look up and smile at Dimitri and watch as he smiles back at me. _

"_Try not to burn down the house!" Mason yells laughing from his office. "I don't want to explain to the fire department why I left my best friend and eleven year old sister to make Christmas desert by themselves without some body watching them."_

"_OH STUFF IT!" Dimitri and I yell at the same time. We look at each other and roll our eyes._

I make sure to pat the graham crackers in firmly and pour the batter in and let out a sigh of victory when it looks amazing so far. The pan is round and tall so it'll look really nice. I stick it in the oven. Setting the timer I put up the things I don't know and start on the cleaning the dishes and mess I made before I start the vanilla and chocolate marble cake.

"_You burnt the cookies…COOKIES!" I say exasperated and slapping my hand over my face fighting back laughter. The air smells like burnt goods. Dimitri looks annoyed and confused._

"_I did everything right though." He says and even as an twelve year old I know he's wrong._

"_Did you set the oven to bake or broil?" I ask watching as his cheeks tint pink and he tosses the cookies. _

"…_.."_

I mix the flour, eggs, and other ingredients in the bowl humming along with Baby It's Cold Outside. Finishing with the batter I set it aside and make the whip cream frosting and frosting from scratch and set it in the fridge to settle. Walking back over I pour the cake batter into two different pans and put up the ingredients I don't need and put the dishes in the sink. I turn around just in time for the timer to go off. I grab some mitts and open the oven to pull out the beautiful cheesecake. I set it on a cooling rack as I put the cake in to bake.

"Rose have you seen the tape?" Viktoria asks as I put the cheesecake in the fridge for overnight cooling.

"Your brother has it." I tell her washing the few dishes I have left.

"Thanks!" She says running off.

I pull forward the cookie ingredients and set to work. I've decided to make some chocolate chip cookies and some sugar cookies. I know everyone will love them and can't wait till they find out that the cookies will be chewy at first then melt on your tongue leaving the memory of the cookie.

"_Look I'm telling you that you don't bake a cookie with no emotion." I lecture Dimitri as he continues stirring the batter with a blank controlled expression._

"_They'll all taste the same Rose." He says taking out a cookie sheet. _

_I feel slightly offended at the statement. I scoff at him and stir my bowl while smiling and putting all my love into the cookie batter. I watch Dimitri and fight off a blush as I feel something flutter in my heart. I look down before he can see my reaction to his presence. Lately my feelings have been changing when it comes to Dimitri. I love him. I always will but for some reason it's a different kind of love I can't put my finger on. Maybe it's my thirteen year old hormones acting up.I shrug it off and take out my own cookie sheet._

I set the last of the cookie balls on the sheets and hear the cake timer go off and go to take it out. I open the oven and smell the sweet smell of the cake drift up to fill my nostrils. I take them out and set them on cooling racks and set the cookies in. I turn around and look at the clock to see it's already three in the afternoon. Time seems to pass by fast when you're having fun and in your own world.

I put away the ingredients I don't need and jump when I hear laughter come from upstairs then a scream and then footsteps running fast down the stairs. Staring at the stairs I watch as Viktoria comes running down them laughing her ass off with Dimitri right on her tail. She has something in her hands I observe as she comes sliding into the kitchen. She slams a very poorly wrapped present down on the counter smiling widely and hiding behind me from Dimitri.

"Oh my God Rose did you know how poor my brother is at wrapping presents!" She cracks up from behind me. Dimitri looks flustered at her words making me laugh at him. I've seen Dimitri Belikov look like a terrifying version of death. I've seen him look as cuddly as a teddy bear….but never in my life have I EVER seen Dimitri Belikov flustered.

"Don't laugh at me!" He says turning his gaze on me making my stomach clench. I step back only to find myself over his shoulder three seconds later as he carries me from the kitchen.

"STOP! Dimitri stop I have to cook!" I shriek laughing and pounding on his back. He stops before exiting the kitchen and sets me down and pulls me into a searing kiss making the laughter die in my throat and turn into a moan.

"OH GROSS!" Viktoria cries out covering her eyes and pretending to gag. We pull apart and he kisses my forehead before getting his present and running up the stairs probably to take care of the problem the poorly wrapped thing was covering. I take a deep breath and try to calm the raging hormones the kiss induced.

"Do me a favor and ask Mia to help Dimitri wrap presents please." I tell Viktoria and go to wash the dishes as she runs to go tell Mia.

_Please have a shirt on. Please have a shirt on. I turn into the living room only to have a groan escape my lips as I find a shirtless Dimitri in front of me bent over looking for a good first present to hand me. He's trying to kill me! A sixteen year old should only have to take so much arousal before she jumps someone. I jump when Mason walks in with a tray of hot chocolate. Dimitri stands up and I see his eyes flash when they meet me but they turn to Mason before I can decide what it was._

"_Dude come on! Rose where are your clothes?" Mason groans. I look down at my large blue flannel I stole from Dimitri and the large black knee socks that are drooping making me look like a kid playing dress up._

"_Oh shut up!" I snap playfully walking over to grab a hot chocolate ignoring the way I can feel Dimitri's body heat from where he's standing close to me. I feel lips brush across my forehead and ignore the flames that follow them in a hot tail. I look up ignoring my blush._

"_Merry Christmas Roza." Dimitri says smiling down at me. I fight a blush and point accusingly at Dimitri as he sits down on the couch next to me._

"_How can you tell me to get dressed when he's walking around just in his underwear?!" I question Mason only for him to have him shrug and walk over to the tree his back to us. I take the advantage and lay a kiss on Dimitri's cheek feeling him tense slightly below my lips. "Merry Christmas Comrade." I whisper in his ear pulling away and sitting by the tree ready to tear into a gift._

I pull out the cookies and set them to cool and pull the whip cream out of the fridge along with the strawberries. I pull the now cooled down cake pans toward me and take out the bottom layer setting it on the cake holder in front of me. I cover it in whip cream smiling when it looks good. I cut up what seems like a billion strawberries and arrange them in a circular pattern till the whole top is covered then set the second layer of cake on top and finish frosting it. I cover the middle in more strawberries and make the border of the edges full ones that are chocolate dipped I did earlier.

I wash up and put up everything and put the lid on the cake setting it on the empty counter to the side of me. I take out some big jars and set the cooled cookies in them put them next to the cake. I turn and take out the next and probably last set of ingredients. I start on making the crème puffs.

"_Why do you insist on saying there's nothing between us?!" I groan at Dimitri. He looks at me like I'm insane._

"_That's because there isn't!" He snaps. _

_I look around the living room which is now filled with opened presents and a missing brother. Well not missing but sure as hell not here. Got to love that family business. I glare at Dimitri._

"_Yes there is." I argue with him. He shakes his head and stands his ground._

"_No there isn't." He argues back. I feel like I just want to punch him….then maybe kiss him. Why is he so infuriating?!_

"_How can you lie to yourself?" I ask him throwing up my hands._

"_I'm not lying to myself Rose!" He snaps. "Just because you have a crush on me and I'm not interested in little girls doesn't make me a liar it makes you an obsessed chic in denial." _

_I yank back as if slapped as my heart falls into my stomach. My eyes well up with tears and I bite my lip. That hurt. That hurt a lot. Dimitri sees the hurt on my face and tries to take it back reaching for my hand only for me to yank myself out of his reach and take off to my room._

"_ROSE! Rose wait!" He shouts to me. I ignore him and keep running up the stairs knowing he's behind me. I push my legs as fast as I can trying to reach the bedroom with the lock on the door before he can grab me and pull me into a talk._

"_GO AWAY!" I shout over my shoulder reaching the landing and darting toward my bedroom. I can practically hear him breathing he's so close. I slide into my room and shut the door fast locking it and taking a step back._

"_Rose open the door." He groans on the other side. I fight back tears and draw on my hurt and turn it into anger._

"_You are a foul man Dimitri Belikov. I want nothing to do with you. Not now. Not ever. I don't care how much I love you!" I shout only to gasp at the words that slipped out before I can stop them. Silence falls and I back up and run into my closet closing the doors and hiding behind the clothes just as the door gets busted down._

"_Rose!" Dimitri snaps walking in and looking around his face filling with confusion. "Rose come out here so we can talk like adults." I beg some unseen force to send him away._

_ He sighs when I don't answer and looks under the bed and then in the bathroom. I can hear him looking around in there and know he'll look in here next. I take my chances and slide the doors open and make a break towards the door only to be caught around the waist._

_ "YOU LET ME GO RIGHT NOW!" I shriek only to be held onto tighter._

_ "We need to talk." He grunts holding onto my flailing form._

_ "The last thing we need to do Dimitri is talk. Let go of me, Get out of my bedroom and forget I ever said anything." I say struggling against him._

I pull out of another memory just in time to take the puffs out of the oven to fill them with crème. I set them on the platter as I finish them one by one enjoying the way they look and contemplating whether we should open another bakery. It would be a great idea to be honest. I set aside the delicious deserts and start the clean-up. I finish cleaning up the kitchen and take off the apron setting it up.

"ROSE!" I hear my dad yell along with Anesia's screaming cries. My heart drops and I drop the towel in my hands taking off and up the stairs reaching the family room before Dimitri only to find my dad in sputtering state. Anesia's little red face is visible past her flailing arms.

"What did you do?" I sigh walking over and taking her from him. His face is just as red as my daughters as he sputters. I hear Dimitri behind me and breathe a breath of relief when she calms down.

"She tried to…to…to feed from me!" He cries holding his chest looking offended. I bust out laughing.

"Well you do have that feminine hair." I tease him. He glares at me and I walk out and up to the nursery.

Right after Anesia was born Dimitri turned one of the rooms into a nursery for Max and Anesia. Both cribs were on the wall in front of the door and next to each other with a nightstand in between. A small lamp sat on top. A changing table lies on the left hand wall along with a bookshelf in the corner and a rocking chair. A green area rug covers the dark hardwood floors. A closet is on the right hand wall with a bathroom closer to the door that connects to my bedroom. Mia and Eddie's bedroom lie on the other side of the nursery. The walls are a muted forest green with steel grey borders.

Sitting down in the rocking chair I get to feeding Anesia rocking back and forth as she makes her suckling noises. I hear Dimitri and Mia wrapping presents again and close my eyes relaxing a little bit. When she finishes I open my eyes and fix my shirt grabbing a burping towel from next to me and make sure she burps before changing her and taking her back to my dad. Max whines angrily and I know what he wants. Walking over to the play pin I lay Anesia in where it's safe and watch as he calms down patting her hand gently.

"Next time don't scare me like that. I thought my daughter was dying." I tell my dad a little upset at the miniature heart attack I had earlier. He nods in understandment smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry kiddo." He says before settling back into his laid back position to read his newspaper. I look over at Paul where he plays with his cars and Zoe where she plays with her bear before going back down to the kitchen to make a cherry pie and look up surprised when Mia walks in smiling.

"Hey." I say putting on an apron.

"Hey." She says doing the same.

We both tie our hair up and wash our hands. Reaching the fridge we pull out ingredients and other things and set up stations at opposite sides of the island. I start to make the pie and set the oven for the right temperature.

"Thank you for helping Dimitri with the wrapping." I say putting in the filling after a while as she fills her what looks like éclairs. I cover it and stick it in the oven.

"No problem it was fun and he needed the help." She says. "I mean did you know that the present earlier was actually a soccer ball?" She asks cracking up some more. I laugh along with her and start cleaning up the left over mess looking up to the clock to see it's time to start dinner.

"Really I thought it was a shoe box or something." I tell her pulling out a pot to make pasta and watch as Yeva walks in sniffing and smiling appreciatively.

"Good." She says grabbing a cookie before she leaves.

Viktoria walks in looking tired. Mia and I give her smiles.

"I cleaned ALL the bathrooms. I swept and mopped the floors. I made all the beds. I've dusted and polished everything. I've vacuumed and wiped windows. I am so tired it's not even funny." She groans. I hand her a cookie and laugh as she gobbles it down moaning in pleasure.

We work in silence as I make chicken fettuccini. I take out the pie and Mia puts in her food. Viktoria puts up the cleaning supplies and sets the table. By the time we're all done everyone's home and ready for dinner. Sitting down we laugh about Karolina's crazy story about an old woman who mixed wasabi and syrup in her pasta. I grimace at the image of her food. Anesia and Max coo to each other and Max frowns at Anesia when she grunts.

"That's right Max you tell her how unladylike that is." Dad says from across the table making us all laugh. I hear someone knocking on the door and get up. When I open the door I get the shock of my life.

"ROSE!" Tasha squeals throwing her arms around me. I feel my jaw drop and fight to close my mouth.

"Tasha! What are you doing here?" I ask. She pushes her way past and takes off her coat setting it on top of her purse on the table in by the door.

"Well I was in the neighborhood and I thought I'd see my ex-step-daughter and Dimitri." She says looking around. Of course Dimitri chooses this time to walk into the foyer with our daughter. "Dimitri!" She shrieks throwing her arms around him and my daughter. Anesia shrieks in displeasure probably at the feel of Tasha's boney arms and her strong perfume. I frown and rush forward grabbing my daughter.

"I missed you so much!" Tasha gushes pulling away.

The family gathers in the foyer and I feel anger fill me as she tries to hit on MY man. I hand my daughter off to Mia and step forward. Abe looks pissed.

"What are you doing here Tasha?!" He growls.

"I'm here to visit and have fun with my ex-lover not my ex-husband." She snaps rolling her eyes.

"Actually your right. EX nothing more. " I tell her getting between Dimitri and her. She looks confused then understanding breaks through and she glares at me.

"No I'm going to have fun with MY man." She smirks. I feel my blood boil.

"You mean MY man." I smirk back.

"He's interested in WOMEN not little girls." She says. "Go back to playing with your dolls."

I turn around and grab Dimitri pulling him into a searing kiss. Fire erupts in me making me gasp as he grabs my hips pulling me closer to him. I pull away smiling and turn around to smirk at her.

"He's interested in WOMEN not the elderly. Go back to the nursing home." I shoot back. I watch as her face grows super red.

"You know nothing." She snaps I grow tired of her games.

"I know you better get the fuck out of here before I kick your ass bitch. So go. Take your shit and leave. Don't come back or bother my dad, HUSBAND, or DAUGHTER." I tell her.

She turns purple in her rage and Anesia gurgles catching her attention. I watch in slow motion as she turns around and lunges for Mia and Anesia. I surge forward and grab her by her hair yanking her back and pushing her legs out and slamming my fist into her nose feeling her nose crush under my fist. I drag her by her hair and then slam her face into the doorknob before pulling her back enough to open the door and throw her into the snow and down the steps. I grab her shit and throw it with her.

"Come back and I'll kill you." I growl watching her scream and run off holding her face. Dimitri grabs me and pulls me inside closing the door and everyone shrugs setting off to clean. Eddie calms Mia and I grab my daughter hugging Mia and thanking her. After cleaning everyone decides to go to bed. I stop by the tree to see a MASSIVE amount of presents under it taking up a large portion of the room. Smiling I walk up the next flight of stairs and into the bedroom.

Dimitri 's stoking the fire already ready for bed. I grab a towel and go into the bathroom to start the bath only to find it ready with her seat in it. I strip her and set her in and watch as she enjoys the water and wash her gently. Pulling her out I dry her and take her into the nursery. Feeding her I burp then put her in a diaper and pair of pajamas and set her in bed turning off the light.

Walking back into the room I strip down ignoring Dimitri's gaze and put on my flannel shirt. I climb up onto the bed and instead of slipping under the covers straddle Dimitri over them. His hands grab my hips immediately. Rolling them into him he moans. I lean forward and brush my lips against his and pull away before he can deepen the kiss.

"Goodnight." I tell him crawling beneath the covers and closing my eyes. I hear a grunt and then feel the covers lift up and Dimitri slide over me to settle between my legs after nudging them open. His hands grip my thighs pulling them up so I can wrap them around his stomach and back.

"Open your eyes." He commands in a sexy growl that makes my stomach clench and my underwear get drenched.

I open them to look into his burning eyes. The fire plays off his skin showing off the rippling muscles. I run my hands up his bare chest to grip his shoulders as he leans in to kiss me deeply taking control of my mouth. He tries to pry open my lips and I smile not letting him in. His hips lower a little more and thrust down against me making me gasp. He takes advantage and slides his tongue in and explores my mouth making me moan in pleasure as the taste of him makes me drunk. His smell surrounds me making me feel light headed.

He pulls away as I gasp for air and trails kisses down my jaw to nip and kiss along my neck sucking lightly in some spots. I moan loudly. I arch slightly feeling his hand unbutton my top slowly his hand bushing against my skin making it feel like electric sparks were breaking out along me. His lips follow the buttons and suck on the newly exposed skin. I grip my hands in his hair. His lips move down to my underwear line and his fingers trace it only for him to kiss his way back up making me groan in protest. My skin is on fire and my body aches to have his against mine. As if sensing this he lowers it some more. I wither against him and let out a sensual sigh as his chest and stomach rub against mine. My nipples harden against his skin.

His lips kiss at my breasts and then lower down to my nipple blowing air on them. I gasp and he draws one in sucking making me cry out. I'm so far gone all I can do is smell him. All I can feel is his skin rubbing against mine as his lips suck greedily at my breasts. The feel of his hair as it tickle my skin. I let out a moan and forget that I'm still breast feeding. He pulls back swallowing making me blush his eyes just growing darker yet lighting up brighter. His lips lower to mine as he makes circles slowly with his hips against mine making me push up to meet him. He growls slightly as I draw my hands down the muscles of his back.

Dipping his body down more he props himself up on hone arm by my head and uses the other to grip my hip to help me move against him so slowly yet hard that my lungs struggle to draw in breath and my eyes close at the streaks of pleasure shooting through me.

"We can't…" I moan. His lips move to my ear and his breath makes Goosebumps break out over my skin as he lowers his body more and moves a tiny bit faster.

"Open your eyes." He growls again and thrusts sharply against me.

I snap them open as he pulls back and stare into my eyes as he picks up speed moving faster and harder against me. My nipple rub against his skin and my stomach starts its coil. Fire engulfs me and I don't care that we're dry humping to completion I want more. I move my hips in time with his rhythm and listen as he moans. Pushing on his chest I make him sit up some more and prop myself up with my hands behind me. I take one hand and wrap it around his neck and rock better against him making us both moan our gasps speeding up and my legs tightening around his waist.

I trail open mouthed kisses down his jaw and suck at his neck as his thrust get violent and his hands move to grip my ass as he rocks more and more making the spring suddenly break and I fall back against the pillows falling into completion moaning his name loudly my hips lifted and straining into his as he humps against me then stills falling off the cliff too. His groan fills the air around me and he falls forward kissing my neck softly and then getting up. I hear the bathroom door open and then the sink run. I hear him come back in and open my eyes I closed earlier. He pulls back the covers and takes off my panties and puts cleans me up then slides me into some boxers before pulling back up the covers. I hear him go into the bathroom to clean up and change before I feel the bed dip in and him pull my back against my chest.

I'm just starting to drift off to sleep when I feel his hands take my fake ring off and something cooler slide onto my ring finger. Opening my eyes I look down only to feel my breath hitch and my eyes fill with tears. There on my finger is a white gold ring with a teardrop sapphire in the middle with two tiny thin strips of white gold cross diagonally over it with TINY glittering diamonds in the bands. It's so beautiful it takes my breath away. The fire shines off it.

"Marry me." He whispers in my ear then lifting up to kiss the crown of my head.

I stare at the ring that'll give me happiness for the rest of my life. The thing that'll give me the completion to everything. Turning I brush my lips gently across his with all my love.

"Yes."

The End.

**Yes it has ended. I have a follow up story called Life of a Blossomed Rose so make sure to read it because it's a SEQUEL. A small one but cute following the story. I hope you guys liked it and PLEASE REVIEW to tell me what you think. I feel just as sad as you to end this but all good things must end. **


End file.
